


Niebo Gwiaździste

by Oxyte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Azkaban, Blood and Gore, Bottom Harry, Dark Harry, F/M, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger, Minor Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Sane Tom Riddle, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 74,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyte/pseuds/Oxyte
Summary: Wszystko zaczyna się od Komnaty Tajemnic. Jedna mała zmiana, a znany świat rozpada się na milion kawałków. Lord Voldemort znów jest wśród żywych, Harry prawie umiera, Snape węszy, Dumbledore kombinuje, a świat uparcie pogrąża się w korozji.Tylko do czego musi dojść, żeby Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, nadzieja czarodziejskiej społeczności znalazł się w Azkabanie do towarzystwa mając Voldemorta w głowie? W pewnym momencie już nie wie, co jest rzeczywistością, a co iluzją.





	1. Co zdarzyło się w Komnacie, pozostaje w Komnacie

Nazywam się Harry Potter.

_Wiem, witaj._

...

Nie przedstawisz się?

_Nie jestem tak ciekawy jak ty, moje... imię nie liczy się tak bardzo jak twoje._

Wszyscy ludzie są sobie równi! Mamy takie same prawa i... i naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego fakt, że jako dziecko jakimś cudem sprawiłem, że Voldemort zniknął, czyni mnie kimś lepszym od ciebie.

_Nie czyni, zdecydowanie nie czyni, Harry. Jesteś... osobliwym dzieckiem._

Jestem Harry, tylko Harry.

_I to właśnie czyni cię wyjątkowym._

Więc jak się nazywasz?

_Tom. Obrzydliwie pospolicie._

Ja też mam popularne imię, ale bardzo je lubię. Jest fajne i krótko się je wymawia.

_Mugolskie._

I to czyni je fajnym!

 _Och, a więc spotkałeś jakichś_ fajnych _mugoli?_

...

_Tak myślałem. To egoistyczne stworzenia, które nie dostąpiły zaszczytu władania mocą. Są bezużyteczni i tylko zawadzają._

Nieprawda! To też ludzie!

_Ale zdecydowanie gorsi, pełni chorobliwej zazdrości i niezliczonych wad._

Wychowywałem się z mugolami, z ciotką i wujem, i chociaż może nie byli najmilsi... i czasami krzyczeli czy karali, i nie lubili magii, to jednak to też ludzie, którzy kochają. Może nie mnie... ale swojego syna na pewno!

_Bronisz ich?_

Tak.

_Sądzisz, że zasługują na twoją obronę?_

...nie.

_Dyskusję uważam za zakończoną. Przemyśl to, Harry, mój mały czarodzieju._

 

**~**

 

Dzień dobry, Tom.

_Grzecznie, z kulturą? Cóż za przyjemna niespodzianka wiedzieć, że potrafisz się zachować._

Hermiona robi wykłady na temat dziwnego francuskiego słowa, które zawiera w sobie miliony formułek.

_Savoir-vivre jak mniemam. Hermiona?_

Moja przyjaciółka. Jej rodzice są mugolami, a ona ma najlepsze oceny w całym Hogwarcie! To przeczy twoim słowom o bezwartościowości mugoli.

_To czarownica, żaden brudny mugol._

Nie nazywaj ich tak!

_Przestanę... jeśli powiesz mi jedną rzecz. Jak znalazłeś mój dziennik?_

Och, był wyrzucony, znaczy ktoś go wyrzucił w damskiej toalecie, gdzie straszy Jęcząca Marta.

_Jęcząca Marta, powiadasz? Opowiedz mi o tym duchu._

 

**~**

 

Em... cześć?

_Och, znowu tu jesteś?_

Tak, chcę cię o coś zapytać, Tom.

_Śmiało._

Wiesz coś o Komnacie Tajemnic?

_Sporo._

Czy... możesz mi o niej coś powiedzieć?

_Jesteś bardzo miłym dzieckiem._

Dlaczego tak myślisz?

_Pytasz._

Nie rozumiem.

_Wiem, że nie._

Mówisz zagadkami... Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że się śmiejesz?

_Może bo jesteś urokliwym dzieckiem? Ty mi to powiedz, Harry, czarodzieju, który pokonał Czarnego Pana._

A więc... Komnata? Opowiesz mi?

_A co dostanę w zamian?_

Moją wdzięczność.

_A co powiesz na swoisty kompromis? Chcesz, żebym zaprowadził cię do Komnaty?_

Tak.

_Zostaw dziennik w pokoju wspólnym i czekaj na mnie na pierwszym piętrze._

* * *

 

 

Krew spływa strumieniami po kamiennych ścianach; są nią całe pokryte. Nie jest to stara, zaschnięta krew, ale świeża, gorąca i szkarłatna. Nie jest to też pojedynczy strumień; stróżka płynąca powoli i skapująca kroplami na posadzkę. Nie, to istna powódź mdłej krwi rozsiewającej woń rozkładu i żelaza; ocean czerwieni, litry posoki. Po ścianach spływa na podłogę, zbiera się w kałużach i rozlewa po całym pomieszczeniu.

Bezwładne ciało Ginny położone u stóp posągu Salazara topi się we krwi bazyliszka; ogniste włosy dziewczyny stapiają się z tą krwią kolorystycznie. Blade usta są półotwarte  _—_    błagają o tlen.

W tej istnej maskaradzie prym wiedzie Harry, klęczący bez sił, opierający cały ciężar ciała na mieczu Gryffindora. Białe sznurówki adidasów są czerwone, srebrna klinga oręża też jest czerwona, koszula Harry'ego nasiąkła czerwienią, wreszcie czerwień wypływa z rany na ramieniu, gdzie w ciele jeszcze tkwi wbity ząb bazyliszka.

Woń wilgoci sprawia, że Harry nie może skupić myśli  _—_    czuje tylko krew, żelazo, grzyb, pot i słone łzy, które przełyka ściśniętym gardłem. Nie zdołał ocalić Ginny, a teraz zginą tutaj oboje – zapomnieni w ciemności – zabici przez Toma, który aktualnie przypatruje się Harry'emu z niewyjaśnianą ciekawością. Odgarnia ciemne włosy chłopca i rysuje kształt blizny na czole chłopca czubkiem palca, rozmazując krew. Robi to wszystko z zagadkową miną człowieka podziwiającego jedyny w swoim rodzaju eksponat w muzeum.

 _—_  Zawrzyjmy umowę, mój mały czarodzieju  _—_    mówi niemal z czułością. Szept brzmi miękko i jakby delikatnie. Harry podnosi wzrok i wpatruje się w przystojną postać Toma: miękkie włosy i pełne usta. Dalej ciężko mu uwierzyć, że ten przyjaźnie wyglądający chłopak to młody Voldemort. To się po prostu nie zgadza, nie pasuje.  _—_    Oszczędzę ciebie, nawet twoją małą przyjaciółkę, a w zamian  _—_  przybliża się i szepcze wprost do ucha Harry'ego  _—_    ty dasz mi odrobinę swojej krwi.

Harry nic nie mówi, kalkuje w głowie to, co usłyszał, chociaż już wie, co odpowie. Nic nie jest ważniejsze od życia przyjaciół.

Zdziwił się, gdy na korytarzu zobaczył bladą Ginny z wielkimi cieniami pod oczami, kiedy stwierdziła po prostu, że Tom czeka w komnacie i zaprowadziła go przez przejście w łazience do kryjówki potwora Salazara... Który teraz leży w strzępach na podłodze, po tym jak Tom sprawił, że wybuchł, bryzgając krwią i wnętrznościami. Harry nie widzi sensu, dlaczego Tom miałby tak dewastować truchło potwora, w końcu już i tak był martwy.

 _—_   Odrobina twojej krwi, a ona  _—_    Tom wskazuje na coraz bledszą Ginny, której klatka piersiowa unosi się w coraz większych odstępach  _—_    przeżyje.

Harry więcej nie myśli, po prostu kiwa głową. Starszy chłopak wyjmuje z kieszeni szaty szklaną fiolkę i wyciąga, powoli i boleśnie, kieł z ramienia Harry'ego, by zebrać świeżą, wypływającą krew.

 _—_  A jad?  _—_ Harry nagle przypomina sobie o truciźnie krążącej w jego żyłach. Po co Voldemortowi zatruta krew?

 _—_  Tylko wzmocni efekt.

Maleńka fiolka jest w połowie pełna, gdy Tom wreszcie ją zabiera i z niemałą satysfakcją przygląda się cieczy błyszczącej szkarłatem w mdłym świetle.

Potem jest głucha ciemność i smak wymiocin w ustach, a gdy Harry wreszcie się budzi, truchło bazyliszka śmierdzi jeszcze bardziej. Tom pakuje do skórzanej torby zęby i uważnie rozgląda się, czy jakichś nie przegapił.

Harry próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale z jego suchego gardła wydobywa się jedynie skrzek. Sprawia to jednak, że Voldemort spogląda w jego stronę, a czerwone teraz oczy rozbłyskują kpiną. Wygląda inaczej: cera przybrała teraz woskową barwę, włosy są ciemniejsze, kości policzkowe bardziej wydatne, a policzki zapadnięte. Oszałamia władzą i potęgą, gdy podchodzi do Harry'ego i mówi:

 _—_  Jesteś zdrowy. Ptak był martwy, więc musiałem skorzystać z innego sposobu, więc wybacz ten nieprzyjemny posmak w ustach  _—_    mówi z krzywym uśmiechem, po czym się prostuje.

 _—_  Ginny!  _—_    charczy jeszcze Harry, widząc, że Tom chce odejść.  _—_    Gdzie ona jest?

 _—_  O, tam.  _—_    Wskazuje na martwe ciało dziewczyny.

Harry wstaje ostatkiem sił i biegnie w stronę Voldemorta. To nieprawda! Ginny nie mogła...!

 _—_  Mówiłeś, że ją ocalisz!  _—_    krzyczy z wyrzutem i rzuca się w stronę Toma. Ten powstrzymuje go z łatwością i chwyta oba policzki chłopca w lodowato zimne dłonie.

 _—_  Kłamałem.  _—_    Szept owiewa suche wargi Harry'ego, powodując u niego dreszcz.

 _—_  A-a-ale...

 _—_  I pamiętaj, mój mały, dzielny czarodzieju... nikt nie może wiedzieć, co tu się dokładnie wydarzyło. Nikt się nie dowie, prawda? Bo twoje wspomnienia  _—_    stuka różdżką w głowę Harry'ego  _—_    będą fałszywe.

**~*~**

_—_   A więc podsumujmy, Harry, mój chłopcze. Twierdzisz, że panna Weasley została opętana przez samego Lorda Voldemorta i to on za jej pomocą atakował uczniów. Źródłem jego mocny był dziennik, który ty zniszczyłeś.  _—_    Dumbledore unosi zniszczony zeszyt z dziurą po jadzie bazyliszka. Poczerniałą skórę przy brzegach otworu pokrywa jeszcze zielony śluz jadu.  _—_  Zniszczenie dziennika spowodowało zniknięcie ducha Toma Riddle. Mamy dwie ofiary śmiertelne: pannę Weasley i bazyliszka.

Harry siedzi cicho, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć w oczy dyrektorowi i powiedzieć o martwym feniksie. Zamiast tego przygląda się portretom i zagadkowym urządzeniom połyskującym metalicznym blaskiem. Metronom cicho wystukuje wolny rytm, ciężkie wahadło ociężale opada, powodując charakterystyczny dźwięk.

 _—_  Pozostaje nam zasadnicze pytanie  _—_    jak to wszystko się zaczęło?  _—_    Spojrzenie niebieskich oczu unieruchamia Harry'ego i zmusza do odpowiedzi, to tak jakby usta same się otwierały, formułowały dźwięki, a z nich słowa.

 _—_  No więc... w łazience, tej porzuconej, gdzie przebywa Jęcząca Marta, znalazłem wyrzucony dziennik i postanowiłem, że sprawdzę, co to jest i dlaczego ktoś chciał to wyrzucić...

Harry opowiada całą historię ze wszystkimi szczegółami, jakie pamięta. Przypomina sobie biedną, małą Ginny wyglądającą jak wrak człowieka z bladą, niezdrową cerą i cieniami pod oczami. Nie wie, kiedy zaczyna płakać, ale gdy dociera do śmierci siostry Rona, gardło jest ściśnięte i boli, a oczy pieką suchością po zbyt wielu łzach.

 _—_  I wtedy jakimś cudem miecz Gryffindora pojawił się w mojej dłoni, zabiłem bazyliszka, co naprawdę zdenerwowało Voldemorta, bo dosłownie wysadził zwłoki... chyba z czystej, szaleńczej wściekłości. – Dumbledore wygląda, jakby ta informacja była niezwykle istotna, gdy przekręca głowę i gładzi ręką srebrną brodę. – Zęby rozsypały się po całej posadzce i, w sumie nie wiem dlaczego, chwyciłem jeden ząb i wbiłem z całej siły w dziennik, tak jakby instynktownie. Całe ciało Voldemorta zaczęło się rozsypywać, jakby zjadało, wyżerało je światło niczym kwas.  _—_    Harry przerywa na chwilę, nie podoba mu się ten fragment opowieści.  _—_  Potem chyba tracę przytomność, bo następne, co pamiętam to pan, panie profesorze. Zupełnie nie wiem jak się stamtąd wydostałem.

Dyrektor Hogwartu marszczy srebrne brwi i spogląda na pustą żerdź Faweksa – jest to spojrzenie zmęczonego człowieka, który marzy o odpoczynku, ale nie pozwala mu na to poczucie obowiązku naprawienia błędów przeszłości.

 _—_  Wiem, że to może być dla ciebie trudne  _—_    Dumbledore nie spogląda w oczy Harry'emu, za co ten czuje się wdzięczny  _—_    ale musimy zejść na dół. Musisz pokazać mi przejście i je otworzyć. Jestem pewny, że państwo Weasley chcieliby pochować córkę należycie.

Zimno odbiera czucie w palcach, a Harry nagle robi się nerwowy, sam za bardzo nie wiedząc, dlaczego. Przecież widział już ciało... tak? Musi sprowadzić Ginny z powrotem. Nie był w stanie jej uratować, nie był w stanie ocalić ukochanej siostry najlepszego przyjaciela, dlatego powinien, powinien zrobić chociaż tyle  _—_    przyprowadzić jej ciało. Ale na samą myśl o tym, obejmuje go lodowaty strach. Może po zobaczeniu ciała Dumbledore pomyśli, że to jego wina, może... może to  _jest_ jego wina?

Uścisk w piersi tylko się zwiększa, strach eliminuje umiejętność oddychania. Harry zaciska pięści, źle obcięte paznokcie o nierównej strukturze podrażniają skórę dłoni.

Podczas drogi do Komnaty Tajemnic w piersi Harry'ego budzi się potwór, który rani wnętrzności ostrymi pazurami i kolczastym językiem pokrytym jadem. Chłopiec ma niejasne przeczucie, że tam na dole coś jest nie tak. Harry unika patrzenia na dyrektora, bojąc się, że... w sumie sam nie wie, dlaczego.

Tam na dole nie ma ciała Ginny. Jest szkielet z pojedynczymi włosami przyczepionymi na czaszce. Żuchwa jest otwarta, jakby umierając, krzyczała w agonii, ale... Harry tego nie pamięta. Co jest nie tak?

Dumbledore wygląda jakby wszystkie puzzle układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsca, Harry jest skołowany i chce krzyczeć z frustracji. Dlaczego?! Co się stało?

Kamienne ściany nie są pokryte krwią bazyliszka jak to pamięta Harry. Jedynym dowodem na to, że to się naprawdę wydarzyło, że nie było przywidzeniem jest wygląd Harry'ego, który oszołomiony stoi pośrodku pustej komnaty, cały klejący się od krwi.

 _—_  Panie profesorze...?  _—_    Cichy i skrzekliwy głos wychodzi z gardła chłopca. Pełen niepewności i strachu.

 _—_  Wygląda na to, mój chłopcze, że Voldemort zmienił ci wspomnienia. I najprawdopodobniej ma się dobrze. Obawiam się, że nie dowiemy się prawdy, dopóki on sam jej nam nie wyjawi.

Potem Harry musi zmierzyć się jeszcze z rozczarowaniem Rona, rozpaczą państwa Weasley, brakiem uśmiechów na twarzach Freda i George'a i smutkiem Hermiony.

Pogrzeb jest ponury, Harry stoi na nim na uboczu, nie będąc w stanie płakać i czując winę, że nie zdążył jej uratować. Wakacje z kolei spędza samotnie na Privet Drive, wpatrując się w cudowne gwiazdy i marząc o wolności od smutku.

**~*~**

Wisielcze drzewa, a na ich cienkich gałęziach wiszą dorodne, bordowe wiśnie. Słońce w tym roku nie ma zamiaru skrywać się za chmurami, by dać odpocząć od żaru pracującym rolnikom, sadystycznie praży i tak już spieczoną skórę na plecach.

Drobna ścieżka na pustkowiu, wokół tylko złociste pola, na których cicho szumi dojrzewające zboże. W oddali na horyzoncie maluje się las. Tą kamienną ścieżką żwawo zmierza Tom Marvolo Riddle ubrany w czarną pelerynę pomimo upału. U jego stóp pełznie Nagini, która z ciekawością smakuje rześkie, wiejskie powietrze językiem.  Łuski mienią się szmaragdową zielenią w promieniach ciekawskiego słońca, które wygląda zza koron wiśniowych drzew.

 _—_  Więc jakie mamy plany? Zjemy tłuste szczury, a potem będziemy wygrzewać się w słońcu? A może tak rajd, co ty na to, Tom?

 _—_  Preferuję kurczaka.

 _—_  Co powiesz na kompromis? Ja dostanę dwa szczury, a ty kurczaka. Ale jednego, bo jeszcze przytyjesz, nie masz metabolizmu węży.

 _—_  Za bardzo cię rozpieszczam, głupi wężu.  _—_    Voldemort wpatruje się w horyzont, w drzewa lasu, który z każdym krokiem mężczyzny przybliża się. Nagini nic nie odpowiada na tę uwagę, bojąc się rozzłościć towarzysza podróży. Ale po paru minutach jej gadatliwe usposobienie nie wytrzymuje i pada pytanie:

 _—_  Dlaczego nie zabiłeś chłopaka?

 _—_ To niepotrzebne.

 _—_  Tooom! – Protest zostaje uciszony przez mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie czerwonych oczu. Tom wpatruje się w błękitne niebo i wzdycha, zanim odpowiada:

 _—_  Przerobię cię na buty kiedyś, zobaczysz.

 _—_  Już to widzę, ja mam immunitet, ot co.

 _—_  Zawsze mogę przenieść horkruksa. I informuję cię, jakbyś zapomniała, moja droga, że horkruksów niedługo nie będzie. Są wadliwe. To upokarzające błąkać się przez całą dekadę, nie mając ciała, nie będąc w stanie funkcjonować jak człowiek. Musi być inny sposób na nieśmiertelność. Idealny i bez skaz. Jeśli taki nie istnieje, to sam go stworzę.

 _—_  Jednak miałam rację, że stary Tom z pełną duszą był mądrzejszy.

 _—_  Taak...  _—_    Voldemort przygląda się swojej dłoni z pierścieniem.  _—_    Odkąd scaliłem duszę z dziennika z innymi cząstkami, czuję się zdecydowanie lepiej. Moje myśli są klarowne i dokładnie wiem, jakie błędy popełniła cząstka mojej duszy pod koniec życia. To nie może się nigdy powtórzyć.  _—_    Zaciska dłoń w pięść.

 _—_  To kiedy podbijamy świat?

 _—_  Najpierw muszę uporać się z horkruksami, potem pozyskać nieśmiertelność, wreszcie doprowadzić śmierciożerców do porządku, przygotować plan i dopiero potem...

 _—_  A gdzie miejsce na zabicie Harry'ego Pottera? To stały repertuar.  _—_    Nagini uderza ogonem, wzbijając w powietrze kurz.

 _—_  Ach, mój mały, dzielny czarodziej... Biedna sierota, niezrozumiana, ale pełna potencjału... Na razie mi nie przeszkadza, jeśli za bardzo będzie się wychylał, to go uciszę.  _—_    Tom wzdycha cicho i strzepuje niewidzialny pyłek z czarnej szaty.

 _—_  To teraz do dworu? Umieram z głodu.

Wąż z entuzjazmem przyspiesza, a Tom spogląda z zastanowieniem na błękitne niebo.

 _—_  Ciekawe czy ten głupiec Dumbledore już się zorientował...  _—_    Gładzi ręką diadem wysadzany szafirami w swojej torbie i rusza za Nagini z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku.


	2. Preludium do koszmaru

Nie uratowałeś jej... Nie uratowałeś jej, nie uratowałeś mojej słodkiej siostrzyczki. To przez ciebie jest martwa. Przez ciebie leży sama w zimnej trumnie zjadana przez robaki... Wyobraź sobie najobrzydliwszego robaka, jakiego widziałeś, a teraz umiejsców go w jej pustym oczodole. Jak pełznie pokryty śluzem, bezcześci jej ciało... a raczej jego pozostałości. Masz ten obraz przed oczami? To ty spowodowałeś tę tragedię.

Harry ma ten obraz przed oczami. Ten straszny obraz. Ciało zapada się w ziemię, jakby pochłaniane przez ruchome piaski, a potem jest ciemność. Z ciemności wyłania się budynek.

Wiktoriański dom z czerwonej cegły otoczony krzakami białych róż. Na małym ganku siedzi mężczyzna, jego blada twarz i jej ostre rysy wydają się znajome. Postać siedzi po turecku i przegląda stare księgi; ich kartki wyglądają jakby miały się skruszyć przy najdelikatniejszym dotyku długich, pajęczych palców mężczyzny w czerni. Obok stoi złota czarka z borsukiem mieniąc się w promieniach księżyca... Mężczyzna podnosi głowę i krwistoczerwony wzrok spoczywa na Harrym. Jest to dziwne i niepokojące spojrzenie — pełne zagadek. Harry chce się zapytać, poprosić, zażądać przywrócenia wspomnień, bo nagle rozpoznaje w tym człowieku Toma Riddle, ale wtedy słyszy głos, inny, znany mu głos.

— ...Potter!

Harry nagle ma przed sobą przerażoną twarz Snape'a. Zaraz, dlaczego oni są w bibliotece? Przecież Harry dokładnie pamięta jak kładł się do łóżka z czterema kolumienkami zmęczony wrażeniami po ostatnim zdaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

— Dlaczego włóczysz się po nocy... znów?!  Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Gryffindoru. Do łóżka w tej chwili! Następnym razem nie skończy się na szlabanie i utracie punktów. — I odchodzi pospiesznie, nawet nie podejmując próby, by dopilnować Harry'ego, żeby ten znalazł się w pokoju wspólnym.

Chłopak wstaje i rozgląda się po Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. Jak on się tutaj znalazł? Przecież... spał. 

Za oknem powoli wstaje słońce, gdy Harry, powłócząc nogami, udaje się na hogwarckie błonia. O tej porze dnia, gdy nad trawą wisi jeszcze mlecznobiała mgła niczym kwas w powietrzu, a wokół jest ciemno, linia Zakazanego Lasu wygląda niczym stos trupów usypany przez barbarzyńców. Gałęzie tworzą swoistą mozaikę kończyn i kościstych palców rozwartych w błagalnym geście. 

Harry siada pod starym dębem z rozłożystą koroną, opiera plecy o szorstką korę i wpatruje się w taflę jeziora.

Odkąd na drugim roku spotkał się z Voldemortem, całe jego życie wywróciło się do góry nogami, już nic nie wygląda jak dawniej. Najważniejszą różnicę stanowi fakt, że przegrał. Przegrał z kretesem. Dał się upokorzyć Voldemortowi, pozwolił mu zabić Ginny, pozwolił mu uciec i wrócić do żywych. Chłopiec, który go pokonał, mając rok, zawiódł. Już nie jest bohaterem, teraz został przegranym.

Świat łatwo zapomina o miłych rzeczach, już nie pamięta o zaletach i przymiotach; woli rozdrapywać stare rany.

Oczywiście nikt poza paroma wtajemniczonymi osobami nie wie, co naprawdę wydarzyło się dwa lata temu w Komnacie. Szczerze mówiąc, Harry sam do końca nie jest pewien; w jego pamięci są luki. Nie jest też pewien, czy Voldemort rzeczywiście się odrodził   —  wszystko to przypuszczenia Dumbledore'a. Że wspomnienia Harry'ego są fałszywe, że tak naprawdę to wszystko jedna, wielka maskarada. 

Te dwa lata były inne, Harry nie przespał nocy bez dziwnych snów, Ron zdystansował się od niego. Jedynym co trzyma trio w całości jest Hermiona, która ostatkiem sił próbuje podtrzymać ich trójkę razem, ale jej zapał powoli słabnie. Tak naprawdę Harry jest sam. Jedyne pocieszenie stanowi Syriusz, jego ojciec chrzestny, z którym zawsze może porozmawiać przez zaczarowane lusterko. Ostatnimi czasy robi to coraz częściej, szczególnie gdy Hermiona jest gdzieś z Krumem, a Ron gra w szachy lub wpatruje się w zdjęcia Ginny. 

Syriusz wraz z Remusem są wspaniali i Harry naprawdę ostatnio myśli o nich jak o ukochanych wujkach pełniących role rodziców. 

Słońce wychyla się zza horyzontu, oznajmiając, że już czas iść do zamku. Harry podnosi się ociężale, spogląda jeszcze na Zakazany Las, który w świetle poranka wygląda już mniej strasznie i wraca do ciepłego zamku.

~*~

Wszystkie zegary w gabinecie dyrektora zmówiły się, by chodzić wstecz — ich miarowe tykanie wprawia w szał profesora Snape'a, który wręcz zabija wzrokiem każdy z osobna. Siedzi na niezbyt wygodnym krześle na przeciw biurka akuratnie zamyślonego Dumbledore'a. Palce starca gładzą srebrną brodę, a spojrzenie niebieskich oczu utkwione jest w przestrzeni, nie skupia się na konkretnym przedmiocie. Wygląda to tak, jakby Dumbledore widział coś więcej niż swój gabinet, ale patrzył oczami umysłu. 

— Powtórz jeszcze raz, Severusie. — To nie jest prośba, a rozkaz i Snape doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. 

— Patrolowałem korytarze, jak zwykle zresztą. Moją uwagę zwróciły uchylone drzwi do biblioteki szkolnej. Mogłoby się zdawać, że była opuszczona, ale w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych paliło się pojedyncze światło. Nie zdziwił mnie widok Pottera łamiącego reguły, ale... Po pierwsze: nie wziął tej swojej cholernej peleryny. Po drugie: wyglądał, jakby wiedział, czego szukał. Wskazywał palcem tytuły ksiąg i nawet ich nie czytał. Po prostu odrzucał, choć przecież nie wszystkie posiadają tytuły. Tłumaczyłbym to sobie tym, że po prostu często wymykał się nocami do Zakazanego Działu i zna go na pamięć, gdyby nie to, co nastąpiło później, Albusie. — Snape przerywa na chwilę i spogląda w błyszczące błękitem oczy dyrektora, który kiwa głową i zachęca do kontynuowania opowieści. 

— Zauważył mnie, chociaż ująłbym to innymi słowami, on jakby mnie wyczuł. — Snape odgarnia kosmyk czarnych, ciężkich włosów za ucho. — Odwrócił się z leniwym uśmiechem, co samo w sobie było już dziwne, ale potem zwróciłem uwagę na jego oczy, Albusie. To były oczy Czarnego Pana. 

— I zaraz potem oprzytomniał? To ważne, Severusie. Coś, co zrobiłeś w tamtym momencie albo wygoniło Voldemorta, albo po prostu sam zniknął zauważając twoją obecność. Powtórzę się: to niezwykle ważne. — Dyrektor Hogwartu zaciska palce na mahoniowym biurku i z uwagą przygląda się pracownikowi, który próbuje przypomnieć sobie wszystkie szczegóły. 

— Myślę, że Czarny Pan  opuścił ciało chłopaka z własnej woli, bo jestem prawie pewien, że jego uśmiech rozszerzył się, bo zobaczył właśnie mnie — swojego byłego, wiernego sługę. Po prostu przeszkodziłem mu w poszukiwaniach, więc zostawił Pottera w spokoju.

— I to doprowadza nas do wniosku, że jest zdolny zrobić to ponownie. 

Po słowach dyrektora na parę sekund zalega cisza. 

— Ale... Albusie! Sugerujesz, że Czarny Pan w każdej chwili jest gotów posiąść chłopaka i... zabijać w jego ciele uczniów, przeszukiwać księgi? On czegoś ewidentnie szukał, może dlatego nie jest jeszcze tak aktywny... czegoś mu brakuje, czegoś niezbędnego. 

— Och, z pewnością chce usłyszeć przepowiednię w całości, w końcu już odzyskał ciało... Teraz musi je utrzymać. — Dumbledore milknie na chwilę. — Niepokoi mnie to, co może zrobić z Harrym, który nie ma możliwości obrony, w końcu nie zna oklumencji.

— To go naucz.

— Uważasz, że bezpiecznie byłoby wejść teraz do głowy chłopaka? W każdej chwili będąc narażonym na atak Toma? Legilimenta, atakując czyjś umysł, sam pozbawia siebie ochrony. Nie mogę tak zaryzykować...

— Czyli chcesz dać mu wolną rękę? Żeby wymordował połowę Hogwartu?! Jego uśmiech, Albusie, jego uśmiech zapowiadał długie i bolesne tortury jak już dostanie mnie w swoje łapska. — Snape zaciska dłonie na czarnych fałdach szaty tak mocno, że aż bieleją mu kostki. 

— Na to nie mogę pozwolić... Na razie chcę porozmawiać z Harrym, może zdarzyło się coś jeszcze, o czym nie wiemy, a co okaże się istotne... I na podstawie tej rozmowy zadecyduję, czy to bezpieczne, aby Harry nadal przebywał w Hogwarcie. — Dumbledore zerka na pustą żerdź swojego feniksa, który nie pojawił się od dwóch lat. — Przynajmniej teraz mamy pewność, że Voldemort powrócił.

— Knot i tak ci nie uwierzy... — Słowa Snape'a zostają przerwane przez pukanie.

— Albusie! Przyprowadziłam pana Pottera. — Do gabinetu wchodzi Minerwa McGonagall, a za nią Harry wyglądając, jakby nie spał od tygodni. 

— Dziękuję, Minerwo, możesz nas zostawić. — Dwójka profesorów wychodzi, zostawiając Harry'ego sam na sam z dyrektorem. 

— Przepraszam, że wezwałem cię o tak późnej porze, ale to było konieczne. — Dumbledore ryzykuje i spogląda w oczy chłopca. Niewyobrażalna ulga zalewa całe jego ciało, gdy okazuje się, że są zielone. Ale na wszelki wypadek już więcej tego nie robi i unika patrzenia na ucznia. 

— Nie szkodzi, panie profesorze. I tak nie mogłem spać. — Harry rzeczywiście wygląda, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć ze zmęczenia.

—  I właśnie dlatego tu jesteś, Harry. Co pamiętasz o swoich snach?

Harry przez chwilę się nie odzywa, tylko myśli i próbuje dobrać właściwe słowa. 

— Są o Voldemorcie, panie profesorze — mówi w końcu cicho i niepewnie. — Nie są brutalne, ani ciekawe, z reguły ja, jako Voldemort, oglądam przerażające książki i je czytam. Czasami jestem też obserwatorem. I zawsze mam wrażenie, że on doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z mojej obecności —kończy jeszcze ciszej niż zaczął. 

— Właśnie tego się obawiałem, mój chłopcze.  _Obawiałem się, że nie da się ciebie już uratować._  — Drugie zdanie wypowiada już tylko w swoich myślach.


	3. Plan skazany na niepowodzenie

Ekspress Londyn–Hogwart mknie po szynach, zmierzając w stronę Anglii. Koła wagonów hałasują, a z komina wydobywa się biały dym. Za oknem przewija się typowy dla wysp krajobraz — łąki, mniejsze lub większe wzgórza, tętniące życiem i zielenią lasy.

Drzwi do przedziału Harry'ego otwierają się i do środka wchodzą Ron wraz z Hermioną. Uwadze Harry'ego nie umyka to, że Ron siada jak najdalej od niego tuż przy drzwiach, jakby mając  na uwadze ewentualna drogę ucieczki. Hermiona mierzy rudzielca wzrokiem i siada na przeciwko Harry'ego z mruczącym Krzywołapem w ramionach.

  —  Nie rozumiem, dlaczego dla Malfoya powodem do dumy jest to, że Hogwart przegrał Turniej Trójmagiczny. No i co z tego, że miał pójść do Durmstrangu?! — Oburzona za mocno głaszcze kota, który w reakcji syczy i ucieka na wolne miejsce, zwijając się tam w puszystą kulkę. — Przecież uczy się w Hogwarcie i jest uczniem  _tej_  szkoły.

  —  Może będziemy mieli szczęście i się przeniesie? — pyta z nadzieją Harry, co wywołuje śmiech u jego przyjaciół.

—  Nawet nie rozbudzaj mojej nadziei, stary. To byłby raj... Hogwart bez tej tchórzliwej fretki...

—  Nie tęskniłbyś za mną, Weasley? —  Malfoy opiera się o framugę drzwi i z kpiną przygląda się siedzącym Gryfonom. 

—  Chciałbyś!

—  Po prostu potrzebuje miłości. Nie widzisz tych jego słodkich oczu szczeniaczka? — pyta ze śmiechem i prowokacją Harry.  Ron nawet nie próbuje dusić w sobie potężnego wybuchu śmiechu, co sprawia, że Malfoy się lekko rumieni.

  —  Nie mam oczu szczeniaczka, Potter! Lepiej to sobie zapamiętaj, albo... Mój ojciec się o tym dowie i zobaczymy, kto będzie się śmiał ostatni! —  Po tych słowach wychodzi z przedziału, z całej siły zamykając przesuwane drzwi. 

Po kilku minutach śmiech i rozpamiętywania min Malfoya, nastrój opada, a Harry pogrąża się w myślach. Przecież już nigdy nic nie będzie takie samo, nie po tym, co powiedział mu Dumbledore. Kto wie? Może nawet i zatęskni za docinkami Malfoya? Za codziennością?

  — Właśnie tego się obawiałem, mój chłopcze. — Powiedział wtedy Dumbledore z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Jak teraz Harry o tym myśli, to dyrektor wyglądał na przygnębionego, jakby nie chciał wypowiedzieć kolejnych słów. — Najprawdopodobniej Lord Voldemort znalazł sposób, by cię kontrolować. I najprawdopodobniej stąd biorą się twoje senne koszmary.  — Gdyby Harry wiedział, że teraz koszmarem będzie całe jego życie, nigdy nie zgodziłby się na plan zaproponowany przez dyrektora. Szalony plan, który przez niedopowiedzenia ostatecznie wywrócił czarodziejską społeczność do góry nogami. 

  —  Ale... potrafi to pan naprawić? Jakoś mnie odczarować? —  zapytał wtedy Harry przesiąknięty grozą, pewien, że istnieje jakiś sposób na normalne życie. Czy tak wiele wymaga? Spokojna nauka w szkole, a potem, jeśli los pozwoli, założyłby kochającą rodzinę, umarł ze starości z uśmiechem na twarzy przy ukochanych. 

  — Obawiam się, że aktualnie jest to niemożliwe. 

  —  Niemożliwe...? Ale...! — Słowa wypowiedziane przez dyrektora nie wydają się realne, są jak coś rodem z powieści Carrolla, tylko gdzie jest jego biały królik, hę?

  —  Nie wiesz jak bardzo chciałbym, by było to niemożliwe, ale, Harry, jest jeszcze nadzieja. —  I właśnie wtedy Albus Dumbledore wyjawia Harry'emu plan osobliwy już od samego początku. Plan ten jest początkiem zagłady, preludium do koszmaru. 

— Potrzebujemy czasu, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Myślę, że po odpowiednich studiach nad księgami i klątwami, będziemy w stanie coś wymyślić, by cię uratować. 

  —  Da się mnie uratować?

—  Musimy być dobrej myśli.

—  To... erm... na czym ma polegać ten plan?

—  Zostaniesz odesłany z Hogwartu do pewnego bezpiecznego miejsca. Nie możemy ryzykować, by przez twoją osobę Tom zaczął mordować uczniów. Mam nadzieje, że mnie rozumiesz, Harry?

 _Mam nadzieję, że mnie rozumiesz, Harry. Mam nadzieję, że mnie rozumiesz Harry_  — te słowa jak echo odbijają się w głowie Harry'ego. Rozumie, oczywiście, ale bardzo chciałby nie rozumieć, być głuchym na potrzeby świata i zostać egoistą. I wie, że znienawidziłby takiego siebie: tchórzliwego, troszczącego się o własne dobro. Nienawidziłby Harry'ego, który zabiłby Hogwart tylko po to, by mu było lepiej, dlatego odpowiada:

— Rozumiem, profesorze, doskonale rozumiem. — Słowa są zniekształcone przez ściśnięte z emocji gardło. Harry po prostu się boi. Izolacja ocali uczniów, ale to nie wygoni Voldemorta z jego głowy, prawda? Dalej będzie śnił, dalej będzie miał  _go_  w głowie. 

  —  Dobrze. —  To jedyne, co mówi Dumbledore. Tylko tym jednym słowem podsumowuje  tak ważny wybór Harry'ego. —  Na wakacje wrócisz do Dursleyów, tak będzie najlepiej.  Lord Voldemort nie jest w stanie przedrzeć się przez ochronę twojej matki, będziesz tam bezpieczny. Ja muszę się zastanowić nad... szczegółami twoich przenosin. 

  —  Czyli mogę już pójść?

—  Tak, tak, jesteś wolny. —  Po tych słowach Dumbledore wraca do rozmyślań, a Harry wychodzi.

 Harry wzdycha lekko; jego oddech maluje delikatny obłok na szybie pociągu, który zaczyna powoli zwalniać.

  —  Już Londyn? —  pyta z zaskoczeniem chłopak.

—  Tak, bierz swoje bagaże. Ron, nie zapomnij Świstoświnki! —  upomina Hermiona.

—  Tak, tak. Mam ją, nie da się zapomnieć o tym wrzeszczącym czymś.  —  Ron marszczy nos, spoglądając na szamotającą się w klatce maleńką sówkę i wychodzi na korytarz. 

  —  Harry, wszystko w porządku? 

Harry czuje na ramieniu dłoń dziewczyny, więc ściska ją lekko i z uśmiechem wypowiada kłamstwo:

—  Wszystko dobrze, po prostu się zamyśliłem. 

Na stacji King Cross jak zwykle są tłumy.  Rodzice witają dawno niewidziane dzieci, a Harry samotnie przechodzi przez barierkę i z ciężkim sercem wędruje w stronę swojego wuja, który czyści maskę samochodu z niesamowitą precyzją. 

 _Pewnie jutro ja będę musiał umyć to auto_ , myśli ze zrezygnowaniem i wita się z wujem. 

 _Niekoniecznie_ , szepcze głos w jego głowie, zapowiadający, że już nic nie będzie takie, jak było. Nic. Wszystko zmierza, ku zmianom. Znany świat za chwilę runie. Czarodziejskie społeczeństwo straci swojego bohatera. 

 _Będziemy się przednio bawić_ , zapowiada głos w głowie Harry'ego, ale chłopak szybko o nim zapomina. Nawet nie zwraca na niego uwagi, skupiając uwagę na reprymendzie wuja, że śmiał się spóźnić i kazał mu czekać. 

 _Harry, niedługo wszystko się zmieni. Wszystko. W końcu nie mogę pozwolić ci mieszkać z takimi ludźmi, prawda? Będziesz wdzięczny, że cię od nich uwolnię i będziesz zobowiązany, by się mi odwdzięczyć. A ja z radością i otwartymi ramionami przygarnę cię do siebie. Teraz, gdy znalazłem sposób na nieśmiertelność, nie potrzebuję już horkruksów.  Dlatego ty musisz zniknąć, mój drogi horkruksie. I zrobisz to już wkrótce._   _Obiecuję, Harry._


	4. Podarunek diabła

We śnie Harry jest w ogrodzie.  Otaczają go białe róże, a w oddali majaczy pole słoneczników. Harry obraca się wokół własnej osi. Wysoki dąb na lekkim wzgórzu, w dole wiktoriański dom z czerwonej cegły otoczony przez powoli więdnące róże. Z kolei te czerwone przy żelaznej bramie zaczynają powoli zakwitać. 

  —  Przybyłeś do mnie? 

Harry odwraca się w stronę głosu Voldemorta.  Czarny Pan stoi tuż obok usychającego krzaku róż ubrany w matową, czarną szatę z ciemnozielonym kołnierzem. Jego uśmiech sprawia wrażenie uśmiechu lwa, który po długim polowaniu, wreszcie dopadł ofiarę. 

  — Nie chciałem... Co ja tu w ogóle robię?

—  Śnisz — pada prosta odpowiedź.  — To tylko sen... i to aż sen. 

—  Nie rozumiem.  Dlaczego mnie tu trzymasz? Wypuść mnie! Zostaw mnie w spokoju! —  Harry w panice szuka w spodniach różdżki, ale okazuje się, że on też ma na sobie szatę: całą zieloną ciemniejszą u dołu.  Bezbronny wpatruje się w postać Voldemorta, który obraca swoją różdżką między palcami i spogląda na Harry'ego z chytrym uśmiechem. 

  —  Ależ Harry, spodziewałem się cieplejszego przywitania. —  Riddle podchodzi bliżej Harry'ego i nachyla się, by ich oczy były na tej samej wysokości.  —  W końcu nie widzieliśmy się... dwa lata? Jak sobie beze mnie radziłeś? Hm?

  —  Dobrze, dziękuję za troskę —  odpowiada buntowniczo Harry i próbuje odsunąć się od Toma. To spotkanie budzi w nim dawno zapomniane uczucia i wspomnienia. Nigdy nie chce już wracać do wydarzeń z drugiego roku.

  —  Muszę przyznać, że jestem tobą zawiedziony... Tyle możliwości i tyle zmarnowanych szans. Doprawdy szkoda...  — Riddle wygina oba kąciki ust do góry, ale tak szybko je opuszcza, że Harry nie jest pewny, czy aby na pewno Voldemort się uśmiechnął.

   —  To mnie wypuść! 

—  Zła odpowiedź.  —  Harry wzdryga się, czując gorący oddech na szyi. Odwraca się, gotowy do obrony. Lord Voldemort stoi za nim z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy i ponagla Harry'ego ręką, by zadał pytanie, które ten ma na końcu języka.

—  O co ci, do cholery jasnej, chodzi? 

   —  Och, jedynie o twoje życie. Muszę dodać, Harry, że dyrektor z pewnością byłby zawiedziony doborem twojego słownictwa. 

—  Chuj cię obchodzi moje słownictwo, Riddle! Odpierdol się i daj mi spokój! Czy o tak wiele proszę?!  —  Krzyk Harry'ego jest pełen desperacji i wręcz błagania.  Voldemort sprawie wrażenie zdegustowanego jego zachowaniem.

   —  Oczywiście, że prosisz o za wiele.  Jesteś tylko pustą skorupą, co przed chwilą udowodniłeś... Ale, mój mały, dzielny czarodzieju, chcę ci pomóc. Znaj wspaniałomyślność Lorda Voldemorta i przyjmij ten... skromny podarunek. 

Harry budzi się z pulsującym bólem głowy. Z westchnieniem pociera bliznę i zwleka się z łóżka, czując, że jego wszystkie cztery kończyny są ciężkie i obolałe. Przeciąga się i spogląda na biały sufit. Na lampie leży martwa mucha, więc Harry marszczy z obrzydzeniem nos i przenosi wzrok na bose stopy. Rusza palcami i próbuje przypomnieć sobie sen. Był dziwny, to jest pewne. Harry czuje jeszcze w nozdrzach słodki, wręcz mdły zapach jakichś kwiatów. Gdzieś w podświadomości wie, że ten sen był jakoś ważny, ale nie potrafi przypomnieć sobie najmniejszych szczegółów. 

Za oknem powoli wstaje słońce, oblewając jednakowe dachy bliźniaczych domów na Privet Drive złotym światłem. Przy niektórych posesjach działają już spryskiwacze — co jak co, ale o zieloną trawę mieszkańcy tej ulicy dbają z zabójczą dokładnością i precyzją. 

Głowa nadal boli Harry'ego, gdy ten z pustym i burczącym brzuchem podsmaża plastry bekonu. Tłuszcz skwierczy na patelni, a Harry z trudem przełyka ślinę. 

 _Nie myśl o tym, nie myśl, to będziesz mniej głodny_  — powtarza sobie z uporem maniaka, ale i tak z chciwością spogląda na cienkie pasy mięsa wyglądającego tak apetycznie. Tłuszcz pryska, Harry zdejmuje patelnię z gazu i nakłada jedzenie na patelnię, pocierając bliznę, która uporczywie piecze. 

Potter bierze talerz ze wcześniej przygotowaną kromką chleba ze zwykłą margaryną i ucieka do pokoju, nie chcąc narazić się na wuja, ale jego wysiłki są daremne.

  —  Chłopcze! —  słychać z salonu, gdy Harry odstawia już pusty talerz i chce cicho wrócić do pokoju. Harry obraca się na pięcie w połowie drogi i staje przed półleżącym na kanapie Vernonem Dursleyem oglądającym program informacyjny.  

  —  Tak? —  pyta Harry zrezygnowanym głosem. 

—  Dzisiaj sobota, umyj samochód. Jutro jedziemy do Marge i nie mogę pokazać się wśród ludzi w  _takim_  samochodzie. No co się patrzysz?! No, już, jazda! Myślisz, że za co cię karmimy?! —  Wuj Vernon macha ręką, by Harry zniknął mu sprzed oczu, i podgłośnia odbiornik. 

Harry przymyka oczy, mając ochotę odpowiedzieć coś o jego racjach żywnościowych, ale w porę gryzie się w język. Wie, że lepiej nie pogarszać  i tak już opłakanej sytuacji. 

Na zewnątrz panuje niesamowity skwar, więc Harry z ulgą chowa ręce w lodowatej wodzie, po czym obmywa nią twarz i kark. Na niebie nie ma ani jeden chmurki, a słońce wisi już wysoko. Jednak gdy Harry wraca do domu, wypieliwszy jeszcze rabaty i wygrzebawszy trawę spomiędzy kostki tworzącej podjazd, słońce powoli chowa się za wysokimi budynkami. 

Brzuch Harry'ego głośno daje o sobie znać, gdy ten wspina się po schodach, myśląc jedynie o odpoczynku. Nawet nie myje brudnych z ziemi rąk. Gdy tylko dociera do pokoju, kładzie się na łóżku, które w tej chwili wydaje się niebem, i natychmiast zasypia. 

Jego sen znów jest dziwny. 

Znajduje się w nim na Privet Drive. Powoli schodzi z łóżka, by zaraz z pogardą i obrzydzeniem spojrzeć na ziemię za paznokciami. Swoje kroki kieruje prosto do łazienki, gdzie dokładnie szoruję ręce, aż ich skóra nie stanie się czerwona. Dopiero wtedy spogląda w lustro i uśmiecha się. Przymyka czerwone oczy i wychodzi z łazienki, uprzednio wycierając ręce o czerwony ręcznik.

Po schodach schodzi powoli, przez okno widzi, że sierp księżyca wisi wysoko; jego bose stopy wydają osobliwe dźwięki na panelach.

Cała rodzina Dursleyów ogląda program komediowy, śmiejąc się do rozpuku.

 _Ciekawe, komu będzie do śmiechu pod koniec_ , myśli i wkracza do pokoju. Na boso, w podartej koszulce i zbyt luźnych spodniach. 

Czerwona zasłona zakrywa świecący księżyc, zegar na kominku wskazuje minutę po dwudziestej pierwszej, klaun w telewizorze wywraca się na monocyklu w kropki przy oklaskach i śmiechach publiczności zgromadzonej wokół areny cyrkowej. 

Różdżka pewnie leży w drobnej dłoni chłopca, gdy celuje raz raz razem w głowy swoich bliskich. Jak szaleniec bawiący się bronią. Jeszcze go nie zauważyli. Przy kolejnej salwie śmiechu pada pierwsze zaklęcie. Krótkie słowo, a Dudley pada na miękki dywan w spazmach bólu. Gałki oczne wywracają się białkiem do góry, gdy całe ciało trzęsie się niczym w ataku epilepsji, z kącika ust wypływa ślina. 

Krzyki jego rodziców są chyba jeszcze głośniejsze niż kwiczenie świni leżącej na ziemi. Z rozwagą różdżka skierowana zostaje na dorosłych, by ich uciszyć. Teraz tylko z przerażeniem przyglądają się mękom syna, bojąc znaleźć się w pobliżu swojego siostrzeńca uzbrojonego w różdżkę. 

Grupy chłopak na ziemi po paru minutach przestaje się poruszać, tylko tępo spogląda na drogi żyrandol nad jego głową. Błysk zielonego światła i umiera. Kobieta dopada jego ciało, tonąc w łzach. Jej twarzy wykrzywia się w najbrzydszy wyraz bólu i rozpaczy, gdy potrząsa martwym ciałem syna. 

Dołącza do niego szybko. Bezbolesna śmierć nie jest oznaką łaski, a raczej znużenia. 

Vernon Dursley zostaje z kolei ugodzony piękną w swej makabryczności Klątwą Tnącą i wykrwawia się w mękach. 

Harry spogląda na martwe wujostwo i na bose stopy pokryte krwią wuja. Potem na szybę w oknie, gdzie odbija się jego twarz — oczy skrzą się morderczą zielenią. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi Harry wkłada różdżkę do tylnej kieszeni spodni i cofa się o krok, uświadamiając sobie, że to nie był sen — to cholerna rzeczywistość. 


	5. Szaleństwo bezgwiezdnej nocy

Chwilowa pustka w głowie Harry'ego zostaje zastąpiona przez nagłe olśnienie — czyli to był plan Dumbledore'a? Od samego początku? 

Dyrektor musiał być świadom faktu, że Voldemort spróbuje opętać Harry'ego. Tylko czemu miało to służyć? Przecież teraz jedyna ochrona zniknęła, skoro jego rodzina zginęła, a raczej została zamordowana. Harry z przerażeniem wychodzi na zewnątrz i rozgląda się wokoło. Żadnych śmierciożerców. Na razie, ale Harry wie, że niedługo się pojawią. W końcu nie po to Voldemort kłopotał się, by posiąść Harry'ego i zabić jego wujostwo, by nie pojawić się  i nie zabić chłopaka, uprzednio usuwając ochronę jego matki. 

Niewiele myśląc, działając raczej pod wpływem impulsu Harry biegnie na górę i wypuszcza Hedwigę, po czym zbiega na dół i zabiera ze schowka wszystkie swoje rzeczy. W bosych stopach pokrytych krwią wuja wychodzi na ulicę, by zostać powitanym przez grono aurorów mierzących do niego z różdżek. 

Są ustawieni w równy półokrąg, ich różdżki mierzą prosto w głowę Harry'ego, która pulsuje jeszcze tępym  bólem — czuje gniew Voldemorta. Coś poszło nie tak, nie po jego myśli. 

  —  Jesteś podejrzany o użycie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Okaż swoją różdżkę. Powoli —  mówi nieznany Harry'emu człowiek o skośnych, chmurnych oczach i siwiejących włosach.  Paru aurorów wbiega do domu. Gdy wracają są bladzi na twarzy  i wyglądają na zdegustowanych. 

  —  Trupy, że aż miło. —  Mówi mężczyzna z  sarmackim wąsem  i wschodnim akcentem. 

Harry sięga ręką do tylnej kieszeni spodni i zaciska palce na różdżce. Ostrokrzew i pióro feniksa. Jego oddana przyjaciółka, która nigdy go nie zawiodła. Drewno pulsuje miłym ciepłem, ale Harry doskonale pamięta, co zrobił tą różdżką. Torturował i zabił ostatnią rodzinę, jak mu pozostała. Teraz już naprawdę nie ma nikogo. Chłopak powoli wyciąga różdżkę i pokazuje ją aurorom, którzy spinają się na jej widok. Harry mimowolnie przygotowuje się do ataku, gdy auror o skośnych oczach rzuca Expelliarmus. Byłby głupi i naiwny, myśląc, że ma jakiekolwiek szanse przeciw aurorowi po szkoleniu na pełnym etacie. Zaklęcie wytrąca ukochaną przyjaciółkę z ręki Harry'ego; różdżka ląduje w wyciągniętej ręce aurora, który konfiskuje ją z ponurym uśmiechem i odpowiednio zabezpiecza. Wokół różdżki Harry'ego rozbłyskuje białe światło niczym miła otoczka  z obłoku, po czym Azjata chowa ją do czarnego, lakierowanego pudełeczka. W Harry'ego cały czas wymierzone są różdżki, a na końcach języków czarowników tworzą się pierwsze sylaby zaklęć ogłuszających, gdyby pojmany Harry Potter miał zamiar uciec. 

Niebo nad nimi jest chmurne, zbiera się na letnią burzę — gwałtowną nawałnicę budzącą grozę w ludziach, gdy niszczy, co tylko spotyka na swej drodze. Czarne obłoki kłębią się, gdzieś w oddali rozlega się grzmot, a wiar zaczyna wyginać giętkie i wątłe gałęzie drzew, jakby próbując wyrwać drzewom ręce ze stawów. Na ziemię spadają pierwsze krople ciepłego deszczu. 

Posępny auror z sumiastymi wąsami spogląda w niebo i kicha głośno.

  —   Na zdrowie —  mówi automatycznie Harry.  Serce łomocze w piersi. Co teraz z nim będzie? 

  —  Dzięki —  odpowiada, po czym chrząka zmieszany. Azjata przewraca oczami na reakcję kolegi po fachu i mocniej zaciska palce na różdżce. 

  —  Pójdziesz z nami —  mówi, a serce Harry'ego prawie że zamiera na krótką chwilę. Otwiera usta, by wykrzyczeć, że jest niewinny, że to nie on. No przecież, do cholery jasnej, nie ma nawet szesnastu lat i... i... Nikt mu nie uwierzy. Nikt nie uwierzy w bujdy o Voldemorcie w jego głowie, skoro są przeświadczeni, że on nie żyje. Łzy zbierają się w oczach Harry'ego, który zdaje sobie sprawę z beznadziejności swojej sytuacji. Kontury świata zamazują się przez słone łzy i deszcz, który z coraz większą siłą uderza w szkiełka okularów Harry'ego. 

  —  Ja... —  Ja tego nie zrobiłem, chce wykrzyczeć, ale słowa grzęzną w ściśniętym gardle i wydobywa się z niego jedynie nieartykułowany dźwięk: coś pomiędzy skrzekiem a piskiem. —  J-ja.... —  Harry podejmuje kolejną bezskuteczną próbę. Niepowodzenia sprawiają, że łzy ciekną teraz ciurkiem po czerwonej twarzy. Twarze aurorów są nieprzejednane, nie wzrusza ich płacz rozpaczy nastolatka. Może odbierają to jako marną próbę przyznania się do winy? Ich twarde spojrzenia spoczywają na zakrwawionym chłopcu, który płacze przed nimi, nie potrafiąc wykrztusić słowa. 

  —  Park, zwiąż go. —  Wysoki czarodziej w kucyku na czubku głowy zwraca się do Azjaty, który zaklęciem wiąże ręce Harry'ego złotym sznurem. Nie mogąc poruszyć rękoma, Harry czeka na dalsze instrukcje, czując przyjemne ciepło dobywające się z liny. 

  —  Wiesz, co to aportacja łączna? —  pyta Azjata. Paru czarodziei parska śmiechem.

—  Park, on zabił rodzinę, jak ma nie znać aportacji? —  zastanawiają się na głos, chichrając się bezczelnie i obrzucając Harry'ego wzgardliwymi spojrzeniami.

  —  Ma kufer, przecież ewidentnie próbował uciec, sukin...

—  Bez przekleństw, Mark. 

Harry cicho odpowiada, że nie zna, a auror Park teleportuje się z nim do Ministerstwa Magii. 

Gdy ciała rodziny Dursleyów zostają zabrane, a miejsce całkowicie opuszczone przez aurorów, przed domem pojawia się samotna postać. Ubrana jest w mugolski płaszcz z kapturem zaciągniętym na połyskujące czerwienią oczy w mroku nocy. Księżyc wychyla się zza ciężkich, burzowych chmur, które uciekają jakby przed światłem. 

Voldemort wygląda, jakby coś niesamowicie wytrąciło go z równowagi. Przechadza się nerwowo i skubie dolną wargę długimi palcami. Jest niczym kruk, który stracił swoją ofiarę. Teraz tylko potrafi rozkładać bezradnie czarne jak śmierć nocy skrzydła i skrzeczeć, że nie taki był plan. Jednak Lord Voldemort nie został obdarzony marnym umysłem ptaka, ale bystrym psychopaty, i ostatecznie zawsze zaciska pazury na wyczekanej ofierze. Dlatego na szaleńczej twarzy Toma Riddle'a błyszczącej się niczym wosk w mdłym świetle księżyca, pojawia się drapieżny uśmiech. Przecież może pokierować sprawami dla własnej korzyści. Chłopaka może zabić potem, teraz potrzebuje porozmawiać z Lucjuszem. Doprawdy będzie to fascynujące spotkanie po latach. Na niebie nie ma żadnych gwiazd, gdy znika on w kłębie czarnego dymu.

~*~

W lipcową, burzową noc maleńka sowa dostarcza dyrektorowi Hogwartu zapieczętowany list z Ministerstwa Magii. Zawartość sprawia, że Albus Dumbledore blednie natychmiastowo i drżącymi rękoma odkłada pergamin na zagracone biurko. Na chwilę chowa twarz w pomarszczone dłonie i ucieka wzrokiem, byle tylko nie patrzeć na przeklęte litery. Plan udał się aż nazbyt dobrze. Nie sądził, nie śmiał myśleć, że Voldemort posunie się do tego. Czy to jego wina, że wszystko się tak skończyło? Czy powinien to naprawić...? A może ciągnąć tę niebezpieczną grę? W końcu to jeszcze może wyjść na dobre, może zabezpieczyć Harry'ego, by nie skrzywdził już nikogo. Tak, nie popełnił błędu. Jeszcze wszystko się ułoży, a  na razie musi wezwać Severusa.


	6. Otaczają cię zewsząd

Syriusz rzadko kiedy przesypia całe noce — zazwyczaj leży, tępo wpatrując się w sufit, niczym dziecko bojąc się zamknąć oczy. Bo zamknięcie oczu oznacza koszmary, których najgorszą cechą jest ich realność, bo przecież to echa przeszłości. 

Pomimo tego że Syriusz zwykle nie przesypia nocy, tego letniego dnia budzi się około południa, czując wszechogarniające gorąco; słońce grzeje ciężkie zasłony na oknach, czyniąc z sypialni piekarnik. 

Wstaje i przez chwilę rozkoszuje się kontaktem bosych stóp z gładkimi i zimnymi deskami podłogi. Odgarnia włosy z twarzy, przeciąga się, czując rozleniwienie i wielką ochotę na poranną kawę. Jednak zbiera się w sobie i odsłania okna; czerwone zasłony są naprawdę nagrzane słońcem. Londyn tętni życiem w ten wakacyjny poranek, a Syriuszowi od razu polepsza się nastrój. Może porozmawia dzisiaj z młodym? W końcu ostatnio widzieli się przez dwukierunkowe lusterko jeszcze w Hogwarcie. Black nie może się doczekać, kiedy jego chrześniak przyjedzie na Grimmauld Place. To chyba jego aktualny cel w życiu —  przytulić Harry'ego i śmiać się z nim przy kominku całą noc. 

Schodząc do kuchni, mija Stworka mamroczącego pod nosem przekleństwa o  _niewychowanych czarodziejach niegodnych swego miana,_ który poleruje ramę obrazu tej starej mątwy. Na korytarzu jest cicho, jedyny odgłos stanowią kroki Syriusza i jego lekko chrapliwy oddech. Na dole Syriusza przejmuje chłód, więc przywołuje z pokoju ciepły, bawełniany sweter, który wkłada z ulgą. Wadą jest to, że jego długie włosy się elektryzują, ale nie zwraca na to uwagi i wchodzi do kuchni. 

Bucha w niego ciepło — w palenisku płonie ogień, z czajnika wydobywa się gorąca para, a na stole gorące jedzenie jest pożerane przez dzieci Weasleyów i Hermionę. 

  — Dzień doberek! —  wita się z szelmowskim uśmiechem Łapa i zajmuje miejsce. 

Co dziwne, nikt mu nie odpowiada. Hermiona milczy, a Ron mamrocze coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. Syriusz podnosi głowę znad swoich kiełbasek, wyciera kąciki ust z keczupu i przygląda się ponurym twarzom otaczających go ludzi.

—  Ktoś umarł? —  Hermiona gwałtownie wstaje od stołu, drewniane nogi krzesła skrzypią na kafelkach, i wybiega z kuchni z zaczerwienionymi oczami; młody Weasley przewraca jedynie oczami. 

Molly z grobową miną podaje mu gazetę. Syriusz ogląda się w stronę, w którą wybiegła Hermiona, a w sercu kuje go niepokój. Co takiego się wydarzyło? 

Nagłówek Proroka Codziennego krzyczy:  _Wybraniec mordercą?! Zadziwiające wydarzenia lipcowej nocy. Czy nadzieja czarodziejskiego świata zabiła z zimną krwią? Więcej na str. 4._

Syriusz nie ma nawet ochotą zagłębiać się w lekturę, odkłada bzdurne wypociny Skeeter i wraca do śniadania, myśląc, że powinien pocieszyć młodego jak przyjedzie i zapewnić go, że tylko debile w to uwierzą. No naprawdę! Większej bujdy wymyślić nie mogła? No bo kto uwierzyłby, że ten uroczy dzieciak z kompleksem bohatera mógłby kogoś zabić? Ale zaraz przypomina sobie reakcję Hermiony i marszczy brwi. Przecież ona najlepiej powinna wiedzieć, że ludzie się przejmą, a jutro zapomną i wszystko wróci do normy. To mądra dziewczyna.  _Powinna_  być mądrą dziewczyną. 

  —  Dlaczego wybiegła? —  Wskazuje głową na drzwi.  —  Przecież Skeeter nie pierwszy raz takie bzdury pisze.  —  Syriusz kręci z niesmakiem głową i powraca do parujących kiełbasek. Gdy dopija herbatę Molly mówi zdanie, które sprawia, że o mało nie krztusi się napojem:

  —  To prawda, Syriuszu. 

Syriusz próbuje powstrzymać niekontrolowany napad kaszlu spowodowany tym, że herbata poleciała nie tam, gdzie trzeba. Sprawy nie ułatwia chęć wybuchnięcia szaleńczym rechotem na słowa rudowłosej kobiety, która spogląda na niego z niepokojem. 

—  No już, już. —  Poklepuje go po plecach i zabiera puste naczynia do zlewu. — Lepiej?

—  Co za bzdury wszyscy wygadujecie? Naprawdę wierzycie tej szelmie?! 

Młody Weasley spogląda na niego ponurym wzrokiem i wychodzi, burcząc coś pod nosem. Syriusz odprowadza go pytającym wzrokiem. 

—  Molly? Możesz mi to wyjaśnić? Dlaczego wszyscy się tak zachowują?

Pulchna kobieta wzdycha i siada na przeciwko Syriusza na krześle, które tak gwałtownie porzuciła Hermiona.  

  —  My też nie mogliśmy w to uwierzyć... to wydawało się tak nieprawdopodobne... Ale dzisiaj do profesora Dumbledore'a przysłano sowę z Ministerstwa Magii. Mówiła ona, że Harry został aresztowany, a proces odbędzie się za dwa dni. 

—  Masz czelność mówić to z takim spokojem?! Przecież to na pewno... na pewno fałszywe oskarżenia! Harry nigdy nie zabiłby! Nigdy! —  Unosi się Syriusz. Nie potrafi pojąć, jak ludzie mogą być tak głupi. —  Przecież to trzeba do Ministerstwa iść! Niech no ja znajdę swoją różdżkę... już ja im pokażę, że mojego chrześniaka się nie oskarża!

—  Syriuszu, uspokój się. Jesteś poszukiwanym przestępcą. — Molly próbuje dotknąć dłoni Syriusza, by go wesprzeć, ale ten zabiera swoją ze stołu i spogląda na panią Weasley wzrokiem ciskającym błyskawice.  — Nie możesz ot tak pokazać się publicznie. 

  —  Nie każ mi się uspokoić, kobieto! Bo to niemożliwe! Jak oni mogą?! Gdzie, do cholery, Dumbledore, gdy go potrzeba?!

—  W Ministerstwie. Próbuje się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej. 

Słowa te koją maleńki fragment duszy Syriusza. Przecież to Dumbledore —  jedyny człowiek, którego boi się Voldemort. Jeśli ktoś może coś zdziałać, to tylko on. 

Syriusz nie może wytrzymać wzroku Molly, więc po prostu wychodzi i kieruje się do sypialni Hargodzioba. On jeden mu uwierzy, bo ludzie w tym domu są na to za głupi. 

_~*~_

Harry został zamknięty w małym pokoju z niewygodnym łóżkiem, na którym właśnie siedzi, i prowizoryczną toaletą. Od świata zewnętrznego dzielą go magiczne kraty brzęczące od nadmiaru elektryczności, a jedynym towarzyszem jest kurz podrażniający układ oddechowy.  Ściany to nudna i bezbarwna pustka bez życia, a podłoga błyszczy świeżo wyczyszczona zaklęciem.  

Bose stopy szybko marzną, więc chłopak podciąga je na łóżko, by okryć szarym kocem. Wszystko działo się tak gwałtownie, że dalej kleją się od krwi, która zaczyna powoli śmierdzieć. Ile już tu siedzi? Godzinę? Dwie? Wieczność? Nie ma zegara czy okna, by określić porę doby. Może jest już dzień? 

Harry'emu jest zimno i nie za bardzo ma z tym coś wspólnego temperatura w pomieszczeniu. Przechodzą po nim lodowate macki strachu, a ciało wstrząsają dreszcze, gdy tylko przypomni sobie o wcześniejszych zdarzeniach. O krwi, o księżycu, o opętaniu.  _Jak w pierdolonym horrorze_ , myśli Harry. 

Nie chce myśleć o tym, do czego został zmuszony. Jego kochana różdżka została plugawie wykorzystana do morderstwa. O to zostanie oskarżony? O morderstwo z zimną krwią, bez skrupułów? W końcu ma motyw — znęcano się nad nim i wykorzystywano go, więc się zemścił. Prosta sprawa, oczywisty wyrok — winny. 

Paląca nienawiść do Voldemorta tylko rośnie w jego sercu, proporcjonalnie do obrzydzenia własną słabością, że nie zdołał tego powstrzymać. Dlaczego nie mógł się obudzić szybciej? Dlaczego jest tak podatny na wpływy tego potwora?

_Och, mój mały czarodzieju... Po prostu nikt nie nauczył cię prawdziwej magii._

Harry zamiera na moment, a potem krzyczy na głos:

  —  Odejdź! ZOSTAW MNIE! 

Z przerażeniem rozgląda się na za źródłem głosu Riddle'a, chociaż doskonale wie, że Voldemorta tak naprawdę tu nie ma.  To tylko głos; ciało oddalone jest tysiące kilometrów stąd. 

  —  Zadowolony? —  burczy Harry pod nosem, częściowo godząc się, że głos będzie mu już towarzyszył; tylko śmierć ich rozłączy. —  Z tego, że przez ciebie tutaj jestem? —  Nie jest pewny, czy mówienie w głowie i myśli wystarczą, więc na wszelki wypadek wypowiada każde zdanie na głos.

_Bardzo._

Harry daje sobie spokój i wygodniej układa się na łóżku, zapadając w lekki sen. 

Głos odzywa się ponownie, gdy za stworzonymi z magii kratami pojawia się obraz Dumbledore'a. 

_Masz gościa. Miłej zabawy, mały czarodzieju._

 Harry podrywa się z łóżka i z nadzieją spogląda w stronę dyrektora. Dolna warga zaczyna drgać, a w oczach pojawiają się łzy.

  —  Panie profesorze... ja... ja naprawdę, to nie ja.... to nie ja. 

_Mój szacunek do ciebie maleje z każdą sekundą._

—  Wiem, spokojnie. Harry, wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Pamiętasz? Zgodziłeś się. —  Głos Albusa Dumbledore'a jest spokojny i pełen pewności, że wszystko pójdzie po dobrej myśli. 

  —  Plan? —  Harry jest zdolny wycharczeć tylko to jedno słowo. Paraliż obejmuje we władanie jego ciało. Jak to się zgodził? On się na to nie godził! Przecież plan zakładał udanie się w bezpieczne miejsce, nie było mowy o zabójstwie wujostwa i cholernym Azkabanie!  — Ale nie taki był plan... — Siły go opuściły i nie starcza ich nawet na krzyczenie. — Czeka mnie Azkaban? — pyta jeszcze żałośnie. 

_Ty, ja, jedna cela. To będą niezapomniane lata wyroku, Harry._

  —  Spokojnie, chłopcze. Żadnego Azkabanu, jesteś nieletni, na pewno cię tam nie wyślą. Masz linię obrony, która zrobi wszystko, byś trafił tam, gdzie miałeś trafić, czyli do Nurmengardu.

  —  Ale to nadal więzienie...

_Olśniewająca dedukcja. Wiesz, bawię się przednio, podziwiając starania tego głupca. Naprawdę otaczają cię sami wrogowie. To zabawne, wiesz? Jak wszystko się pięknie rozsypie..._

—  Będziesz tam bezpieczny. 

—  I sam nie będę stanowił zagrożenia —  kończy zrezygnowany Harry i wraca na swoje posłanie. Nagle nie chce mu się rozmawiać z dyrektorem, który na początku wzbudził w nim tyle nadziei. 

Dumbledore wzdycha cicho zza krat i wygląda jakby chciał w jakiś sposób pocieszyć chłopca, ale wie, że każde działanie byłoby bezcelowe. 

—  Choć nie planowałem, by sprawy przybrały tak rygorystyczny obrót, to wszystko można obrócić na naszą korzyć, Harry, pamiętaj o tym.  

  — ...Dumbledore! Profesorze Dumbledore! Czas! Pozwoliłam panu tylko na chwilkę przecież. Jak Buckery dowie się, że pana tu wpuściłam bez nadzoru, obetnie mi głowę! Albo prawie obetnie i będę jak Nick. Naprawdę, proszę już wyjść, profesorze. 

—  Spokojnie, Nimfadoro, już mnie tu nie ma. 

Za kratami pojawia się postać różowowłosej kobiety, która puszcza do Harry'ego oczko i zaraz odchodzi z dyrektorem Hogwartu, szepcząc głośnym szeptem o używaniu nazwiska zamiast imienia. 

 Harry znów zostaje jedynie z towarzystwem Voldemorta w głowie, którego to usilnie stara się ignorować. 

Za godzinę zostaje wezwany do pokoju przesłuchań, który opuszcza po trzech. Tam zostaje poinformowany przez aurora Parka, że jego rozprawa odbędzie się za mniej niż dzień. 


	7. Ich drugie imię to Brutus

W dniu rozprawy Harry'ego Pottera w Ministerstwie Magii panuje chaos. Samoloty pełniące funkcje sów latają w tę i we w tę, przekazując niecierpiące zwłoki wiadomości, ludzie krzyczą i przepychają się, próbując sforsować mur aurorów i dostać się na salę rozpraw, by na własne oczy być świadkiem zakończenia skandalu, który wstrząsnął małym, czarodziejskim światkiem. 

Do atrium przybyła cała rodzina Weasley'ów, rozglądając się, podążają za powoli łysiejącym ojcem. Dziennikarze rzucają się w ich stronę niczym wygłodniałe hieny, gdy tylko zauważają skupienie pomarańczowego koloru tak wyróżniające się na tle szarości i brązu.

 _—_   Sevile Grakchus z Czarownicy. Czy może nam pani powiedzieć, co sądzi pani o tej sprawie? Winny czy nie? — Reporterka wbija w panią Weasley wyczekujące spojrzenie, odpychając łokciami pracowników innych gazet. 

 _—_   No cóż... Z pewnością...

  —  Chodźmy, Molly, za dziesięć minut zaczyna się rozprawa. Nie marnuj czasu na dziennikarzy. —  Pan Weasley wykazuje się zdrowym rozsądkiem i odciąga żonę od wygłodniałej sensacji reporterki, która jednak się nie poddaje i niezłomnie wykrzykuje kolejne pytania. 

Przez szum krzyczących dziennikarzy i zwykłych ludzi, którzy przyszli w charakterze gapiów, wybija się wysoki głos blondwłosej kobiety:

  —  Potter to psychopata? Jak pani sądzi? Może były jakieś sygnały?

—  Znaczy zawsze był cichy, ale żeby...

—  Molly! Chodźmy już.  

—  Co pani powie na ekskluzywny wywiad? Jak za starych czasów? —  Rita trąca łokciem natarczywego reportera chcącego skorzystać z jej zasług w zatrzymaniu ofiary, by zadać parę pytań dla własnego dziennika. Reporterka przyszpila swoją rozmówczynię wzrokiem spod okularów z diamencikami. — To jak będzie?

 —  Żeby napisała pani takie bzdury jak po śmierci naszej córki?! —  robi przerwę, po czym dodaje: —Podziękujemy. —  Artur Weasley mówi te słowa z niecodziennym dla niego jadem, a Rita Skeeter przyszpila kolejną, jakże chętną ofiarę, w postaci Draco Malfoya. 

Fontanna Magicznego Braterstwa umieszczona w samym centrum atrium stoi samotnie zdolna jedynie przypatrywać się szaleństwu, jakie ogarnęło czarodziejskim światem. Oświetla ją magiczne światło, ale nikt nie zwraca uwagi na jej pokojowe przesłanie —  wszyscy są żądni krwi, która rozleje się dzisiaj na sali rozpraw. 

Remus Lupin niepewnie wychodzi z kominka i otrzepuje wyświechtaną marynarkę. Rozgląda się z niepokojem po ciemnym pomieszczeniu, przez chwilę przygląda się przybyłym czarodziejom, po czym kieruje się w  stronę windy, luzując krawat, bo strach nie pozwala oddychać. Stara się nie patrzeć w szydercze twarze czystokrwistych, ani w ciekawskie reporterów; niezauważenie prześlizguje się, by uciec natarczywym pytaniom. Szuka w tłumie Dumbledore'a. Musi znaleźć dyrektora Hogwartu. Po prostu nie może stać bezczynnie. Wie, że jego nie wpuszczą na salę rozpraw, ale musi się upewnić, że Harry będzie bezpieczny. Jako człowiek noszący gen wilkołaka niewiele ma do powiedzenia i jego zdanie się nie liczy dla Wizengamotu, więc jedyne, co może zrobić to błagać Dumbledore'a, by uchronił syna jego najlepszych przyjaciół przed okrutnym losem. Przecież nie wtargnie na rozprawę, wywrzaskując obelgi jak planował to Syriusz (za co został uziemiony przez Albusa, by nie zrobił czegoś głupiego, co tylko zaszkodziłoby Harry'emy, jak misja ratunkowa).

Pomimo poważnej sytuacji, Remus uśmiecha się na wspomnienie przyjaciela gotowego poświęcić siebie, by tylko jego chrześniak był bezpieczny. Jest to gorzki uśmiech, pełen nostalgii.

Wślizguje się do windy i wysiada na drugim piętrze. Departament Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów. Korytarz wydaje się wąski od natłoku ludzi, flesze błyskają co chwilę, a co drugi człowiek wypowiada się w sprawie,  o której nie ma bladego pojęcia — na ten widok Remus zaciska ze złości zęby, ale nic nie robi w tym kierunku. Bo cóż on może? 

Dumbledore'a jednak nie ma w zasięgu wzroku. Remus przeciska się przez zbity tłum czarodziejów, ale nigdzie nie może wypatrzeć srebrzystej brody. W końcu daje sobie spokój. Ze smutkiem spogląda na tabliczkę przytwierdzoną magią do drzwi: Sprawa Harry'ego Pottera, nr 0033, Sędzia — Amelia Bones.  

Dumbledore pewnie chciał uniknąć reporterów, tak, tak właśnie zrobił, mówi sobie Remus i zmusza się, by uwierzyć w siłę tego człowieka. Bo nic innego mu nie pozostało. 

Gdy Remus Lupin opuszcza Departament Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów i udaje się do atrium, by oczekiwać na wyrok z bijącym sercem, drzwi do sali rozpraw (największej i najokazalszej w całym Ministerstwie, zdolnej pomieścić wielu widzów) otwierają się szeroko, a magiczny głos zapowiada, że rozprawa rozpocznie się za dziesięć minut. 

Harry siedzi w niewielkim pomieszczeniu obok, rozmawiając po cichu z Dumbledore'em, który jest jego obrońcą. Chociaż raczej słucha monologu dyrektora i stara się zapamiętać wytyczne — co ma mówić i jak. Ręce związane magicznym promieniem energii ograniczają jego ruchy. Harry ma na sobie ubrania zapewnione przez Ministerstwo czy kto ich tam wie. Auror Park przyniósł je, mówiąc jedynie, że ma je założyć, a potem zaprowadził do łazienki, by Harry jakoś się prezentował. Ale jego młodą twarz zdobią ciemne cienie pod oczami i bruzdy zmęczenia, a całe ciało nie zaznało odpoczynku męczone stresem i pierdolonym Voldemortem w głowie. 

Drzwi otwierają się bezdźwięcznie, a do pomieszczenia wchodzi dwóch nieznanych Harry'emu aurorów, by go eskortować na salę rozpraw. Ociężale, w ogóle nie chcąc znaleźć się po drugiej stronie ściany, gdzie czeka go koniec dotychczasowego życia, Harry podnosi się z krzesła i pozwala odprowadzić się do okrągłej sali. Aurorzy mają różdżki w pogotowiu, co w pewnym stopniu śmieszy Harry'ego, w końcu... Jak niby miałby uciec?

Gdybyś miał rozum w głowie, zrobiłbyś to dawno.

Harry tylko prycha, czym zarabia zdziwione spojrzenia dwóch mężczyzn, na co Tom odpowiada cichym śmiechem, mówiąc coś o tym, że to tyle z bycia postrzeganym jako poczytalny.

Sala rozpraw to okrągłe pomieszczenie. Po prawej stronie Harry'ego na podwyższeniu siedzą członkowie Wizengamotu ubrani w fioletowe szaty, pośród nich sędzia wyróżniająca się dla odmiany czarnym strojem. Na honorowym  miejscu siedzi z kolei Minister Magii — Korneliusz Knot przypatrujący się Harry'emu z widoczną urazą. Harry nagle ma ochotę to wszystko rzucić. Jego życie... dopóki ma w głowie Voldemorta jest zagrożeniem dla życia innych. 

Nie miej o sobie tak wysokiego mniemania, to w większości moja zasługa. 

Harry ignoruje głos i skupia się na swoistych trybunach ułożonych w półokrąg wypełnionych gapiami. Wśród nich są twarze bardziej znane i te mniej, ale wszyscy szepczą między sobą. 

Niezłe igrzyska zrobili z twojego procesu. To będzie niezapomniany spektakl, wierz mi.

Z przodu widowni są specjalne miejsca dla świadków. Jest tam wiele znajomych twarzy, ludzi, których darzy zaufaniem lub nienawiścią, ludzi mu obojętnych lub nieznajomych. Odwraca wzrok. 

Zostaje posadzony na samotnym krześle pośrodku sali, dodatkowo od widowni oddziela go metalowa krata (jakby był w stanie ich zaatakować, jakby chciał ich zaatakować). Dołącza do niego Dumbledore i staje przy nim, jakby chcąc dodać otuchy. Jakby to w jakiś cholernie cudowny sposób miało szansę pomóc Harry'emu. Magiczne łańcuchy natychmiastowo oplatają nadgarstki i kostki Harry'ego, dość boleśnie wżynając się w skórę. Błyski fleszy nieustannie mu towarzyszą. W końcu po minucie oczekiwania sędzia wstaje i zapowiada:

  —  Rozpoczynamy rozprawę Harry'ego Pottera, oskarżonego o zabójstwo trzech mugoli: Vernona, Petunii i  Dudleya Dursleyów. Proszę o zabranie głosu  oskarżyciela i przedstawienie aktu oskarżenia. 

Po tych słowach podnosi się wysoki urzędnik w okularach.

  —  Oskarżycielem jest Biuro Aurorów, ja jako reprezentant przestawię akt oskarżenia.  

Przez blisko pięć minut mówi o okolicznościach, w jakich znaleziono Harry'ego i dowodach wskazujących na jego winę.  Harry potrafi tylko patrzeć na swoje buty i być cicho, choć myśli szaleją w głowie. Bo przecież zabił, nawet jeśli opętany przez Voldemorta, to jednak jego ciało zabiło. On jest mordercą.

_Nie przypisuj sobie moich zasług._

Harry grzecznie ignoruje natrętny głos w głowie i z powrotem skupia się na rozprawie. W idealnej chwili, bo sędzia kieruje do niego pytanie.

  —  Niech sam pan Potter opowie o tamtych wydarzeniach. Proszę, oddaję panu głos. Czy zabił pan swoich krewnych?

_Przedstawienie czas zacząć._

Harry wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi zgadza się z Voldemortem, bo właśnie to zamierza zrobić. Ten proces to jedna wielka gra reżyserowana przed Dumbledore. 

  —  Zrobił to Voldemort. —  Krótko, zwięźle i na temat. 

—  Co pan przez to rozumie? —  Wśród zebranego tłumu wzbiera się szmer szeptów, więc sędzia zmuszona jest ich uciszyć. 

Harry wpatruje się w poważne oblicze Amelii Bones, chcąc wybuchnąć śmiechem. Wie jednak, że to nie byłoby właściwe, więc powstrzymuje mięśnie twarzy od ruchu, opanowując się na tyle, że jego usta wykrzywiają się w krzywym grymasie. Grymasie, który mógłby zostać uznany za uśmiech szaleńca, ale przecież Harry szaleńcem nie jest. 

  — Moja blizna... Widzi pani? —  Harry odsłania czarną grzywkę, ukazując wąską szramę w kształcie błyskawicy. —  Zostawił mi to, gdy próbował mnie zabić. Każdy czarodziej to wie, prawda? Sławna blizna Harry'ego Pottera po niewybaczalnym zaklęciu, zaklęciu uśmiercającym —  mówi gorzko. —  Ale co konkretnie ona oznacza?  A więc oznacza to,  że mam go w głowie.

Jego słowa wywołują kolejne szepty i szemrania wśród widowni i członków Wizengamotu.   Wręcz słyszy te pogardliwe określenia podszyte wrogością, zabawne, że go to już nie obchodzi. Harry ma już serdecznie dość, chce to wszystko zakończyć i odpocząć. Pójść za zasłużoną emeryturę w byciu bohaterem w lśniącej zbroi rozliczanym za każdy błąd i obserwowanym na każdym kroku. 

Ignorując zarzuty o byciu psychopatą, Harry skupia się na Amelii Bones, która wygląda, jakby bardzo chciała uwierzyć w jego słowa, ale nie za bardzo potrafiła. Harry bierze głęboki oddech, widząc, że jak na razie plan idzie dobrze. 

  —  I co chce pan przez to powiedzieć, panie Potter? —  pyta ktoś z Wizengamotu.

—  Że to on zabił. 

  —  Jakże wygodne! —  sarka ktoś, więc Harry unosi głowę, by spojrzeć w zimne oczy Lucjusz Malfoya. 

—  Czyli nie przyznaje się pan do winy? — Amelia Bones mruży już i tak wąskie oczy, przyglądając się w skupieniu twarzy Harry'ego Pottera.

—  Nie. Moją... rodzinę zamordował Lord Voldemort, opętując moje ciało.  Ja nie miałem na to wpływu. 

  —  Nie sądzi pan, że uwierzymy w te brednie —  parska ktoś. 

—  To możecie podać mi veritaserum i mnie sprawdzić —  hardo odpowiada Harry. Jest już tak bardzo zmęczony.

—  Ten eliksir jest zbyt silny dla osób poniżej siedemnastego życia i jego użycie przez osobę niepełnoletnią jest sankcjonowane przez Ministerstwo —  sucho recytuje z pamięci sędzia.  

 — Jeśli mogę się wtrącić, Wysoki Sądzie. — Lucjusz Malfoy wstaje i odgarnia blond kosmyki z twarzy. — Uważam, że to było zaplanowane i pan Potter wspomniał o Eliksirze prawdy tylko dlatego, iż wiedział, że nie zostanie mu on podany. Dziękuję. 

Rozlegają się pomruki aprobaty, ale Harry już o to nie dba. Po prostu będzie grał do końca, zostanie zesłany, tam gdzie ma zostać zesłany i wreszcie odpocznie. Chociaż gdzieś tam w głębi odzywa się dawny Harry chcący krzyczeć swoje racje i udowodnić niewinność, to zostaje stłumiony przez realia rzeczywistości.

Amelia Bones tylko kiwa głową, przyjmując do wiadomości słowa Lucjusza Malfoya i ponownie zwraca swoją uwagę na Harry'ego Pottera. 

  —  Czy oskarżony może przedstawić jakieś dowody potwierdzające winę Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać?

  Harry milczy, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co ma odpowiedzieć. Przecież jego jedynym dowodem są słowa.

—  Rozumiem —  sędzia wzdycha po minucie ciszy. —  Dziękuję panu, panie Potter. Teraz przesłuchamy osoby postronne. 

Harry dalej siedzi na swoim krześle, gdy za nim za specjalną barierką kolejno wypowiadają się aurorzy, opisując  to, co widzieli. Zachowanie Harry'ego, każdy detal. Od tego, że chciał uciec w piżamie po pokryte krwią bose stopy. 

 _Zdecydowanie takie rozprawy są nudne, ale myślę, że mogę cię pocieszyć, drogi Harry._  

 _Niby jak?_  Harry chce wzruszyć ramionami, by pokazać, że nie obchodzi go zdanie Voldemorta, ale opamiętuje się, bo przecież jest wśród ludzi. Tym razem powie im, że prowadzi w głowie miłą pogawędkę z Lordem Voldemortem? Zamkną go w św. Mungu.

_Finał będzie ekscytujący._

Harry szybko zapomina jednak o dziwnych słowach Riddle'a, gdy sędzia zaczyna przepytywać jego przyjaciół. 

Hermiona wydaje się być nerwowa, gdy ściśniętym głosem opowiada o ich przyjaźni. 

  —  Nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że Harry mógłby zrobić coś takiego. Znamy się od początku Hogwartu, znaczy poznaliśmy się w pociągu, ale przyjaciółmi zostaliśmy trochę później... w każdym razie znam Harry'ego bardzo dobrze i naprawdę nie byłby w stanie zabić kogoś w tak okropny sposób.  Może nie dogadywał się z wujostwem, ale wierzę, że nie dopuściłby się morderstwa. 

  —  Czyli Harry Potter mógł mieć motyw? 

—  To że nie byli w dobrych stosunkach nie znaczy, że miał motyw. 

  —  Ale mógłby mieć?

—  No tak...

—  A co pani powie o zachowaniu pana Pottera? Czy ostatnio coś się w nim zmieniło? —  Oho, myśli Harry, ludzie Dumbledore'a.

—  Z pewnością po wydarzeniach z Komnatą Tajemnic i śmiercią Ginny już nigdy nie był dawnym Harrym, był bardziej skryty i cichy... Bardziej zamknął się w sobie. 

—  Dziękujemy, panno Granger. Może pani usiąść. 

Następny jest Ron. Harry od razu wie, że ta część rozprawy zostanie przez niego na długo zapomniana. Kochany Ron, najlepszy kumpel Harry'ego insynuuje winę Harry'ego w śmierci Ginny i otwarcie mówi, że pewnie choruje na jakąś chorobę, bo jego zachowanie diametralnie się zmieniło. W jego głosie słychać pewność swoich przekonań, więc paru czarodziejów kiwa głowami, mrucząc do siebie. Bo skoro najlepszy przyjaciel Pottera tak mówi, to coś w tym musi być, prawda?

  —  Harry to mój kumpel —  kontynuuje Ron, z każdym słowem sprawiając, że Harry chce już iść do celi, by tam zwinąć się w ciasny kłębek i zapomnieć o okropnym uczuciu bycia porzuconym —  a przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało... no bo tak jak Hermiona mówiła, Harry po śmierci G-ginny to nie Harry, którego znaliśmy. I... i zaczął się od nas odsuwać, zawsze siedział sam i nie był już taki jak dawniej.  Z nim naprawdę było coś nie tak potem. 

  Zaraz po synu zeznaje Molly Weasley. Zapewnia, że jest dobrym dzieckiem i kochanym, i na pewno to jakieś nieporozumienie. Nawet płacze wielorybim płaczem, użalając się nad biednym chłopcem. Artur Weasley wątpi w jego poczytalność. Nawet posuwa się do tego, że sugeruje jakoby to wychowanie u Dursleyów miało wpłynąć na jego psychikę. Harry powstrzymuje się od cichego śmiechu, jedynie wykrzywiając wargi w dziwnym grymasie.  _To się robi coraz bardziej komiczne_ — szepcze Tom.  —  _Jak żałosnymi i zdradzieckimi ludźmi się otaczałeś..._

Cichy szept wibruje, wywołując dreszcze na skórze Harry'ego jakby muskała ją zimna bryza _._

W tym czasie czarodziej w fioletowej szacie proponuje zamknięcie w Nurmengardzie, by zapobiec dalszym nieszczęściom, bo Harry Potter jest niepoczytalny i zdolny do najstraszliwszych zbrodni, skoro wydaje się mu, że ma w głowie Voldemorta i że musi słuchać jego zdradzieckich szeptów. Harry słyszy gromki śmiech Toma w głowie. 

—  Sprzeciw. —  Rękę unosi Lucjusz Malfoy, podnosząc się przy tym powoli z miejsca. —  Na tej sali zostało udowodnione jak niebezpiecznym i nieobliczalnym człowiekiem jest Harry Potter, choroba jest tylko wymówką dla tych straszliwych czynów. Dlatego część Wizengamotu prosi o wyższy wymiar kary i skazanie Harry'ego Pottera na odbycie kary w Azkabanie, uważając, co poparte jest odpowiednią dokumentacją, że zabezpieczenia Nurmengardu są niewystarczające. 

Plik dokumentów znika z ręki Malfoya, by pojawić się na biurku sędzi. Amelia Bones przez chwilę przypatruje się mężczyźnie, jakby chciała wyrazić swój sprzeciw, ale z jej ust wychodzi jedynie:

  —  Dokumenty zostaną dołączone do akt sprawy.  

Kolejne słowa i wypowiedzi giną niezauważone przez Harry'ego, który skupia się na słowie Azkaban. Wibruje ono; dziwnie nasycone strachem i najgorszymi skojarzeniami. Rozlewa się niczym fala mroku po umyśle chłopca i sprawia, że dusi się ze strachu. A-z-k-a-b-a-n. Najzupełniej zwyczajne litery alfabetu łacińskiego, które po złożeniu tworzą dom dementorów przepełniony strachem i zgnilizną ciemności. 

Ręce Harry'ego nagle zaczynają drżeć, więc przytrzymuje je razem, próbując opanować niekontrolowane ruchy. Chciałby móc wierzyć, że to tylko sen (wyjątkowo parszywy i nieprawdopodobny), ale już stracił siły, by walczyć. I chociaż słowo Azkaban coś w nim budzi, strach popędza go do działania, by uniknąć przebywania w tym straszliwym miejscu, to Harry siedzi spokojnie na krześle, patrząc się na swoje oblane zimnym potem dłonie, i po prostu chce, żeby to się już skończyło. 

  —  W ogóle wiecie co? —  mówi spokojnie z lekką drwiną w głosie. —  Tak, zabiłem ich. Z dziką rozkoszą.  

To, co nastaje po jego słowach można nazwać armagedonem, ale Harry już ma dość. Naprawdę. Dumbledore próbuje ratować sytuację, czasami rzucając Harry'emu pytające spojrzenie. A Harry po prostu jest już zmęczony, więc siedzi cicho i spokojnie, nie podnosząc wzroku.

Zagubiony w myślach nie zauważa, że skończyła się przerwa, ani tym bardziej, że się zaczęła.  Amelia Bones z poważną i dość smutną miną, jakby robiła to tylko dlatego że ją przegłosowano, odczytuje wyrok:

  —  Sąd wraz z Wizengamotem uznał, że Harry Potter jest winny morderstwa rodziny Dursleyów. Karą za zabójstwo mugoli jest dożywocie, ale Sąd z uwagi na młody wiek sprawcy i podejrzenie choroby skraca ją do dziesięciu lat pozbawienia wolności w Azkabanie. Środkiem łagodzącym wyrok jest umieszczenie winnego w  odizolowanej celi do osiągnięcia pełnoletności. Dziękuję, posiedzenie uważam za zakończone. 


	8. Przerażająca rzeczywistość, którą sami stworzyliśmy

Remus Lupin. Wilkołak. Były nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Huncwot. Lunatyk. Ukochany przyjaciel. Wiele określeń pasuje do tej konkretnej osoby, ale dzisiaj mógłby mówić o sobie "przynoszący hiobową wieść". Z wahaniem wymalowanym na zmęczonej twarzy staje przed drzwiami Grimmauld Place 12. Przez chwilę po prostu wpatruje się w nieokreślony punkt, po czym wreszcie wchodzi do środka z ciężko bijącym sercem. 

Korytarz jest pusty. Raczej wątpi, by ktokolwiek był w domu poza Syriuszem i Stworkiem,  członkowie Zakonu Feniksa pewnie jeszcze nie wrócili z Ministerstwa Magii, wciąż dyskutując o krzywdzącym wyroku. Liczba walczących po stronie Dumbledore'a stale uszczupla się z oczywistego względu — trudno uwierzyć w powrót Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, skoro nic się nie dzieje. Życie w czarodziejskim świecie toczy się zwyczajnym trybem, jeśli nie liczyć dwóch niepokojących incydentów: otwarcia Komnaty Tajemnic trzy lata temu i aktualnej rozprawie Harry'ego Pottera. A właściwie skazanie niewinnego chłopaka na dziesięć lat w Azkabanie, co brzmi jak wyrok śmierci dla tak wrażliwego człowieka. Remus chciał iść do sędziów i opowiedzieć, że to najspokojniejszy chłopiec na świecie z sercem na właściwym miejscu, ale potem stwierdził, że świadectwo bliskiej znajomości z wilkołakiem tylko może zaszkodzić, więc odpuścił. I teraz nie może sobie tego wybaczyć. 

  —  Syriuszu? —  Ciche pytanie odbija się echem w pustym domu. 

Na odpowiedź nie trzeba czekać długo. Najpierw jest trzask upadającego krzesła, a potem w korytarzu pojawia się Łapa, potykający się o własne stopy i ledwo zachowujący równowagę. Przystaje na widok ponurej miny Lupina. 

  —  Czyli...? 

—  Niestety.

—  To niemożliwe.

—  Linia obrony obrała złą strategię. Ostatecznie...

—  Nie. To niemożliwe. 

—  Musisz się z tym pogodzić. 

—  Haha... Niby jak, do cholery?!

—  Po prostu... Mnie też nie jest łatwo!

—  Tak? Jakoś nie wygląda!

  —  Syriuszu... 

Po tej rozpaczliwej prośbie zapada cisza. Black po prostu stoi. Lupin wpatruje się w niego błagalnie. Zegar cicho tyka.

—  Gdzie Dumbledore? —  Głos Syriusza to ciche warknięcie rozjuszonego drapieżnika. 

—  Jeszcze w Ministerstwie. Syriuszu, musisz się uspokoić... —  Słowa Remusa zostają przerwane pojawieniem się członków Zakonu Feniksa z Dumbledore'em na czele, którzy wchodzą do domu, głośno dyskutując. 

Wszystko dzieje się błyskawicznie. Syriusz zaczyna rzucać oskarżeniami, a niejasne odpowiedzi dyrektora Hogwartu tak podburzają Blacka, że rzuca się na starszego czarodzieja. Błyski zaklęć i Syriusz kończy na przeciwległej ścianie przyszpilany przez niewidzialną siłę. Kingsley wskazuje na niego różdżką z drżącymi z emocji nozdrzami. 

  —  Jak mogłeś?! —  Syriusz powtarza te słowa coraz słabszym głosem, aż ten nie staje się szeptem niknącym wśród szlochów pani Weasley i przekrzykiwań czarodziejów. 

Remus jest w stanie jedynie przyglądać się pogrążonemu w rozpaczy Łapie, choć jego serce ściska niewyobrażalny żal. Dlaczego los to taki parszywy sukinsyn?

***

Severus Snape opiera się ciężko o ścianę w gabinecie dyrektora, czekając aż ten wróci z Kwatery Głównej Zakonu Feniksa. Zegara wybijają miarowy rytm, a Mistrz Eliksirów pogrąża się w ponurych myślach.

W końcu płomienie kominka płoną zielenią i w gabinecie pojawia się jego właściciel. Dumbledore otrzepuje srebrzyste szaty, chociaż pewnie tylko z nawyku, bo nie widać na nich żadnego popioły czy innego brudu.

  —  Severusie.

Dumbledore najpierw podchodzi do pustej grzędy Faweksa i kontynuuje, stojąc odwrócony plecami do Snape'a.

—  Co cię sprowadza?

—  A jak myślisz? —  rzuca gorzko Severus. Jego twarz nie zdradza emocji, jedynie oczy lśnią dziwnym blaskiem. —  Przyrzekłem jej, że będę go chronił. —  Głos jest zimny i oschły, ale jednocześnie pełen nigdy niewypowiedzianych na głos emocji. —  Zaufałem tobie, Albusie. 

—  Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z twojego oddania, co więcej, bardzo je sobie cenię. —   Dumbledore mówi to wszystko nie patrząc na Snape'a, rękę kładzie na drewnianej grzędzie i delikatnie gładzi ją opuszkami palców. — Tego, co wydarzyło się dzisiaj na sali sądowej... nie dało się przewidzieć, Severusie. Dobrze wiesz, że plan był inny.

  —  Plan! —  sarka z drwiną Snape.  —  To było do przewidzenia, że Czarny Pan się zaangażuje, spróbuje namieszać! Jak mogłeś na to pozwolić?

  —  Wiesz, Severusie... —  Dumbledore wreszcie się odwraca z miną pokonanego człowieka —  może tak będzie lepiej.

***

—  Ron! —  woła Hermiona, biegnąc za wysokim rudzielcem, który ze złością wspina się po schodach. —  Zaczekaj! To nie tak...! —  Chwyta go za nadgarstek, ale Ron się wyrywa, mrożąc dziewczynę wzrokiem, gdy ta patrzy na niego urażona. 

—  Ty uparty ośle! Choć raz wysłuchaj, co mam do powiedzenia! —  Z desperacji Hermiona podnosi głos. 

—  Tak? —  warczy Ron, marszcząc gniewnie brwi. —  Znowu powiesz mi, że to moja wina, że Harry trafił do Azkabanu? Tego mam słuchać? Twoich bzdurnych oskarżeń?!

  —  Nie są bzdurne! —  automatycznie broni swojego stanowiska. Potem dodaje łagodniejszym tonem: 

 —  Po prostu mnie wysłuchaj... dobrze? —  Ostatnie słowo to już niepewny szept. Ron tylko na nią patrzy, więc zachęcona Hermiona kontynuuje.

  —   Wszyscy widzieliśmy, że z Harrym było coś nie tak... ale uważam, że nie powinieneś mówić, że najprawdopodobniej to Harry zabił Ginny.

  —  Nie waż się wypowiadać jej imienia! —  warczy Ron, czerwieniąc się na twarzy ze złości. —  Nie zasłużyła na taki los!

—  A czy ja coś o tym wspomniałam?! Przecież też straciłam kogoś ważnego, ona była dla mnie kimś ważnym! —  W oczach Hermiony lśnią łzy.

—  Ale nie tak ważnym jak dla mnie! A Harry... Jako jedyny miał szansę temu zapobiec, miał szansę uratować moją siostrzyczkę —  mówi z bólem. —  Ale tego nie zrobił! I to przez niego ona... — Głos mu się załamuje, nie jest w stanie powiedzieć na głos, że jego siostra nie żyje. 

  —  Ale to nie powód...! Ugh! —  krzyczy z frustracji. —  Naprawdę musiałeś to wywlekać przed Wizengamotem?

 —  Wszystkie fakty mogły być istotne!

  —  Naprawdę cię nie rusza, że twój najlepszy przyjaciel wylądował w Azkabanie? W AZKABANIE, RON! Zdajesz sobie sprawę jak tam jest? — Policzki Hermiony są zarumienione od emocji targających dziewczynę.

 —  Może na to zasłużył! —  Krzyk Rona jest donośny i budzi panią Black, która zaczyna wydzierać się zza ram portretu. 

  —  Ty... naprawdę tak uważasz? —  Hermiona zadaje swoje pytanie cicho, jakby nie chciała, by zostało dosłyszane, bo przerażała ją możliwa odpowiedź. 

— A ty nie? Sama powiedziałaś, tam, na sali sądowej, sam słyszałem, że Harry miał motyw. Więc nie zgrywaj niewiniątka! I nie zwalaj całej winy na mnie!

Hermiona cofa się stopień niżej, jakby została spoliczkowana. Wpatruje się przez chwilę w Rona zranionym wzrokiem, po czym obraca i odchodzi byle jak najdalej od niego.

 —  Tsk, tsk, tsk, braciszku —  mówią bliźniacy, aportując się znikąd.

  —  Odczepcie się —  warczy Ron i wbiega na górę, głośno tupiąc. Po chwili słychać głośny trzask drzwi od pokoju najmłodszego z Weasleyów, a bliźniacy wymieniają między sobą zmartwione spojrzenia. 

***

Budynek Azkabanu to martwa bryła kamieni na pustej wyspie bez życia. Strzeliste wieże niknące w gęstych chmurach, okna przysłonięte ciężkimi kratami, wyjałowiona ziemia i to bezgraniczne uczucie rozpaczy, które czuje się aż w kościach.

Takie jest wrażenie Harry'ego o najlepiej strzeżonym więzieniu czarodziejów, gdy po raz pierwszy spogląda na ponury budynek. Zakuty w magiczne kajdanki zostaje wyprowadzony z łodzi, którą tu przypłyną i powoli idzie wąską ścieżką pośród gołych skał w stronę swojego przeznaczenia.

Powietrze tu jest wilgotne, a przerażający oddech dementorów przywodzi na myśl zgniliznę. Zakapturzone demony czają się w mroku, gdy Harry zostaje prowadzony przy eskorcie strażników. Może to tylko wyobraźnia przerażonego chłopca, ale Harry mógłby przysiąc, że oni wszyscy patrzą na niego łakomym wzrokiem, który wzbudza w nim obrzydzenie i strach tak potworny, że nie potrafiłby opisać go słowami.

_Od czego masz wyobraźnię?_

Harry ma ochotę głucho jęknąć w swojej głowie.

 _Myślałem, że się odczepiłeś i że przynajmniej tutaj będę miał spokój._  Naprawdę ma dość Voldemorta w swojej głowie. Ale tak naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę dość.

_Miałbym to przegapić?_

 Harry przewraca oczami i skupia się na otoczeniu, próbując zignorować śmiech Riddle'a.

Przed bramą na chwilę przystają, strażnicy, którzy przyprowadzili Harry'ego o czymś dyskutują z tymi strzegącymi wejścia, więc Harry korzysta z okazji i spogląda w niebo. Ile by dał, by choć jeden, ostatni raz móc ujrzeć piękne gwiazdy. Granatowy nieboskłon usiany milionem iskier tętniących życiem i nadzieją. Zamiast tego jedyne, co widzi to szare, gęste chmury.

_Mogę pokazać ci gwiazdy. Tylko zaśnij, a pokażę ci, co tylko zechcesz._

_Jeszcze tu jesteś?_

_Mój mały czarodzieju_    — mówi z rozbawieniem —  _Ja tu będę już zawsze._

Strażnicy wreszcie kończą dyskusję wybuchem gromkiego śmiechu i Harry pierwszy raz przekracza wrota Azkabanu.


	9. Niekończąca się iluzja

Jego cela jest stosunkowo niewielkich rozmiarów. By się tu dostać musiał przejść tysiące krętych schodów śmierdzących wilgotnym kamieniem i solą w towarzystwie dwóch aurorów zachowujących się jak statuy patrzące wszędzie tylko nie na Harry'ego. Przed ucieczką z celi chroni go błyszcząca bariera na metalowych drzwiach i ciężkie kajdany blokujące magię; dzięki nim cała magia Harry'ego jest zamknięta w jego ciele jak w klatce, niezdolna przedostać się do świata zewnętrznego.

Wspomnienie jego różdżki nadal bolało.

Jak jego wspaniała przyjaciółka została przełamana na pół.

Oschły urzędnik najpierw poinformował, że wraz z wyrokiem zostaje wydalony z Hogwartu, a potem po prostu ją złamał. Na pół. Było tylko parę iskier, ostatni płacz jego przyjaciółki, i niedowierzające spojrzenie Harry'ego.

Nie było wielkiej ceremonii, po prostu w zaciszu ministerialnej sali, gdzie nikt inny nie mógł tego zobaczyć, bez żadnych specjalnych formułek — różdżka Harry'ego została zniszczona, a jej szczątek nie zwrócono mu, tylko wrzucono do ognia.

Chciałby mieć ten luksus, co Hagrid — zachować chociażby część. Nie żeby jej używał, ale po prostu może dodałaby mu otuchy w takim zimnym i przerażającym miejscu jakim jest Azkaban.

Na początku nie odczuwa dementorów tak bardzo. Czuje ich obecność, to przerażające uczucie niczym pajęczyna lodu oplatające serce, ale nie jest to tak natarczywe i obezwładniające jak się spodziewał. Może dlatego że jeszcze kręci się wokół pełno ludzi — dopracowują bariery w jego celi. Zostawiają ubranie na zmianie i pokazują, gdzie dwa razy dziennie pojawia się taca z jedzeniem. Potem odchodzą, a Harry zostaje sam.

Wpatruje się w małe, zakratowane okienko wielkości otwartej dłoni przez które widać jedynie rozciągający się wokół ponury ocean. Wpatruje się w nie, dopóki za kratami nie pojawiają się oślizgłe usta dementora. Już więcej tego nie robi. Nie może także wyzbyć się wrażenia, że zgniłe wargi rozciągały się w najbardziej przerażającym uśmiechu świata.

Wzdryga się na samą myśl i chowa w cienkim kocu na pryczy, naciągając go na głowę i zamykając oczy.

Czas upływa wolno. Tępe gapienie się na ścianę, jedzenie śniadania, tępe gapienie się na ścianę, kolacja, sen, a na drugi dzień poranek urozmaica lodowaty prysznic.

Stoi nagi, trzęsąc się przebiera bosymi stopami. Prysznic sam się wyłącza, a Harry ubiera w zestaw identycznych szat jak poprzedniego dnia, tylko cuchnących chemikaliami zamiast potem. Przypatruje się szorstkiemu materiałowi bez koloru i z westchnieniem wychodzi z małej, prywatnej łazienki (ach, ten luksus) do czekającego strażnika.

— Dlaczego mam osobną toaletę?

Auror nawet na niego nie patrzy, tylko zaczyna wspinać się po schodach — magiczne kajdany Harry'ego zmuszają go, by za nim podążył. Nigdy nie odpowiadają na jego pytania, tak jak prawie nigdy na niego nie patrzą.

Nie cierpi chodzić po korytarzach Azkabanu. Na całe szczęście nie zapuszczają się tam, gdzie są cele więźniów oszalałych od wpływu dementorów, w ogóle nie prowadzają go tam, gdzie są jakiekolwiek cele, ale Harry i tak ich słyszy. Ich jęki, krzyki i zawodzenia. Osoby, których umysły zostały pożarte przez strach.

Czasami na korytarzu (wąskim, pełnym wilgoci i tego okropnego, stęchłego zapachu) mija dementora. Zazwyczaj stoi albo sunie powoli i sprawia wrażenie, jakby przyglądał się Harry'emu z ciekawością. Harry nie może pozbyć się przedziwnego odczucia, że dementorzy pałają do niego dziwnym zainteresowaniem. Wzdryga się, gdy tylko myśli o tym jak zdają się wodzić za nim wzrokiem, obserwować, jakby na coś czekali.

Jego cela nic się nie zmieniła w przeciągu tych kilkunastu minut jak brał prysznic; Harry wychodzi do niej z ulgą, że już dłużej nie musi znosić takiej bliskości z dementorami. Kładzie się na twarde łóżko i przymyka oczy.

Odkąd jest w Azkabanie w jego głowie panuje cisza. Voldemort nie odezwał się jeszcze ani razu. Harry nie jest w stanie określić, ile to dokładnie czasu. Wie, że jest uwięziony już parę dni, ale odliczanie do końca wyroku jest bezcelowe. Przecież nie ma do kogo wracać. Zresztą... prawdopodobnie zwariuje przed wyjściem na wolność.

Budzi go chrobotanie. jakby długi, zaostrzony paznokieć przejeżdżał po szybie. Powoli i irytująco, raniąc wrażliwe uszy.

Ale nikogo nie ma. Przez maleńkie okno wpada nikła łuna światła słońca schowanego z chmurami, ale nie widać paznokcia  czy jego prawdopodobnego właściciela. 

Harry wstaje, kręci się trochę po celi i znów się kładzie. Co on ma tu robić? Korci go, aby poprosić strażnika o jakieś książki. Gdy za dwa dni pójdzie pod prysznic to tak zrobi, myśli zasypiając.

Ciemność otula go niczym ciepły kokon z delikatnego jedwabiu. To całkiem miłe uczucie, dopóki nie czuje jak macki ciemności nie zaciskają się na jego szyi. Delikatne palce mroku mają zadziwiającą siłę i Harry przez chwilę nie może oddychać. Jego myśli wirują, nie potrafiąc się skrystalizować, a oddech więźnie w gardle przez co Harry zaczyna się dusić. I to go budzi.

W jego celi jest ciemno. Nie ma nikogo. Jest tu tylko on. Tylko Harry. Przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka, bo jeśli się przyjrzeć... Spod łóżka wystaje ręka. Blada, posiniaczona z nierównymi, zabrudzonymi paznokciami. Harry przełyka ślinę.

Boi się wstać, więc podkula nogi pod siebie i siedzi tak przez jakiś czas. Gdy otwiera oczy, już nie ma wystającej ręki. Tym razem jest to ciało małej dziewczynki z dziurą w brzuchu o nierównych krawędziach. Ginny porusza ustami, jakby coś chciała powiedzieć, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła. Harry przypatruje się jej ze swojego miejsca. Ginny ma wyrwany język, Harry chce łkać z frustracji.

Chowa twarz w kolanach, ale gdy ją unosi, Ginny nadal tam leży.

Cokolwiek by nie zrobił, ona tam jest. Leży i porusza ustami jak ryba, która umiera bez wody.

— Przestań! — krzyczy w przestrzeń i szuka wzrokiem dementora, który powinien być odpowiedzialny za te halucynacje. Ale nikogo nie ma. Jest tylko Harry i Ginny.

— Przestań... już dość...

Całą noc Harry siedzi, wpatrując się w nagie ciało dziewczyny, w wnętrzności rozszarpane przez ostre pazury i poruszające się usta z wyrwanym językiem.

Budzi się z szybko bijącym sercem. Na stoliku leży jego śniadanie. Ginny zniknęła.

Z ulgą wstaje, ignoruje plamę krwi na podłodze (To halucynacje, powtarza sobie, halucynacje) i próbuje zjeść, ale każdy kęs jest jak bezbarwna breja napawająca jedynie obrzydzeniem, więc zwraca wszystko do wiadra, które powinno służyć całkiem innemu celowi. Magia od razu usuwa brud, a Harry osuwa się na ziemie, przyciskając rozgrzane czoło do zimnego kamienia.

Zza okna przypatruje mu się dementor. A Harry tylko wpatruje się w plamę krwi i wyrwany język, który jeszcze podryguje.

— To iluzja, halucynacja...

Światło dnia nic nie zmienia. Obezwładniające zimno kłóci się z rozgrzanym ciałem Harry'ego, który nie ma siły podnieść się z podłogi. 

— Tego tak naprawdę nie ma, nie ma... Nie ma! Nie istniejesz! — krzyczy do plamy krwi i zanosi się płaczem. Wszystko znika, gdy tylko zamyka oczy. Gdy je otwiera, wszystko zaczyna się od nowa.

Wysokie sklepienie w całości pokryte jest świeżą krwią. Harry skądś zna ten widok. Otwiera oczy z przerażenia, gdy widzi Ginny, która otwiera i zamyka usta, walcząc o swoje gasnące życie. Ale ta Ginny nie ma dziury w brzuchu.

Harry rozgląda się wokół. Wszystko przesiąknięte jest gorącą krwią martwego bazyliszka, a po jego truchle Harry wreszcie orientuje się, gdzie jest. Komnata Tajemnic.

Znowu tu jest.

— To sen, iluzja... — powtarza uparcie szeptem. — Tylko dlaczego to wszystko jest takie realne?!

Rozgląda się w panice, szukając dementorów. Widzi jedynie posągi węży, jeden wielki Salazara, pełno krwi i Ginny.

Nawet do niej nie podchodzi. Przecież to iluzja. To i tak nie miałoby sensu. Ginny umarła. Jej już nie ma. Nie ma.

— Zdecydowanie wydoroślałeś.

Harry gwałtownie odwraca się w stronę głosu. Tom Riddle stoi oparty o kolumnę (chyba jedyną niezabrudzoną krwią) i uśmiecha się kpiąco.

— Już nie rzucasz się na ratunek jak Gryfon-idiota. — Harry ignoruje przytyk, zbyt skupiony na samej osobie Voldemorta.

— Tom — mówi hardo.

— Też miło cię widzeć, mój mały czarodzieju. — Voldemort nie przestaje prowadzić swojej gry. — Chociaż już ustaliliśmy, że wydoroślałeś... Powinienem przestać cię tak nazywać? Hm...? Co o tym myślisz?

— Co tu robisz?

— Ja? — dziwi się. — Mnie tu nie ma, mały czarodzieju. To twój świat, twoje lęki. Ty mi powiedz: co ja tu robię?

— N-n-nie wiem... — Harry panicznie próbuje zrozumieć, co się dzieje, ale w głowie ma pustkę, a ręce zaczynają drżeć z emocji, strachu. — Ja już nie chcę...

— Och, no doprawdy! — Tom odpycha się od kolumny i podchodzi bliżej. — Wracamy do tej żałosnej strony Chłopca, Który Przeżył?

— Mam tego dość!

— Och? — Unosi brew i krzyżuje ręce na piersi, co tylko podjudza Harry'ego.

— Tak! Cholera, tak! Mam dość! Tego... tego wszystkiego! Ciebie, dementorów, Ginny! Dlaczego ona nie może zostawić mnie w spokoju? Jest przecież martwa! Co ja jej takiego zrobiłem? Ja naprawdę chciałem ją uratować! Chciałem!

— Nie wiesz, że nieładnie tak brzydko kłamać? — Voldemort schyla się i podnosi coś z ziemi; Harry nie jest w stanie dojrzeć, co takiego.

— Ja... To prawda, naprawdę!

— Próbujesz przekonać mnie czy siebie? Hm? — Drugie pytanie to pomruk wibrujący wśród wysokich ścian.

Harry próbuje zebrać myśli, wyciera spocone ręce o szaty (dlaczego jest ubrany w hogwarcki mundurek?) i przestępuje z nogi na nogę.

— Ciebie — mówi niepewnie. — A może siebie? — dodaje.

— To jak już będziesz wiedział — Voldemort wyciąga różdżkę i celuje nią w gardło Harry'ego — to koniecznie mnie poinformuj — kończy z błyskiem w oku i błyskiem zaklęcia torturującego, które z całą siłą uderza w pierś Harry'ego, posyłając go na brudną od krwi podłogę.

Co dziwne Harry nie czuje bólu. Rozgląda się i przez chwilę próbuje zorientować w sytuacji. Nie ma Ginny. Nie ma ciała Ginny. Nie ma krwi. Jest w celi.

— Oddychaj, Harry — mówi do siebie. — Wdech i wydech...

W oddali słychać czyjeś przeraźliwe krzyki, jakaś kobieta wręcz zdziera sobie gardło nienaturalnie wysokim głosem błagając o miłosierdzie, skomląc, że nie chciała zabić swojego synka. 

Harry ma ochotę rwać włosy z głowy. Ile czasu minęło? Jaka jest pora dnia? Za oknem jest szaro jak zwykle; niezależnie od pory dnia jest szaro, tylko w nocy panuje czarń, zlewając się z płaszczami dementorów.

Podnosi się z łóżka, czując jak trzeszczą mu zastałe kości. Uparcie nie patrzy w pewne miejsce. Wie, że Ginny tam nie było, tak naprawdę nie leżała na podłodze jego celi. Ale dla bezpieczeństwa nie spogląda w tamto miejsce.

Nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić. Jeśli będzie tak siedział bezczynnie, to naprawdę oszaleje. Kobieta dalej krzyczy, a Harry marzy o tym, aby wyłączyć swój słuch. Cierpienie kogoś innego to nie jeso sprawa.

Z westchnieniem kładzie się na plecach i zaczyna robić brzuszki. Raz, dwa, trzy. Raz dwa, trzy. I powtórka. I od nowa. Wszystko, by tylko nie myśleć, nie może zwariować. Musi znaleźć jakiś cel.

Zmęczony i oblany potem pada na łóżko. Z ulgą wypuszcza powietrze — właśnie taki stan chciał osiągnąć. Nie myśleć. I jakoś to przeżyć.

— Cel życia... — mruczy w materac. — Jaki mógłbym mieć? Czy kiedykolwiek go w ogóle miałem? 

— Czego chcę?

Chce spotkać się z Syriuszem, przytulić go i powiedzieć, że on teraz rozumie, tak bardzo rozumie ból swojego ojca chrzestnego. Może mogliby polecieć do tych ciepłych krajów, które zwiedzał Łapa jak się ukrywał.

Chce stąd wyjść. Uciec.

Chce odzyskać swoją różdżkę i każdego napotkanego dementora potraktować zaklęciem patronusa.

Chce, aby ta przeklęta kobieta wreszcie przestała jęczeć za swoim synem.

Chce, aby oni wszyscy się zamknęli.

Chce wykrzyczeć Ronowi w twarz, co o nim myśli. I Hermionie też.

Chce spoliczkować Dumbleore'a, a potem zapytać dlaczego.

Chce zniszczyć ten głupi system, który każe niewinnych ludzi.

Chce spokoju.

Chce się stąd wydostać, nieważne jakich sposobów musiałby użyć.

I chociaż chce to wszystko — nie robi nic. Nie podjudza w sobie nadziei, po prostu spogląda na sufit, myśląc o bezsensownym życiu.

*******

Długie, blade palce delikatnie gładzą głowę węża, gdyby Nagini była kotem z pewnością mruczałaby usatysfakcjonowana — jednak będąc gadem jedynie czasami wysuwa rozwidlony język i cicho syczy.

  —  Mój panie... —  Przed fotelem klęczy Lucjusz Malfoy, uniżenie chyli głowę i nie patrzy w krwiste oczy Voldemorta. Niewielki gabinet rozświetla jedynie parę świec, a w powietrzu unosi się zapach zakurzonych ksiąg i mocnego, czerwonego wina.

Czarny Pan nie odpowiada na powitanie, po prostu czeka aż blondwłosy czarodziej podniesie się z kolan i sam zacznie mówić. 

  —  Potter dotarł do Azkabanu, zgodnie z twoimi zaleceniami, mój panie.  

Za odpowiedź otrzymuje kiwnięcie głową i tyle. Malfoy przez chwile po prostu stoi, milcząc, czekając, aż dostanie odpowiedź.

  —  Mój panie... Jeśli można...   —  Voldemort unosi reszcie wzrok  i odkłada czytaną księgę—   Czy to aby na pewno było mądre posunięcie?

  —  Co masz przez to na myśli? 

Lucjusz przełyka głośno ślinę i oblizuje wąskie wargi. Ton Voldemorta nie pozostawia złudzeń — jeśli odpowiedź Lucjusza się nie spodoba, ten gorzko tego pożałuje.

—  Przecież Azkaban wkrótce przestanie istnieć.

Voldemort unosi jedynie brew, więc Malfoy kontynuuje, ostrożnie dobierając słowa:

—    Mówię o ataku na Azkaban i przejęciu dementorów na naszą stronę...

Ta  odpowiedź wywołuje jedynie szeroki uśmiech u Czarnego Pana, ale nie ma w nim śladów rozbawienia czy życzliwości, a znika równie szybko jak się pojawił.

  —  Czy ja coś wspominałem o ataku na Azkaban?

—  Nie, ale... to oczywiste.

—   Oczywiste, powiadasz? —  Voldemort wstaje i pozwala, aby długa szata opadła na miękki dywan. Powoli podchodzi do zdezorientowanego mężczyzny i zimnymi palcami unosi jego podbródek tak, by ich oczy się spotkały. —  I dlatego tego nie zrobimy, Lucjuszu. Zapomniałeś? Na razie działamy w ukryciu, nie ma potrzeby siać niepotrzebnej paniki wśród spokojnie żyjących czarodziejów, nieprawdaż?

Lucjusz chaotycznie i nazbyt gorliwie potakuje głową,  a Voldemort zabiera palce z uśmiechem satysfakcji.

  —   W takim razie co ze śmierciożercami, którzy tam są? Wiernie ci służyli, panie.

—  Na razie nie mam z nich pożytku. Jak plan nabierze rozpędu... wtedy ich uwolnimy.

Czarny Pan wzdycha i otwiera grubą księgę. 

—  Jeszcze czegoś chcesz? —  Spogląda na Malfoya, który nadal stoi w miejscu bez zamiaru opuszczenia gabinetu. Voldemort wie, że to gabinet Lucjusza i jego dom, ale irytuje go stała obecność właściciela. W końcu przybył tu, aby zbadać pewną sprawę. I chce to zrobić możliwie jak najszybciej. 

  —  Potter —  wykrztusza jedynie.

—  Co z nim?

—  Dlaczego tak ważne było, by trafił do Azkabanu, a nie do Nurmengardu?

Czarny Pan jedynie uśmiecha się tajemniczo i ręką każe odejść Lucjuszowi. Gdy drzwi się zamykają, opada cicho na fotel i przeciąga się jak kot wygrzewający  się na słońcu. 

_Nie rozumiem tej fascynacji, Tom. To zwykły dzieciak._

Nagini unosi ciężki łeb i zerka na pożółkłe strony księgi o dementorach. Rycina, na której otworzona jest książka ukazuje konającego, pomarszczonego stwora. 

_Ale ma potencjał. Jak węgiel, który potrzebuje czasu i nakładu pracy, by stał się diamentem. Najbardziej wartościowym w kolekcji._


	10. Nadzieja już umarła

Dni zlewają się w jeden, monotonny upływ czasu, czasami Harry nie potrafi odróżnić nocy od poranka. Wszystko wydaje się takie samo: tak samo nużące, tak samo przerażające... jakby każda sekunda chciała wyssać z niego jak najwięcej chęci do życia. 

Dzisiaj nie jest inaczej.

Poranny posiłek to mdła owsianka, ale Harry'ego życie z Dursleyami nauczyło, że wszystko może być zjadliwe, więc połyka mokrą papkę z zapałem, by uciszyć głośne burczenie żołądka. Pusta miska znika (jak zwykle), a Harry przeciąga się, czekając na strażnika —dzisiaj jest dzień higieny i Harry wreszcie będzie mógł zmyć z siebie te wszystkie okropne, ludzkie wydzieliny. 

Strażnik przychodzi parę minut po tym jak znikają puste naczynia po śniadaniu. Ubrany w ciemną szatę i z różdżką w pogotowiu z grobową miną zmęczonego człowieka usuwa magiczną barierę  i prowadzi Harry'ego krętymi schodami w dół.

— Co tam słychać?

Odpowiada mu tylko cisza; strażnik nawet na niego nie spogląda, jakby nie słyszał niczego.

— Jak masz na imię? Człowieku, ulituj się, ja tu próbuję nie zwariować. — Z desperacją patrzy w bladą twarz strażnika. To mężczyzna w sile wieku, z prostym nosem i kurzymi łapkami w okolicach oczu.

— Zamierzasz mnie ignorować? Tak ciągle?

Strażnik go oczywiście ignoruje, a Harry wręcz krzyczy  z frustracji.

— Co? Mam zacząć zachowywać się agresywnie? Wtedy powiesz do mnie chociaż jedno, cholerne słowo?

Odpowiada mu cisza.

Woda pod prysznicem nie jest ani ciepła, ani zimna i przez to Harry czuje się nieswojo, przyzwyczajony, że może dostosowywać temperaturę do woli. Jeny, wolałby już kąpać się w lodowatej wodzie niż w takim czymś, co nawet trudno zaklasyfikować. Irytujące. 

— Dlaczego nie widuję innych więźniów? — To pierwsze, co wypowiada, gdy wychodzi spod prysznica ociekający wodą, a magiczny wiatr powoli go suszy. 

Pytanie zawisa w powietrzu, a Harry spokojnie zakłada więzienny strój, czekając na odpowiedź, która nigdy nie nadejdzie.

Strażnik jedynie odsuwa się, pozwalając Harry'emu przejść. Harry mija go z ponurą miną i postanowieniem, że zmusi tego przygłupa do mówienia. 

***

Remus Lupin przeciera twarz z westchnieniem zmęczonego człowieka. Siedzi na ławce przy ministerialnym oddziale zajmującym się wydawaniem przepustek do Azkabanu. Miętoli i tak pogięte podanie, czekając na swoją kolej. Czas zdaje się wlec w nieskończoność. 

Gdy Lupin zerka na zegar wiszący na ścianie nad zdobionymi drzwiami, wskazuje on tę samą godzinę, jaką wskazywał, zdawałoby się ponad dziesięć minut temu. 

Wzdycha głośno. Jego wzrok beznamiętnie wędruje po pustym korytarzu. Gdzieś w oddali słychać rozmowy i jakieś okrzyki, ale nie interesują one Remusa; jego celem są drzwi na przeciw.

Remus przyszedł tutaj z jednym celem: odwiedzić Harry'ego i zapewnić go, że ani on, ani Syriusz nie wierzą w winę chłopaka, Boże, nawet im przez głowę nie przeszła tak nieprawdopodobna myśl — Harry ma serce na właściwym miejscu i zawsze umiał wybrać to całe tak zwane "dobro". Dlatego Remus nie rozumiał zachowania dwójki najlepszych przyjaciół Harry'ego, przecież powinny ich łączyć silne więzy...

Myśl, że Harry, dzieciak, który tak mocno reagował na obecność jednego dementora, jest w Azkabanie otoczony przez te potwory, spędza sen z powiek Remusa. 

— Remus Lupin. 

Lunatyk wchodzi do małego biura i kładzie podanie na wyciągniętą rękę urzędniczki, która marszczy zabawnie brwi jak tylko go widzi, jakby się brzydziła. Remus wzrusza na to ramionami, nie przejmując się humorkami kobiety,  i siada w oczekiwaniu na decyzję. 

Po paru minutach czytania urzędniczka podnosi wzrok znad kartki i wzdycha. 

— Pan wie, że nie ma pan najmniejszych szans na zdobycie tej wizyty? — Zmęczony głos brzmi, jakby kobiecie było wręcz żal, że jej rozmówca jest takim idiotą.

— Nie rozumiem. Przecież jako pełnoprawny członek magicznej społeczności... — Remus za wszelką cenę nie chce po sobie dać znać, jak bardzo zaczyna się stresować. On przecież musi zobaczyć się z Harrym.

— Tak, tak, tak... — przerywa mu kobieta i przewracam oczami. — Tylko... rozumie pan, panie Lupin... jest pan zarejestrowanym wilkołakiem bez źródła utrzymania. Azkaban to miejsce o rygorystycznym nadzorze, nie możemy pana tam wpuścić. — Remus już otwiera usta, by zacząć się kłócić, przełknąć cholerną dumę, przecież robi to dla Harry'ego, ale kobieta kontynuuje: —  W dodatku więzień to specjalny przypadek. Młodociany morderca z zaburzeniami psychicznymi. W Azkabanie spędził niecały miesiąc... szczerze wątpię, aby był stabilny. 

— Jeśli dobrze zdajecie sobie sprawę, że jest niestabilny, to po jaką cholerę go tam zamykaliście?! — Pod koniec wypowiedź jest już tylko warkotem rozjuszonego zwierzęcia, a Remus podnosi się z krzesła, oddychając ciężko. 

Urzędniczka przez chwilę siedzi jak wmurowana, tylko coraz szerzej otwiera oczy ze zdumienia, ale zanim Remus miałby okazję powiedzieć coś jeszcze, do biura wbiegają wezwani przez nią aurorzy i wyprowadzają go na zewnątrz. Na korytarzu Remus wyrywa im się i odchodzi, nie oglądając za siebie.

Z bijącym sercem i gorzkim poczuciem przegranej przekracza próg domu o numerze 12 na Grimmauld Place. Odwiesza stary, wyświechtany płaszcz i ściąga ciężkie buty.

— Remus? — Syriusz pojawia się od razu, jak tylko słyszy hałasy z przedpokoju.  — Jak poszło? — pyta, pojawiając się z kubkiem parującej kawy.

Lupin tylko na niego patrzy i bez pytania bierze gorący kubek w dłonie i upija spory łyk; wrzątek parzy jego gardło, ale w ten przyjemny sposób. Przełyka gorzki smak (Syriusz nie słodzi) i mówi:

— Oddalili. — Próbuje zachować spokój. Znowu bierze łyk kawy, tym razem by ukryć emocje i nie musieć patrzeć na zraniony wyraz twarzy Syriusza.

— Chodźmy usiąść... Zrobię ci słodkiej kawy i... opowiesz mi o wszystkim. — Łapa reaguje z dziwnym spokojem. Nie czeka na odpowiedź Lunatyka, po prostu odwraca się i odchodzi. 

Remus przez chwilę stoi z gorącym kubkiem, skupiając się na uczuciu jak grzeje wnętrza dłoni. Martwi go reakcja Syriusza. W charakterze Blacka jest głośno mówić o swoich myślach, wyrażać uczucia dobitnie i walczyć o swoje. Lupin spodziewał się wrzasków, rozpaczliwych pytań, nawet niedojrzałych wyrzutów. Ale nie spodziewał się takiej pustki. Takiego braku emocji. Jakby Syriusz stracił całą nadzieję. Remus wlecze się z wahaniem do kuchni, gdzie czajnik gwiżdże wysokie tony, a Syriusz otulony zapachem świeżo zmielonej kawy wygląda przez okno, opierając ręce na obdrapanym parapecie. 

Lunatyk robi sobie kawę i słodzi pięcioma kostkami cukru, dodatkowo dosypując czekoladę w proszku. Miesza to wszystko dokładnie łyżeczką, zaczyna pić dopiero, gdy fusy z powrotem osadzą się na dnie i napój jest klarowny.

— Powiesz coś? — pyta po długiej przerwie, gdy wypił już ponad połowę, a kubek Syriusza dawno jest już zimny.

— Co konkretnie? — odwarkuje, nie patrząc na niego. 

— Po prostu... cokolwiek. — Remus wzrusza ramionami, chociaż Syriusz nie może tego widzieć. 

— Czyli co? Mam robić ci wyrzuty? Cholernie dobrze wiem, że to nie twoja wina.  — Wreszcie Syriusz się odwraca, ale nadal nie patrzy na Lupina. Najpierw odstawia kubek na kuchenny blat, a potem siada na krześle obok tego, które zajmuje Remus.

— Zwyczajnie, co o tym myślisz. Po prostu ze mną o tym porozmawiaj.

— Gdyby to było takie łatwe...

— Wiem — mówi spokojnie Remus i chwyta dłoń Syriusza, ściskając lekko. — To nigdy nie stanie się łatwe. W końcu tu o naszego Harry'ego chodzi. 

— On tego nie przeżyje, Remusie — szepcze. 

Lupin potrafi tylko przytaknąć.

Przez chwilę siedzą, obaj głęboko pogrążeni w posępnych myślach.

— Masz ochotę na jajecznicę? — pyta wreszcie Syriusz, przerywając ciszę. Podnosi się ze stękiem i przenosi magią puste kubki do zlewu.

— Yhym... i na kolejną kawę też. 

Syriusz śmieje się cicho, ale nie ma w tym cienia radości, to tylko wyuczona reakcja nabyta w afekcie życia w społeczeństwie. 

— A gdzie dzieciaki? — Remus pyta, mając na myśli Hermionę i resztę młodocianych Weasleyów, którzy zazwyczaj ożywiali to puste domostwo. — Molly też nie widzę. 

— Mówili coś o Pokątnej... ale niezbyt ich słuchałem. — Syriusz wzrusza ramionami, rozbijając jajka o gorącą patelnię.

— Ach... To już czas na Hogwart?

— Gdzie tam. Jeszcze solidny miesiąc im został, po prostu chyba chcieli chwilę odetchnąć — mówi Syriusz. — Myślisz, że może Molly mogłaby...?

— Wątpię. — Remus kręci przecząco głową.  — Są naprawdę zdeterminowani, by nikt nie odwiedzał Harry'ego.

— Sukinsyny — mruczy Syriusz, a Remus mu po cichu potakuje. 

***

Harry budzi się w nocy oblany potem. Przez chwilę leży, ciężko oddychając. Dopiero po jakimś czasie, gdy jego serce nie łomocze już tak w piersi, jest w stanie się podnieść. Z obrzydzeniem zauważa, że cały oblany jest zimnym potem, który przykleja materiał koszuli i spodni do lepkiego ciała. 

— A prysznic dopiero jutro... — wzdycha. 

Przez chwilę wszystko jest w porządku, ale potem zimna mgiełka jak macka wspina się po spoconym, odsłoniętym karku Harry'ego. Chłopak aż wzdryga się i gwałtownie odskakuje. Jego przyspieszony oddech zmienia się w białą parę, a serce przyspiesza.

Dementorzy.

Temperatura w celi spada o kilka stopni, a przynajmniej według odczucia Harry'ego. W jego głowie odtwarzają się krzyki Lily Potter jak na zepsutym nagraniu na magnetofonie — zniekształcony dźwięk i ta sama sekwencja powtarzana w kółko. Ciągle ten sam rozpaczliwy krzyk.

Z sekundy na sekundę dźwięk przybiera na sile, aż Harry nie słyszy dzwonienia w uszach. Z okrzykiem pada na zimną posadzkę i zakrywa uszy dłońmi, otwierając usta w niemym krzyku.

Wszystko ustaje tak nagle jak się zaczęło. 

Harry przez chwilę jeszcze leży z zamkniętymi oczami, ale w końcu podnosi się i rozgląda dookoła z zaskoczeniem. Dlaczego nagle znalazł się w ogrodzie? I to tak bardzo znajomym... Otaczają go rozłożyste krzaki białych róż o mdłym, słodkim zapachu, gdzieś hen daleko żółcią mienią się wysokie słoneczniki, a na przeciwko niego stoi Lord Voldemort we własnej osobie.

Uśmiecha się drapieżnie i mruży te czerwone oczy. Harry przełyka ślinę.

— Tęskniłeś?


	11. W ogrodzie krwawych róż

Mdły i ciężki zapach róż otacza Harry'ego, otumaniając zmysły i odbierając trzeźwość umysłu. Dlatego po prostu wpatruje się w Voldemorta — w jego wysoką, szczupłą postać skrytą pod warstwą czarnych ubrań, uśmiech rozciągający mięśnie twarzy w nienaturalnej pozycji i oczy lśniące krwią. 

— Dlaczego znowu mnie męczysz? 

Voldemort jedynie irytująco mruga, w tym czasie uśmiech powoli znika, przemieniając się w neutralny wyraz twarzy. Rozkłada ręce, jakby chciał powiedzieć: oto jestem.

— To, mój mały, dzielny czarodzieju — na chwilę przerywa, by skierować ciężkie spojrzenie na Harry'ego, jakby czegoś szukając w wątłej posturze chłopca. Widocznie to znajduje, bo kiwa głową i kontynuuje — jest rzeczywistość.

Harry parska śmiechem. To dziwne, bo myślał, że już nigdy nie będzie w stanie, biorąc pod uwagę to, że ostatnio nieustannie żyje w szaleństwie strachu. Ale jednak to zdanie wypowiedziane takim szlachetnym i oficjalnym tonem Toma wzbudza w nim delikatne drgawki śmiechu. 

— Że niby mam ci uwierzyć?

— Dlaczego nie?

— Za jak wielkiego głupca mnie masz?! — Voldemort już chce odpowiedzieć, już otwiera usta z ciętą ripostą na końcu języka, ale Harry postanawia, że jednak nie chce znać zdania Czarnego Pana. — Albo lepiej nie! Mam tego serdecznie dość!

Nieliczne promienie słońca prześwitują przez gęste liście drzew, sprawiając, że skóra Voldemorta wydaje się jeszcze bardziej blada niż w rzeczywistości — pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek  blasku czy życia wygląda niczym wosk. Dlatego ten drwiący uśmiech, który pojawia się na wargach Czarnego Pana tak bardzo nie pasuje do jego twarzy. 

— Ja naprawdę... — Harry na chwilę przerywa, bo emocje odbierają mu oddech i dopiero po paru głębokich haustach powietrza mówi zrezygnowany: — ...mam dość.

— Własnej głupoty? 

Słowa Voldemorta trafiają w czuły punkt Harry'ego, sprawiają, że do głowy przychodzi mu szalenie nieprawdopodobna myśl— a jeśli naprawdę jest idiotą? Przecież jego życie od momentu, w którym usłyszał wyrok na sali sądowej nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Mógłby się zabić i nikt by się nie przejął.

Ułamek sekundy i Voldemort jest przy nim, przenikliwie wpatrując się w puste oczy Harry'ego. Ramiona mężczyzny ciężko się unoszą, a on sam wygląda na zirytowanego. Wąskie wargi zaciśnięte są mocno w jeszcze węższą linię.

— Tchórzysz, mój mały czarodzieju? 

— A co innego mi pozostało?

— Życie — pada prosta odpowiedź wypowiedziana dźwięcznym głosem. Zrywa się delikatny wiatr, liście drzew zaczynają delikatnie szumieć, a Harry odgarnia zbłąkany włos, który wpadł mu do ust.

— Zabawny jesteś. Nie, ale serio, masz nie po kolei w głowie. 

— Ja? — Ton jego wypowiedź sugerowałby, że to z Harrym właśnie jest coś nie tak.

— Oboje jesteśmy popieprzeni — Voldemort uśmiecha się z satysfakcją, jakby Harry wreszcie powiedział coś właściwego — ale to nie tłumaczy twojego zachowania, Tom. Jaki masz w tym interes?

— Nie byłbym w stanie wyodrębnić jednego. — Oczy czarodzieja błyskają zdawkowo. U każdego innego człowieka Harry przysiągłby, że to zadziorna iskra, ale przecież to Voldemort, który właśnie teraz sadowi się na zielonej trawie, poprawiając poły czarnej szaty. — Będziesz tak stał? — pyta. — Siadaj. 

Wskazuje ręką na ziemię obok, a Harry nie potrafi rozgryźć, co tu się właściwie dzieje. Naprawdę. Chciałby prostej instrukcji obsługi, co robić, gdy najgroźniejszy czarodziej ostatnich lat zaczyna zachowywać się w stosunku do ciebie przyjaźnie. Jeszcze brakuje, żeby zaprosił go na herbatkę i ciasteczka!

— Mogę poprosić o herbatę, jeśli chcesz.

— Mógłbyś przestać czytać mi w myślach?

— Nie. 

Harry wzdycha zirytowany i siada, zachowując bezpieczną odległość od Voldemorta.

—  A więc, Harry, powiedz mi jak ci się mieszka w Azkabanie. Twoje wrażenia? Hm?

Harry nie chce odpowiadać na to pytanie, nie chce wracać do tego strasznego miejsca nawet w myślach. Może to dziwne i nienaturalne, ale wolałby już zostać tu, za towarzystwo mając niezrównoważonego psychicznie Voldemorta,  niż wrócić do dementorów.

— Zimno — odpowiada zgodnie z prawdą.

Voldemort unosi brew.

— Jest tam zimno. Cholernie zimno. Jakby igiełki mrozu z Syberii przenikały przez każdy fragment skóry aż do szpiku w kościach.

— Tak, nikt nie lubi zimna, ale odmrożenia to naprawdę fascynująco paskudne rany. — Riddle wygląda na zamyślonego w swojej głowie i chyba po raz pierwszy, odkąd Harry jest w tym dziwnym miejscu, nie czuje na sobie przenikliwego i palącego wzroku Voldemorta. Nie wie jednak czy to aby na pewno zmiana na lepsze.  Po za tym... pierwszy raz od skazania myśli Harry'ego są wolne od strachu wpajanego przez dementorów, halucynacji i całego tego szaleństwa. Myśli są klarowne, a  całe ciało chłopaka jest lżejsze; jakby ktoś zdjął z jego bark kilkutonowy ciężar. 

Harry bierze głęboki oddech, napawając się dźwiękami natury i błogosławieństwem ciszy. 

— Już możesz mi odpowiedzieć? — pyta wreszcie znudzony milczeniem.

— Na które pytanie z kolei? — Voldemort nawet nie unosi wzroku, jedynie wstaje i zrywa różę w pełnym rozkwicie.

— Dlaczego tutaj jestem?

— Róże to najpiękniejszy skarb natury, nie sądzisz? — Voldemort zrywa jeden bordowy płatek i pozwala mu powoli opaść na ziemię niczym kropli gorejącej krwi. — Symbol piękna, ale i rozpusty... Miłe to dla oka, ale w zbyt bliskim kontakcie potrafi je wydłubać. Róże są niezwykłe i, och, jak bardzo, cholernie cenne — mówiąc to, zgniata cały kwiat w pięści. Otwiera dłoń, a na ziemię wysypuje się wodospad pachnących płatków.

— Oczywiście znowu mi nie odpowiedziałeś — wzdycha Harry. — Ale czego się mogłem spodziewać? Po mordercy? Po mordercy można się było spodziewać najbardziej oślizgłej odpowiedzi i steku kłamstw! Na co ja liczyłem? — prycha zawiedziony swoją własną głupotą i naiwnością, która kazała mu mieć nadzieję. 

— Musimy porozmawiać, Harry. O twojej manii oceniania ludzi i przypisywania im łatek. Nikt cię nie nauczył, że w świecie tak łatwo nie jest? Nie da się czegoś ocenić na pierwszy rzut oka, nie da się ocenić człowieka po zaledwie paru jego czynach, nie wiedząc, kto za nim stoi albo jakie wartości nim kierują, co przeżył, kogo spotkał na swej drodze. Nie da się powiedzieć, że ci zasługują na potępienie, a tamci na raj. Świat nie jest biały czy czarny, nie jest szary — dlaczego ludzie mieliby się ograniczać do tych trzech kolorów, mając do dyspozycji całą tęczę?

— Sam sobie przeczysz! — oburza się Harry, a krew się w nim gotuje. Już zapomniał o swoim pytaniu, emocje nie pozwalają mu myśleć o niczym innym, jedynie o hipokryzji Riddle'a. 

— W jaki sposób? — bezczelnie, w mniemaniu Harry'ego, pyta Voldemort. 

— Przecież to ty głosisz tę całą ideologię o czystości krwi! Ty dzielisz czarodziei na lepszych i gorszych, stygmatyzując mugolaków i chcąc wymordować wszystkich mugoli! — wykrzykuje na jednym wydechu, czerwony na twarzy, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści, w każdej chwili gotowymi do ataku. Energia wręcz buzuje pod jego skórą, nęcąc go, by jakoś zareagował.

— Ja? — Voldemort przykłada dłoń do serca w geście oburzenia. — Zabijać mugoli? Jaki rozsądny pan zabija niewolnika zdatnego do pracy?

— I jeszcze nazywasz ich niewolnikami! To też ludzie! Mają uczucia, też się boją i też kochają! — Harry czuje się w tym momencie jak nakręcona maszyna, podjudzana z każdym kolejnym słowem Riddle'a. I wie, że jest podpuszczany, gdzieś na tam z tyłu głowy czai się ta oczywista myśl, ale po prostu nie potrafi siedzieć bezczynnie, gdy on mówi o eksterminacji ludzi, zniewoleniu ich z taką... lekkością i zupełnym brakiem skruchy.

— Zwierzęta też mają uczucia. Co nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by je zaprzęgać do niewolniczej pracy.

Harry'emu brakuje argumentów na tak oczywistą abstrakcję podszytą najczystszą głupotą głoszoną przez Toma, więc zadaje pytanie o inną kwestię:

— A co z czystością krwi? Co? To ewidentne segregowanie czarodziei przez pryzmat ich rodziców i przodków — kończy zdanie z przeświadczeniem, że zapędził swojego rozmówcę w kozi róg, ale Voldemort jak zwykle zręcznie się wykręca.

— To rozmowa na całkiem inną okazję, ale skoro już zacząłeś... Naprawdę chcesz bronisz ludzi, którzy ci nie wierzą? Którzy wydali cię dla własnej wygody, pod koniec kopiąc jak niepotrzebnego kundla?

Harry bardzo stara się nie pokazać jak zraniły go te słowa — boleśnie ubodły szczerą prawdą. A że nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w ukrywaniu emocji, w oczach Voldemorta widnieje zwycięski błysk. Kiedyś Harry zacząłby się kłócić, bronić swoich przyjaciół, gdyby ktokolwiek ośmielił się powiedzieć na nich choć jedno złe słowo. Taki Malfoy na przykład — pojedyncza obelga o czystości krwi  Hermiony, a Harry z Ronem już rzucali się z pięściami. Teraz Harry próbuje walczyć z łzami cisnącymi się do oczu, więc z uporem nie spogląda na Riddle'a, a jego wzrok prześlizguje się po  bujnych zaroślach i krzewach róż.

— Zmieńmy temat, co? — mówi ściśniętym głosem. Co dziwne, Voldemort nie naciska, zamiast ciągnięcia tematu i drwienia z chłopca, przez chwilę po prostu milczy. 

Obaj siedzą w ciszy, przerywanej jedynie przez szelest liści i delikatny śpiew ptaka, którego gatunku Harry określić nie potrafi. 

To może brzmieć dość dziwnie w ustach Chłopca, Który Przeżył spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z Klątwą Uśmiercającą wysłaną przez czarodzieja siedzącego spokojnie na przeciwko, ale Harry automatycznie chce podziękować za uszanowanie jego prośby. Nie śmiałby wypowiedzieć tego na głos, ale po tym jak Voldemort nagle spogląda na niego ze zrozumieniem, Harry wie, że ten przeczytał jego myśli. Ale to nadal dziwne. Być neutralnie nastawionym do wielokrotnego mordercy, który zabijał dziesiątki, nie czując jakichkolwiek wyrzutów sumienia.

— Co powiesz na opowieść o dementorach? — pada nagle pytanie. Harry spogląda na Voldemorta z zaskoczeniem, które nagle zmienia się w strach, gdy przypomina sobie poczwarne postury potworów.

— W jakim sensie? — wykrztusza z wysiłkiem, próbując nadać dźwiękom wychodzącym z gardła konkretny kształt, ale jego głos brzmi słabo i niepewnie.

— Opowiedz mi o nich.

— Są zimni — zaczyna chłopak.

— Nie w taki sposób — natychmiast przerywa mu Voldemort, wyglądając na nieco zirytowanego odpowiedzią Harry'ego.

— Czyli co mam o nich powiedzieć?

— Co robią?Jak się zachowują w Azkabanie?

— Snują się. Węszą. Patrolują. Napawają się cierpieniem i rozpaczą. Są jak zachłanne pijawki, chcące wyssać krew razem ze szpikiem z kości. 

— Nie mają jakiejś ustalonej rozpiski, układu?

— Bo ja wiem? Ciągle się pałętają. — Harry zaczyna się zastanawiać, po co konkretnie Voldemortowi taka wiedza, ale postanawia to przemilczeć. Na razie. 

— Nie mają żadnych nawyków?

— W mojej celi jest okno i dość często za nim widzę przyglądającego się mi dementora. Nie wiem, czy to ciągle ten sam, czy nie. 

— Obserwuj go. — Voldemort sprawia wrażenie, jakby mętna odpowiedź Harry'ego wiele mu mówiła i wygląda na wręcz zadowolonego, chociaż bardziej to zwykła satysfakcja.  — Uważnie — dodaje.

— Po co?

— Potrzebujesz czegoś, żeby nie zwariować. Jakiegoś celu, niech więc będzie tak prosty i idiotyczny jak nauka o dementorach.

— I mam zdawać ci raporty jak mały, posłuszny śmierciożerca? — Dociekliwe pytania Voldemorta zapalają żarówkę w głowie Harry'ego, krzyczącą czerwonym światłem o możliwym niebezpieczeństwie. To niemożliwe, by Voldemort nie miał w tym jakiegokolwiek celu.

— Sprawiłbyś mi tym radość.

Harry prycha na to oświadczenie i pyta:

— Dlaczego oni cię tak interesują? — To naprawdę zastanawiające. Zainteresowanie Lorda Voldemorta nigdy nie jest błahe. Zawsze oznacza coś więcej, kryje chytry plan zagłady ludzkości.

— Interesuje mnie wszystko, co związane z magią, a dementorzy to tajemnicze stworzenia, o których niewiele wiadomo. Korzystam z okazji, że wreszcie mam rzetelne źródło informacji.  — Voldemort wydaje się być bardzo zadowolony ze swojego kłamstwa.

— To nie kłamstwo — prostuje od razu mężczyzna. — To częściowe ukrycie pewnych niewygodnych faktów.

— Niczego innego się nie spodziewałem, wierz mi.

Riddle wybucha na to dziwnym śmiechem — ni to rechot, ni to tubalny śmiech głębokim głosem mężczyzny, ani też śmiech czystego szaleństwa, tylko jakby coś pomiędzy, niedające się zakwalifikować do żadnych z powyższych kryteriów.

— Wiesz co, Harry? — pyta zdawkowo. — Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio tak dużo się uśmiechałem.

Harry postanawia wybrać tę bezpieczną opcję i milczy, bojąc się odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Taki miły i towarzyski Voldemort wydaje się być jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny niż Voldemort w swoim psychopatycznym szale. 

— Zachowujesz się inaczej niż w Komnacie Tajemnic  — stwierdza Harry, pamiętając ostatni sen-wizję z psychopatycznym Tomem w roli głównej.

— To było dobrych parę lat temu.

— Nie o tę komnatę mi chodzi, mówię o tej ostatniej — uściśla Harry, marszcząc brwi. Dlaczego nagle Voldemort wybrał granie idioty?

— Nie gram idioty, mały czarodzieju. — Ostry ton głosu płoszy ptaki, które wzbijają się w niebo i uciekają na dalsze drzewa.

Harry ma przed oczami  _tamtą_  Komnatę Tajemnic. Tę krew, truchło Ginny i rozbawionego Voldmorta. Uczucie strachu, gdy Riddle przyłożył różdżkę do gardła Harry'ego...

Nagle ciszę przerywa głęboki śmiech Voldemorta. Harry patrzy na niego z wyrzutem, naprawdę nie rozumiejąc tych zmian nastrojów i różnych zachowań Czarnego Pana. 

— Naprawdę jest z tobą źle, Harry. Azkaban miesza ci w głowie — wyjaśnia.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Ty nigdy nic nie rozumiesz, wszystko trzeba ci tłumaczyć jak czteroletniemu dziecku — warczy Riddle. Uśmiecha się, ale uśmiech ten szybko znika z ust, nie dosięgając zimnych oczu. 

— Nie jestem...!

— Tsk, tsk, nie przerywa się dorosłym. — Voldemort nie daje mu dojść do słowa. Harry wypuszcza powietrze z ust z głośnym świstem, ale nie zamierza się poddać.

— Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko. Osadzili mnie w Azkabanie, dla czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa jestem więcej niż dorosłym — mówi na jednym wydechu, bacznie obserwując Voldemorta spod zmrużonych powiek, gdyby ten ponownie odważył się przerwać wypowiedź chłopaka. — Co miałeś na myśli?

— To, że to była zwykła iluzja. Tamte wydarzenia nie zdarzyły się w rzeczywistości — to zwykła projekcja twojego mózgu.

Iluzja? Czyli jego halucynacje potrafią być tak dokładne, że Harry nie jest w stanie odróżnić ich od rzeczywistości? Sama myśl wywołuje nieprzyjemne dreszcze; małe igiełki strachu boleśnie wbijają się we wrażliwą skórę. Ale w takim razie...

— Skąd mam mieć pewność, że to tutaj nie jest iluzją?

— Nie masz — pada nieskomplikowana odpowiedź, ale Voldemort nie przykuwa uwagi do reakcji Harry'ego. Zamiast tego ponownie zrywa kwiat róży — wspaniale rozkwitnięty o bogatej głębi koloru — i powoli, systematycznie i bez emocji zrywa pojedyncze płatki dwoma długimi palcami  i zrzuca je na trawę, gdzie dołączają do zgniecionej wcześniej róży.

Harry przez chwilę czuje się obezwładniony przez strach — jak ma odróżnić prawdę, rzeczywistość od fałszu i wytworów jego popieprzonego umysłu?

— Mogę ci obiecać — mówi Voldemort nie przerywając dewastowania róży — że prawdziwe spotkania zawsze będę tu. W ogrodzie krwawych róż.

Rzeczywiście, zerwane płatki róży na trawie utworzyły krwawą mozaikę. 

— Mógłbyś się postarać.

— W jakim sensie?

— Gwiazdy, przydałyby się tu gwiazdy. Atramentowe, nocne niebo upstrzone milionem gwiazd. — Harry zatraca się w wizji pięknego nieba, za którym tak tęskni. To straszne, że w Azkabanie zawsze jest pełno chmur i Harry nie widzi gwiazd. Chmury, chmury, mgła i jeszcze raz chmury. Nawet w ostatniej chwili swojej wolności nie mógł zobaczyć gwiazd.

Voldemort nie odpowiada na to pytania, po prostu przygląda się w zamyśleniu Harry'emu. 

— Nie chcesz może podzielić się ciekawymi faktami odnoście dementorów? Hm?

— Przecież już o tym rozmawialiśmy... Mało ci? — wzdycha Harry. — Dlaczego ja muszę odpowiadać na każde twoje cholerne pytanie, a ty wybierasz tylko te, które są dla ciebie wygodne?

Smukła i blada twarz Voldemorta nie wyraża żadnych emocji, gdy ten zbliża się do Harry'ego tak blisko, że ich nosy się prawie stykają. Czerwone oczy płoną jak ognie piekielne.

— Odpowiem ci — szepcze tak cicho, że Harry ma problemy z dosłyszeniem czegoś poza dźwięcznym sykiem sylab. —  Dla mnie... jesteś cenniejszy niż róża.

Harry przez chwilę zastanawia się, na jakie pytanie właśnie odpowiedział mu Voldemort, ale musi chodzić o jego cel wzywania Harry'ego do Ogrodu Krwawym Róż, jak zaczął nazywać  to miejsce chłopak. Jednak zaraz uświadamia sobie istotną rzecz odnoście tej odpowiedzi. Przerażenie odbiera mu zdolność do poruszania się, więc tylko głośno przełyka ślinę, delikatnie rozchyla usta i wykrztusza:

— Przecież różę  zniszczyłeś...

 _W takim razie co zrobisz ze mną?_   — dopowiada w myślach.

Lord Voldemort uśmiecha się zdawkowo, a Harry budzi się w łóżku z sercem dudniącym jak dzwon.

Jego pierwszą czynnością jest rozejrzenie się po celi w panice, ale pomieszczenie jest ciche i spowija je delikatna zasłona mroku. Harry opada na poduszki wycieńczony i przykłada ramię do czoła, czując bijące od niego ciepło.

Nie potrafi zrozumieć, dlaczego nie czuje ulgi, a jedynie desperacką potrzebę powrotu do miejsca, gdzie istniał choć cień szansy na racjonalność i rozmowę z drugim człowiekiem. Bo Harry'ego w Azkabanie powoli zabija strach i samotność. 

W końcu ociężale wstaje z łóżka w poszukiwaniu szklanki wody. Na całe szczęście jakaś została, więc wypija ją jednym haustem, wyciera mokre usta rękawem koszuli i odwraca się w stronę łóżka, napotykając przekrwione oczy Ginny.

Stoi samotnie, jej wątła postura ostro odcina się od mroku pokoju. Ogniste włosy, ale i całe ciało pokrywa warstwa krwi.

Jedenastoletnia dziewczynka powoli unosi swoją drobną rękę, a Harry potrafi jedynie stać z bijącym sercem i przyglądać się jak drobne palce zaciskają się na jego szyi. Do prawej ręki dołącza lewa, a Harry'emu zaczyna brakować tchu. Po kilku desperackich próbach zaczerpnięcia oddechu, jego ciało się budzi i próbuje odciągnąć ręce dziewczyny. Ale są zimne i śliskie zupełnie jak ręce trupa. Palce Harry'ego ślizgają się po stęchłej krwi, którą pokryta jest skóra dziewczyny, nie potrafiąc porządnie złapać i odciągnąć rąk Ginny od swojego gardła.

Uśmiech Ginny powiększa się z każdą sekundą, gdy Harry'emu pozostaje coraz mniej tlenu. Oddech jest charczący i Harry chce zawołać strażnika albo po prostu krzyknąć, błagając o pomoc, ale w tym momencie palce na jego gardle zaciskają się jeszcze mocniej, zaskakując go niesamowitą siłą i Harry całkowicie traci dostęp do tlenu.


	12. Zgiń, przepadnij

Wakacje powoli chylą się ku końcowi, słońce delikatnie otula zatłoczone ulice Londynu ciepłym światłem, gdy Hermiona powolnym krokiem zmierza w stronę Grimmauld Place. Z rękami w kieszeni luźnej bluzy z kapturem i w wygodnych spodniach na nogach przemierza spokojne uliczki, wdycha zapach zbliżającej się jesieni. W uszach tkwią dwie słuchawki, a kaseta magnetofonowa  podpisana starym markerem wydaje przyjemne, delikatne dźwięki. 

Hermiona idzie bez konkretnego celu, rozpamiętując tekst artykuły napisanego przez nikogo innego a urokliwą Ritę Skeeter.  Przed oczami ma krzyczący nagłówek napisany tłustym, grubym drukiem i przerażające zdjęcie budowli Azkabanu wokół którego sunęli w powietrzu, wolno i ociężale jakby w zwolnionym tempie, dementorzy. Dziewczyna przeczytała tekst tak wiele razy, że każde słowo dokładnie wyryło się w jej pamięci.

_Według doniesień anonimowego informatora (zapewniam jednak, ze to człowiek godny zaufania) ostatnio w Azkabanie miała przerażająca sytuacja. Jak wszyscy wiemy od niecałych dwóch miesięcy karę za zabójstwo swojej mugolskiej rodziny ze szczególnym okrucieństwem (zob. str. 17 ) odsiaduje sławny Harry Potter (zobacz str. 19 — Oznaki szaleństwa Pottera na przestrzeni lat). Według najnowszych informacji pan Potter został ranny, a raczej sam się skaleczył. Strażnicy i więźniowie utrzymują, że w nocy zaczął przeraźliwie krzyczeć jak człowiek niezrównoważony psychicznie. Okazuje się, że Harry Potter próbował popełnić samobójstwo. Czyżby czuł się winny? Czy można to traktować jako przyznanie się do winy? Przypominam, że na procesie pan Potter twierdził, że rodzinę kazał mu zabić Voldemort w jego głowie._

_Powszechnie wiadome  jest, że Azkaban czyni ludźmi szalonymi, ale, jak wspomina nasz ekspert dr Doomey — Potter był szalony już wcześniej. Najprawdopodobniejszym wyjaśnieniem są więc wyrzuty sumienia. Z wiarygodnych źródeł wiem, że Potter próbował się udusić — jedną rękę zaciskając na gardle, drugą próbując się uratować. Czyż to nie jest dziwne? Wszystkie te dowody wskazują z pewnością na winę Harry'ego Pottera._

_Aktualnie pan Potter poddany został opiece medycznej — zgodnie z regulaminem Azkabanu nie można go uleczyć magią ani eliksirami, więc rany pana Pottera muszą zagoić się naturalnie._

_Będę Was informować na bieżąco, więc prenumerujcie Proroka Codziennego._

_Wasza Rita Skeeter — reporterka z duszą._

Każde jedno słowo tego przeklętego artykułu wzbudza w Hermionie pokłady gniewu i frustracji, których nie była świadoma, że posiada. 

Jak można tak bardzo oczerniać drugiego człowieka, niszczyć mu wizerunek i przede wszystkim życie? W końcu Harry nie został skazany na dożywocie — po dziesięciu latach (Hermiona ma jednak nadzieję, że ta cała sytuacja okaże się żartem na Prima Aprilis i Harry'ego uniewinnią) wyjdzie na wolność. I co wtedy? Społeczeństwo czarodziejów go zje, przeżuje i wypluje do sedesu. 

Dlaczego czarodzieje nie chronią wizerunku tak jak mugole? — warczy w myślach Hermiona, marszcząc brwi. Zachowanie Skeeter przeczy wszystkim moralnym wartościom, którymi powinien hołdować człowiek. 

Hermiona prycha głośno, a bezdomny kot ucieka z pobliskiego śmietnika, przewracając niedojedzoną puszkę po rybnej konserwie, która z brzdękiem spada na chodnik. Kot skrywa się za niebieskimi workami na śmieci. Dziewczyny przystaje i po chwili zastanowienia wyciąga w stronę zwierzaka rękę. Miły gest jeszcze bardziej płoszy kota, który zwinnie przeskakuje przez płot i znika. 

— Nic bym ci nie zrobiła — mówi z lekkim wyrzutem, bo naprawdę chciała pogłaskać tego kota, po czym wychodzi na główną ulicę. Otacza ją szum spieszących się ludzi i głośny warkot aut jak ryk rozwścieczonego zwierzęcia. 

Nie ma żadnego pomysłu, co mogłaby ze sobą zrobić, więc kieruje się w stronę Grimmauld Place, chociaż naprawdę nie chce tam teraz być. Gdy tylko pomyśli sobie o tych okropnych, fałszywych hipokrytach, którzy najchętniej skazaliby Harry'ego na gilotynę, czuje gniew, jakby wrzątek buzował w jej żyłach. Ci ludzie uważali się za przyjaciół Pottera, ba! nawet za jego rodzinę, a przynajmniej jej namiastkę. Jakim cudem tak łatwo i bezproblemowo skazali go na straty i sobie wszystko odpuścili?

Wewnątrz starego domu wita ją stęchły zapach kurzu, który nie chce zniknąć pomimo uporczywego sprzątania. W kuchni pani Weasley pichci smakowicie pachnący obiad, a Ron pewnie znowu siedzi w swoim pokoju obrażony na cały świat. 

Hermiona zapewne znowu cały wieczór przesiedzi z książką, ewentualnie będzie rozmawiać z Syriuszem o Harrym (jeśli Black będzie na tyle trzeźwy, żeby kontaktować). Liczy na to, że dzisiaj do kwatery wpadnie profesor Lupin, przynajmniej jej umysł miałby zajęcie. 

— Dzień dobry! — krzyczy w stronę kuchni. Odchodzi, gdy tylko słyszy identyczną odpowiedź i od razu kieruje kroki do niewielkiej biblioteki rodu Blacków. 

Gdy sunie czubkiem palca po zakurzonych grzbietach, słyszy przybliżające się kroki i przyciszone męskie głosy, które z każdą sekundą stają się coraz bardziej wyraźne. 

Działając instynktownie, kierowana adrenaliną i przyzwyczajeniem z przygód w Hogwarcie, chowa się za regałem i przez szparkę obserwuje jak do pomieszczenia wchodzi Albus Dumbledore, a zaraz po nim Severus Snape. 

— Czyli doniesienia są prawdziwe? — Dumbledore z westchnieniem zadaje pytanie, wpatrując w widok za małym oknem. Snape stoi oparty o ścianę z założonymi ramionami. Najpierw milczy, po prostu twardym wzrokiem wpatruje się w dyrektora, po czym mówi niskim głosem:

— Tak. Potter próbował się zabić. 

Serce Hermiony ściska żal, o mało co się nie zapomina, więc musi zakryć usta rękę, by stłumić dźwięk przerażenia. 

— Twój informator wie coś więcej? — Głos Dumbledore'a jest cichy, ale pewny, nie zdradza jakichkolwiek emocji, nawet jeśli takowe targają starszym czarodziejem.

— Nic więcej poza tym, co napisano w gazetach. Próbował się udusić, jednocześnie próbując się uratować jak popieprzenie by to nie brzmiało. 

Przez chwilę obaj milczą.

— Czarny Pan ostatnio coraz bardziej interesuje się Azkabanem — odzywa się Severus, a Hermiona nadstawia uszu, przybliżając się bardziej, chcąc usłyszeć szczegóły. — Oraz... dementorami, szuka jakichkolwiek ksiąg z nimi związanych.

— Zrobisz tak, jak ci powiem Severusie — mówi Dumbledore, a Snape spina się, słysząc to wyraźne polecenie. — Musimy dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi, dlatego poszukaj tu ksiąg o dementorach... Biblioteka Blacków powinna obfitować w mroczne księgi. I kiedy będziesz mu je dawał, postaraj się wypytać go o plany, o to czego szuka, byś mógł poszukać innych ksiąg.

Snape wygląda, jakby mu ulżyło. Hermiona marszczy brwi. Jeśli Voldemort czegoś szuka, to to nie może być nic dobrego. 

Dumbledore już wychodzi z pomieszczenia, kiedy Snape pyta ostrym głosem:

— A co z Potterem?

— Co ma być z Harrym?

— Wiesz, co z nim zrobili po tym incydencie przecież, standardowa procedura. Chłopak pewnie leży poraniony i przykuty do łóżka. Nic z tym nie zrobisz? To twój pupil w końcu. — Snape nie byłby Snape'em, gdyby do swojej wypowiedzi nie dorzucił jadu i pogardy.

— Przecież nie jestem w stanie nic zrobić, Severusie. Ważne, że Harry jest bezpieczny. 

— Bezpieczny — prycha Snape. — Bezpieczny, ale za parę miesięcy już go nie będzie, demenotrzy zniszczą go, nawet nie ruszając duszy. 

Ale Dumbledore już dawno wyszedł. 

Hermiona przez chwilę stoi sparaliżowana. Jak to przykuty do łóżka? Jak to go nie będzie? Jak to nic nie da się zrobić? Usta dziewczyny zaczynają drżeć, a oczy niebezpiecznie piec, wyciera je pięściami — to nie czas na łzy. Musi coś zrobić. Nie może stać biernie jak ci dorośli. 

Zatracona w myślach o mało co nie daje się przyłapać przez Snape'a, który przeszukuje półki. Hermiona cicho wycofuje się w stronę drzwi, korzystając z tego, że profesor eliksirów odwrócony jest plecami i zajęty przeglądaniem grubej księgi. 

Delikatnie otwiera drzwi, cały czas wstrzymując powietrze. Biegiem puszcza się przez korytarz i oddycha z ulgą dopiero na schodach. Bierze parę głębokich wdechów i osuwa się po ścianie, siadając na środku schodów.

Właśnie straciła wiarę w ludzkość.

— Jak można być tak bezdusznym draniem? — mamrocze pod nosem. Ale ona tak tego nie zostawi. Wyciągnie Harry'ego z Azkabanu, choćby jej oceny miały na tym ucierpieć, choćby sama miała tam trafić. Nie może zostawić przyjaciela w potrzebie.

Da radę. Nie zadziera się z Hermioną Granger. 

~*~

Harry'ego budzi suche uczucie w gardle — w dodatku całe piecze i pulsuje tępym bólem. Gdy otwiera oczy, wita go widok ciemnego sufitu. Próbuje dosięgnąć szyi palcami, chcąc sprawdzić, dlaczego go tak boli, ale napotyka opór. Jego serce na chwilę się zatrzymuje.

 _Nie mam rąk?_  — myśli w panice. 

Ponownie szarpie kończynami, coraz bardziej chaotycznie i używając więcej siły. Zaciska palce w pięści, potwierdzając, że jednak je ma. Zimna fala ulgi nie zostaje na długo, bo gdy Harry próbuje się podnieść i zobaczyć, co blokuje mu ręce, odkrywa, że nie może tego zrobić.

Został przykuty do łóżka. 

Magiczne więzy nie pozwalają mu na podniesienie ciała, jedynie może lekko odchylić głowę od materaca. Kątek oka próbuje spojrzeć na swoje ręce — przywiązane kajdankami do metalowych rur łóżka.

Czuje się źle, koszmarnie, okropnie, jakby przejechał po nim pług, a potem Voldemort zafundował mu serię Cruciatusów, a na dokładkę dopadła go nieznośna migrena.

Harry próbuje sobie przypomnieć, co doprowadziło do tej opłakanej sytuacji, ale jego wspomnienia są mętne i niejasne. Jeśli dobrze sobie przypomina, to rozmawiał z Tomem. Rozmawiał z nim długo w świecie wykreowanym przez umysł pragnący uciec od tego szaleństwa, tworząc nierealne iluzje. 

Potem się obudził. Tak, z pewnością się obudził, ale nie pamięta, co dalej. Nie pamięta, dopóki przed oczami nie pojawia się obraz Ginny.

Zakrwawionej Ginny; jest tak chuda, że przez cienką skórę prześwitują kości. 

— Odejdź... — jęczy Harry. Przeraża go myśl, że nie ma jak uciec, jak się bronić.

Oczywiście, gdzieś z tyłu głowy czai się myśl, że to tylko iluzja, ale wyprany z pozytywnych uczuć i jakiegokolwiek poczucia bezpieczeństwa Harry bezgranicznie wierzy swoim oczom i zaczyna się szarpać. 

_Zaalarmujesz strażników tą szamotaniną._

— Tom! — Harry'ego zalewa fala ulgi. Jeśli Tom do niego dołączył, to znaczy, że Ginny nic mu nie zrobi. Nie wie, skąd u niego ta myśl, skąd to zaufanie, ale trzyma się tego rozpaczliwie jak ostatniej deski ratunku. Jednak możliwość, że to głos Toma jest tą urojoną rzeczą ma wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, w końcu prawdziwy Voldemort obiecał Harry'emu, że spotkania w różanym ogrodzie są tymi prawdziwymi. Co do głosu Voldemorta w swojej głowie Harry nie ma pewności.

 _Stęskniłeś się?_  

Słowa przesiąknięte są drwiną, ale z oczu Harry'ego ciekną łzy ulgi, wreszcie jego cierpienie się skończy  — nawet jeśli na krótki moment. Opuszcza więc ręce i leży spokojnie, cały czas jednak patrząc na Ginny. I ona też na niego patrzy pustym wzrokiem trupa. 

— Zabierz ją stąd — mówi rozpaczliwie. — Zrób coś z nią. 

_Przecież już ją zabiłem. Czego jeszcze oczekujesz?_

Voldemort śmieje się cicho, mówiąc o śmierci dziewczyny.

— Skoro to  _ty_  ją zabiłeś, to dlaczego to  _mnie_  nie chce zostawić w spokoju?!

 _Mój mały, dzielny czarodzieju_  — mówi wręcz z czułością —  _ciało tej dziewczynki dawno już zgniło, to tylko pierdolona iluzja, więc przestań się zachowywać jak dzieciak i staw jej czoła!_  — Z każdym słowem głos Voldemorta nabiera ostrości, by w ostatecznie stać się reprymendą. 

Harry przymyka oczy i bierze głęboki wdech.

_Staw czoła koszmarom inaczej cię zjedzą.  Nie zostawią nawet skrawka mięsa na twoim szkielecie._

Gdy Harry wreszcie nabiera odwagi, by spojrzeć na widmo, Ginny dalej tam stoi. Uśmiecha się niewinnie, a z kącików jej ust powoli płynie brudna krew, skapując na podłogę z delikatnym pluśnięciem.

 — Nie zniknęła — żali się, mając ochotę ponownie się rozbeczeć jak małe dziecko. Tak bardzo chce, żeby to się skończyło.

_Najprostszym rozwiązaniem byłaby twoja śmierć, zdajesz sobie sprawę?_

— Tak — odpowiada Harry. — Ale nie chcę umierać.

_Nie?_

— Nie — stwierdza stanowczo. — Chcę wyjść na wolność. 

 _Chcesz się zemścić?_  — kontrolę nad zazwyczaj spokojnym głosem Toma przejmuje ekscytacja. 

Harry zaciska pięść na matowym kocu i wlepia wzrok w pusty sufit.

— Nie mam siły na zemstę... ja chcę po prostu znowu zobaczyć gwiazdy.


	13. Przedsmak śmierci

Dni wleką się w nieskończoność, a Harry może jedynie wpatrywać się w nudny sufit i oczekiwać przybycia dementorów. Bo gdy nadchodzą, przynosząc ze sobą chłód i ten oślizgły rodzaj strachu, myśli Harry'ego wirują, gdy chłopak próbuje odwrócić uwagę od halucynacji i okropnych wydarzeń powtarzanych w głowie jak w pętli. Wtedy jedynym ratunkiem jest stabilny głos Voldemorta. A gdy go nie ma, Harry może jedynie płakać z bezsilności zatracony w otchłani rozpaczy.

W końcu nadchodzi wybawienie i więzy przykuwające Harry'ego do łóżka znikają. Rana na szyi już się prawie zagoiła, ale nie przynosi to jakiejkolwiek ulgi, skoro na nadgarstkach pojawiły się oparzenia po kajdanach, których magia czasami rozgrzewała je do czerwoności. 

Harry niepewnie stawia stopy na zimnej podłodze, próbując stłumić irracjonalny strach, że zapomniał jak się chodzi.  Przeciąga się z ulgą; jego kości  trzeszczą, dawno nieużywane. Z obrzydzeniem i mdłościami patrzy na łóżko pokryte uryną i śmierdzącym potem. Musi skorzystać z prysznica. W tym celu zaczyna rozglądać się za strażnikiem.

Podchodzi, powoli, rozkoszując się zimnem pod stopami, do ciężkich drzwi z żelazną kratą u góry. Staje na palcach, by zerknąć na korytarz, oczekując, że znajdzie tam znudzonego strażnika zapewne podpartego pod ścianą i przysypiającego. 

Jednak nie ma tam strażnika. Zamiast niego w cieniu stoi zakapturzona postać. 

Harry z początku jej nie zauważa — czarny płaszcz i kaptur tak bardzo zlewają się z cieniem padającym na ścianę. Zdradza ją ruch; dziwnie płynny, jakby lewitowała w powietrzu. Właśnie dzięki niemu Harry zauważa szczegóły: że peleryna jest postrzępiona, że kaptur zasłania twarz całkowicie, że spod długich rękawów wystają nienaturalnie długie place z zakrzywionymi, czarnymi paznokciami.

Dementor.

Jakby w reakcji na tę myśl, stwór odwraca się gwałtownie w stronę Harry'ego; fałdy peleryny łopoczą, jakby targane przed wiatr. W trzy sekundy dementor jest tuż przy kracie, przystawiając otwór gębowy jak najbliżej twarzy Harry'ego. 

Pokryte liszajami ręce unoszą kaptur, a Harry przełyka ślinę wpatrując się w obrzydliwe oblicze potwora. W puste oczodoły porośnięte cienką błoną, niezdrową i pokrytą śluzem skórę, wreszcie w paszczę mroczną jak sama otchłań piekła. 

Harry stoi  bez ruchu, czując delikatne igiełki lodu wspinające się po jego skórze. Nie może przestać wpatrywać się w ciemny otwór na twarzy dementora; miejsce, za pomocą którego ten potrafi wyssać samą duszę człowieka. 

Im dłużej Harry się w nią wpatruje, tym bardziej jest pewny, że to nie tylko czarna dziura — w głębi migocze delikatne i łagodne światło, a jego blask tłumiony jest przez mrok dementora. Pulsuje niczym umierające serce rajskiego ptaka, sprawiając wrażenie rzeczy niezwykle delikatnej, zdolnej obrócić się w proch przy najlżejszym dotknięciu.

Zimno staje się dotkliwsze; teraz mrozi koniuszki palców Harry'ego, które ten w końcu odrywa od krat. Robi krok w tył, nie spuszczając wzroku z demenotra, który to przekrzywia delikatnie głowę, jakby przypatrywał się Harry'emu, a przecież nie ma oczu; puste oczodoły dementora przykrywa jedynie dziwna błona.

Nogi jakimś cudem plączą się, a Harry upada, zaskoczony ciężarem własnego ciała. Dementor w dalszym ciągu stoi przed drzwiami. Po prostu stoi niczym porzucona, złowieszcza kukła.

Zimno przeradza się w przepływające wspomnienia — igiełki lodu niszczą wszystko, co dobre, zostawiając same gorzkie słowa i bolesne zdrady. Tysiące myśli, tysiące minionych wydarzeń; wszystko zlewa się w jeden chaotyczny ciąg. Obrazy napierają z niszczycielską siłą, a Harry potrafi tylko odtwarzać w kółko i w kółko najgorsze wydarzenia ze swojego życia. 

Harry wpatruje się pustymi oczami w sufit, leżąc w zimnie. Jego ciało czasami podryguje w spazmach, z kącika ust cieknie ślina. Harry nie widzi już dementora, ale czuje jego obecność w każdym skrawku wyziębniętego ciała. 

Kalejdoskop wspomnień nie ma końca — Harry widzi umierających rodziców, Ginny pokrytą krwią, Rona odsuwającego się od niego coraz bardziej z każdym dniem, zrozpaczony wzrok Hermiony. Wszystko to ostatecznie go przytłacza, z oczu ciurkiem ciekną łzy, a oczy same się zamykają z przemęczenia.

Budzą go krzyki. Głośnie i ponaglające. Ostre i dźwięczne jak dzwony; i jak one dzwonią w uszach Harry'ego.

Pierwszą reakcję Harry'ego jest zmarszczenie brwi i przewrócenie się na drugi bok z chęcią ponownego zaśnięcia. Pomimo snu nadal jest wyczerpany — dementor jakby wyssał z niego całą energię. Nie pozwala mu na to mocny kopniak wymierzony w żebra. 

Harry otwiera oczy, gwałtownie wypuszczając powietrze z ust. W jego oczach pojawiają się piekące łzy.

— Co...?!

— Wstawaj!  — rozlega się donośny, męski głos. Harry jest o krok, by nie rozpłakać się ze szczęścia. Tak dawno nie słyszał prawdziwego ludzkiego głosu, takiego który nie byłby krzykiem oszalałego więźnia Azkabanu. Ulga jest niczym kubeł zimnej wody — Harry wreszcie czuje, że myśli trzeźwo po bardzo długiej przerwie. Gdyby tylko miał pojęcie jak bardzo złudne jest to uczucie...

Harry podnosi się najszybciej jak potrafi, obite żebra dają o sobie znać nieznośnym bólem. 

— Co się dzieje? — pyta lekko zachrypniętym głosem. Jego ręka wędruje do gardła, na którym jeszcze widnieją ciemne ślady — jak dawno w pełni nie używał swojego głosu?

— Nie ma czasu na pogaduszki, Potter. — Rosły strażnik, którego Harry nie zna, łapie go mocno za ramię i podnosi do pozycji stojącej, co sprawia, że Harry lekko się zatacza  i syczy z bólu.

— Ale dlaczego?

— Zostałeś skazany na śmierć — nonszalancko mówi strażnik, który z reguły towarzyszył Harry'emu. 

Serce na dwie sekundy się zatrzymuje, by po chwili zacząć bić szaleńczym tempem. Zimny pot wstępuje na rozgorączkowane czoło Harry'ego, gdy ten po prostu wpatruje się w strażnika z ciężkim i poniekąd irracjonalnym poczuciem zdrady. W końcu w jaki sposób ten strażnik miałby go zdradzić? Wykonując swoją cholerną pracę?

To Dumbledore zdradził Harry'ego, pozwalając by wysłali go  _tu_. Do samego piekła.

— Nie mamy całego dnia, Potter! Ruszaj się! — Do jego gardła zostaje przyłożony ostry czubek różdżki.

— Jaki jest sens grożenia mi, skoro i tak zaraz zginę? — pyta rozgoryczony. To dziwne jak szybko przyszło mu pogodzić się z własnym losem.

— Nie gadaj, tylko idź — warczy strażnik, którego Harry w myślach zaczyna nazywać gburem. 

Harry nie zostaje skuty — jedyną formą środka przymusu jest różdżka przyłożona do gardła i okazjonalne popchnięcia mające sprawić, by szedł szybciej.

Zaprowadzają Harry'ego na zewnątrz. Wiat wieje tu mocno, a rozszalałe fale uderzają o skaliste wybrzeże. Harry z nadzieją spogląda w niebo, ale jest dzień, a cały błękit przykrywają szare chmury, z których kapie delikatna mżawka. Nie widać ani jednej gwiazdy. Wokół fruwają peleryny dementorów, a wszystko to razem tworzy obraz niczym z horroru. 

Harry ślizga się na wilgotnych skałach, ale mocny uścisk strażnika powstrzymuje go przed upadkiem. Wokół panuje martwa cisza.

— Tom? — próbuje Harry. Jego głos jest niepewny i cichy, w dodatku zagłusza go szumiący ocean, ale Harry nie ma wątpliwości, że Voldemort go usłyszy. 

Jednak żadna odpowiedź nie nadchodzi, jedynie strażnicy zaczynają między sobą rechotać, że już całkowicie zwariował.

— Tom?! — Tym razem desperacja przemawia za jego czynami. Harry uświadamia sobie, że nie chce zginąć. Nie. On najpierw musi zobaczyć gwiazdy, poczuć ciepło kominka, przytulić Syriusza i się z nim pożegnać — dopiero wtedy mogą go zabić.

Gdy widzi, co dla niego przygotowali, zamiera. Zimne krople deszczu spadają na rozgorączkowane ciało chłopaka, spływając za ubranie i wzbudzając dreszcze.

Trumna jest prosta — zbita z pierwszych lepszych desek i starych, pokrytych już rdzą gwoździ. Wymierzona idealnie na rozmiar ciała Harry'ego. 

Harry zwraca przerażony wzrok w stronę strażników. Brutal pcha różdżkę, boleśnie wbijając ją w krtań chłopaka.

— Do środka — cedzi, a jego kompani rechoczą, jakby w tej sytuacji było cokolwiek zabawnego.

Oni śmieją się do rozpuku, a Harry wariuje, nie wiedząc, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Ma płakać? Może krzyczeć? Albo zwyczajnie się roześmiać?

Widok trumny odblokowuje w Harrym dziwną żądzę przetrwania, rozbudza płomień nadziei i sił, by walczyć. Więc Harry walczy. Wyrywa się, kopie, próbuje uderzać w każdy fragment ciała strażników znajdujący się w jego zasięgu. Gdy w końcu jego ręka wyrywa się w uścisku i Harry robi parę kroków stronę urwiska, jego noga plącze się w skalną szczelinę i pada jak długi, rozdzierając skórę na dłoniach i rozbijając kolano. 

Ma ochotę wyć z bólu i frustracji, gdy silne ręce go unoszą i próbują postawić na nogi. Harry za wszelką cenę próbuje się wyrwać, wkładając w to całą siłę, jaka mu pozostała. Zupełnie nie przejmuje się tym, że jest na przegranej pozycji, a jego gardło wypełnia kwaśny smak strachu. Musi dać radę.

Resztki pozostałej mu energii przeznacza na jeden, ostatni ruch, ale kończy się on tak jak poprzedni — upokarzającym upadkiem. Strażnicy na dokładkę raczą go paroma mocnymi kopniakami; jeden z nich spluwa śliną na ziemię, mówiąc coś o bezużyteczności takich dziwadeł jak on, Harry. 

Bo właśnie tym jest Harry — dziwadłem. Zesłanym do najgorszego miejsca na ziemi przez własnych przyjaciół, znajdującym przyjemność w rozmowach z mordercą jego rodziców, bezużytecznym czarodziejem bez różdżki.

Łzy ciekną ciurkiem po bladej twarzy Harry'ego, gdy zaklęcie go paraliżuje, a kolejne lewituje do trumny. Chce krzyczeć, wręcz wrzeszczeć z bezsilności, gdy spoczywa na przemoczonych deskach, ale jego usta są zakneblowane przez zaklęcie. 

Ostatnią nadzieją jest Voldemort, do którego Harry modli się w tej chwili jak do bóstwa, ale żadna odpowiedź nie nadchodzi.

Wieko zostaje zamknięte, a Harry'ego otacza ciemność. Słyszy tylko przeklęte bicie serca, odliczające czas do śmierci.

Czuje jak trumna z nim w środku lewituje i zostaje opuszczona do dołu. To dość dziwne uczucie — być zakopywanym żywcem. Ziemia powoli przykrywa drewniane wieko, oddech Harry'ego staje się płytszy z każdą kolejną warstwą.

Harry leży bez ruchu w dalszym ciągu pod wpływem tego przeklętego zaklęcia i ma ochotę się roześmiać. I właśnie dlatego, gdy urok zostaje łaskawie zdjęty, Harry wybucha szaleńczym śmiechem. 

Już widzi te nagłówki gazet:  _Harry Potter zakopany żywcem! Jak się czuł? Ekskluzywny wywiad tuż przed śmiercią!_

W pewnym momencie śmiech ustępuje na rzecz bezsilnego łkania, a Harry po raz ostatni próbuje się wydostać. Rozpaczliwie uderza w wieko od trumny, potem próbuje zdrapać drewno paznokciami, ale jedyne co zyskuje, to drzazgi boleśnie wbijające się w skórę.

Harry wie, że powietrze nie będzie dochodzić tu wiecznie, szczególnie że trumna jest nieszczelna i z każdym uderzeniem chłopaka do środka dostaje się coraz więcej ziemi.

Otacza go ciemność. Przeraźliwa, sprawiająca wrażenie ciężkiej i lepkiej, otula każdy fragment ciała Harry'ego i przeraża go do tego stopnia, że zaczyna poruszać się całym sobą, próbując kopać, uderzać i wrzeszczeć jednocześnie. Jednak nic to nie daje, a macki ciemności zaciskają się na Harrym jeszcze mocniej.

Powietrze wewnątrz jest gorące, a Harry dławi się zapachem świeżej ziemi. 

— Tom! — krzyczy, nie przejmując się faktem, że marnuje cenny tlen.  — Tom! Tom, Tom, Tom!

I nagle może oddychać bez przeszkód. Siedzi pod rozłożystym drzewem w różanym ogrodzie, który tak dobrze zna. 

— Tom? — pyta. — Co to do cholery było? — Na samo wspomnienie Harry ma ochotę wymiotować.

— Jedna z twoich licznych halucynacji jak mniemam. — Głos Voldemorta dochodzi zza pleców Harry'ego. Chłopak odwraca się w stronę mężczyzny, który stoi oparty o balustradę niewielkiej, ale wyglądającej na bogatą, chatki. 

— Nie powiem, że to mi się podoba, bo mi się nie podoba. Wcale — podkreśla Tom i podchodzi do Harry'ego, siadając blisko niego, za co ten jest wdzięczny. Cholernie potrzebuje teraz dowodu na to, że żyje. Ciepło drugiej osoby w dziwny sposób dodaje mu otuchy i sprawia, że nie myśli o tym, co się wydarzyło.

— W sensie co? 

— To ciągłe: "Tom, Tom, Tom!". Nie jestem psem na twoich usługach. Byłem zajęty. Bardzo zajęty.

— Ale i tak mi pomogłeś — zauważa Harry.

— Nie spraw, bym zaczął tego żałować. 

Harry wymownie przewraca oczami, gdzieś podświadomie wiedząc, że Tom nie jest w stanie tego żałować. To może naiwne, ale ostatnio Harry coraz częściej zaczyna dostrzegać tę drugą stronę Voldemorta — drobne, ciepłe uśmiechy, a przede wszystkim to jak bardzo pomaga Harry'emu, mówi i pomaga zostać przy zdrowych zmysłach. Nie ma pewności, czy to nie jest kolejna gra, ale w tym momencie po prostu potrzebuje w to wierzyć, inaczej naprawdę by zwariował.

— Dlaczego zniszczyłeś mi życie? — pyta w końcu Harry, doskonale pamiętając, że to Voldemort zabił Dursleyów. Chce przerwać tę dziwną ciszę, która nastała między nimi, ale jednocześnie jest wstrząśnięty niedawnymi wydarzeniami i potrzebuje, aby coś odwróciło uwagę. 

— Hm? Pytasz, czemu zabiłem tych bezwartościowych mugoli, którzy cię poniżali i głodzili? — W głosie Toma pobrzmiewa sama pogarda.

— Znowu odpowiadasz pytaniem na pytanie... — mówi Harry. Powoli przerażające wydarzenia, które wydarzyły się w Azkabanie bledną i Harry czuje się wolny od brzemienia wspomnień.

— Harry — mówi spokojnie, spoglądając w oczy chłopaka. Jego mina sugeruje, że wreszcie odpowie na pytanie Harry'ego, ale   wąskie warki wyginają się w drwiącym uśmiechu, a jedyne, co mówi to kolejna kąśliwa uwaga. — Jeszcze się nie nauczyłeś? Skończ wreszcie być takim naiwnym idiotą.

— Nie jestem... — oburza się Harry, ale Voldemort nie daje mu dokończyć, jedynie macha ręką, jakby wszystko, co do powiedzenia mógłby mieć Harry, było samymi bzdurami.

— W takim razie się zachowuj.

— Co cię dzisiaj ugryzło? — pyta Harry zaskoczony nadzwyczajną opryskliwością Toma. — Jakby cię osa użądliła. 

— Może to — jego głos niebezpiecznie się obniża, a Voldemort przybliża twarz do twarzy Harry'ego, przyszpilając go zimnym spojrzeniem — że jakiś dzieciak nieustannie mnie wołał, kiedy miałem spotkanie?

— To było mnie tam zostawić! — krzyczy Harry, a wszystkie spojrzenia wracają potężną falą. — Wiesz jak to jest być zakopanym żywcem? Leżeć tam z pewnością, że się udusisz, a twoją jedyną nadzieją na ratunek jest socjopatyczny morderca?!

Voldemort wzdycha teatralnie, po chwili rozkłada ramiona w zapraszającymi geście.

— No chodź — mówi.

Harry przez chwilę przypatruje się Voldemortowi, szczerze wątpiąc w jego inteligencję, ale w pewnym momencie jego oczy zachodzą łzami i po prostu wtula się w twarde ciało, zatapiając nos w ciemnym materiale szaty Toma. 

Zatracony w emocjach nie zauważa pełnego zimnej satysfakcji uśmiechu Voldemorta, gdy ten delikatnie poklepuje jego plecy, szepcząc ciepłe, ale fałszywe słowa otuchy. 


	14. Kiedy róże wreszcie nie cuchną krwią

—  _To dziwnie miłe_  — myśli Harry, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie ramienia Voldemorta. Materiał jest delikatny i miękki, a od ciała mężczyzny bije przyjemne ciepło. Temperatura i żywe, bijące serce, które głucho dudni w uszach Harry'ego, stanowią dowód, że Tom Riddle nie jest potworem — to człowiek z krwi i kości, który nie różni się od innych praktycznie niczym. 

— Śmiało sobie poczynasz. — Chociaż słowa mogłyby sugerować, że Voldemort gani Harry'ego, to ton, jakiego używa, podszyty jest zwyczajnym, ludzkim rozbawieniem. 

Harry pociąga nosem. Nie potrafi przejmować się faktem, że rozkleił się przy Tomie; już nie. Teraz liczy się ciepło drugiego ciała i to jaką ulgę przynosi, to jak realne się wydaje. Jedyna prawdziwa rzecz, której Harry może być pewien, że nie jest iluzją.

— Moja głowa powinna być tym jedynym miejscem, gdzie myśli powinny być wolne, wiesz? 

— Nie kiedy prowadzisz rozmowę z legimentą. — Tom gładzi Harry'ego po plecach, delikatnie zataczając okręgi dłonią. Chłopak wzdycha, zatracając się w uzależniającym poczuciu bezpieczeństwa, ignorując ripostę Toma i postanawiając, że na nią nie odpowie. 

Wokół szumią liście, a Harry powoli usypia kołysany do snu ich monotonnym dźwiękiem. Powieki stają się ciężkie i zamykają wbrew woli chłopaka. Harry wdycha jeszcze zapach Voldemorta, ostry jak zioła używane do eliksirów i kurz, który zbiera się na starych, nieczytanych księgach.  

Budzi się, gdy słońce już zachodzi za horyzontem, rozlewając czerwone światło i sprawiając, że dolina wygląda jakby płonęła. Z westchnieniem się przeciąga, a puchaty koc spada z jego ramion. Harry marszczy brwi. Voldemort otulił go kocem, gdy spał? Myśl ta rozpala przyjemne ciepło w ciele chłopaka. Zapomniał już, że ludzie potrafią się o siebie troszczyć. Ta prosta czynność sprawia, że na usta Harry'ego wpełza pełen rozczulenia uśmiech.

Rozgląda się za Voldemortem, ale nie może go znaleźć wśród kwiatów róż i słoneczników. Delikatnie składa koc i odkłada go na ziemię tuż pod drzewem. Nie może się powstrzymać i zatapia palce w miękkiej tkaninie z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Odrywa od policzka źdźbło trawy, które przykleiło się, gdy spał, i zerka w stronę domostwa, zastanawiając się, gdzie może być Tom. To wysoki na dwa piętra budynek z czerwonej cegły i ogromnymi, czarnymi drzwiami; zdobi go strzelisty dach i balkony, których balustrady pokrywa bluszcz powoli zmieniający swe kolory na jesienne.

Harry z niepewnością zagląda przez strzeliste okna do środka. Ale wewnątrz jest jedynie ciemność. Jedynie gasnące światło słońca odbija się od szyb. Stwierdzając, że to nic nie da, kieruje swój wzrok w stronę drzwi. Przełyka ślinę i wspina się po trzech schodkach, stając ostatecznie z sercem bijącym jak dzwon przed drzwiami z kołatką w kształcie rozwartej paszczy węża. 

Unosi już rękę, jednak zanim zdąży zapukać, drzwi otwierają się z zadziwiającą szybkością, Voldemort przez sekundę gromi Harry'ego wzrokiem, po czym równie szybko zamyka drzwi z głuchym trzaśnięciem,  ukrywając wnętrze przed chłopakiem.

— Wyspałeś się? — pyta. Nie wygląda, jakby jakoś specjalnie przejmował się odpowiedzią Harry'ego, bardziej zajmują go książki, których całą stertę lewituje z pokoju u góry przez uchylone okno. Z łoskotem lądują one pod drzewem tuż obok koca, który odłożył Harry.

— Jak to w ogóle działa?

— Hm?

— To całe — Harry macha rękami — spanie tutaj. Bo przecież śpię tam, w prawdziwym ciele?

— Ale wiesz, że tak naprawdę nas tutaj nie ma?

Harry robi głupią minę, a Voldemort wzdycha i siada, by wytłumaczyć.

— Ten świat, w którym się teraz znajdujemy, choć jest perfekcyjnym odbiciem rzeczywistości, tak naprawdę jest jedynie kopią. Znajdujemy się tu tylko umysłem. Dlatego jak najbardziej możesz tu spać, śpiąc w prawdziwym świecie. Można ująć, że to był prawdziwy sen, bo choć teraz fizycznie śpisz, to twój umysł nie odpoczywa tak jak powinien. 

— Udam, że wszystko zrozumiałem — szczerzy się Harry, a Riddle jedynie wzdycha teatralnie. — Co robisz? — pyta po chwili.

— Szukam informacji o dementorach oczywiście — odpowiada, przewracając stronę księgi.

— O, widziałem to ostatnio — mówi Harry,  wskazując palcem na rycinę przedstawiającą dementora z szeroko otwartą paszczą. — Jednak na żywo to białe światło wygląda trochę inaczej, nie jest tak jasne — zauważa, przypominając sobie rozwarty otwór gębowy i migoczące światło, które wyglądało, jakby traciło cały swój magiczny blask.

— I dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz? — warczy Voldemort. Złość jednak szybko mija zastąpiona przez żądzę wiedzy.

— Nie wiedziałem, że to coś ważnego! Nawet nie wiem, co to dokładnie było. Zresztą to wydarzyło się tuż przed tym jak miałem... ostatnią halucynację...

Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówi; Voldemort oczekująco wpatruje się w Harry'ego, a ten uparcie milczy, uciekając wzrokiem od przyszpilającego spojrzenia krwawych tęczówek.

W końcu się przełamuje, wypuszczając głośno powietrze przez spierzchnięte wargi.

— Co piszą o tym w książkach? No co? — odpowiada na pytający wzrok Voldemorta, — Jak będę wiedział, co to dokładnie jest, to może skojarzę fakty i przypomnę sobie coś wartego twojej uwagi. 

— Słyszałeś historię o tym jak powstali dementorzy?

— Em...

— Czego was uczą na historii magii w takim razie? 

— Wojen goblinów? — nieśmiało mówi chłopak, kuląc się wewnętrznie pod ostrym spojrzeniem Voldemorta. 

— I dlatego trzeba zmienić ten idiotyczny system edukacji... — mamrocze pod nosem. — Dalej twierdzisz, że Dumbledore nadaje się na dyrektora Hogwartu? Zresztą nieważne — mówi, zanim Harry zdąży się wypowiedzieć i obronić Dumbledore'a. Ale Harry uświadamia sobie, że wcale nie miał takiego zamiaru. Postronny obserwator parsknąłby śmiechem na stan edukacji w Hogwarcie — segregacja na lepszych i gorszych, dyrektor faworyzujący Gryfonów i Snape robiący to samo odnośnie Ślizgonów, brak nauki łaciny, chociaż to podstawa zaklęć, czy niekompetentni nauczyciele, którzy już dawno umarli. 

Z rozmyśleń wyrywa go Voldemort, który zaczyna opowiadać historię pojawienia się dementorów na wyspie. 

— Pewien potężny czarnoksiężnik, Ekrizdis mu było na imię, wybudował twierdzę na wyspie i wszystko ukrył przed wścibskimi oczami zarówno mugoli jak i innych czarodziei. Wiadomo, że parał się w czarnej magii, naprawdę mrocznej. Jestem w stanie założyć, że daleko mi do jego badań. — Voldemort śmieje się gorzko, jakby za cel postawił sobie pokonanie tego czarodzieja. — W każdym razie krążą opowieści, jakoby zwabiał na wyspę żaglarzy czy innych mugoli, by ich torturować i poddawać eksperymentom. To był prawdziwy geniusz, jestem w posiadaniu paru jego ksiąg, Harry, i jego odkrycia... to coś niesamowitego. 

Harry stwierdza w myślach, że oczy Voldemorta świecą się niebezpiecznym blaskiem, gdy ten opowiada o przerażająco krwawych dokonaniach czarnoksiężnika; to prawie tak, jakby mówił o swoim idolu. 

— Jednak życie nie jest wieczne, Ekrizdis nie zapuszczał się w te tereny czarnej magii, które badałem ja... Może był mądrzejszy i wiedział, że to nie było dobrym rozwiązaniem? Nieważne. Ekrizdis umarł, a zaklęcie ukrywające wyspę z Azkabanem przestało działać.  Czarodziejski świat wreszcie usłyszał o okropnościach, które się tam działy. A pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii, którzy badali wyspę, jako pierwsi ujrzeli dementorów. Stwory, których nie można zabić. Ówczesny Minister Magii, Damocles Rowle zaproponował, aby w Azkabanie stworzyć więzienie dla czarodziejów. Widzisz, Harry, tchórzliwi czarodzieje straszliwie bali się dementorów,  a dzięki temu, że zapewniali dementorom stały pokarm w postaci więźniów, ci zostali na wyspie i nie rozproszyli się po całym świecie. 

— Czyli wysyłają czarodziei jako ofiarę, by reszta była bezpieczna?

Voldemort śmieje się mrocznie. 

— Świat jest okrutny, drogi Harry — mówi i unosi książkę,  w której przed chwilą przyglądali się rysunkowi dementora. — To są zapiski samego Ekrizdisa, wyrwałem je spod nosa samego Dumbledore'a... Ciekawe, czy ten dureń wie jak bardzo ułatwił mi zadanie? 

— Co w niej jest?

— Wszystko — odpowiada. — Ale to absolutnie wszystko o dementorach, mój Harry. 

— Wszystko? — pyta Harry zduszonym głosem. — Czyli też jak je zabić?

— Ależ oczywiście. To nawet dość proste... Widzisz, mój mały, dzielny czarodzieju, dementorzy to byli kiedyś ludzie, którzy stali się potworami przez eksperymenty Ekrizdisa, a to białe światło wewnątrz... to ich pierwotna, nieśmiertelna dusza. 

— Co? — szepcze Harry z braku lepszego pomysłu na swoją reakcję. — Dementorzy to ludzie?

— Kiedyś nimi byli, ale już nie są. Żyją setki lat, ich człowieczeństwo zostało pożarte przez mroczne rytuały. W dodatku tylko ci pierwotni mają dusze. Ci dementorzy, którzy narodzili się z innych już istniejących nie mają duszy... 

— Acha... 

— Dlatego potrzebuję szczegółowych informacji. Gdzie widziałeś pierwotnego dementora?

— Stał pod moją celą — mówi Harry, niechętnie przypominając sobie tamte wydarzenia. — Jak się zastanowić to on tak jakby czekał, aż podejdę do drzwi? — Po ciele chłopaka przechodzą ciarki, gdy myśli o możliwych celach dementora. Chce dać mu pocałunek nawet bez rozkazu Ministra Magii? — Podszedł do mnie i odsłonił kaptur, po czym otworzył paszczę. W sumie... jakby chciał mi ją pokazać, tę duszę znaczy...

— Interesujące — mówi jedynie Voldemort.

— Czy... — Harry trochę boi się zadać to pytanie na głos, ale czerpie z resztek swojej gryfońskiej odwagi, bo wie, że dłużej tam nie wytrzyma — jest jakiś sposób, abym został tu na zawsze?

— Chcesz wiecznie spać?

Harry kiwa głową. Woli być tu, niż spotkać ponownie tamtego dementora, ponownie czuć tamten strach.

— Nie chcę tam wracać, naprawdę, ja zwariuję, Tom. 

Voldemort wstaje i podchodzi do pachnących róż, zrywa jedną i daje Harry'emu z krzywym uśmiechem.

— Pomyślę nad tym — obiecuje. — A teraz wracaj spać, mój mały czarodzieju — szepcze cicho.


	15. Tląca się iskra

To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy w pociągu do Hogwartu Hermiona nie siedzi z Ronem i Harrym w jednym przedziale.  Wiele by dała za poprawnie działający zmieniacz czasu. Odkręciłaby wtedy to całe bagno, jakie się narobiło. Śmierdzące, lepkie i pełne robali. Czasami ma wrażenie, że zachowuje się bardziej dojrzale niż niektórzy poważni dorośli, którzy jednak nie robią nic, by pomóc jej najlepszemu przyjacielowi — zupełnie nic. 

Hermiona przeciągała swoje obowiązki nowo wybranego prefekta jak najdłużej się dało — sprawdzała poszczególne przedziały z przesadną dokładnością, idąc wolnym i spokojnym krokiem, często zatrzymywała się na rozmowy z prefektami z innych domów, dyskutując o swojej funkcji i nadchodzącym roku  SUM-ów.  Wszyscy zręcznie unikali tematu Harry'ego.

 _I dobrze_ , myśli Hermiona,  _bo gdyby którykolwiek z nich próbował obrazić Harry'ego, nasłałabym na niego Krzywołapa._

Pociąg zatrzymuje się na stacji z głośnym gwizdem, a czarna masa uczniów gaworzących o bzdurach z dawno niewidzianymi przyjaciółmi wylewa się na zewnątrz niczym fala tsunami. Wśród nich idzie Hermiona, przyciskając do piersi książkę, którą bała się zostawić w kufrze. Kto wie, w czyje ręce mogłaby wpaść? Jest zdecydowanie zbyt cenna dla dziewczyny, by Hermiona mogła ją stracić. 

Wybiera wolny powóz, książkę kładzie na kolana i spogląda na rozgwieżdżone niebo, powtarzając w myślach konstelacje, które przydadzą się do SUM-ów z astronomii.

Gdy powóz lekko się ugina, Hermiona spogląda na swoją nowoprzybyłą towarzyszkę podróży, kręcąc głową, by pozbyć się bólu karku spowodowanego zbyt długim wpatrywaniem się w niebo.

— Zaatakowało cię pokaźne stado gnębiwtrysków jak widzę — odzywa się przybyszka sennym głosem. Mówi delikatnie, ledwo otwierając blade usta. 

— Co? — Hermiona przeszukuje umysł, próbując znaleźć definicję dla tego dziwnego słowa. — Nieważne zresztą. — Ostatecznie poddaje się i wzdycha, opierając brodę na dłoni, rezygnując z rozmowy i przyglądając się linii drzew.

Powóz tymczasem powoli rusza, koła wciskają kamienie w mokrą od deszczu ziemię, wydając charakterystyczny dźwięk dla kół grzęznących w błocie.

Dziewczyna siedząca na przeciwko wzrusza ramionami i wyciąga z skórzanej torby krzykliwie kolorowy magazyn, który po chwili zaczyna czytać.

Hermiona z powszechnego znudzenia (przeczytałaby ponownie książkę obecnie leżącą na jej kolanach, ale boi się, że wnętrze zdradziłoby, że podmieniła okładkę, by ukryć prawdziwy tytuł lektury) zerka w stronę osobliwej blondynki, której całą twarz zasłania migotliwe zdjęcie Harry'ego z procesu wydrukowane na okładce magazynu. 

— Mogę pożyczyć? — pyta zaintrygowana, wskazując na gazetę.

— Pewnie — odpowiada dziewczyna sennym głosem i składa magazyn, by zaraz podać Hermionie.

— Dzięki — odpowiada szybko Hermiona, nie zwracając już uwagi na dziwną dziewczynę, zbyt zajęta lekturą artykułu. Z każdym kolejnym zdaniem jej serce bije coraz szybciej, mruga oczami, nie potrafiąc uwierzyć, że autor tekstu broni Harry'ego i mocnymi słowami obnaża ignorancję Ministerstwa Magii.

Gdy pośpiesznie śledzi tekst wzrokiem, w jej głowie zaczyna rodzić się plan. 

— Podoba ci się? — Senny głos wyrywa Hermionę z zamyślenia. Marszczy pełne brwi, próbując skupić myśli na pytaniu.

— Wybacz — mówi, szybko się reflektując. — Jestem po prostu zdziwiona, że ktoś, a tym bardziej jakiekolwiek czasopismo, wierzy w Harry'ego i wie, że Ministerstwo Magii pogwałciło tym absurdalnym wyrokiem przynajmniej z dziesięć przepisów, nie wspominając już o prawach człowieka...

— Z tatusiem zawsze wiedzieliśmy, że Knot i Ministerstwo były skorumpowane. Wiedziałaś, że minister Knot ma na swoich usługach armię ognistych...

— Moment, chwila. Ty jesteś...?

— Luna Lovegood — odpowiada z delikatnym uśmiechem.

— To wszystko wyjaśnia — mruczy Hermiona pod nosem. — Czy twój ojciec wierzy Harry'emu tak naprawdę? — dodaje głośniej.

— Tak naprawdę naprawdę?

— Tak naprawdę naprawdę. — Hermiona przewraca oczami lekko zirytowaną dziecinnością swojej rozmówczyni.

— W takim razie tak. Oboje w niego wierzymy, a Ministerstwo Magii ciągle ukrywa fakt, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto powrócił.

— Skąd takie przekonanie? — pyta Hermiona, nie mogą uwierzyć, że ktoś z boku, spoza Zakonu Feniksa, zdołał przejrzeć działania ministerstwa. 

— Pełno wokół niego gnębiwtrysków, ale tych złych, spaczonych, które gnębią, gryząc w najważniejsze emocje. I są bardzo jadowite — dodaje poważnym tonem i z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku.

— Jaaasne.

— Tatuś chciał mu nawet pożyczyć naszyjnik, który działa jak obronny talizman — Luna unosi sznur z nawleczonymi na niego kolorowymi kapslami — ale został wyśmiany.

— To smutne — mówi Hermiona z czystej sympatii, bo cała ta historia przedstawia pana Lovegood jako szaleńca, który zbyt wiele czasu spędził na słońcu.

— Ale się nie przejmuj! Naszyjnik się nie zmarnował, tatuś bowiem oddał go pewnej biednej czarownicy...

— Tak, tak, wybacz, że ci przerywam, ale czy znalazłabyś dla mnie chwilkę czasu w tygodniu? — Zarys planu Hermiony wreszcie zaczyna wyglądać klarownie w jej głowie. Zaciska palce  na księdze, jej kluczu do uwolnienia Harry'ego. Z pomocą Luny powinna uzyskać jeszcze lepszy efekt. Jeśli wszystko się uda, oczywiście. Z tą myślą znowu dopadają ją wątpliwości, ale Hermiona ignoruje negatywne myśli, wiedząc, że musi skupić się na swoim celu.

— Z radością ci pomogę! — Luna uśmiecha się ciepło.

— Ale... nic nie mówiłam o pomaganiu.

— Nargle nieustannie o tym plotkują. — Macha ręką, jakby to nie była istotna kwestia.

W tym momencie powóz się zatrzymuje, a drobna blondynka z niego wyskakuje, brudząc buty i dół szaty błotem. Odwraca się jeszcze i macha energicznie do Hermiony.

— Cieszę się, że zostałyśmy przyjaciółkami — mówi jeszcze i zostawia Hermionę oszołomioną, wpatrującą się w odbiegającą w podskokach Lunę. Po chwili jednak miejsce zdziwienia zajmuje rozczulony uśmiech i Hermiona również kieruje się w stronę oświetlonego zamku.

Uczta powitalna jak zwykle przepełniona jest głośnymi rozmowami i niesamowitymi zapachami. Hermiona w spokoju dziobie pieczeń ze słodkimi ziemniaczkami, wsłuchując się w Gryfonów, którzy podekscytowani opowiadają o wakacjach.

— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta ją Neville. Hermiona unosi wzrok znad talerza i spogląda w szczerą i zmartwioną twarz chłopaka. Przełyka suchą ślinę.

— Jest okej. — Uśmiecha się słabo i upija łyk soku dyniowego. Jej wzrok mimowolnie wędruje w stronę Rona, który pałaszuje tony jedzenia i z uwagą słucha Deana. Z tyłu głowy czai się myśl, że musi z nim porozmawiać.

— ...więc nie krępuj się.

— Hm? — pyta Hermiona, która na chwilę odpłynęła. — Nie słuchałam uważnie, mógłbyś powtórzyć?

— Mówiłem, że zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać.

Hermiona uśmiecha się ciepło.

— Dzięki.

— Więc... ten, no... możesz mi o wszystkim powiedzieć.

Dziewczyna rozgląda się wokoło, sprawdzając, czy Gryfoni nie zwracają na nią uwagi, zbyt zajęci sobą i szepcze do Neville'a:

— Chcesz mi pomóc?

— Chodzi o Harry'ego? — odpowiada jej konspiracyjnym szeptem.

— Ta takie oczywiste? — Krzywi się lekko.

— Pewnie. W końcu to twój najlepszy przyjaciel. 

Hermiona mimowolnie spogląda w stronę Rona, który śmieje się z żartów Seamusa, po chwili Dean musi klepać go po plecach, bo Ron zaczyna dławić się jedzeniem.

— Mój zresztą też — dodaje chłopak z nieśmiałym uśmiechem i rumieńcem na pyzatych policzkach.

— A nasz to nie? — pytają bliźniacy, wciskając się na miejsca obok Hermiony tak, że ma każdego z Weasleyów po jednej stronie. 

— Czy moglibyście zdobyć się na choć cień kultury i nie podsłuchiwać prywatnych rozmów innych?!

— To może nie prowadź tych rozmów w miejscach publicznych?

— Ugh! Musicie być tak irytujący?

— Inaczej nie bylibyśmy tak kochani. — Mruga do niej Fred. 

— Ale nie musisz się martwić, wpadniemy na twoje spotkanie pod tytułem "ratujmy Harry'ego" — dodaje George.

Odpowiedź, którą Hermiona ma na końcu języka, przerywa Dumbledore, by przemówić na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego.

— Witajcie drodzy uczniowie!

— Bla, bla, bla — niezłomnie mamrocze jej do ucha Fred, a kiedy dziewczyna mrozi go wzrokiem, ten jedynie uśmiecha się niewinnie.

— Nie mogę się przez ciebie skupić — syczy zirytowana.

— Nic ciekawego i tak się nie dowiesz. 

— To co z nowym nauczycielem do obrony? Przecież to jest ważne!

— O tej różowej ropusze mówisz? — Fred wskazuje na niską kobietę ubraną w najokropniejsze odcienie różu istniejące na tym świecie. Hermiona krzywi się mimowolnie i próbuje wymazać ten obraz z pamięci raz na zawsze.

— Nie mówiłem? — Piegowatą twarz Freda zdobi chytry uśmieszek, a Hermiona ma wielką ochotę mu go zetrzeć, więc uderza go w ramię.

— Ała! Za co?

— Za przeszkadzanie — odpowiada, drocząc się trochę i odwraca głowę, by ukryć uśmiech, skupiając się na nudnym wywodzie nowej nauczycielki obrony przed czarną magią.

— Też mi coś... 

Dalsza część uczty upływa w spokoju, jeśli nie liczyć przekomarzań bliźniaków. Wykończona Hermiona wychodzi z Wielkiej Sali, kierując się w stronę pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Luna żegna ją, machając dłonią, próbując naśladować skrzydła motyla. Hermiona parska śmiechem i kręci głową.Z ciężarem na sercu odwraca się w stronę biesiadujących uczniów, bo doskonale wie, co ją teraz czeka. Rozmowa z Ronem.

Hermiona byłaby kłamcą, gdyby powiedziała, że nie boi się tej rozmowy — wielkim i obleśnym kłamcą. Naprawdę chce przekonać Rona i przez to, że tak bardzo jej zależy, serce bije niczym dzwon, a ręce pocą się zimnym potem. 

Przełyka ślinę i krzyczy dźwięcznym głosem:

— Pierwszoroczni Gryfoni! 

Stado niskich dzieciaków zbiera się u jej stóp, a Hermiona prowadzi ich do portretu Grubej Damy, tłumacząc najważniejsze zasady Hogwartu jak najdokładniej potrafi i ze wszystkimi szczegółami, które pamięta. Wręcz recytuje im Historię Hogwartu, co kończy się znudzonymi minami jedenastolatków. 

Po przedstawieniu reguł domu i omówieniu systemu punktów pada na miękki fotel ustawiony tuż przed kominkiem i odchyla głowę do  tyłu, chłonąc delikatne ciepło. Czuje się, jak przebiegła maraton. Co najmniej.

— Dzieci są takie męczące — jęczy w duchu. Jej relaks nie trwa jednak wiecznie, bo przez dziurę od obrazu przechodzi Ron. Przez chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotykają, ale chłopak szybko odwraca wzrok i przyspiesza kroku, kierując się w stronę schodów do dormitoriów chłopców. 

— Czekaj! — Dziewczyna zrywa się z fotela, chcąc zatrzymać przyjaciela.

Ron przystaje, a Hermiona zatrzymuje się niepewnie.

— Chciałam porozmawiać — mówi, starając się, aby jej głos brzmiał pewnie. Musi to zrobić. Teraz albo nigdy.

— Mamy o czym?

Hermiona nie daje po sobie poznać, jak bardzo irytuje ją taka postawa Rona, więc tylko wzdycha, próbując stłamsić szalejące emocje.

— Tak — mówi krótko, po czym dodaje łagodnym tonem: — Usiądziemy? 

Ron wydaje się rozdarty, ale ostatecznie ulega i oboje siadają na kanapie. Przez chwilę panuje krępująca cisza, dopóki nie przerywa jej Ron:

— To o czym chciałaś porozmawiać?

— O Harrym.

— Tak myślałem — przyznaje, w dalszym ciągu sprawiając wrażenie, jakby czuł się niezręcznie rozmawiając z Hermioną. I Hermiona w pewnym stopniu podziela to uczucie, bo dziwnie rozmawiać z Ronem, po tak długim czasie nierozmawiania. 

— Daj mi chociaż szansę, co? Powinniśmy o tym porozmawiać i ty dobrze o tym wiesz.

— Wiem, wiem — mamrocze, nie patrząc jej w oczy. Hermiona oddycha z ulgą, widząc szansę, że ta rozmowa może pójść w dobrym kierunku.

— Znasz Harry'ego od pierwszego roku przecież — zaczyna delikatnie. — Czy ten  drobny chłopiec mógłby w stanie kogoś zabić z zimną krwią? Znasz go tak dobrze... jak prawie nikt inny. To my byliśmy jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. I uważam — nabiera haust powietrza przesiąkniętego wonią spalonego drewna — że jesteśmy mu winni. Jesteśmy mu winni prawdę. Dlatego musimy o nią walczyć.

Ron milczy, co Hermiona bierze za dobry znak, więc kontynuuje:

— Przynajmniej postaraj się odkryć prawdę razem ze mną. Dobrze wiesz, że to Voldemort zabił Ginny. Co mógł zrobić przeciw niemy mizerny dwunastolatek? Bo chyba nie pokonać — kończy gorzko.

— Wiem to, ale... To tak cholernie boli, wiesz? Życie ze świadomością, że Ginny już nie ma. A on... jako jedyny miał szansę, by zrobić cokolwiek.

— Mogę się domyślać — mówi cicho i delikatnie ściska rękę Rona, chcąc dodać mu otuchy. — To straszne stracić siostrę, ale pomyśl, co musi czuć Harry tam, w Azkabanie?

— Przyznał się — mamrocze Ron ze ściśniętym gardłem.

— Wiem. — Hermiona wzdycha. — To wszystko go po prostu przerosło... I dlatego chcę odkryć prawdę, bo Harry na pewno nie chciał, by jego wujostwo zginęło tak okropną śmiercią. Dlatego musimy dowiedzieć się, kto miał w tym cel... i kto tym razem czyha na życie Harry'ego. 

— Czyli jak za dawnych czasów? Biblioteka i żmudne poszukiwania? — Ron wstaje, a w jego błękitnych oczach maluje się ulga i pogodzenie z losem, ale i ta iskierka chęci przeżycia przygody.

Hermiona uśmiecha się szeroko, walcząc z cisnącymi się do oczu łzami.

— Mam trochę inny plan, możliwe, że uwzględnia mniej biblioteki niż standardowo... ale tak. Będzie tak jak za dawnych czasów.

~*~

— Zdecydowanie McGonagall.

— Zdecydowanie nie McGonagall.

Harry obraca się na bok i podpiera głowę na łokciu, by lepiej spojrzeć na Toma leżącego na wznak i obserwującego chmury. Obie ręce ma założone za głowę, a delikatny wiatr muska ciemne włosy opadające na wysokie czoło.

— Skąd ty  w ogóle wiesz jak ona wygląda?

— Byliśmy razem w Hogwarcie, każdy znał Prefekt Naczelną Minnie. — Voldemort nie parzy na Harry'ego, gdy to mówi, więc nie widzi tej zaskoczonej miny, która pojawia się na twarzy chłopaka.

— Żartujesz! — Harry podrywa się do siadu i spogląda z góry na spokojną twarz Toma. — Minnie?!

— Odsuń się, słońce zasłaniasz.

— Ale Minnie?! Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić naszej opiekunki domu, jako młodej dziewczyny... To zawsze będzie przecież starsza kobieta z ciasnym kokiem.

— Raczej z dwoma warkoczami — odpowiada Tom — chłopcy uwielbiali za nie ciągać... i wymyślać co raz to ambitniejsze uroki.

— Jeny! — Harry nie może usiedzieć z emocji, więc robi dziwne ruchy, ni to skacząc na kolanach, ni to próbując wstać, by wycofać się w ostatniej chwili. — Ron przecież padnie ze śmiechu jak mu to powiem. A wyobraź sobie minę Her... — Harry przerywa, a cały jego entuzjazm gwałtownie gaśnie. Odsuwa się od Toma i kładzie na trawie jak najbliżej niego. — Nieważne — mówi i wlepia wzrok w puchate jak owieczki chmury.

— Jak powiesz, że widzisz stado owiec, to obrażę twoją inteligencję — mówi Tom, czytając w myślach chłopaka.

Harry śmieje się cichym śmiechem bez wyrazu, mając dziwne wrażenie, że Tom próbuje go pocieszyć. Oczywiście ten nie komentuje jego myśli, udaje, że zajmują go obłoki na niebie, ale Harry po prostu wie. I ta wiedza rozpala gdzieś w środku miłe, choć lekko przytłaczające uczucie.

— Nie, nadal widzę kok McGonagall — odpowiada Harry. — Zresztą ten profil twarzy... ten oprawki okularów! Kto inny jak nie ona?

— Dumbledore w związanych włosach.

— Przesadziłeś.

— Niby dlaczego? — Głos Toma to cichy pomruk pośród martwej ciszy sztucznego świata.

— Nigdy nie wydostanę z głowy tego obrazu.

— Mogłeś sobie tego nie wyobrażać — mówi Tom z lekką nutą rozbawienia w głosie — wtedy nie miałbyś tego problemu.

— Myślisz, że chciałem? To się zadziało bez mojej woli — mówi, a potem dodaje: — jak wszystko w moim życiu. Każdy o nim decyduje, tylko nie ja. 

— Jakby nie spojrzeć... to ty się przyznałeś przed Wizengamotem, że zabiłeś tych śmieci.

— To było — Harry szuka odpowiednich słów — nieprzemyślane działanie pod wpływem adrenaliny i... chciałbym móc to cofnąć. Zrobiłbym wszystko, by tu nie trafić.

I Harry naprawdę tak myśli. Wolałby chodzić do Hogwartu z piętnem szaleńca, gnić w nudnym Nurmengardzie, na Grimmauld Place, w jakiejś innej celi... Po prostu gdzieś, gdzie nie byłoby dementorów i zapachu gnijącego strachu, jaki roztaczają.

— Wszystko?

— Wszystko.

— Ale tak absolutnie wszystko? — dopytuje się Voldemort.

— Do czego pijesz, Tom? — Harry unosi brew, zastanawiając się nad pobudkami tego dziwnego psychopaty.

— Nic, nic — mówi, ale na jego wargach tańczy delikatny uśmiech, albo raczej chytry uśmieszek człowieka, którego plan skrzętnie układany w głowie przez lata, wreszcie nabiera barw w rzeczywistości.

— Yhym, jasne. 

— No co? — pyta Tom z rozbawieniem. — Teraz się obrażasz?

— Nie, wcale, nie jestem zły. Serio! — dodaje, widząc wątpiący wzrok Voldemorta. — Dzisiaj jesteś jakiś dziwny.

— W jakim sensie? — pyta Tom. — O, patrz, dementor. — Wskazuje długim, kościstym palcem na chmurę, która dementora wcale nie przypomina. 

— Nawet nie waż się tak żartować — warczy Harry. Wstaje i kopie czubkiem buta w kostkę Toma.

— Ja mogę wszystko — odpowiada, podnosząc się z trawy — to mój świat. — I, wybierając najbardziej dziecinne rozwiązanie wszech czasów, kopie Harry'ego w nogę z całej siły.

— Ała! — krzyczy Harry. — Pieprzony psychopata... — mamrocze. Tom unosi jedną brew, a Harry przewraca oczami w geście poddania. — Jesteś dziwny w sensie, że miły... Jakby coś dobrego wydarzyło się tam,  w prawdziwym świecie — mówi, nawiązując do wcześniejszej rozmowy.

— Jeszcze nie, ale wydarzy się już niedługo.

— Jakoś tak zimnej się zrobiło, nie sądzisz? — Harry udaje, że marznie i pociera ramiona, szczekając zębami, bo dobre rzeczy dla Voldemorta nie mogą być dobre dla reszty świata i Harry o tym wie aż nazbyt dobrze.

— Dementorzy, mówiłem.

— Musisz się nade mną tak znęcać, co?

— Możesz wracać do rzeczywistości, nie mam nic przeciwko. Przynajmniej będę miał czas, aby wreszcie popracować.

— Miło z twojej strony.

— Do usług — odpowiada Tom i przez chwilę po prostu się na siebie patrzą, po czym Harry odwraca wzrok. Siada na trawie i ponownie się kładzie.

— Ten to słoń. — Wskazuje okrągłą chmurę.

— Na pewno nie słoń  — odpowiada Tom, kładąc się obok niego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wracam po długiej przerwie~! Od teraz rozdziały będą co tydzień, nie ma za co ^.^


	16. Jadowite demony

Harry budzi się z przyjemnego snu i głośno ziewa. Dawno nie czuł się tak wypoczęty. Nic go nie boli, a myśli są zadziwiająco klarowne. Ściąga szorstki koc, którym przykryty był w nocy i schodzi z łóżka, chcąc się napić wody.

Szklanka jest matowa, jakby zaklęcie czyszczące zostało na nią rzucone od niechcenia, ale Harry już dawno znieczulił się na te wszystkie obrzydliwe widoki, na które narażony jest w Azkabanie. Jednak gdy podnosi szklankę do ust i zerka na taflę mieniącej się wody, upuszcza naczynie, odskakując  z krzykiem. Naczynie rozbija się na dziesiątki błyszczących kryształków, rozsypując po kamiennej podłodze, a cała zawartość rozlewa się po posadzce. 

Harry patrzy się w rozbitą szklankę i próbuje uporządkować rozszalałe myśli. Na pewno zobaczył wewnątrz język Ginny. Nie wie, skąd ta pewność, że organ należał do niej, po prostu tak czuje. Innego wytłumaczenia nie ma, tylko jej duch, jej zjawa, prześladuje go od świtu do zmierzchu.

Klęka, mocząc ubranie rozlaną cieczą, i zaczyna przeszukiwać odłamki szkła, szukając języka dziewczyny. Z każdą sekundą panika ogarnia go coraz bardziej, a ręce coraz gwałtowniej i mniej uważnie odgarniają ostre odłamki. Ostatecznie podłoga mieni się nie od wody, a od jego krwi.

Harry wstaje powoli otumaniony, nie czując bólu. Po prostu zerka na czerwone ręce i drobne kreski na skórze, z których wypływa świeża krew.

Cofa się o dwa kroki. Przystaje. Spogląda w górę w niekończącą się ciemność i zaczyna się śmiać.

Nie pamięta jak potem trafia na łóżko, pamięta jednak jak budzi się zmarznięty, a jego pierwszą myślą jest Tom. Tom i ciepły koc, Tom i jego kojące niczym miód słowa i uścisk emanujący aurą bezpieczeństwa. 

— Tom? — woła w przestrzeń, licząc na jakikolwiek kontakt, by pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach, by nie oddać się ponownie otchłani szaleństwa. 

Jednak Voldemort mu nie odpowiada. Harry wzdycha zawiedziony. Nie potrafi się przyznać przed samym sobą, że autentycznie tęskni za tym człowiekiem, więc wmawia sobie, że po prostu łaknie kontaktu z kimkolwiek. Nawet taki socjopatyczny drań się nada.

Harry zamiera na chwilę z nadzieją, że Voldemort usłyszał jak Harry obraził go w myślach i zabierze go stąd, by go skarcić. Jednak nic się nie dzieje. Cisza i pustka, która dudni w jego głowie. Martwa cisza w martwym budynku z martwym chłopcem w środku.

Sfrustrowany Harry przewraca się na plecy i z nudów zaczyna liczyć owce. Uporczywie ignoruje zbliżające się zimno, które przesuwa się powoli, zostawiając ciarki na skórze chłopaka niczym delikatne szczypanie mrozu, które narasta z każdą upływającą sekundą.

Zasypia utulony przez zimno, zjawy czające się pod łóżkiem i zdzierających sobie głos więźniów z cel na dole. Enigmatyczny szept wydobywający się z popękanych ust Ginny jest jak kołysanka śpiewana przez konające zwierzę.

Kolejne przebudzenie następuje, gdy na zewnątrz jest jasno. Harry wzdryga się, próbując odpędzić nocne koszmary. Drugą jego myślą jest Tom, który nadal nie odpowiada na wołania Harry'ego, co budzi niepewność w chłopaku. Boi się zostać sam, bez natrętnej obecności mordercy, ale jednak pełnej ciepła drugiego człowieka.

Harry podrywa głowę, gdy słyszy szczęk kluczy. Jego serce irracjonalnie zaczyna bić w szalonym tempie.

Klamka opada powoli w dół, a Harry panikuje. Zupełnie nie wie, co robić. Co  _powinien_  zrobić? Nie ma gdzie uciec przecież. Jest uwięziony, do cholery. 

Do celi wchodzi dobrze znany Harry'emu strażnik. Harry wie, gdzieś tam w podświadomości, że powinien wstać i ruszyć wraz z czarodziejem w stronę prysznica. Ale nie potrafi. Tak jakby strach całkowicie go sparaliżował, nie pozwalając wystawić palca od stopy poza łóżko, którego krawędź wyznacza linię bezpieczeństwa.

Strażnik marszczy brwi. Czeka, aż Harry podejdzie. Jednak chłopak nie ma takiego zamiaru, co to to nie. Nie da się halucynacjom. Będzie silny. Tak, będzie silny i zaczeka aż Tom go uratuje. 

Wiele razy  był naiwny i dawał się nabrać na podłe i podstępne sztuczki dementorów, ale koniec z tym, nie tym razem. Teraz Harry zamierza zachować trzeźwość umysłu.

Zachowanie Harry'ego irytuje rosłego czarodzieja stojącego w drzwiach celi. Wyciąga różdżkę i kieruje ja w stronę chłopaka — Harry kuli się w sobie na ten widok. 

Z ust strażnika wydobywa się ciężkie westchnienie, kiedy ten opuszcza swoją pozycję i podchodzi do Harry'ego, by mocno chwycić go za ramię i postawić na nogi. 

To działanie zapala czerwoną lampkę w głowie młodego czarodzieja i jednocześnie pali wszystkie obwody odpowiedzialne za racjonalne myślenie, bo Harry wpada w szał. Dosłownie. Harry zaczyna przeraźliwie krzyczeć, jakby dotyk strażnika był trujący i wypalał, powoli i boleśnie, każdą jedną tkankę znajdującą się w skórze.

— Ej! Uspokój się!

Gdyby Harry był przy zdrowych zmysłach, pewnie czułby się dumny, że wreszcie zmusił swojego strażnika do wypowiedzenia jakiegoś słowa. I to nie jednego, a trzech! Jednak Harry zaczyna wyrywać rękę z uścisku i jednocześnie próbuje odsunąć się jak najbardziej pod ścianę.

Mocny uchwyt jednak nie puszcza, więc Harry zaczyna uderzać wolną ręką ramię strażnika.

— Co z tobą jest...?

— Zostaw mnie! Zostaw! Nie pójdę z tobą! Z nimi też nie pójdę! — krzyczy Harry, a po policzkach zaczynają spływać piekące łzy. — Nie! Nie dam się zakopać! Słyszysz?! NIE ZABIJECIE MNIE! Nie zabijecie mnie znowu...!

— Ej! Potter! Nikt cię nie zabije!

— Już raz mnie zabiłeś! — wykrzykuje mu Harry w twarz. — Zakopaliście mnie!

Ciągle krzycząc słowa bez sensu, zaczyna się wyrywać i szarpać.  W pewnym momencie nawet próbuje kopnąć trzymającego go czarodzieja, ale ten łapie go za stopę i boleśnie ściska. Harry wyrywa ją szybko i próbuje odsunąć się na tyle, by strażnik nie był w stanie go ponownie dosięgnąć. 

Upartość chłopaka działa na nerwy strażnika, który z warknięciem zrzuca go z łóżka. Przerażony Harry upada na zimną podłogę, boleśnie obijając swoje ramię.

— Nie podchodź! — krzyczy. Wycofuje się do rogu celi, jednak strażnik podąża za nim. — Zostaw mnie! — dodaje rozpaczliwie, skomląc jak zranione zwierzę.

— Uspokój się — próbuje przemówić mu do rozsądku, jednak Harry w odpowiedzi jedynie histerycznie kręci głową.

— Nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie dam się oszukać! — oznajmia.

Strażnik zerka w stronę drzwi, automatycznie wzrok Harry'ego też tam wędruje.

 _Przecież drzwi są otwarte_ , myśli.

Z całej siły kopie starszego czarodzieja w brzuch, że ten w odpowiedzi zgina się w pół, sycząc z bólu i zaskoczenia. Harry wykorzystuje ten moment, by go ominąć i dopaść drzwi.

Rozgląda się rozpaczliwie po korytarzu, szukając drogi ucieczki, by ratować swoje życie. 

— Dam radę — mówi i biegnie w stronę schodów. Jednak za zakrętem czeka kolejny strażnik. Harry zatrzymuje się gwałtownie.

— Co jest...? — Zdezorientowany czarodziej jak głupi wpatruje się w Harry'ego, który stoi na boso w łachmanach. Z jego ran po szkle wypływa świeża krew, co nadaje mu makabryczny wygląd.

— Nie zabijecie mnie! — krzyczy Harry i zaczyna się cofać. Krok po kroku, aż za sobą nie ma nic poza kamienną ścianą. Przełyka ślinę. Gdzie ma teraz uciec?

— NIE ZBLIŻAJ SIĘ! — wrzeszczy do strażnika, który zaczyna powoli do niego podchodzić. Harry przymyka na chwilę oczy, próbując się uspokoić. Otwiera je z morderczym postanowieniem — zrobi wszystko, by przeżyć. 

Rzuca się na strażnika, bijąc go na oślep pięściami. W rozgardiaszu mężczyzna próbuje sięgnąć po różdżkę schowaną w fałdach szaty, jednak Harry uderza i uderza, nie pozwalając na jakiekolwiek działanie. Przyszpila do wilgotnej podłogi, wbijając przydługie paznokcie w odsłoniętą szyję czarodzieja.

— Nie umrę — warczy. — Nie zakopiecie mnie ponownie. Nie! Słyszysz?!

Zaciska ręce na gardle mężczyzny coraz mocnej, niczym szaleniec obserwując rozszerzone źrenice i przekrwione białka. Usta otwierają się i zamykają, mężczyzna charczy, plując śliną, która strużką spływa na zaciśnięte ręce Harry'ego.

— To ja... — zaczyna Harry, ale przerywa mu świst zaklęcia. Odwraca się gwałtownie, by zobaczyć jak w jego stronę pędzi czerwony promień, a potem osuwa się nieprzytomny na miękkie ciało strażnika.

~*~

Ogród przysłania pole widzenia aż po horyzont, kilometry żywopłotu ciągną się w daleko tam, gdzie nie sięga wzrok Voldemorta, który przechadza się żwirowymi alejkami z ciężką Nagini oplecioną wokół ramion mężczyzny. Jej ogon zwisa w powietrzu, czasami się zwijając, to rozwijając w zależności od kaprysu węża.

Dzięki magii skrzatów domowych prawa natury nie imają się roślinności w ogrodzie otaczającym dwór Malfoyów, więc kwiaty są w pełnym rozkwicie, a wszystkie liście mienią się wiosenną zielenią pomimo wczesnej jesieni.

Lord Voldemort zatrzymuje się przy dorodnym krzaku bordowych róż.

— _Przydałyby się u nas, nie sądzisz, moja droga? Mają idealną barwę._

Nagini unosi łeb i z niechęcią spogląda na kwiaty, których płatki wyglądają, jakby ktoś zanurzył je we świeżej krwi.

—  _Badyle jak badyle_ — odpowiada, po czym z powrotem kładzie łeb na ramieniu swojego pana.

—  _Wezmę od Lucjusza szczep._  —  Voldemort ignoruje wypowiedź Nagini, puszczając ją mimo uszu. 

— _Harrym byś się zajął, a nie kwiaty ci w głowie._

—  _Harry jest zajęty_. — Voldemort urywa jeden płatek i wącha delikatnie mdły zapach róży.  Po chwili płatek ląduje na żwirowej ścieżce, a mężczyzna depcze go obcasem, kontynuując przechadzkę.

—  _Nie skarżyłeś się, że cię woła bez ustanku?_

— _I właśnie dlatego ma radzić sobie sam, nie jestem skrzatem domowym przybywającym na jego każde zawołanie._

— _A co z planem?_

—  _To nic nie zmieni. On już jest mój_  — dodaje z morderczym błyskiem w oku i krwiożerczym uśmiechem.

—  _Taki pewien jesteś?_

—  _Nie ma innej możliwości, uzależniłem go od siebie._

—  _Może i racja..._ — wzdycha wąż i wraca do wygrzewania się na słońcu. Voldemort z kolei podchodzi do rozłożystego drzewa z zamiarem studiowania w cieniu ksiąg. 

— Panie! — Dobiega go głos Lucjusza Malfoya, który wyłania się zza zakrętu ubrany w ciepłą szatę. Voldemort ignoruje przybysza, siada na białej ławce i otwiera księgę, którą w pomniejszonym rozmiarze niósł w kieszeni.

— Panie mój. — Lucjusz staje przed Lordem Voldemortem i kłania się nisko.

— Coś się stało? — Zmrużone oczy spoglądające na Malfoya zza księgi nie zwiastują miłej rozmowy, jeśli okazałoby się, że ten zajmuje uwagę swego pana bzdurami.

— Znalazłem człowieka, który idealnie nadaje się do misji — zwierza się Lucjusz.  

Voldemort odkłada księgę i spogląda na Malfoya wyczekująco.

— Mów dalej.

Lucjusz odkaszluje cicho i kontynuuje:

— Nazywa się Berta Jorkins i przez rodzinę uznawana jest za zaginioną. Rzucone zostało na nią silne zaklęcie pamięci i biedaczka zagubiła się w Albanii. Czarodzieje, którzy ją znali, zgodnie twierdzili, że to rozkojarzona idiotka, która kochała wścibiać nos w nie swoje sprawy. 

— W istocie, po tak silnym zaklęciu jej umysł pewnie ledwo się trzyma... Ale to nie może być głupia osoba, Lucjuszu. Albo ujmę to inaczej — wzrok Voldemorta twardnieje — musi wykonać zadanie. Elfias Dodge ma być martwy przed końcem tego tygodnia.

— Nie będzie żadnego problemu, panie. Zapewniam. — Głos Lucjusza jest pewny i dźwięczny. — Ten przyjaciel mugoli to starzec, jestem pewien, że da się omotać młodej dziewczynie.

— Oby tak było. Znalazłeś przedmiot, o który prosiłem?

Lucjusz pospiesznie wyciąga z kieszeni srebrny wisiorek i kładzie go na wyciągniętą dłoń Voldemorta. 

—Stary Borgin zapewniał, że to oryginał. Sprawdziłem to, oczywiście, i wszystko wskazuje na to, że w istocie należał do Grindelwalda. 

— Umieść to w jej kieszeni — poleca Voldemort, oddając łańcuszek z zawieszką w kształcie trójkąta. — Tak, aby ci idioci aurorzy go znaleźli.

— Tak jest, mój panie. — Lucjusz kłania się, ale nie odchodzi. W dalszym ciągu stoi przed Voldemortem, który z powrotem zagłębia się w lekturze. 

— Coś jeszcze?

— Panie — zaczyna  Malfoy, lekko się wahając — czy w takim razie będziemy wychodzić z ukrycia? Uwolnimy resztę z Azkabanu?

— W swoim czasie, Lucjuszu, w swoim czasie. Najpierw trzeba przygotować scenariusz i wybrać aktorów, by móc zacząć przedstawienie. 

Voldemort podnosi się z ławki i ściąga Nagini z ramion, pozwalając jej odpełznąć z zarośla. Syczy coś niezadowolona, ale posłusznie kładzie się na nasłonecznionym kamieniu, zamierzając spędzić tu resztę dnia.

— Zaprowadź mnie do naszej kochanej Berty, chcę się upewnić, że jej wspomnienia i zachowanie będą idealnie takie, jakie chcemy, żeby były.

— Ma popełnić samobójstwo? Czy ma być naszym człowiekiem w Azkabanie? — Voldemort ma ochotę zaśmiać się mrocznie, ale tego nie robi, utrzymując Lucjusza w błędzie. Bo Czarny Pan ma swojego człowieka w Azkabanie, o wiele lepszego niż jakaś niestabilna wiedźma. 

— Jej umysł pewnie jest tak kruchy, że dnia tam nie wytrzyma. Nie, po zabójstwie drogiego przyjaciela Dumbledore'a powinna popełnić widowiskowe samobójstwo. Gazety mają o tym pisać i snuć spekulacje, a gdy wszystko zacznie przycichać, uderzymy ponownie.

— Postaram się, aby nikt jej nie przeszkodził — solennie obiecuje Malfoy.

— Wyślij Barty'ego, by jej pilnował, niech się wreszcie wykaże. 

— Tak jest, panie.

Voldemort kiwa głową zadowolony. Wreszcie plan zaczyna nabierać barw. Musi dokładnie przygotować wszystkie akcenty i wtedy powróci w wielkim stylu. Lord Voldemort znów będzie na szczycie.


	17. Obrona niewinnego

— ...i dlatego tak delikatny i precyzyjny ruch różdżką jest tak niezwykle ważny. Nie wspominając o poprawnej wymowie formułki zaklęcie, oczywiście. Rozumiecie? To niezbędna kwestia, aby zdać praktyczną część SUMów. Transmutacja jednak opiera się również na sile umysłu, dlatego dzisiaj, dzisiaj będziemy to ćwiczyć.

Hermiona kiwa głową, przegryzając końcówkę pióra. Jej notatki są pełne dziur, bo dziewczyna nie może skupić się na wykładzie McGonagall, zajęta rozmyślaniem o dzisiejszym spotkaniu. Jakże ważnym spotkaniu w końcu.

Patrzy w dół na pergamin zapisany w połowie, z pewnością brakuje jej jednego zdania w drugim akapicie. Na chwilę się wyłączyła, a słowa wypowiedziane przez nauczycielkę po prostu wyleciały jej z pamięci.

 _A co jeśli to będzie na egzaminie?!_ — przeszywa ją przerażająca myśl i dziewczyna prostuje się na krześle.

— Powiedziała wtedy coś o pogodzie, nie musisz się martwić — mówi Ron, patrząc przez ramię na nieszczęsny pergamin i puste miejsce, która Hermiona oznaczyła kółkiem.

— Skąd wiesz?

— Bo to był jedyny moment, kiedy nie nawijała o SUMach. Zapada w pamięć. — Szczerzy się rudzielec.

— Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? — Hermiona przewraca oczami i skupia się na wykładzie profesorki. 

~*~

Hermiona nerwowo gniecie w rękach pusty pergamin, wykrzywiając górne rogi. Opustoszała sala, gdzie kiedyś odbywały się lekcje transmutacji, niedługo powinna zapełnić się ludźmi, których Hermiona zaprosiła na rozmowę. Rozmowę o Harrym, oczywiście. Na razie jest tu jedynie ona i Ron, który wpatruje się w krople wody spływające po okiennej szybie i ponury krajobraz za nią.

Sala jest niewielka: na ścianie wisi popisana przez uczniów tablica, a wszystkie stoły i krzesła zostały ustawione pod ścianą, by nie zawadzać. W powietrzu unosi się zapach kurzu i stęchlizny.

— Myślisz, że przyjdą? — pyta Ron.

— Muszą. — Hermiona wbija twardy wzrok w ścianę przed sobą i podbiera się dłońmi o biurko, na którym siedzi. Jej nogi luźno zwisają, a sama dziewczyna próbuje uspokoić skołatane nerwy. Nigdy nie zależało jej na niczym tak bardzo jak na uratowaniu Harry'ego.

Drzwi do dali lekko skrzypią, gdy z wahaniem otwiera je Neville. 

— H-hej — mówi nieśmiało, unikając wzrokiem Hermiony  i Rona, zamiast tego wpatruje się w swoje buty z rozwiązanymi sznurówkami.

— Hej! — żywiołowo odpowiada Hermiona i zeskakuje z biurka. — Mam listę, chcesz się wpisać? Wiem, że jeszcze nic nie wyjaśniłam, ale naprawdę świetnie by było, gdybyś został oficjalnym członkiem naszego stowarzyszenia! — zaczyna nawijać, nie biorąc przerwy na oddech. Dlatego gdy kończy jej policzki są zaróżowione, a jej brakuje tchu, ale  rozsadza ją pozytywna energia i nadzieja przede wszystkim.

— Stowarzyszenia?

— Albo klubu — mamrocze. — Jeszcze nie zdecydowałam... W każdym razie! Grupa ludzi chcąca ocalić Harry'ego! — mówi, karcąc się jednocześnie, że w myślach brzmiało to lepiej.

— To my się wpisujemy — mówi George, wchodząc do klasy, a za nim podąża jego brat bliźniak.

— Nogami i stopami!

— Czym się da ogólnie. 

— Mogę nosem... Próbowałeś trzymać pióro nosem, George? — Fred unosi rudą brew.

— To ciekawa hipoteza...

— Pióra do rąk i podpisywać. — Hermiona staje tuż przed nimi z zaciętą miną i wręcza im dwa pióra z pergaminem.

— Tajest! — Salutują i idą do kąta, bazgrolić swoje nazwiska jak najbardziej skomplikowaną czcionką jaką są w stanie wymyślić.

Hermiona zdmuchuje kosmyk z twarzy, ale nie ma czasu na odpoczynek po istnym tornadzie jakim są bracia Weasley, bo drzwi ponownie się otwierają i do sali wchodzi uśmiechnięta Luna z ołówkiem wepchniętym z ucho i wiankiem z kwiatów na głowie. Hermiona przysięgłaby na własne życie, że wokół kolorowych kwiatów latają maleńkie motyle i pszczółki.

— Przyniosłam czasopismo tatusia — mówi na powitanie i unosi krzykliwe kartki do góry.

— Świetnie. Jak Weasleyowie skończą, to możesz się wpisać. — Nie słyszy odpowiedzi Lovegood, bo zza drzwi pokazuje się czarna czupryna, by zaraz zniknąć.

— Ty idź!

— Ale dlaczego...

— Bo jesteś facetem! Idź!

Zataczając się, jakby został popchnięty, do sali wpada Cedirk Diggory.

— Cześć — mówi i zakłopotany drapie się po głowie. — Chcieliśmy... mam na myśli Cho i siebie oczywiście... pomóc, chcieliśmy pomóc w...

— ...wyciągnięciu Harry'ego z Azkabanu! — Do pomieszczenia wchodzi Cho, mrożąc Cedrika wzrokiem. — Jakikolwiek nie byłby plan, my się pod nim podpisujemy — dodaje z ciepłym uśmiechem, ale jej spojrzenie jest twarde i zacięte niczym wojowniczki tuż przed stoczeniem boju.

— Ale włamanie do Azkabanu też? — Cedrik lekko ścisza swój głos, ale Hermiona i tak go słyszy, wiec uśmiecha się lekko.

— Tak! Jak wszystko to wszystko. — Jego dziewczyna jest nieugięta.

— Spokojnie, nie będziemy się włamywać do Azkabanu, to tylko zaszkodziłoby Harry'emu — mówi Hermiona, a Cedrik oddycha z ulgą.

— Jaki jest plan w takim razie? — pyta szukająca Krukonów. 

— Prosty, ale skuteczny. Więcej powiem, jak zbiorą się wszyscy.

Cedrik i Cho odchodzą, by się wpisać, a Hermiona zagląda na pusty korytarz, sprawdzając, czy nie idzie nikt nowy. Ulżyło jej, że tak dużo osób już przyszło, ale stres nadal pozostał i sprawia, że dziewczyna nie potrafi uspokoić szalejących we wszystkie strony myśli.

Ostatecznie do grupy dołączają jeszcze Dean, Seamus i kilka osób z różnych domów, których Hermiona zna tylko z widzenia. Bliźniacy ustawiają krzesła na środku, a Hermiona opiera się tyłem o biurko, stając twarzą w twarz z ludźmi chcącymi pomóc Harry'emu. Ściska konspekt swojej wypowiedzi i inne luźne notatki pokreślone kolorowym tuszem.

— Więc... — Hermiona odchrząkuje, by jej głos brzmiał pewnie — każdy z nas jest tu ze względu na Harry'ego i to jemu chcemy pomóc. Uważam za oburzające to, że piętnastolatek został skazany na tak wysoki wyrok.

— Ale się przyznał, nie? Przed Wizangamotem?

Harmiona przymyka powieki, odliczając w głowie do trzech, aby nie wybuchnąć i nie zwyzywać kogoś od ograniczonych imbecyli.

— Postaw siebie w jego sytuacji, Ernie. Twoja najbliższa rodzina została zamordowana przez V-voldemorta, który cię opętał. Zatrzymali cię aurorzy, czujesz się zdezorientowany, a wszyscy wokół mówią, że zabiłeś.

Chłopak mruczy coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i nie patrzy Hermionie w oczy.

— Plan jest banalny. Napiszemy artykuł, w którym obnażymy wszystkie zagrywki Ministerstwa. Każdy, anonimowo oczywiście, nikt nie musi ujawniać swojej tożsamości, jeśli nie chce, wypowie się o Harrym, mówiąc o jego charakterze, o swoich przeżyciach z nim... Po prostu chcę, abyśmy przedstawili Harry'ego jako zwykłego chłopaka, jako naszego przyjaciela. — Pod koniec Hermiona mówi już dużo ciszej, aby nie zdradzić drżeniem głosu, że jest o krok od płaczu.

— Nie jest właśnie zbyt banalny? — pyta Cho. — Nie chcę nikogo urazić... ale czy taki artykuł cokolwiek zmieni?

— Właśnie! I kto nam go wydrukuje?

— Sprawę opublikowania mamy załatwioną — odpowiada, siląc się na cierpliwość, Hermiona. Wiedziała, że pytania i wątpliwości będą, ale i tak ma ochotę na nich wrzasnąć, żeby się zamknęli, bo jej plan wypali. — Ojciec Luny jest redaktorem "Żonglera". Luna mówi, że nie będzie żadnego problemu — jej ojciec i tak publikuje teksty poświęcone Harry'emu.

— Ludzie uwierzą? "Żongler" nie jest czasopismem cieszącym się wiarygodnością.

— To jest sedno naszego działania. Sprawienie, aby czarodziejskie społeczeństwo przestało wierzyć bzdurom wypisywanym przez Proroka Codziennego i przejrzało na oczy w kwestii powrotu Voldemorta.

— Chyba w to nie wierzysz. Sam-Wiesz-Kto umarł przecież.

— Jeśli Harry mówi, że Voldemort żyje, to ja mu wierzę. I jestem pewna — dodaje Hermiona stanowczo — że niedługo wszyscy się o tym przekonamy. Musimy uświadomić społeczeństwo  i być gotowi na atak. I wierzę w to, że to właśnie on zabił mugolską rodzinę Harry'ego i go wrobił.

Słychać jeszcze pomruki niezadowolenia, ale nikt już nie wypowiada na głos swoich uwag. Hermiona bierze głęboki wdech.

— Dobrze — mówi — w takim razie chcę, aby każdy z was spisał coś, co kojarzyło mu się z Harrym. Nie chodzi o to, żeby to były same pochwały. Chciałabym, abyśmy pokazali prawdziwego Harry'ego, nie Złotego Chłopca wykreowanego przez brukowce. Dlatego piszcie, że był słaby z eliksirów, ale świetnie sobie radził z zaklęciami, że latał jak ptak, ale na ziemi bywał niezdarny... Wiecie, o co mi chodzi, nie?

— Znaczy nie chcę cię obrazić, ani nic z tych rzeczy, po prostu nie mogę zrozumieć, w jaki sposób miałoby to pomóc Harry'emu — mówi spokojnie Cho, gniotąc w palcach rąbek spódnicy. — Co najwyżej ocieplimy jego wizerunek, ale nadal będzie tkwił w Azkabanie niewinny.

— Dlatego to pierwszy etap naszego planu, znaczy mojego — plącze się Hermiona. — Zresztą nieważne! Najpierw ocieplamy wizerunek, by pozbyć się tej okropnej nienawiści społeczeństwa, które jest gotowe zlinczować Harry'ego, a potem wystosujemy list z podpisami naszymi i innych czarodziei o prawo łaski do Ministra Magii. Oczywiście najpierw fajnie byłoby się postarać o wizytę... 

— Prawo łaski? — pyta Neville.

— To specjalna prerogatywa dzięki której możliwe jest usunięcie wyroku lub jego skrócenie przez organ władzy wykonawczej, czyli Ministra Magii. Oczywiście procedura ta nie usuwa winy, o której orzekł Wizengamot, dlatego kolejnym krokiem będzie apelacja od wyroku*, a raczej wniosek, czy żądanie jak kto woli, o ponowny proces dla Harry'ego, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie nowe dowody, które zbierzemy. W tym nasze zeznania. — Hermiona kończy swój wywód z wypiekami na twarzy. Fred i George zaczynają klaskać teatralnie z wyniosłymi  i poważnymi minami godnymi polityków, a reszta zebranych przyłącza się do owacji  z entuzjazmem.

— Uratujemy Harry'ego!

— Damy radę!

— Precz z ministerialnymi heliopatami!

Hermiona patrzy na tłum dzieciaków z dumą w oczach. Wymienia z Ronem zadowolone spojrzenia i podekscytowane uśmiechy. Wreszcie czuje, że robi coś dobrze, wreszcie się na coś przyda.

— Nie chcę psuć tej euforii, ale... czytaliście dzisiejszego Proroka? — pyta Dean.

— Nie — mówi Hermiona, a większość ludzi zaprzecza razem z nią.

— To przeczytajcie. — Dean podaje Granger złożoną gazetę. — Skeeter krzyczy o tym już na pierwszej stronie. 

Hermiona bierze magazyn i przeskakuje wzrokiem po wydrukowanych literkach — już sam tytuł wprawia ją w zimne przerażenie; czuje gorące oddechy bliźniaków i Rona, którzy czytają artykuł przez jej ramię. 

— To jakiś żart? — pyta słabym głosem. — Skąd ona ma takie informacje? Przecież Azkaban to miejsce pod ścisłym nadzorem, nie można sobie tam od tak wejść...

— Pewnie ma wtyki u strażników — podpowiada Dean. 

— Suka — komentuje Fred. Hermiona uśmiecha się do niego słabo, wdzięczna za wsparcie. Nawet nie ma siły skarcić chłopaka za wulgarny język.

— Nie składają jakichś przysiąg? — pyta ktoś z zebranych. Hermiona wzdycha.

— Magiczne przysięgi to skomplikowana sprawa... Jeśli to nie Przysięga Wieczysta, zawsze można znaleźć jakiś sposób, by ją obejść. Więc wychodzi na to, że Skeeter ma kogoś znajomego wśród strażników... bo szczerze wątpię, żeby zapuszczała się tam sama, pod jakąkolwiek postacią.

— Co?

— Nieważne! — mówi szybko, reflektując się. — To nieważne — dodaje spokojniej — ważne jest to, że możemy to obrócić na naszą korzyść.

— Chcesz sprawić, aby fakt, że Harry próbował udusić strażnika mu pomoże?

— Jeśli to zrobisz, będziesz moją boginią — mówi Fred.

— Zbudujemy ci świątynię — dodaje George. — Monopol na gadżety... czy ty wiesz, jaką forsę moglibyśmy na tym zbić? — pyta brata, a Fred otwiera oczy i obaj zaczynają między sobą gorąco dyskutować.

— Chodzi mi o to, że pokazanie opinii publicznej, że Skeeter łamie prawo, podda wiarygodności rzetelność informacji przekazywanych przez Proroka Codziennego, dzięki temu zyska "Żongler" i przy okazji my.

— To ma sens — mówi Cho. Jej głowa spoczywa na ramieniu Cedrika, który wygląda jakby intensywnie nad czymś myślał.

— Myślę — mówi — że to się naprawdę może udać.

— W końcu to Hermiona — mówią bliźniacy. — Ona nigdy nie zawodzi.

Granger uśmiecha się speszona, chowając zaczerwienioną twarz za kurtyną z włosów. Odchrząkuje cicho.

— Chcę wam podziękować — zabiera głos. — Naprawdę, z całego serca wam dziękuję i mam nadzieję, że nam się uda. Nie, ja nie mam nadziei, ja to wiem. I wy też to wiecie — dodaje z pewnością.  — Pomyślcie nad swoimi wspomnieniami z Harrym i spotykamy się tutaj za tydzień. Okej?

— Okej!

Większość zaczyna się zbierać, wychodzą, żarliwie ze sobą dyskutując. Luna uśmiecha się sennie.

— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta Hermiona, zauważając zmartwiony wyraz twarzy dziewczyny. Luna stanowczo kręci głową, a kolczyki z rzodkiewek plączą się w jej platynowych włosach.

— Wręcz przeciwnie — zapewnia, mglistym wzrokiem wpatrując się w jezioro za oknem. Deszcz przestał już sączyć, a zza chmur wyszedł księżyc. — Zraniony króliczek potrzebuje mojej pomocy — mówi jeszcze i wychodzi.

— Jaki króliczek...? — pyta zdezorientowana Hermiona, ale Luny już nie ma. — Wiesz, o co mogło jej chodzić? — pyta Rona.

— To Pomyluna Lovegood — odpowiada chłopak ze wzruszeniem ramion, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

— Naprawdę się cieszę, że tylu ludzi przyszło, że tylu wspiera Harry'ego — mówi szczerze Hermiona, czując się, jakby wielki ciężar z jej piersi wreszcie został zdjęty. Przytłaczające wyrzuty sumienia zostały na chwilę przygaszone.

Ron drapie się zakłopotany w głowę.

— No, super... — mówi. 

— Muszę napisać do Remusa i Sriusza — mruczy pod nosem dziewczyna i zaczyna przeszukiwać torbę stojącą na biurku. Po chwili wyciąga pusty pergamin i zaczyna kreślić atramentem chaotyczne słowa.

— Po co? 

— Muszą wiedzieć, oczywiście. Syriusz to jedyna rodzina, jaka pozostała Harry'emu przecież — mówi, kończąc dyskusję. Ron jedynie wzdycha.

~*~

Księżyc obija swoje blade światło od mrocznej tafli jeziora, gdy Luna zmierza przez błonia. Kieruje się jedynie blaskiem księżyca, nie potrzebuje różdżki czy latarni. Zimna trawa łaskocze jej bose stopy, w pewnym momencie dziewczyna się zatrzymuje tylko po to, by poruszać palcami i poczuć miłe łaskotanie.

Jej króliczek siedzi nad brzegiem jeziora; zgarbiony z różdżką w dłoni. Opiera jasną głowę na ramieniu, które z kolei spoczywa na podciągniętych kolanach. Puste oczy obserwują lekkie fale na jeziorze; Luna wdycha zapach wody i nocnego powietrza.

— Na gniębiwtryski najlepsze są pozytywne myśli — mówi i siada blisko niego — i amulet na szczęście.

Chłopak wbija w nią zimne spojrzenie.

— Idź stąd, wariatko — mówi opryskliwie i odwraca się od Luny.

— Potrzebuję księżycowej energii — odpowiada spokojnie dziewczyna i wystawia bose stopy do bladego światła. Unosi je nad ziemię i wierzga delikatnie palcami. — Też jej potrzebujesz. Trochę ciepła i gnębiwtryski zostawią cię w spokoju. Odlecą hen do alternatywnej rzeczywistości.

— Idź. Zanim się wkurzę i cię przeklnę. Nie mam ochoty na bzdury.

— Nie chcę. — Wystawia mu język i unosi głowę, udając, że opala się w świetle księżyca. — Lubię księżyc. Też powinieneś się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. 

— Czy do ciebie nic nie dociera, kobieto?! — Chłopak podrywa się na nogi i staje nad Luną z ściągniętymi brwiami i grymasem wykrzywiającym usta.

— Zasłaniasz mi światło, usiądź tak, abyś tego nie robił.

— Walnięta jesteś. Totalnie popieprzona.

— Wolę określenie, że mam bujną wyobraźnię.

— Po coś tu przylazła? — pyta z niesmakiem, jakby od niechcenia, ale co chwila zerka na jej twarz, jakby szukając odpowiedzi.

— Lubię pocieszać smutne króliczki. Każdy zasługuje na miłość — dodaje i wyciąga przed siebie rękę. — Księżyc wyzwala takie melancholijne myśli... Nie wiadomo, co przyjdzie ci do głowy.

— Nie rozumiem. — Jakby zapomniał, że Luna go nie obchodzi.

— Ja też — wzdycha dziewczyna. — Ale księżyc rozumie.

— Jesteś nienormalna — stwierdza, jakby to decydowało o wszystkim.

— I ty też — śmieje się cicho i dźwięcznie Luna.

Draco Malfoy prycha teatralnie i odchodzi w stronę zamku. W połowie drogi odwraca się, a dziwna dziewczyna nadal siedzi nad brzegiem jeziora, opalając się w świetle księżyca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aż musiałam sprawdzić, ale faktycznie Cedrik w "Czarze Ognia" był w szóstej klasie, nie w siódmej, dlatego jak najbardziej jest teraz w Hogwarcie na ostatnim roku, wow, myślałam, że będę musiała nagiąć kanon, uff.


	18. Tylko wariaci są coś warci

Słowik wyśpiewuje kolejne nuty słodkiego trelu, gdy Harry budzi się leżąc na wznak na trawie. Otwiera oczy i spogląda na niebo upstrzone gwiazdami. Miliony drobnych punkcików układających się w przeróżne konstelacje  — dla Harry'ego to uosobienie wolności, a z wolnością również  dzikiego, nienaruszonego piękna.

Obserwując niebo, Harry zapomina o tym, co wydarzyło się przed chwilą; jego myśli zajmują błyszczące gwiazdki, jakby ktoś obsypał nieboskłon brokatem. Oczy zachodzą mgłą, gdy zbierają się w nich łzy. Harry pośpiesznie wyciera je  rękawem koszuli, pociąga nosem i stara się uspokoić myśli, by wrócić do oglądania gwiazd. 

— I jak się podoba?

Harry szybko się podnosi, gdy tylko słyszy głos Toma. Siada po turecku, nerwowo zaciskając palce. 

Voldemort wygląda tak jak zwykle — wysoki w ciemnym stroju z diabelskim błyskiem w oku. Harry przełyka ślinę i odwraca wzrok, gdy przyłapuje się na wpatrywaniu w twarz Toma. 

— Dlaczego słowik śpiewa w nocy?

— By podkreślić, że to nie rzeczywistość. W realnym świecie wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej. I wygląda — podkreśla Voldemort, nachylając się w stronę Harry'ego. 

— Czyli w prawdziwym świecie nie byłbyś taki miły?

— W prawdziwym świecie dawno byłbyś martwy. — Tom uśmiecha się jak drapieżnik czyhający na swoją ofiarę, a Harry nerwowo przełyka ślinę, czując, że jego gardło zrobiło się bardzo suche.

— Nie możesz mnie zabić tak teraz? Jak to zrobiłeś z Dursleyami?

Tom milczy. Jedynie uśmiecha się zdawkowo, błyska krwiożerczą czerwienią oczu i odsuwa od chłopaka. 

— Nie powiedziałeś, czy podoba ci się moje niebo, stworzyłem je specjalnie dla ciebie — mówi z dumą i rozkłada szeroko ręce, pokazując swoje dzieło, swoje stworzenie.

— Cały ten świat stworzyłeś specjalnie dla mnie — mruczy Harry z wzrokiem spuszczonym w dół.

— Odpowiedz grzecznie na pytanie. — Tom mrozi go wzrokiem.

— Zachowujesz się jak rozkapryszony dzieciak, wiesz? 

Voldemort postanawia, że na to nie odpowie, jednak w jego oczach widnieje chęć rywalizacji  i wygrania kłótni za wszelką cenę. 

— Naprawdę jesteś dzieckiem. Małą, słodką bubą, która potrzebuje dużo miłości. Przytulić cię?

— Zamknij się! — Krzyk Toma jest pełen frustracji i niezadowolenia. 

— Czuły punkt? — śmieje się Harry, czerpiąc z tej dziwnej i niespotykanej rozmowy dziką satysfakcję. 

— Porozmawiajmy o dementorach — zmienia temat Tom. Odgarnia włosy lecące do oczu i siada z wyprostowanymi plecami. — Dowiedziałeś się czegoś nowego?

— Ty naprawdę myślisz, że mam ochotę patrzeć na te stwory więcej niż to konieczne? — Na samo wspomnienie zakapturzonych postaci Harry'ego oblewa zimny pot. — Nie chcę o tym pamiętać. Tak w ogóle. Chcę to wymazać z pamięci już na zawsze.

— To nie rozmawiajmy o niczym. Obserwuj swoje niebo — odpowiada zimno Voldemort. Harry chce zwrócić uwagę, że brzmi jak obrażona księżniczka, ale za samą myśl Tom posyła mu tak mordercze spojrzenie, że Harry postanawia, że nie chce ryzykować powrotu do rzeczywistości, do Azkabanu. Dlatego trzyma język za zębami, choć przychodzi mu to z niemałym trudem. 

Niebo skrzy się jak diadem królowej i Harry naprawdę potrafiłby się nim zachwycać, gdyby rozmowa z Tomem go tak nie wzburzyła. Jak on śmiał kazać mu szukać coś na temat dementorów, skoro wiedział, jak straszny wpływ mają oni na Harry'ego i jak straszne rzeczy każą mu robić.

— Wydaje mi się, że w realnym świecie coś się stało — mówi. — Coś diabelnie ważnego.

— Co takiego? — pyta Tom znużonym głosem.

— Właśnie problem w tym, że nie pamiętam! To takie frustrujące! — Głowa Harry'ego pulsuje bólem, gdy ten tylko o tym pomyśli. O tym zdarzeniu. Wie, że było i wie, że z pewnością było ważne, ale nie zna najmniejszego szczegółu.  — Może ty pamiętasz? — pyta z nadzieją, odwracając się w stronę Toma, który z obojętną miną ogląda swoje paznokcie. 

— Ja? — pyta sztucznym tonem. — Nonsens — dodaje, nawet nie próbując ukryć mimiki twarzy, która mówi, że pamięta doskonale.

— Czyli mi nie powiesz? — Harry już dawno się nauczył, że jeżeli Tom nie chce niczego zdradzić, to tego nie zrobi, jednak taktyk, by kogoś przekonać jest wiele i Harry ma zamiar wypróbować je wszystkie.

— Nie.

— Ale Tom!

Tom odpowiada mu milczeniem,  nie zaszczycając nawet krótkim spojrzeniem.

— Tomuś — przymila się Harry, wiedząc jak bardzo irytuje Voldemorta zdrabnianie jego imienia. Bo zirytowany Tom, to gadatliwy Tom, czyli większa szansa, że Harry'emu uda się coś wskórać. — Tomuniu... Hm? To co? Pomożesz? Ładnie proszę.

Jedyną reakcją, jaką otrzymuje Potter, jest drgająca brew Voldemorta — oznaka, że tylko siła woli powstrzymuje go, by nie rzucił się na Harry'ego w celu poćwiartowania na drobne części, które potem schowałby w słoiku z formaliną, podświetlił fioletowym światłem i postawił na honorowym miejscu w salonie przy kominku.

— Nie chcesz, to nie mów. — Poddaje się i postanawia, że spróbuje sam sobie przypomnieć, bez niczyjej pomocy. 

Przymyka powieki i stara się wyrównać oddech, robiąc głębokie wdechy. Delikatnie wypuszcza powietrze przez usta i jednocześnie próbuje wymazać z głowy wszystkie zbędne myśli, skupiając się na tej cienkiej niteczce prowadzącej do zdarzeń, o których zapomniał.

— Skup się — mówi cicho, ale pewnie  bez cienia wahania w głosie. — Skup, Potter.

Voldemort na początku go ignoruje. W pewnym momencie jednak zaczyna się przyglądać chłopakowi: na wychudzoną twarz z cieniami pod oczami, lekki rumieniec na twarzy, półotwarte, delikatnie różowe usta. Na chwilę zatrzymuje wzrok na tych ustach, stwierdzając, że pięknie wyglądałyby pokryte krwią — z pojedynczą stróżką spływającą z kącika albo z krwią wycharczaną z przebitego płuca, która umazałaby czerwienią całą twarz. Tak, wtedy te usta wyglądałyby jeszcze lepiej niż teraz.

— Nie chcesz tego pamiętać — mówi Tom. 

— Chcę — upiera się Harry. — To moja pamięć i moje wspomnienia. Mam prawo to pamiętać. — Otwiera oczy i wbija twardy, oskarżający wzrok w Voldemorta. — Mam prawo pamiętać o tym jak próbowałem uciec i rzuciłem się na strażnika, Tom. Zaraz... Co?!

Traci jakiekolwiek siły, jakie utrzymywały jego ciało w pionie i pada na łaskoczącą trawę, chwytając w pięści całe pęki rośliny.Oddech, które tak kontrolował, staje się płytki  i urywany, gdy Harry za wszelką cenę stara się uspokoić to dziwne uczucie oplatające serce jak ciernie. 

— Co...? — powtarza, próbując ułożyć sobie to wszystko w głowie. — Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem? — pyta i unosi głowę, spoglądając na Toma zaczerwienionymi oczami świecącymi od łez, które to już spływają ciurkiem po policzkach. 

— Mówiłem, że nie chcesz pamiętać. — Voldemort wzdycha ciężko na  widok zapłakanego Harry'ego. Przysuwa się bliżej chłopaka, co ten odbiera z pozwolenie, więc z impetem rzuca się w ramiona, chowając zapłakaną twarz w zagłębienie między szyją a ramieniem Toma. 

— Ja... n-nie c-chciałem — czka, dławiąc się łzami. Bierze chrapliwy haust powietrza, by się uspokoić, ale gdy tylko pomyśli o konsekwencjach swojego głupiego czynu, ponownie zalewa się łzami, a powietrze zatrzymuje się gdzieś w płucach, nie pozwalając poprawnie oddychać. Klatka piersiowa unosi się w nierównym tempie, a palce śliskie od wycierania łez zaciskają się na ciemnym materiale szaty Voldemorta. 

— Tak, tak. — Tom wsuwa długie, blade palce w czuprynę chłopaka i zaczyna gładzić go po głowie uspokajająco. — Ale pomyśl, hm? Czy nie zasłużył? Czy nie powinieneś go wtedy zabić, mój czarodzieju? Zabić wszystkich tych, którzy cię tak okropnie skrzywdzili — szepcze słowa okryte jadem, ale Harry nie przywiązuje teraz do nich uwagi, ignoruje je  zbyt przejęty sobą.

— C-c-co teraz będzie...? — pyta Harry z zasmarkanym nosem przy szyi czarodzieja, wdychając ciężki zapach ziół i wina. 

— Kara.

— K-kara? Jaka kara? — pyta przerażonym głosem Harry. Odsuwa się i spogląda na spokojną twarz Toma zza zamglonych oczu. 

— Prawie udusiłeś tego człowieka, mój mały czarodzieju. — Voldemort uśmiecha się uśmiechem pełnym rozczulenie, gdy podnosi dłoń i gładzi nią zaczerwieniony policzek Harry'ego, który pociąga głośno nosem. — Chociaż jeśli mam być zupełnie szczery, to żałuję, że tego nie zrobiłeś — dodaje, korzystając z tego, że Harry uważa i go słucha.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo to byłaby twoja pierwsza prawdziwa ofiara. — Zimne palce z zaskakującą czułością gładzą policzek Harry'ego, który ma ochotę tylko przymknąć oczy i zacząć mruczeć jak kot wygrzewający swoje futerko na słońcu. 

—  A co z moją prośbą? — Voldemort unosi pytająco brwi. — Tą o zostanie tu na zawsze — wyjaśnia Harry.

— Tak bardzo chcesz umrzeć? — dopytuje Tom z mroczną nutą, wyrażając wolę, że on bardzo chętnie, ale to byłoby zupełne marnotrawstwo.

— Coraz bardziej chcę odpowiedzieć, że tak — przyznaje szczerze. Nie wie jak zareagować, gdy Voldemort zaczyna wycierać łzy kciukami, zbierając ciepłe krople na palce, by po chwili wytrzeć je w szatę. 

— Jeszcze nie teraz, mój mały czarodzieju. — Cichy szept rozbrzmiewa mocno w fałszywym świecie pogrążonym  w martwej ciszy.

— To kiedy? — pyta Harry, który teraz nie potrafi myśleć o przyszłości. Jego powieki są ciężkie, a on sam chce zasnąć, nawet jeśli miałby to być sen wieczny.

— Kiedy wszystkie róże uschną. I umrą — obiecuje Voldemort.

~*~

Harry budzi się gwałtownie z nagłym przypływem energii, która niczym elektryczność buzuje w żyłach, powodując dziwne mrowienie w palcach. Harry zaciska dłoń w pięć i ją prostuje, próbując pozbyć się uporczywego bólu, bo wszystko go boli, jakby spał do góry nogami. Podciąga nogi pod brodę i opiera ją na kolanach, czując jak kości podbródka ocierają się z tymi kolan, tworząc przyjemny dyskomfort. 

Dopiero po paru chwilach zauważa, że jego cela się zmieniła. To nie to pomieszczenie, w którym zasnął. Tu Harry jest wręcz otoczony kratami, a nogi i ręce przypięte są długimi łańcuchami do dwóch ścian. Bo ściany są dwie. Tam, gdzie powinny być dwie kolejne, znajdują się wysokie kraty, przez które Harry jest w stanie zobaczyć kolejne kraty do innych cel. Do cel z innymi więźniami, którzy siedzą skuleni. 

Harry podnosi się z wąskiego łóżka i stawia bose stopy na zimnej posadzce z kamienia. Łańcuchy brzęczą z każdym jednym ruchem, jaki robi. 

— Obudziłeś się? — dochodzi go kobiecy głos. Harry obraca się w stronę, z której go słychać, krzywiąc się na nieznośny dźwięk łańcuchów. 

W celi obok w istocie znajduje się kobieta. Siedzi pod ścianą z podkulonymi nogami, ale gdy zauważa, że Harry się na nią patrzy, prostuje nogi i odsuwa się od muru. Najpierw na chwilę kładzie się na boku, a jej brudne i splątane, ale gęste i długie loki układają się w mozaikę z kurzu i włosów.  Obraca się na brzuch i na czworaka podchodzi do kraty dzielącej ich cele. 

Dopiero teraz Harry może dostrzec jej twarz, która jest jak kości obleczone zabrudzoną porcelaną — blada, wychudzona i niezdrowa, ale nadal przerażająco piękna w swej okropności. Duże, zapadnięte oczy z ciężkimi powiekami oraz pełne, kobiece usta aktualnie rozciągnięte w leniwym uśmiechu. 

— A więc... kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś, łajdaku? — pyta głosem pijaka. 

— Nic — odpowiada Harry i siada na przeciwko niej. Tak bardzo łaknie kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem, że nie przejmuje się za bardzo tym, kim może być ta kobieta, po prostu chce z kimkolwiek porozmawiać. 

— Jesteś nic?

— Nie! — prostuje szybko Harry machając ręką. Zauważa, że kobieta nie jest skuta aż tyloma łańcuchami co on — jest tylko jeden. Jeden, długi i zardzewiały, przyczepiony jest do kostki jej lewej nogi. — Jestem człowiekiem.

— A pewnyś?

— Dlaczego pytasz? — Harry przechyla głowę. 

— Niektórzy nawet o tym zapomnieli — mówi konspiracyjnym szeptem jego rozmówczyni. Harry przełyka ślinę, bo po raz kolejny brutalnie się mu uświadamia jak okropnym miejscem jest Azkaban.

— A ty kim jesteś? — pyta, chcąc przedłużyć rozmowę. 

— Czarownicą! — krzyczy i wstaje gwałtownie, przez co lekko się zatacza. — I to diabelnie dobrą! — dodaje, obracając się na pięcie. Wyciąga rękę, wystawiając palec wskazujący, ale przez to, że jej noga zaplątała się w łańcuch pada na ziemię, obijając łokieć do krwi. Przez następnie dwie minuty próbuje zlizać krew z uśmiechem kota z Cheshire. 

— Diabelnie — powtarza, szczerząc zakrwawione zęby.

— To... super. — Harry nie wie, co ma teraz zrobić. Dziwna kobieta jest naprawdę szalona i Harry zaczyna się jej bać. Podnosi rękę i przeczesuje nią przydługie włosy, ukazując czoło z blizną.

— Ty! — wykrzykuje nagle kobieta. Otwiera usta szeroko i przez chwilę ich nie zamyka; po prostu tak stoi.  — Potter! Ta niecna szumowina... Haha! 

— Znasz mnie? — pyta zaciekawiony.

— Nienawidzę całym sercem! Ptfu! — Pluje śliną zmieszaną z krwią.  — Przez ciebie pan zniknął. Zniknął! — dodaje histerycznie, a w jej oczach majaczy obłęd. 

— Ach... byłaś śmierciożerczynią? — Harry gani się w myślach, bo to przecież oczywiste, że w Azkabanie nie siedzą niewinni ludzie jak on, ale mordercy i gwałciciele, najgorsi z najgorszych. A wśród nich jeden niewinny chłopiec, który powoli staje się tak samo szalony jak oni.

— Najlepszą, najwspanialszą i najwierniejszą — mówi, zbliżając twarz do krat. — Jedyną wartą jego uwagi. Jako jedna z nielicznych go szukałam, gdy inni się go wyparli, ale nie ja. Nie ja! 

— Pokazać ci? — pyta po chwili ciszy z szaleńczym błyskiem w oku.

— Ale co?

— Znak — szepcze mrocznie. Nie czeka na jego odpowiedź, tylko odsuwa materiał sukni, ukazując przedramię lewej ręki. Na bladej skórze wije się wąż wyryty czarnym tuszem, owija się wokół czaszki, a jego gadzia paszcza wychodzi zza zębów. — Ostatnio znów jest wyraźny — mówi, gdy z czułością śledzi czarne linie opuszką palca.

— No tak — mówi Harry potwierdzająco, nie zastanawiając się zbytnio nad tym, co mówi. — Lord Voldemort od dawna jest wśród żywych. 

— Skąd wiesz? Skąd wiesz?! — Kobieta wręcz przykleja się do krat, by być jak najbliżej Harry'ego. 

— Bo przez niego tu jestem. — Gdy to mówi, odsuwa się na bezpieczną odległość i opiera o przeciwległą ścianę, bojąc się, że kobieta zrobi coś nieobliczalnego, gdy Harry będzie w jej zasięgu.

— Ach... — Słowa Harry'ego powodują, że na wycieńczonej twarzy pojawia się rozanielony uśmiech. — Pan się tobą zajął, hm? I teraz biedna dziecinka siedzi z dementorkami?

— Dlaczego zdrabniasz co drugi wyraz?

— Bo to zabawne! — odpowiada i w końcu zabiera twarz spomiędzy krat. — Pan coś mówił? Coś polecił mam coś zrobić?

 _Niech Bella czeka na instrukcje_  — odzywa się głęboki głos Voldemorta.

— Jeszcze nie wie, ale powie ci, kiedy cokolwiek się zmieni — mówi Harry, śmiejąc się w duchu z dziwnej kobiety. —  Tom, teraz to się do mnie odzywasz? A wcześniej potrafiłeś mnie tylko ignorować. — Harry nie zwraca uwagi, że i te zdania wypowiada na głos.

 _W końcu się do czegoś przydasz_  — komentuje jedynie.

— Ej... Kochaniutki, ale z tobą naprawdę jest źle. Ja wiem — mówi, odgarniając ciężkie loki — ja to jestem niezrównoważona, ale nie rozmawiam sama z sobą, bo są granice, wiesz? 

— Nie zwariowałem! Ja naprawdę z nim rozmawiam! — od razu oburza się Harry, bo przecież słyszy Toma głośno i wyraźnie.

— Hahaha, kotku, idź już spać, dobrze?

— Udowodnię ci! — upiera się Harry. — Nazywasz się Bella! — wykrzykuje, przypominając sobie słowa Voldemorta.

— Każdy zna moje imię, chłopczyku. Jestem Bellatriks Lestrange, co drugiej osobie zabiłam jakąś rodzinę.

Harry przełyka ślinę.

— Serio? — pyta, na co Bellatriks wybucha na to śmiechem.

— Nie wiem, nie liczyłam — odpowiada szczerze.

— Ale naprawdę z nim rozmawiam. — Harry za wszelką cenę chce, żeby Bella mu uwierzyła. — To on mnie zmusił do zabójstwa i to przez niego tu jestem.

— Biedna dziecinka zabiła człowieka i teraz siedzi za kratkami wraz z ciocią Bellą? Strażnicy opowiadali, co nawyrabiałeś. Tst, tst. Próba morderstwa, ojejku-jej! Dlatego cię przenieśli, wiesz? Bo kompletnie zwariowałeś! I stwierdzili, że kontakt z innymi dobrze ci zrobi. Nie wiem, dlaczego dali cię akurat obok mnie, ale dzięki temu się pobawimy! Zobaczysz!

— Nie jednego, a trzech... Zabiłem trzech...

— To jeszcze lepiej! — Klaszcze zadowolona w dłonie. — Jak pan nas już uwolni pobawimy się, kto zabije więcej! Albo czyja ofiara wytrzyma dłużej pod Cruciatusem. To akurat jest moje ulubione. Mój rekord...

— Nieważne! — przerywa jej Harry. — Nie będę się z tobą bawił.

— Ale dlaczego? — Posmutniałe oczka i usta wygięte w podkówkę przypominają Harry'emu biednego szczeniaczka. 

— Bo to nienormalne!

— E, tam — macha ręką, jakby odganiała insekta — nic na tym świecie nie jest normalne. Ani ja, ani ty.

— Odbiło ci, zbzikowałaś, dostałaś fioła. Ale coś ci powiem w sekrecie. Tylko wariaci są coś warci* — mówi cicho Harry, przypominając sobie kwestię z książki Lewisa Carrolla.

— Czuję, że się doskonale zrozumiemy. — Bella szczerzy do niego brudne zęby, a Harry wzdycha i kładzie się na posłaniu, marząc, by we śnie trafić do krainy Toma.

_Słodkich snów, mój mały czarodzieju._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mam mały problem z tym cytatem, internet mówi, że pochodzi z książki, ale ja znam go z filmu (noale film mógł używać cytatów z książek przecież), także ten... zaufam internetom. I , żeby nie było wątpliwości: autorem jest Lewis Carroll, a książka to "Alicja w Krainie Czarów".


	19. A świat tonie, tonie, tonie

Hermiona otwiera okno w zaduszonym pokoju, by wpuścić do wnętrza więcej orzeźwiającego, wiosennego powietrza. Wiatr wdziera się do pomieszczenia i targa jej włosy. Hermiona wzdycha i wiąże je w luźny splot opadający na ramiona. 

Kładzie głowę na parapecie i wydyma lekko usta. W kącie leży zapomniana książka, ale dziewczyna po prostu nie potrafi skupić się na przerwanej lekturze. Nie potrafi ze zrozumieniem przeczytać choć zdania, bo dzisiaj jest  _ten_  dzień. To już dziś. Dzisiaj ukaże się ich artykuł. Zaraz zejdzie na śniadanie i spotka ją istny armagedon w Wielkiej Sali.

Długie i ciężkie miesiące nad tym ślęczeli, dopracowując każdy szczegół, chcąc, aby każde wspomnienie było istotne i opisane we właściwy sposób. A dzisiaj wreszcie okaże się, czy ich praca przyniosła jakiekolwiek efekty.

— Nie wytrzymam — mówi do siebie i próbuje uspokoić szalejące serce. — Zwariuję z tych nerwów!

— To zjedz coś słodkiego — mówi Ron, który właśnie schodzi ze schodów prowadzących do dormitorium chłopców. — Zawsze pomaga — dodaje, przeczesując stargane od snu włosy.

— Myślisz, że ja cokolwiek przełknę? — warczy zirytowana postawą przyjaciela. — W gardle tak mnie ściska, że zwrócę wszystko, co zjem. 

— To słabo — odpowiada — ale ja jestem głodny jak wilk, więc chodźmy już, co?

— Nie chcę — jęczy dziewczyna i z powrotem kładzie głowę na parapecie. — Mam nogi jak z waty i... A jak to się nie uda? A jak nie wypali i tylko pogorszymy sytuację Harry'ego? 

Podrywa się i spogląda na Rona rozszerzonymi z autentycznego przerażenia oczami. Nagle ma w głowie tylko same najczarniejsze scenariusze. Chłopak wzdycha i kładzie jej rękę na ramieniu, próbując dodać otuchy.

— Ale jak nie wyjdzie? Co ty pleciesz? Włożyliśmy w to całe serce — mówi. — Ty, ja i ogrom ludzi. Wszyscy chcą pomóc Harry'emu i wierzę, że to zrobimy. — Jego ton głosu jest ciepły i pokrzepiający. Hermiona uśmiecha się słabo, po czym pewnie kiwa głową, przecież da radę. — To chodźmy — dodaje, widząc, że z Granger już lepiej. — Umieram z głodu.

Jest już dość późna pora, więc gdy wchodzą do Wielkiej Sali, to większość uczniów już siedzi na miejscach i zajada pożywne śniadanie, nie spiesząc się, bo w końcu jest sobota — dzień wolny od lekcji, więc mają dużo czasu, by w spokoju się najeść. 

Hermiona ma ochotę schować twarz we włosach, gdy tylko wkracza do sali  i widzi tych wszystkich ludzi, ale nie robi tego. Da radę, jest najmądrzejszą dziewczyną na roku, dzielną Gryfonką; to nic, to  tylko ludzie.

 _Mierzyłaś się z gorszymi rzeczami_  — mówi dobie w myślach, po czym bierze głęboki wdech. Da radę.

Gdy tylko siada przy stole Gryffindoru, w jej ręce wciśnięty zostaje najnowszy numer "Żonglera" z Harrym na okładce. 

— I jak? — pyta, otwierając gazetę i pobieżnie przelatując wzrokiem przez tekstu długiego artykułu.

— Już się pytają ludzie, czy mogą się dopisać do petycji — mówi Fred z uśmiechem. — Głowa do góry, dobrze jest.

— Serio?

— No jasne! — mówi Dean. — Ludzie lubili Harry'ego, nie licząc Ślizgonów rzecz jasna, dlatego gdy tylko dostali potwierdzenie swoich uczuć i szansę, by je wyrazić, od razu ruszyli do działania.

Hermiona czuje, jakby wielki kamień został zdjęty z jej serca. Uśmiecha się, próbując przegonić łzy wzruszenia i zabiera się za dokładne czytanie artykułu, który przecież sama napisała i dopieszczała każdy jeden przecinek.

— To kwestia czasu, kiedy pozwolą nam na wizytę. — Neville aż tryska energią.

— Wysłałam rano pismo — mówi Hermiona zza gazety. — Mam nadzieję, że rozpatrzą wniosek pozytywnie... Remusowi odmówili... — dodaje zmartwionym tonem i marszczy brwi.

— Bo jest wilkołakiem — wyjaśnia Ron z pełnymi ustami. — Nie jest obywatelem czarodziejskiej społeczności według prawa — uściśla — i w życiu nie dostałby pozwolenia na wizytę.

— To jest tak niesamowicie głupie — wzdycha Seamus, a większość Gryfonów przyznaje mu ochoczo rację, pamiętając najlepszego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, jakiego kiedykolwiek mieli.

— Będziemy mieć kiedyś bunt wilkołaków zobaczycie — śmieją się Fred i George.

— To nie jest takie nieprawdopodobne — mówi Hermiona. — Gobliny się buntowały, to i wilkołaki mogą, a wręcz uważam, że powinni. 

— I tak teraz jest syf w ministerstwie — wzdycha Fred. — Słyszeliście? Kingsley ledwo uszedł z życiem.

— Znowu Grindelwald? — pyta Seamus znad swojego tosta.

— A jak. Jego poplecznicy urządzają sobie najwyraźniej  konkurs, kto więcej ludzi ubije — wyraża swoje zdanie Dean.

— Tydzień temu zamordowano Amelię Bones — szepcze Neville z bólem w oczach. — To ciotka Susan  — dodaje jeszcze ciszej — i to ona wydała wyrok Harry'ego.

— Suka — komentują Fred i George zgodnie.

— Stała na straży prawa — broni jej Seamus. 

— To porządna kobieta — wtrąca Parvati, ale Lavender kręci głową.

— Mojego wujka też skazała tylko dlatego że jej Knot kazał. Mówię wam, to przekupna suka była, dobrze, że ją zabili.

— Chyba sobie żartujesz — oburza się Patil. — To był niewinny człowiek! Nie zasłużyła na śmierć. 

— Wiem, ale gdy tylko o niej pomyślę, to ogarnia mnie złość. Była znana z niesprawiedliwych wyroków. 

— Właśnie, że była najsprawiedliwszą sędzią Wizengamotu! Stała po stronie słabych i Harry;ego do końca próbowała uratować.

— Ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobiła, nie? — Lavendre unosi do góry brew, a Parvati wzdycha, uznając, że nie będzie się z nią kłócić. 

— Dlatego tak lubię postulaty tej nowej partii — są świetni! Chcą walczyć o prawa wszystkich, w których płynie magiczna krew i naprawić ten system — mówi Seamus z podekscytowaniem.

— Ale nazwę to powinni zmienić — śmieje się Lavender. — Rycerze Walpurgii? Jaki szaleniec to wymyślił?

— Lord Voldemort oczywiście — mówi spokojnie Hermiona, która włącza się do dyskusji, skoro skończyła czytać artykuł. Odkłada gazetę na bok i zaczyna jeść śniadanie. 

— C-co? — pyta wiele głosów na raz, a Parvati widocznie blednie na samo wspomnienie tego imienia. Ron zaczyna krztusić się jajecznicą, więc Neville klepie go w plecy po przyjacielsku.

— Dzięki, stary — odchrząkuje najmłodszy Weasley. 

Hermiona w spokoju zajada się tostami, nie zwracając uwagi na zamieszanie, jakie spowodowały jej słowa. Gdy sięga po szklankę soku dyniowego, zostaje ona jej zabrana sprzed nosa.

— Fred! — upomina. — Oddaj!

— Najpierw wyjaśnij, o co ci chodzi z Voldemortem — stawia jej warunek i odsuwa rękę ze szklanką spoza zasięgu Hermiony, która już chciała po nią sięgać.

— To przecież to oczywiste — mówi z ciężkim westchnięciem. Rozgląda się po minach otaczających ją Gryfonów, ale żadne z nich nie sprawia wrażenia, jakby to było oczywiste, więc dziewczyna ulega i zaczyna wyjaśniać:

— Każdy z tu zebranych wie, że Voldemort wrócił, nie? W końcu na tym opiera się główny trzon obrony Harry'ego. Skoro to mamy ustalone, to pomyślcie: czy to nie jest dziwne, że po tylu latach siedzenia w ukryciu nagle jest taka fala morderstw ludzi sprzyjających Dumbledore'owi przez popleczników Grindelwalda? I wszystko ukartowane jest w taki sposób, aby zrzucić winę na nich — to wisiorek, to list. W dodatku  w tym samym czasie pojawia się nowa partia polityczna z Lucjuszem Malfoyem na czele, która magicznym sposobem  ma rozwiązania na wszystkie problemy! To tak jakby Voldemort się pod tym podpisał, wiecie?

— To ma sens — mruczy Fred, a reszta mu przytakuje. 

— Ale naprawdę... Sami-Wiecie-Kto wraca? 

— Och, myśli, że jest taki sprytny — mówi Hermiona — i że oszuka nas wszystkich. Ale nie z nami takie numery — dodaje twardo. — Dumbledore wie, że on powrócił i przejrzał plany tego szaleńca na wylot.

— Ale nikt inny tego nie wie — zauważa Dean. — Wszyscy wyśmiewają naszego dyrektora, że trzyma z takim szaleńcem jak Harry i mu wierzy.

— I to jest siła Voldemorta — mówi Hermiona. — I ta niebezpieczna przewaga, jaką nad nami ma.

— I wojsko — mówi Neville. — Ma wojsko.

— Słyszeliście, że ci Rycerze żądają usunięcia Knota i egzekucji Grindelwalda? A Dumbledore tylko się pogrąża, gdy tak definitywnie się sprzeciwia, bo to wygląda podejrzanie.

— To tylko potwierdza moją teorię. — Hermiona uśmiecha się wszechwiedzącym uśmiechem. — Zdradzają swoją prawdziwą twarz, proponując tak radykalne rozwiązania.

— Ale tłum za tym idzie.

— A naszą rolą jest, by to zmienić.

— I uwolnić Harry'ego.

— I uwolnić Harry'ego — przytakuje.

— Potrzebujemy nazwy — jęczy Fred, kładąc głowę na stole.

~*~

Hermiona wraca ze śniadania z pełnym brzuchem i słodkim posmakiem soku dyniowego w ustach, ale nie może powiedzieć, że posiłek i rozmowy ukoiły jej nerwy — gdy tak o tym myśli, to stres wraca ze zdwojoną siłą. Gdy tylko wchodzą do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, pada na czerwoną kanapę, czując się, jakby przez ostatnie godziny ciężko pracowała, a nie obijała się w najlepsze.

Ron siada obok niej, po czym przywołuje swój zestaw do czarodziejskich szachów, który przylatuje przez otwarte okno i ląduje w wyciągnięte ręce chłopaka. Ustawia go na stoliku i zaczyna rozstawiać figury.

— Martwię się — mówi Hermiona, zerkając na Rona spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

— Czym? — pyta i stawia królową tuż obok wieży, próbując rozgryźć jakieś nowe, przydatne ustawienie.

— Książką, którą znalazłam w te wakacje. 

— Książką się martwisz... serio? — Ron odwraca się w jej stronę z niedowierzaniem. — SUMy za rogiem, a ty się jakąś książką martwisz? Ma związek z materiałem? To problem, którego nie przerabialiśmy, ale istnieje 0,01% szans, że pojawi się na egzaminach?

— To nie jest związane z SUMami — odpowiada dziewczyna, czując nieprzyjemny uścisk w sercu. 

— Aż dziw — odpowiada sarkastycznie.

— Podsłuchałam rozmowę Snape'a z Dumbledore'em — zwierza się dziewczyna. — I Snape miał zanieść Voldemortowi jakieś książki, zostawił je na chwilę w bibliotece, a ja skorzystałam z okazji i je skopiowałam. I jedna z nich jest zastanawiająca. I jeśli naprawdę trafiła w ręce Voldemorta — mówi cicho — to mamy przejebane. 

— Ale jak bardzo?

— Tak bardzo, że jedyny sposób, by go zabić jest autentycznie niemożliwy.

— Co? Staje się postacią z baśni czy jak?

— Nie! Wszczepia w swoją duszę dusze dementorów! — krzyczy sfrustrowana dziewczyna. — Co uczyni go praktycznie nieśmiertelnym! Bo pomyśl... czy istnieje jakiś sposób, by go dobić?!

— Dusze dementorów? — pyta Ron.

— To skomplikowane — wyjaśnia dziewczyna — ale istniał człowiek, który stworzył dementorów i ta książka to jego własnoręczne zapiski i... I lepiej, żeby Voldemort tego nie zdobył.

— Mówiłaś Dumbledore'owi?

— Oszalałeś? Oczywiście, że nie. Mam pójść do dyrektora i przyznać się do kradzieży i podsłuchiwania?

— No nie... — Ron drapie się po głowie. — Ale myślę, że coś by zdziałał. W końcu to Dumbledore.

— To po pierwsze jego pieprzona wina, jeśli Voldemort ma tę książkę, bo w bibliotece Blacków był pieprzony oryginał, a jedyną kopię posiadam ja. 

— Ej, ej, ej! — Unosi ręce do góry. — Wyluzuj, nic się przecież nie dzieje.

— Nic się nie dzieje? — warczy dziewczyna. — Nic się nie dzieje?!  A widziałeś, co się odpierdala w czarodziejskim świecie? Dla mnie to nie jest nic! — krzyczy i wychodzi cała buzująca od wściekłości. — To jest kurewsko dużo! — dodaje na odchodnym i trzaska drzwiami.

Ron wzrusza ramionami i postanawia, że będzie musiał porozmawiać z dyrektorem, nawet jeśli będzie zmuszony zrobić to za plecami Hermiony. W końcu nie można pozwolić, aby Sam-Wiesz-Kto stał się nieśmiertelny. 

~*~

Harry naprawdę nie rozróżnia już dnia i nocy — wszystko zlewa się w jedno pasmo udręki  i szaleństwa. Teraz nie ma okien i tęskni za swoim małym zakratowanym okienkiem, które miał we wcześniejszej celi. Z kolei zyskał nowe towarzystwo — niezrównoważoną morderczynię po prawej i małomównego mężczyznę na przeciwko, który tylko leży, je i okazjonalnie wrzeszczy, zdzierając gardło.

Problemem nowej celi są też dementorzy, a konkretnie ich wzmożone wizyty — jakby mieli plan obchodów, bo prawie zawsze jakiś jeden jest obecny. Snują się w tę i we w tę, a Harry nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że robią to po to, by węszyć strach więźniów, napawać się nim niczym narkotykiem. Bo słyszy te dziwne odgłosy, jakie wydają. Coś pomiędzy gardłowym charczeniem a zwodzeniem umierającej świni.

— Pan coś mówił? — jęczy Bellatriks jak co godzinę. Uparła się, że nie wierzy Harry'emu, ale jednak zawsze pamięta, by zapytać o rozkazy od jej pana i Harry nie wie, co myśli szalona kobieta i w co tak naprawdę wierzy.

— Nic — odpowiada zgodnie z prawdą. — Ostatnio rozmawialiśmy o szczeniaczkach, o tym jakie są urocze... znaczy Tom wyliczał zalety ich krwi w eliksirach, ale zgodnie stwierdziliśmy, że są absolutnie urocze.

— Są absolutnie urocze! — zgadza się gorliwie. — Szczególnie powieszona na metalowym płocie ze złamanymi karczkami. — Harry automatycznie żałuje, że zaczął ten temat, ale kontynuuje:

— W jaki sposób ich złamany kark sprawia, że są urocze? — pyta, zanim zdąży ugryźć się w język.

— Ich mięsko...

— Dobra skończ! — przerywa jej, na co ta wybucha głośnym śmiechem. 

— Myślałam, że przyzwyczaiłeś się do makabry... — mówi, a jej głos jeszcze ocieka śmiechem. — Ta dziewczynka, co ją widujesz, co nie pozwala ci spać? Myślałam, że sprawia, że widzisz... różne, fascynujące rzeczy. Przynajmniej tak krzyczysz — usprawiedliwia się od razu. — Chciałabym mieć takie fazy... — dodaje marzycielskim tonem.

— Ona zawsze jest. Nawet teraz.

— To powiedz, żeby sobie poszła — mówi Bella nonszalancko, jakby rozmowa o nieistniejącej zjawie była na porządku dziennym. Macha ręką i uśmiecha się w przestrzeń, jakby szczerzyła zęby do zjawy Ginny.

— Właśnie problem w tym, że nie chce odejść! Uwzięła się na mnie! — tłumaczy Harry.

— I pokazuje ci różne brzydkie rzeczy? A inne złe każe robić? Mój ty biedaku — mówi z uśmiechem, a Harry wzdycha. Gdy rozmawia z Bellą, potrafi tylko wzdychać.

— To Tom ją zabił — mówi, jakby to miało znaczenie — to nie moja wina. Nie ja ją zabiłem.

— O! — Bella wskazuje palcem przed siebie. Harry kuli się w sobie, bo zna ten wzrok i wie, co oznacza. — Idą, moje kochanieńkie stworzonka!

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego je kochasz. przecież to przez nie jest tu tak strasznie.

— Zdradzę ci sekret, pulpeciku — mówi, chociaż Harry to sama skóra i kości. — Najlepiej zabija się te rzeczy, które się kocha, a ja zatłukę ich wszystkich co do jednego jak już się stąd wydostanę. A każda chwila będzie radosna i przepełniona cierpieniem. — dodaje mściwym tonem.


	20. Dwie strony jednej monety

Harry rozciąga się na miękkim kocu pościelonym w cieniu drzewa; wiatr delikatnie muska jego włosy, a Harry czuje się prawie wolny. Choć na chwilę może zapomnieć o świecie rzeczywistym — tu liczy się delikatny szum liści, zapach róż w pełnym rozkwicie i łagodne promienie słońca. Harry mógłby tu spędzić wieczność.

— Ale ten świat nie jest wieczny — mówi Voldemort w odpowiedzi na myśli chłopaka.  Siedzi obok oparty o pień i czyta grubą księgę. Harry wzdycha, nie mając siły na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Milczy, więc i Voldemort po chwili powraca do przerwanej lektury o dementorach.

Harry czuje się spełniony; jest cicho spokojnie, ma blisko drugą osobę może trochę skrzywioną w swej ludzkości, ale Harry ostatnio coraz częściej myśli, że nie zamieniłby Voldemorta na nikogo innego. Bo Harry nie potrzebuje litości i czułości, on potrzebuje kogoś, kto pozwoli mu zapomnieć, kogoś dzięki komu będzie w staniu ruszyć dalej  z życiem i co najważniejsze — trwać przy życiu.

— Opowiedz mi o czymś — mówi w końcu znudzony ciszą, która nieprzyjemnie brzęczy w uszach jak nienastrojone struny gitary.

— Bajki mam ci opowiadać? — pyta z kpiną.

— Czarodzieje mają swoje bajki?

— Jeszcze bardziej debilne od tych mugolskich niestety — wzdycha. — Chociaż są nieliczne wyjątki, które kryją w sobie iskierki prawdy.

— To opowiedz mi taką! — żąda Harry. Podnosi się i nadyma policzki jak naburmuszone dziecko. Tom wyciąga długi palec i trąca nim różowy policzek z zafascynowaną miną i iskierkami rozbawienia w oczach.

— Nie ma mowy — mówi i odsuwa się, zostawiając oszołomionego Harry'ego samemu sobie. —Wybierz coś innego.

— Hmm... — zastanawia się chłopak i siada tuż obok Toma tak, że sykają się ramionami. — Opowiedz mi o sobie. 

Voldemort odkłada książkę i wygląda, jakby nie miał zamiaru opowiadać, ale zmienia zdanie, więc uśmiecha się lekko w przestrzeń i mówi:

— Nie ma za wiele do opowiadania. Ojciec zostawił matkę, gdy była ze mną w ciąży, a ta umarła przy porodzie. Więc wychowałem się w sierocińcu w czasach drugiej wojny światowej.

Voldemort mówi to ze wzruszeniem ramion, jakby śmierć matki go w ogóle nie bolała, jakby za nią nie tęsknił. Rzeczywiście przez ułamek sekundy przez jego głowę przeszła taka myśl — by wzbudzić litość w naiwnym chłopcu, ale obraz takiego poniżania się wzbudził w Voldemorcie wzgardę. Zresztą jego mały czarodziej nie zasłużył, by ciągle go okłamywać, jest wart choć trochę prawdy. Dlatego Tom Riddle mówi to, co czuje i jest zdania, że to przedziwne uczucie.

— To smutne — mówi Harry. Od razu odzywa się w nim empatia, która pozostała nawet pomimo miesięcy spędzonych w towarzystwie dementorów, seryjnego mordercy i niezrównoważonej sąsiadki w celi. — Ale jak to dokładnie było? — docieka. Uznaje dzieciństwo Czarnego Pana za dziwnie fascynujące.

— Biednie — odpowiada Tom zgodnie z prawdą, przypominając sobie naloty na Londyn i ukrywanie się w piwnicach sierocińca z kromką chleba mającą wystarczyć na cały dzień. Do dziś pamięta dźwięk wyjących syren, który rozlegał się wśród wrzasków młodszych dzieci.

— Ale dokładniej! — nalega Potter. 

— Byłem  _inny_  — Voldemort wyraźnie akcentuje to słowo — i z tego powodu...

— Samotny? — wcina się Harry.

— Nie — zaprzecza natychmiastowo z morderczym wzrokiem, jakby był oburzony, że Harry w ogóle śmiał to zasugerować. — Nie potrzebowałem nikogo do szczęścia. 

— Ja byłem samotny — wyznaje chłopak przejrzawszy mur, którym mężczyzna zawsze się zasłaniał. Bo Harry z każdą kolejną rozmową czuje, że jest bliżej poznania tego prawdziwego Toma skrytego za fasadą zbudowaną zimna i ciał wrogów. — Dlatego cię rozumiem. Serio — dodaje, widząc sceptyczną wzrok krwawych oczu. — Zawsze chciałem mieć przyjaciela, wiesz? Takiego, z którym mógłbym dzielić się wszystkim, który by mnie rozumiał i po prostu przy mnie był. Z wiekiem trochę z tego wyrosłem, ale... — Przełyka gulę w gardle i stara się odgonić niechciane emocje. — Ale kiedy trafiłem do Hogwartu uwierzyłem, że prawdziwa przyjaźń istnieje. Ron i Hermiona byli dla mnie praktycznie wszystkim, najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, za których byłem gotowy oddać życie. A teraz... poniekąd to z ich winy tu tkwię — dodaje z nutą złości, co sprawia, że Voldemort unosi kącik ust ku górze. — To przez nich, przez nich wszystkich muszę znosić dementorów, ciebie i Bellę.

— Jestem aż taki straszny? — pyta żartobliwie Tom, sam sobie się dziwiąc, że takie zdanie opuściło jego usta.

— Jesteś manipulacyjnym seryjnym mordercą, który ubzdurał sobie, że przejmie władzę nad światem, ale nie taki straszny diabeł jak go malują. Naprawdę nie spodziewałem się, że mi pomożesz — wyznaje ze szczerością Harry.

Voldemort jedynie pomrukuje potwierdzająco.

— Najzabawniejsze w moim życiu jest to, że matka poiła ojca amortencją — dodaje po chwili ciszy.

— To nie zabawne, to... smutne.

— Dla mnie zabawne. — Voldemort wzrusza ramionami. — Tylko pokazuje, że miłość nie znaczy nic. Nie ma dobra i zła, jest tylko władza i potęga.

— Nie ma dobra i zła — zgadza się Harry. — Jest tylko cierpienie i chwile wytchnienia, które spędzam tu.

— Co byś zrobił, hm? — Voldemort nachyla się niebezpiecznie blisko Harry'ego. Opiera ciężar ciała na dłoniach, które trzyma po obu stronach nóg chłopaka. — Gdybyś mógł stąd uciec? Zemściłbyś się?

— ...ak — mówi tak bardzo cicho, że słowo jest niezrozumiałe i zniekształcone. — T-tak — dodaje trochę pewniejszym tonem.

— Zabiłbyś ich? — dopytuje Tom, a jego twarz jest blisko twarzy Harry'ego; ich nosy prawie się stykają. Czerwone oczy peszą Harry'ego, ale również sprawiają, że słowa same wychodzą z jego ust:

— N-nie wiem... Raczej... chciałbym, by poczuli to, co ja. Ten ból, strach... tę samotność — mówi spokojnie, mając w pamięci wszystkie wydarzenia, wszystkie uczucia. — A najbardziej to chciałbym, aby poczuli to uczucie, gdy zdradza cię osoba, której ufasz najbardziej na świecie.

— Jesteśmy tak podobni... — mówi Voldemort, a jego oddech owiewa wyschnięte usta Harry'ego, które ten zwilża językiem. — ...a tak różni.

— Nie chcę być mordercą.

— Przecież nim jesteś.

— Ale nie takim prawdziwym — upiera się. — I niech tak zostanie.

Voldemort w odpowiedzi uśmiecha się mrocznie.

— Każde z nas cierpiało w dzieciństwie...

— Ale ja nie wyrosłem na psychopatę — broni się Harry i zakłada ręce na piersi.

— Nie? — Ton głosu Toma przesiąknięty jest kpiną.

— Nie wiem? — gubi się Potter i chowa ręce za sobą, nagle czując się onieśmielony.

— Ty mnie pytasz? 

— Nie wiem? — powtarza się. 

Voldemort wzdycha teatralnie i odsuwa się, a Harry może oddychać bez przeszkód; czuje, że jego policzki są całe czerwone.

— Dlaczego tak bronisz tych swoich  _przyjaciół_ , hm? Tych, którzy tak cię skrzywdzili?

— Nie ich — zaprzecza — ale idei. 

— Idei zatracenia kultury czarodziei? Kultury, którą budowaliśmy przez wieki?

— Nie! Idei dobra, stania po stronie słabszych i bronienia ich! — mówi Harry.

— Tak jak obronili ciebie? Bo spójrz na to z tej strony — byłeś biednym dzieciakiem, a oni skazali cię na życie tutaj.

— To...

— Och, doprawdy! Teraz będziesz ich bronił?

— Nie! — Harry unosi głos, chociaż wcale nie miał zamiaru. — Po prostu...

— Pomyśl — snuje swoje marzenia  Voldemort, wpatrując się w Harry'ego intensywnie— ile dzieci moglibyśmy uratować, gdyby nie Dumbledore i jego wielbiący mugoli przyjaciele.

— Jakie dzieci? O co ci chodzi? — Harry naprawdę zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy czegoś nie przegapił w ich rozmowie.

— O ciebie mi chodzi — mówi Voldemrot. — I o mnie też. O magiczne dzieci wychowujące się wśród mugoli. Spójrz na swoje dzieciństwo, spójrz na moje... czy życie z mugolami jest dobre dla takich dzieci? My zawsze będziemy dla nich ci inni. Odmieńcy. Dla mugoli każdy kto się różni, czy to kolorem skóry, płcią, wyznaniem, orientacją zasługuje na potępienie albo śmierć.

— Dramatyzujesz.

— Może trochę — przyznaje. — Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że takie dzieci powinny wychowywać się wśród swoich.

— Nie mam siły na kłótnie.

— Nie? — wzdycha Voldemort, a jego entuzjazm przygasa. — To co chcesz robić całą noc?

— Przytul mnie.


	21. Mrok wewnątrz nas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenie: osobliwa scena, niewinna osoba zabija z zimną krwią

Gdzieś w pobliżu wycieka woda; najprawdopodobniej powodem jest nieszczelna ściana. Wokół więzienia szaleje sztorm, wiatr wyje, morze szumi, a Harry liczy krople. Kap. Kap. Kap.

 _Zwariować można_  — komentuje Tom spokojnym tonem, a Harry zgadza się z nim w duchu całym sercem; w końcu on już dawno oszalał.  Kap. Kap. Kap.

Zastanawia się, kiedy konkretnie nastąpił ten proces; kiedy postradał swoje ostatnie zmysły. Kiedy został szaleńcem stawianym na równi z Bellatriks Lastrenge, bo to tak ostatnio jest traktowany przez strażników. Już nie tylko go ignorują, ale również patrzą wzorkiem, który wzbudza w Harrym małe iskierki gniewu. A z każdym dniem pojawia się nowa iskierka; mrowi, kotłuje się i wrze coraz mocniej.

— Wyciągnij mnie stąd — mówi Harry do Toma, a przechodzący właśnie obok strażnik spogląda na chłopca z  wytrzeszczonymi oczami, po czym wzrusza ramionami i kontynuuje obchód. 

Bella budzi się ze swojego letargu, a w jej oczach pojawia się życie. Podrywa się, ale zostaje na swoim miejscu przy ścianie przykuta pojedynczym łańcuchem. 

— Ty też mnie wyciągnij, kochasiu — śmieje się bez wyrazu. Wyciąga do niego rękę z popękanymi paznokciami i zaraz ją chowa, jakby żałowała swojej decyzji. — Poradzę sobie sama — warczy ostatecznie. — Sama! — krzyczy tonem dziecka odrzucającego pomoc zatroskanego rodzica. 

Kap. Kap. Kap.

— To rób sama — odpowiada Harry, nie mając siły na słowne utarczki.

— A zrobię — odpowiada z dumą i zaczyna majstrować przy kajdanach, które zaczynają irytująco pobrzękiwać.

Czas leci wolno — ciągnie się jak pajęcza sieć; lepki i nietrwały, zdolny do przerwania przy najmniejszej ingerencji obcej siły. Harry odlicza sekundy, liczy dementorów i krople krwi Ginny stojącej w kącie. Kap. Kap. Kap.

Ciemny kaptur dementora połyskuje wilgocią, gdy stwór przepływa przed celą Harry'ego. Chłopak krzywi się i zaczyna wyginać palce tak, że strzelają kostki, czując przyspieszone uderzenia serca. Nie chce widzieć kolejnych, strasznych osobliwości nasłanych przez te potwory. Nie chce znowu robić głupich rzeczy; nie chce stracić kontroli. Nie może ponownie stracić kontroli.

Dementor nie zatrzymuje się na długo. Po prostu patrzy, ale tylko chwilkę — Bellatriks macha do niego jak do przyjaciela, którego żegna się z czułością, gdy ten odpływa ze zgarbionymi ramionami.

 _Jeśli w ogóle mają ramiona_ , myśli Harry.

 _Mają. Obślizgłe i pokryte liszajami._  — Voldemort śmieje się cicho, słysząc myśli Harry'ego, który jest obrzydzony wizją.

— Fuj — mówi. — Mogłeś mi oszczędzić szczegółów.

— Torturujemy kogoś? — ciekawi się Bella. 

Harry nie potrafi ocenić stanu swojej sąsiadki. Czasami sprawia wrażenie zupełnie świadomej i myślącej racjonalnie, a czasami emanuje morderczym szaleństwem i żądzą krwi.

_Bella zawsze emanuje żądzą krwi._

Harry parska cicho ze śmiechu, bo Tom jak zwykle musi wtrącić swoje trzy gorsze, kreując się na mędrca mającego zawsze rację.

— Co powiedział, co powiedział?! — pyta Bella śpiewnym tonem. W pewnym momencie nauczyła się wyczulać ten moment, gdy Harry prowadzi mentalną rozmowę z Voldemortem i zawsze żąda relacjonowania jej przebiegu. 

Harry zauważył, że szalona Bella go lubi; ta świadoma ma ochotę zamordować gołymi rękami, wbijając długie pazury w krtań.

— Że zawsze emanujesz żądzą krwi — przekazuje.

— Pan tak dobrze mnie zna...

_Wszystkiego najlepszego._

— Hm?

 _Dzisiaj trzydziesty pierwszy lipca, twoje szesnaste urodziny_  — wyjaśnia Riddle.

— Serio?

— Co? Co? Co? — dopytuje się Bella, ale Harry ją ignoruje zbyt przejęty informacją, jaką dostarczył mu Riddle.

Ma już szesnaście lat? Spędził tutaj praktycznie rok? 

— Cały, okrągły rok? — pyta zduszonym szeptem.

— Cały, okrągły rok? — powtarza Bella zupełnie jak papuga. Nawet jej głos brzmi tak samo skrzekliwie.

 _Nie cały, ale prawie_  — poprawia go Tom.

Rozmowę przerywa strażnik, który głośno wzdycha. 

— A ten znów gada do siebie — żali się w przestrzeń. Więzień w celi na przeciwko śmieje się jak hiena, a Bella jęczy znudzona.

— Jakbyś ty tego właśnie nie robił — ripostuje Harry, a Tom cicho śmieje się w jego głowie, ale nie ze strażnika czy odpowiedzi chłopca, ale z samego dziecinnego zachowania Pottera. 

— No weź — mówi Harry w reakcji na śmiech Voldemorta, co tylko podjudza mężczyznę, by śmiał się bardziej.

— Co powiedziałeś? — Strażnik odwraca się w jego stronę z zaczerwienionymi policzkami.

— Nic przecież — mamrocze Harry zaskoczony, że mężczyzna wdaje się z nim w dyskusję.

— Że cię zabije! — krzyczy uradowana Bella. — A twoje flaki powiesimy jak girlandy na choince!

— Jest lipiec — przypomina jej Harry.

— I co z tego? — Lestrange wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie zrobimy choinki jak nie ma świąt — tłumaczy jej Harry, angażując się w dyskusję. Bo przecież jest lipiec. Choinka i lipiec się nie łączą, to nielogiczne, absurdalne i bez sensu.

— Wariaci — komentuje strażnik.

 _Zabić go?_  — pyta Tom, a Harry wyobraża sobie jak przekrzywia głowę w lewą stronę tak, że włosy delikatnie opadają na jego wysokie czoło.

—  _Ja_  go zabiję — mówi Harry. I jest śmiertelnie poważny. W amoku śmiechów i żartów, w całych tych emocjach, które krążą w jego żyłach niczym żrący narkotyk. — Ale mi pomóż — prosi w osobliwy sposób.

 _Jam twym sługą_ — mówi z lekką ironią.

Harry w głosie Voldemorta słyszy tę samą ekscytację, która sprawia, że jego głowa jest lekka, a myśli tak czyste i klarowne jak bardzo dawno nie były. To uzależniające uczucie — czuć w sobie energię Toma połączoną z jego własną; ten stan oczekiwania i wkradającą się niepostrzeżenie żądzę krwi.

— Potrzebuję twojej magii.

Gdy tylko te słowa opuszczają jego wyschnięte usta, Harry czuje przypływ magii, która jest jak woda płynąca z nurtem — rześka i pełna życia. 

Harry uśmiecha się, poddając uczuciu szczęścia, a Tom milczy, nie chcąc zakłócić nastroju, bojąc się, że Harry się obudzi i rozmyśli, a wszystko pryśnie jak czar wróżki o północy. 

Oczy strażnika zachodzą mgłą, gdy Voldemort szepcze:  _Imperio_ , by wzmocnić zaklęcie chłopca, a Harry intensywnie skupia się na zachowaniu mężczyzny, który właśnie podchodzi do krat celi. Jego ruchy są ociężałe, jakby to on był skuty kajdanami, a nie Harry.

Harry wyciąga rękę i przez chwilę trzyma ją uniesioną w górze, po czym gwałtownie ją opuszcza, a ciało strażnika zostaje rzucone na przeciwległą ścianę przez niewidzialną siłę magii, a kruche kości łamią się przy zderzeniu.

— Kręgosłup — mówi Bella  z zafascynowaniem, gdy rozlega się donośny trzask. Kości nadal pękają dyrygowane przez zaciskającą się pięść Harry'ego.  Z otwartych ran zaczyna wyciekać krew, jej krople spływają po wilgotnych kamieniach.

Kap. Kap. Kap. Kapie woda z sufitu.

Kap. Kap. Kap. Kapie krew ze zwiotczałego ciała. 

Pogruchotane ciało, a raczej masa mięsa i kości, leży pod ścianą. Harry dyszy ciężko i opuszcza rękę. Jego źrenice są rozszerzone, a wargi bolą od szerokiego uśmiechu.

Harry przestaje się śmiać. Patrzy na ciało, a jego nerwy koi ciepły ton głosu Voldemorta. Z nosa cieknie krew; skutek nadużycia magi bezróżdżkowej. Harry czuje się bezpiecznie, jakby był w domu; wręcz może poczuć jak ręce Voldemorta oplatają go w uścisku.  _Jak węże_ , powiedziałby postronny obserwator, ale dla Harry'ego to uosobienie ciepła, domu i wszystkiego, co najlepsze.

Oczy Harry'ego na chwilę błyskają czerwienią, a zbita masa mięśni, tłuszczu i kości pokryta warstwą krwi znika, jakby wtapia się w kamień. Harry mruga zielonymi tęczówkami i mdleje.

~*~

Sztorm posyła rozszalałe fale na wysoki budynek Azkabanu; rozbijają się i zostawiają na ścianach zgniłe wodorosty.

Do brzegu dobija mała łódka, której burty pokrywają bryły soli. Czubek wbija się w szary piasek, a na plażę wychodzi dziewczyna. Podaje rękę towarzyszącemu jej chłopakowi, pomagając mu zejść na ląd. 

Brunet dziękuje jej z uśmiechem i rumieńcem na pyzatych policzkach. 

Hermiona unosi głowę i wpatruje się w mury wysokiego budynku ginące z chmurach.

— Będzie dobrze — mówi, próbując przekonać samą siebie. — Musi.

Wiatr targa jej włosy i długą spódnicę. Dziewczyna czeka, aż zza bram wyjdą strażnicy, by zaprowadzić ich do Harry'ego. 

Walka, aby się tu dostać była długa i trudna, więc Hermiona nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru ponieść porażki — jednak uczucie niepewności pozostaje i ściska serce jak korona cierniowa. Jednak w dziewczynie tkwi silne postanowienie, będzie walczyć do ostatniej kropli krwi. Wyciągnie stąd Harry'ego nawet jeśli miałoby to trwać lata. 

Hermiona oddycha głęboko i spogląda na zestresowanego Neville'a. Zimny deszcz moczy jej twarz.

— Będzie dobrze — powtarza, a chłopak pewnie kiwa głową. Gdy brama zaczyna się otwierać, łapie jego rękę i ściska pocieszająco. 

— Damy radę.

 

 


	22. Zabijanie słowika

Harry'ego budzi szept niczym szum liści; delikatny i kojący. Kotłuje się w głowie chłopca, irytując jak natrętny rój os pomimo zamiaru Toma, który chciał złagodzić niespokojny sen. Zielone oczy otwierają się powoli, a Harry mruczy coś niezrozumiałego i próbuje odgonić natrętnego komara, machając ręką koło ucha. Mruga powiekami i przeciąga się; szum w jego głowie staje się wyraźniejszy i potrafi rozróżnić pojedyncze słowa.

_...spokojnie. Cii..._

— Co...? — pyta Harry jeszcze otumaniony snem. Przeciera sklejona powieki i mruga.

 _Wszystko jest dobrze_ — mówi cicho Tom. Jego ton jest delikatny i otula Harry'ego jak ciepły kokon.

Od razu po przebudzeniu Harry ma przed oczami obraz wcześniejszych wydarzeń. I nie czuje nic. To jedynie pusta obojętność. Jedyne, co teraz chce czuć, to miłe ciepło pochodzące ze świadomości, że nie jest sam na tym świecie.

 _Właśnie tak_  — mówi Tom szeptem przypominającym szum suchych liści. — _Przecież nic się nie stało._

— Zabiłem go — stwierdza sucho fakt Harry.

 _Właśnie_  — głos Voldemorta ocieka satysfakcją. —  _Zabiłeś niewartą życia gnidę._

— Jaki był jego grzech? — pyta Harry, powoli podnosząc się do siadu. Chce znać powód, bo zapomniał w natłoku wydarzeń.

_Głupota._

— Ach — mówi jedynie i rozgląda się wokół. 

Wszystko wygląda spokojnie — jakby wczoraj wcale nie popełnił makabrycznego morderstwa. Bellatriks pochrapuje w celi obok, dementorzy pływają w otoczeniu marznącej mgły, a wokół nie ma żadnych śladów krwi. 

Harry rozmasowuje nadgarstki sine od uciskających kajdan i krzywi się z bólu. Skóra przybrała kolory tęczy, bo mieni się na przemian fioletem i zielenią, gdzieniegdzie przebłyskuje czerwień, a na obrzeżach ran kryje się blady odcień żółtego.

— Potter! 

Harry podskakuje w reakcji na ostry i donośny krzyk. Podnosi głowę i spogląda w przekrwione oczy strażnika. 

— To tu ostatnio patrolował Miles, widziałeś?

— Że kogo? — Jego głos to charczący skowyt zranionego zwierzęcia. Harry przekrzywia głowę, nie ma ochoty patrzeć na twarz grubego strażnika.

— Steward Miles, miał tu wczoraj obchód.  Nie widziałeś?

— Wszyscy wyglądają tak samo. — Harry wzrusza ramionami.

— Lestrange! — Przerzuca swoją uwagę na Bellę, która budzi się z grymasem.

— Zabiłam to ścierwo — mruczy i wraca do swojego letargu. 

Strażnik ignoruje jej słowa i kontynuuje swoje przesłuchania, krzycząc jakieś obelgi na temat wariactwa więźniów.

Harry odchyla głowę, a z jego serca znika ciężar, o którym nawet nie wiedział. Przymyka oczy, a gdy je otwiera, znajduje się w różanym ogrodzie. Wokół unosi się zapach lata — suchej słomy, słodkich róż i duszącego kurzu. 

— Tom — mówi na przywitanie, patrząc w stronę Voldemorta, który opiera się plecami o pień drzewa.  — Co teraz?

— Nic — odpowiada. — Ukryłem ciało, spokojnie. Nikt go nie znajdzie — zapewnia z mocą.

— Wiem, ale... — Harry chce mieć pewność, móc zapomnieć o całym zdarzeniu i nie mieć zawału serca za każdym razem, gdy strażnik o coś go pyta.

— Żadnego ale — przerywa.  — Nie zmienisz przeszłości.

— Boję się, Tom — mówi, patrząc na swoje buty.

— Czego? 

— Siebie — mówi zduszonym głosem, uparcie nie patrząc w oczy Toma.

Harry słyszy głośnie westchnięcie (prawie teatralne) i czuje jak zimne palce dotykają jego brody, unosząc ją. Spoglądają na niego krwistoczerwone oczy, ale Harry nie uważa ich za straszne czy przerażające jak podpowiadałby rozsądek, wręcz widzi w nich ciepło i zrozumienie, ktorego tak bardzo łaknie.

— Boisz się małego kociaka, który uczy się jak korzystać z pazurów, hm?

— Nie — zaprzecza. Chce pokręcić głową, ale blokuje go stalowy uścisk palców Toma. — Boję się na kogo ten kociak wyrośnie — odpowiada zgodnie z prawdą.

— Na tygrysa. Dzikiego i groźnego. — Oczy Voldemorta skrzą się ekscytacją, a Harry przełyka ślinę, niezbyt pewien, co ma o tym myśleć. Czy chce być tygrysem?

— Oj, chcesz, wierz mi.

— Znowu czytasz mi w myślach? — Harry nie ma siły znów się o to wykłócać.

— Nic mi nie mówisz, muszę jakoś zdobywać informacje. A wracając do bycia tygrysem — poważnieje i spogląda w oczy Harry'ego — przyda ci się dzisiaj.

— Dlaczego?

— Zobaczysz — mówi tajemniczo i odsuwa się, a jego palce tracą kontakt ze skórą Harry'ego. Harry tęskni za ciepłem, jakie przynosiły.

— Przestań ze mną grać w te gierki!

— Ja? Mam przestać? 

— Tak!

— To co wtedy byśmy tu robili?

— Obserwowali gwiazdy czy coś...

— Nuda! — odzywa się, a Harry myśli, że do zachowania kompletnego dziecka brakuje Voldemortowi tylko wystawionego języka.

Harry patrzy na twarz Toma, która wygląda tak dziwnie, gdy ten nie grymasi się czy nie krzywi. To twarz młodego człowieka bez grozy morderstw i podboju świata. Harry nie może napatrzeć się  na ten widok — na radosne oczy, wąskie usta rozciągnięte w leniwym uśmiechu, który nie kryje sobie żadnych dwuznaczności i...

Gdy Harry mruga, ponownie znajduje się w celi w Azkabanie. Otaczają go gołe, wilgotne ściany z kamienia, i choć jeszcze czuje zapach dojrzałego zboża zmieszanego z wonią róż i kurzu, to w nozdrza wdziera się okropna wilgoć przypominająca mu, gdzie konkretnie jest. 

— ...Potter!

Harry patrz na dwóch strażników, których widzi pierwszy raz w życiu. Czyżby się dowiedzieli? Jego serce zaczyna uderzać w szalonym tempie, a Harry zaciska palce na szorstkim kocu.

_Dobrze ukryłem ciało. Miej we mnie choć trochę wiary, mój mały czarodzieju._

Harry kiwa głową na słowa Toma, próbując się uspokoić. Wdech i wydech.

— Masz gości. Wychodź — mówi jeden ze strażników i otwiera drzwi celi.

~*~

— Stresuję się — mówi Hermiona, rozglądając się po ponurym pomieszczeniu.

Ona i Neville siedzą w małym pokoju na niewygodnych krzesłach, a dziewczyna wciąć wygina palce, strzelając kostkami. Nie potrafi się uspokoić, jej dłonie pokrywa zimny pot, a w brzuchu kotłuje się nieprzyjemne uczucie. 

— Tak bardzo chcę go zobaczyć — mówi, a mówienie jest trudne, bo każde słowo o Harrym przybliża ją do wybuchnięcia płaczem. — A jednocześnie tak bardzo się boję...

Neville już sięga ręką, by ją pocieszyć, ale przerywa mu powiew zimnego powietrza, gdy strażnik otwiera drzwi. Wreszcie mogą poczuć aurę dementorów, bo pokój dla odwiedzających jest chroniony przez patronusy strażników. Chroni ich też magiczna bariera, nie przed stworami rodem z koszmarów, ale przed samymi więźniami. 

Zza drzwi wychodzi wysoki strażnik z blond wąsem, a za nim osoba, której przybycia Hermiona wyczekiwała.

Harry. 

Jej Harry.

Patrzy na tego niewysokiego chłopaka i widzi w nim swojego Harry'ego, może trochę naiwnego, ale z wielkim sercem, ale przed nią stoi zgoła inny chłopak. Harry, ale nie Harry.

Wychudzony do granic możliwości, z ciemnymi worami pod oczami, skuty metalowymi kajdanami. Hermionę ściska coś w sercu, gdy widzi, w jak okropnym stanie jest jej przyjaciel. Patrzy na wystające obojczyki, siniaki i drobne rany pokrywające jego ciało i nie może uwierzyć, że tak bardzo zawiodła. Jednak najgorszy jest ten pusty wzrok.

Harry wchodzi do pomieszczenia ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, jednak gdy podnosi głowę, rozszerza oczyi marszczy brwi.

— C-co? — pyta i patrzy po twarzach strażników, którzy każą mu usiąść. Harry zostaje przykuty do metalowego krzesła kolejnymi łańcuchami; w trakcie ciągle patrzy na Hermionę. Jego źrenice są rozszerzone, jakby nie wierzył w to, co widzi.

— No mówiłeś — mruczy Harry pod nosem i spogląda na Hermionę tymi szmaragdowymi oczami.

— Proszę? 

Harry dalej się w nią jedynie wpatruje, więc Hermiona odchrząkuje, chcąc zacząć od nowa. Strażnicy oddalają się i zostają przy drzwiach, pilnując, by więzień nie uciekł.

— Harry — zaczyna — tęskniłam.

— Tęskniłaś? — powtarza głucho. 

— Tęskniliśmy — uściśla, wierząc, że teraz pójdzie gładko.

— To gdzie jest Ron?

— W kwa... w domu jest, w Norze. 

Harry uśmiecha się, jakby powiedziała coś zabawnego.

— Nie chciał mnie zobaczyć? — pyta bez emocji, co martwi Hermionę. Spodziewała się bardziej... emocjonalnej reakcji, która byłaby w stylu jej Harry'ego.

— Nic z tych rzeczy! — spieszy z wyjaśnieniem. — Po prostu doszliśmy do wniosku, że nie chcemy cię denerwować i przypominać przykrych wydarzeń... Neville wydawał się neutralną opcją. 

— Przykrych wydarzeń? Teraz to jawnie ze mnie kpisz, prawda? — Jego oczy na chwilę błyskają czerwienią, a serce Hermiony staje na sekundę. — Dementorzy wręcz kochają mi o nich przypominać — wyjaśnia z uśmiechem.

— To nie... ja nie chciałam...

— Wiem, wiem, wiem — mówi lekceważąco. — Cieszę się, że po roku wreszcie sobie o mnie przypomnieliśmy.

— To nie tak! — krzyczy wytrącona z równowagi.

— Właśnie — wpiera ją Neville. — Wszyscy ciężko pracowali, byśmy mogli tu teraz być.

— To był skomplikowany proces, by dostać pozwolenie...

— Wypełnienie jednego wniosku takie trudne? — Harry przerywa jej z ostrą nutą w głosie.

 — Nie pozwoliliby nam na wizytę tak bez niczego przecież...

— A próbowałaś? — pyta ją Harry, ucinając wszelką dyskusję. — Spróbowałaś choć jeden cholerny raz? 

Hermiona otwiera usta, ale nic nie przychodzi jej do głowy, więc wyręcza ją Neville:

— Stworzyliśmy artykuł, by ocieplić twój wizerunek, naprawdę wielu ludzi się w to zaangażowało, a potem musieliśmy...

— Wy pisaliście głupie artykuły, a ja siedziałem z dementorami.

Hermiona ma ochotę odwarknąć, że zachowuje się dziecinnie i niesprawiedliwie, ale potem dochodzi do niej, że Harry ma prawo. Ma cholerne prawo, by narzekać,  a ta świadomość coś gasi w Hermionie, tę iskrę, która jeszcze się tliła do niedawna.

— Ale Harry... — próbuje jeszcze Neville. — My naprawdę się staraliśmy cały rok! A to był rok SUMów przecież.

— Zapomniałem o ich istnieniu — mówi Harry. — Chociaż nie! Bella opowiadała o ataku żab na jej SUMach z zaklęć. 

— Bella?

— Bellatriks Lestrange, moja sąsiadka — mówi Harry, a Neville blednie i odsuwa się lekko od Pottera. 

— T-ta wiedźma? — pyta zduszonym głosem. 

— Jest dziwna — mówi Harry — ale umila czas. 

Neville wstaje gwałtownie i wychodzi odprowadzany zdziwionym wzrokiem strażników, którzy zamykają za nim drzwi. 

— I po co kazałeś mi o niej powiedzieć? —  pyta Harry, a Hermiona przełyka ślinę, czując się niepewnie.

— Wszystko w porządku? 

— Jakim cudem ma być w porządku w Azkabanie, co?

Hermiona karci siebie w myślach z powiedzenie głupoty. 

— Ale, Harry, z kim rozmawiasz?

— Z tobą, oczywiście — odpowiada, nie patrząc na nią. — Z tobą, z wami.

— Harry? — pyta Hermiona ze zmartwieniem, bo Harry nie patrzy ani na nią, ani na nic innego; jego wzrok jest pusty i rozproszony.

— Hm? Coś mówiłaś? — Potrząsa głową, jakby chciał się obudzić. — Rozmawiałem — tłumaczy ze skruszonym uśmiechem.

— Czy... — zaczyna Hermiona, ale nie za bardzo wie jak ująć w słowa swoje zmartwienie, więc ostatecznie z tego rezygnuje. — Wyciągniemy cię stąd — mówi zamiast tego, chcąc podnieść przyjaciela na duchu.

— On też to obiecał — mówi Harry. — A różnica jest taka, że jemu wierzę. 

Gdy potem Hermiona opuszcza wysoki budynek, nie może pozbyć się tego dziwnego wrażenie, które wprawia jej skórę w mrowienie, jakby chodziły po niej mrówki. Coś było nie tak z Harrym. I Hermiona boi się, że jej przypuszczenia mogą być prawdziwe, a to najczarniejszy scenariusz z możliwych. Bo oznacza, że dla Harry'ego nie ma ratunku.


	23. A mury runą

Leje deszcz, gdy Hermiona biegnie przez ulice Londynu, trzymając nad głową pierwszą lepszą gazetę. Przez wizytę w Azkabanie i całe z nią związane zamieszanie zapomniała o parasolce, a trzymana gazeta powoli przemaka. Zresztą niezbyt spełnia swoją funkcję, bo dziewczyna jest przemoczona do suchej nitki; mokre ubranie klei się do skóry. Hermiona wdycha zapach lata i wznoszonego przez krople deszczu kurzu.

Wbiega na schodki do domu o numerze dwanaście i z siłą stuka kołatką parę razy pod rząd. Nie musi czekać długo na odpowiedź, Syriusz, który czaił się pod drzwiami cały poranek, otwiera jej już po paru sekundach. 

A najgorszy jest jego wzrok. Hermiona przełyka ślinę, czując nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku, gdy patrzy w te oczy wypełnione nadzieją. 

— Jak poszło? — pyta, gdy Hermiona wchodzi do holu przemoczona i zatrzaskuje ciężkie drzwi. Granger ściąga przemoczony płaszcz (pomimo lata jest naprawdę zimno) i odwiesza go. Syriusz nawet jej nie wita, nie proponuje ciepłej herbaty czy chwili na przebranie się, ale od razu zasypuje pytaniami o swojego ukochanego chrześniaka. — Widziałaś się z nim? Co powiedział? Wypuszczą go?

— Widziałam go — odpowiada krótko i kieruje się do kuchni z Blackiem idącym za nią krok w krok. W kuchni czeka na nią Remus, który z ciepłym uśmiechem podaje jej duży niebieski kubek z gorącym kakao i choć Lunatyk się uśmiecha, to wokół oczu widoczne są zmarszczki zmartwienia. 

Hermiona upija łyk kakao, parząc sobie język  i próbuje zająć czymś myśli, wykombinować sposób, w jaki sposób powinna przekazać wieści. Iście hiobowe wieści. Remus w tym czasie suszy jej ubranie prostym zaklęciem, za co dziewczyna jest wdzięczna.

— Widziałam go — powtarza — i nie poszło dobrze. — Zaciska usta w cienką linię i odwraca wzrok, nie chcąc widzieć zawiedzionych spojrzeń. Spojrzeń zawiedzionych  _nią_  i jej niekompetencją.

— Ale... — odzywa się od razu Syriusz, ale Remus kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu, powstrzymując go od nieskładnego potoku słów. Hermiona jest wdzięczna, ale i tak słowa z trudnością przechodzą przez jej wyschnięte gardło.

— Azkaban go zniszczył — mówi cicho, patrząc na brązowy napój z dwoma pisankami w kształcie misi. Nie chce się jej płakać, czuje się, jakby wszelkie emocje zostały z niej wyssane. Jakby to ona spędziła rok z dementorami. — To już tylko wrak człowieka z Voldemortem w głowie — dodaje gorzko.

Ten moment wybiera Ron, by wejść do pomieszczenia. Na chwilę przystaje, ale ostatecznie siada na przeciwko Hermiony, biorąc ciasteczko z półmiska. 

— Czyli nie poszło dobrze? — mówi, widząc grobowe miny zebranych. Syriusz spuszcza głowę, pozwalając, by długie włosy przysłoniły mu twarz. 

— Spóźniliśmy się — mówi Hermiona ze złością. — Cholera... 

Odchyla głowę do tyłu, próbując powstrzymać łzy bezsilności. 

— Tak bardzo nienawidzę, gdy nie mogę nic zrobić, gdy wszystko jest stracone... To moja wina. Gdybym...

— Nie ma co gdybać. Zrobiłaś, co mogłaś, Hermiono — próbuje pocieszyć ją Remus i odwrócić uwagę od Syriusza, który szturmem wychodzi z kuchni. Hermiona wsłuchuje się głośny dźwięk jak jego buty uderzają o stopnie schodów i próbuje odpędzić pesymistyczne myśli. 

— To dorośli powinni byli się tym zająć — dodaje i spogląda w stronę, w którą poszedł Łapa. — Wybacz — mówi — muszę go przypilnować. 

I wychodzi, spiesząc za Syriuszem. Hermiona uśmiecha się delikatnie i próbuje przegonić łzy cisnące się do oczu. Jest duża, nie będzie płakać. Nie wie, co ma czuć. Z jednej strony oplata ją zimna obojętność, z drugiej jednak emocje wręcz ją przytłaczają swoją siłą.

— Naprawdę było tak źle? — pyta Ron, który siedzi koło niej i zajada kolejne z kolei ciastko. Pani Weasley zdzieliłaby go mokrą ścierką, gdyby zobaczyła jak bardzo kruszy.

— Pytał o ciebie — mówi. — Dlaczego nie chciałeś pójść? On chciał cię zobaczyć, wiesz? — Hermiona wpatruje się w najlepszego przyjaciela, który unika jej wzroku.

— Myślałem, że go tym zdenerwuję. — Drapie się po głowie i zaciska usta. — Zresztą — dodaje z wahaniem — nie wiem, czy ja byłem gotowy na to spotkanie... Nie wiem, czy chciałem go zobaczyć.

— A ty dalej o tym?!

— Ale co? O co ci chodzi?

— O ciebie, Ron! — krzyczy i odstawia kubek na stół z głośnym brzdękiem. — Czy ty zawsze musisz myśleć wyłącznie o sobie?! Pomyśl o Harrym! O Harrym, który spędził praktycznie rok z dementorami! O Harrym, który powinien być twoim przyjacielem!

— Mi też jest ciężko! Moja siostra przez niego umarła! — Jego twarz jest cała czerwona z emocji. Hermiona prycha jak rozjuszona kotka.

— Widzisz? O tym właśnie mówię! Pomyśl czasami o innych, wiesz? — dodaje sucho i wychodzi z kuchni. 

Wszystkie emocje nadal buzują w niej zupełnie jak bomba, która zaraz wybuchnie. Hermiona bierze głęboki oddech i czuje, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Pociąga nosem i wchodzi do salonu, chcąc się położyć i wszystko przemyśleć. Nie zwraca uwagi na otoczenie, więc lekko podskakuje, gdy ktoś dotyka jej łokcia.

— Fred?

— Hej — mówi cicho. — Jak tam?

— Źle  — odpowiada zgodnie z prawdą i rzuca się na kanapę z westchnieniem ulgi, gdy jej zmęczone ciało wreszcie może odpocząć. 

— W skali od jeden do dziesięciu?

— To nie czas na żarty —   gani chłopaka.

— Ja przecież nie żartuję. Jestem śmiertelnie poważny — dodaje i próbuje zmienić swój wyraz twarzy na "śmiertelnie poważny". Hermiona parska śmiechem.

— Zaraz zebranie Zakonu — odzywa się ponownie Fred zanim Hermiona zdąży coś powiedzieć. 

— To już? — pyta. — Myślałam, że nie ma jeszcze wieczora.

— Piąta dochodzi — informuje ją Fred i podnosi się, by się przeciągnąć, aż trzeszczą kości.

— Dzięki.

— Za co? Za podanie godziny, choć zegar wisi na ścianie obok?  — Puszcza do niej oczko, a Hermiona  nie może pozbyć się uśmiechu, który wykwitł na jej ustach.

Ogień kominka błyska zielenią, a w salonie zaczynają zbierać się członkowie Zakonu Feniksa.

— Za wszystko — mówi, a jej słowa giną w zgiełku, jaki rozbrzmiewa, gdy przybyli czarodzieje zaczynają ze sobą rozmawiać. Jednak Fred uśmiecha się do niej ciepło, ściska pocieszająco rękę i siada obok niej.

Wszelkie rozmowy cichną, gdy do salonu wchodzi Albus Dumbledore w pstrokatej szacie. Kłania się zebranym i siada na fioletowym fotelu w grochy, który okropnie kontrastuje się z pomarańczowo-zieloną szatą czarodzieja. 

— Witam was wszystkich serdecznie — mówi z uśmiechem i rozkłada ręce, po czym składa je przed sobą. — Zacznijmy od raportów. Jak czuje się Kingsley, Hestio?

— Jeszcze w śpiączce, ale magomedycy są dobrej myśli, sir — odzywa się drobna kobieta. — Mówią, że niedługo powinien się wybudzić. 

— Dobrze, dobrze... Miejmy nadzieję, że szybko do nas wróci. — Słychać pomruki zgody na słowa dyrektora Hogwartu, a Hermiona przygryza wargę; boi się zdać własny raport. Spartaczyła po całości. 

— Jakieś postępy, Alastorze? Wejdź do środka, Ron — mówi. — Musimy potem jeszcze porozmawiać.

Do pomieszczenia wchodzi Molly Weasley z tacą babeczek, a za nią lecą kubki parującej kawy, które podlatują do każdego czarodzieja, który ma ochotę na napój. Hermiona potrzebuje kofeiny, więc bierze naczynie i upija duży łyk. Za matką podąża Ron, który siada w kącie i przysłuchuje się raportowi Szalonookiego.

— ...i tak to wygląda. Nic. Kompletne zero. Każdy z zamachowców albo popełnia samobójstwo, albo jego umysł jest tak zniszczony, że nawet mistrzowie legilimencji — jego wzrok wędruje w stronę Snape'a stojącego w cieniu — nie są w stanie z niego nic wyciągnąć. Wiemy, że to Voldemort, ale nie mamy żadnych dowodów, cholera.

— Szczwany zrzuca wszystko na Grindelwalda — wtrąca Tonks i nadmuchuje balona z różowej gumy, który pęka z trzaskiem i naraża kobietę na karcący wzrok pani Weasley.

Oczy Dumbledore'a ciemnieją na tę wzmiankę, ale poza tym dyrektor pozostaje niewzruszony. 

— Nic więcej? — dopytuje, gładząc srebrną brodę.

— Nic — burczy Moody widocznie zły na brak postępów. — Pojawiają się znikąd. Jedynym tropem jest partia tego lisa Malfoya, ale skurczybyk dobrze się ukrywa. 

— Nawet  przeszukiwaliśmy jego dwór! — oznajmia Nimfadora, gestykulując z przejęciem. — I nic.

— Puszy się w ministerstwie, ale nie ma żadnych powiązań z atakami terrorystycznymi — spokojnie mówi Artur Weasley. — Nic nie da się z tym zrobić, nic nie przynosi rezultatów — dodaje z rozgoryczeniem.

— Nie możemy się poddawać, moi drodzy. — Dumbledore uśmiecha się ciepło. — Zawsze jest nadzieja, właśnie, panno Granger?

Hermiona przełyka ślinę i wstaje na nogach jak z waty, by zdać raport.

— Spóźniliśmy się, nawet jeśli mielibyśmy wnioskować o Nurmengard jak profesor sugerował...

— Chociaż Harry powinien być wolny — mruczy pod nosem George, który siada obok brata. 

— ...to powinniśmy byli zabrać się za to wcześniej — kończy wypowiedź dziewczyna.

— Co masz przez to na myśli? — pyta dyrektor, a członkowie Zakonu Feniksa nadstawiają uszu. Każdy chce wiedzieć, co z Harrym Potterem.

— Że Azkaban go zniszczył, a dementorzy pożarli resztki człowieczeństwa. On rozmawiając ze mną, ciągle rozmawiał z Voldemortem — dodaje z rozpaczą. Fred gładzi ją po ramieniu, więc uśmiecha się do niego z wdzięcznością, ale jest to uśmiech pełen bólu.

Jej słowa wywołują gorące dyskusje, które Dumbledore jest zmuszony uciszyć z groźną miną. 

— A więc moje przypuszczenia się potwierdziły...

— Śmiem twierdzić, że to by się nie stało, gdybyś go tam nie zamknął. — W drzwiach pojawia się Syriusz, a jego mina nie wróży miłej rozmowy.

— Syriuszu — wzdycha Dumbledore, dobrze przeczuwając, co go czeka.

— Nie zgrywaj się teraz! Bo to twoja wina! Nie słuchałeś mnie, nie pozwoliłeś mi się z nim pożegnać... Mógłbym wyliczać twoje błędy i wyliczać! — krzyczy ostrym głosem. — Mogłeś go ukryć tu! Przy mnie! — krzyczy, a jego twarz to ból i rozpacz w książkowym wydaniu.

Syriusz robi parę długich kroków i podchodzi do Albusa, wymierzając w niego palec wskazujący.

— To ty... — zaczyna, ale przerywa mu okrzyk Emmeliny Vance, która wypada z kominka na kolana. Unosi głowę, a jej piwne oczy rozszerzone są z przerażenia. 

— Masowa ucieczka z Azkabanu! — mówi zduszonym głosem, a w salonie na Grimmauld Place pod numerem dwanaście rozpętuje się istne piekło.

~*~

Harry już kolejny raz wysłuchuje ulubionej historyjki Belli o torturowaniu jakiejś kobiety z jej mężem. Choć tak naprawdę teraz jego myśli idą w zupełnie innym kierunku. 

Jego serce wypełnia żal tak wielki, że Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że może się tak czuć, bo czuje się okropnie.

Wie, że podświadomie liczył na wizytę przyjaciół i bardzo chciał ich zobaczyć, ale gdy do spotkania faktycznie doszło, zorientował się, że jego poczucie żalu jest zbyt silne i zdecydowanie przewyższa jakiekolwiek pozytywne uczucie przyjaźni. 

Bo Harry czuje się skrzywdzony, oszukany. I desperacko pragnie sprawiedliwości. 

Chce przeprosin, chce, aby ktoś go przytulił i uwolnił z tego piekła. Tom mruczy w jego głowie na te słowa. 

_Wiesz, że róże już więdną?_

— Ale w jakim sensie? — Czasami Harry ma problemy w zrozumieniu, o co chodzi Voldemortowi.

_Umierają._

— Umierają? — powtarza jak głupi.

_Nie sądzisz, że i twoja kolej się zbliża?_

— Nie rozumiem. — Voldemort śmieje się w jego głowie, a Bella dalej opowiada o gamie dźwięków krzyków ofiary, zupełnie nie przejmując się rozmową toczącą się w głowie Pottera.

W chwili gdy kończy mówić te słowa, budynkiem wstrząsa potężny wybuch. Harry czuje każde drżenie kamieni i z zafascynowaniem obserwuje jak ściana naprzeciw niego wali się prosto na więźnia zwiniętego w kłębek i pochrapującego cicho. Słychać trzask kości i plask spłaszczonego mięsa. Wokół zaczyna unosić się dym, a Harry kaszle, czując jak podrażnia jego gardło.

Bella zaczyna skrzeczeć jak podekscytowany ptak, a Harry wpatruje się w jedno miejsce, bo  _on_  tam jest — unosi się nad zburzoną ścianą w otoczeniu popiołu i ognia. Harry czuje ciepło pożaru na swojej twarzy; otula go niczym miłość, której nigdy nie zaznał.

— Tom? — pyta.


	24. We krwi i popiele

Lord Voldemort odkłada zdobiony puchar z poczuciem satysfakcji, że wreszcie wszystko gotowe. Z zadowoleniem przygląda się swojej pracy i ściąga rękawiczki. Jego mozolny plan, wreszcie przyniesie skutki. Przekręca pierścień i znika w czarnym obłoku, zostawiając narzekającą Nagini samą ze sobą.

— Wszystko gotowe? — pyta, gdy tylko pojawia się w jasnym i przestronnym holu Dworu Malfoyów. 

— Tak, panie. — Lucjusz Malfoy kłania się nisko, gdy tylko widzi Czarnego Pana, witając się z szacunkiem. — Wszyscy czekają i są w pełnej gotowości — zapewnia.

— Doskonale — komentuje jedynie Voldemort i kiwa głową z zadowoleniem. Jego długie nogi robią duże kroki, gdy przemierza zdobione korytarze. Portrety milczą; jedynie przyglądają się dobrze znanemu mężczyźnie, który często gości we dworze.

W drzwiach salonu wita go Narcyza w długiej sukni z rękawami do łokci, które suną po marmurowej posadce wraz ze zdobionym trenem. U jej boku stoi blady, wyprostowany Draco uciekający wzrokiem w bok, patrzący przez duże okno na ogród spowity w świetle zachodzącego słońca.

— Panie — wita się kobieta i skłania głowę, lekko unosząc fałdy ciemnej sukni. 

— Witaj, Narcyzo, wyglądasz jak zwykle olśniewająco — rzuca, chociaż nie spogląda na nią na tyle długo, by móc dokładnie się przyjrzeć.

— Dziękuję, panie — mówi kobieta, ale Voldemort przechodzi już przez wielkie drzwi, by przemówić do zebranych śmierciożerców. Lucjusz towarzyszy mu po prawej stronie z spokojną miną, ale i on jest podekscytowany jak praktycznie wszyscy zebrani. Czekali długo na tę chwilę, na wielki powrót Lorda Voldemorta w pełni swej chwały.

Tom Riddle staje na środku przestrzennego pokoju otoczony poświatą słońca jak Hades w ogniach piekielnych. 

 — Bracia! Siostry! — mówi podniosłym głosem, który niesie się tubalnym echem po pomieszczeniu. Każdy zebrany wbija wzrok w wysoką postać ich pana, skupiając zmysły na rozpoczynającej się przemowie. — Wreszcie, po długich piętnastu latach tułaczki  i rozdzielenia, jesteśmy w stanie zebrać się razem. Ci wierni wrócili do mnie — przerywa na chwilę i zawiesza głowę; gdy ją podnosi czerwone oczy żarzą się płonącym ogniem — ci, którzy stchórzyli, zapłacą słono. Nadszedł dzień, wielce oczekiwany dzień, w którym wreszcie uwolnimy tych najwierniejszych! Najwierniejszych, którzy się mnie nie wyparli, woleli zostać uwięzieni niż zdradzić. Dlatego dzisiaj przeprowadzimy szturm na najbardziej strzeżone czarodziejskie więzienie — na Azkaban! — Ostatnie słowo wykrzykuje, unosząc różdżkę, a tłum wtóruje mu z żarliwością.

— Dzisiaj — kontynuuje — sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość. Uwolnimy naszych braci i siostry, ale nie bądźmy oczywiści. Specjalny oddział zajmie się Grindelwaldem, musimy zachować wszelkie środki ostrożności. Nie wychodzimy z cienia, pamiętajcie, nasz czas jeszcze nie nadszedł. Głupi wielbiciele mugoli jeszcze poznają smak klęski.

Na te słowa rozlegają się pomruki zadowolenie i ciche śmiechy. Voldemort uśmiecha się drapieżnie i unosi rękę, by uciszyć tłum. 

— Niech to będzie dla nich przestrogą! Pokażmy im jak głupi są! Jak naiwni! I jak ślepi! — wykrzykuje. — Pokażmy naszą siłę! 

Wrzask entuzjazmu wręcz zagłusza kolejne słowa Voldemorta:

— Idźcie! Idźcie i zniszczcie wszystko, co napotkacie!

Jeszcze jeden bitewny okrzyk i poszczególne osoby wznoszą różdżki ku górze, by deportować się wśród czarnego obłoku. Voldemort uśmiecha się leniwie i gładzi różdżkę z zamyślonym wyrzem twarzy. Ciekawe jak zareaguje jego mały czarodziej?

— Panie. — Lucjusz Malfoy kłania się i deportuje, podążając za pozostałymi śmierciożercami, by jako dowódca poprowadzić armię do zwycięstwa. 

I sam Voldemort teleportuje się na skraj wyspy. Na skalistą skałę, skąd ma widok na otaczające budynek bariery ochronne. Przewraca gładką różdżkę między długimi, bladymi pacami z zarozumiałym uśmiechem, po czym unosi ją ku górze.

—  _Bombarda Maxima_! — Rzuca zaklęcie z całą siłą woli, wkładając w nie każdy skrawek energii, jaki jest w stanie z siebie wykrzesać; wokół niego jego poplecznicy robią to samo, a bariera pęka jak bańka mydlana, którą niesforne dziecko przebiło palcem.

To nie koniec, wybrzmiewają kolejne okrzyki zaklęcia niszczącego. Białe promienie oświetlają budynek na środku morza jak błyskawice w trakcie burzy. Azkaban stoi niewzruszony zaklęciami, którymi wręcz bombardują go śmierciożercy. Dementorzy trzymają się z daleka, przypatrują się sytuacji jak sępy czekające na koniec bitwy, by zjeść truchła poległych.

Azkaban trwa jak twierdza warowna, aż w pewnym momencie ściany zaczynają trzeszczeć i pękać, a mury walą się prosto do morza, wzbijając w górę perełki lodowatej wody.

Teraz może zacząć się prawdziwy atak. Gdy wszelkie bariery (te materialne i te magiczne) padają obrócone w magiczny pył, Voldemort rusza na poszukiwanie. Wie, że on gdzieś tam jest. Ten jeden, jedyny dementor z białym światłem dusz — jego szansa. 

Przechadza się zniszczonymi korytarzami, obserwując uciekających więźniów. Niektórzy padają mu do stóp, inni po prostu się kłaniają lub witają. Śmierciożercy w maskach zabierają ich ze sobą do Dworu Malfoyów, by podleczyć i doprowadzić do porządku.

Dementorów nie ma w środku, uciekli w niebo, bojąc się tych nielicznych patronusów, które przechadzają się z wdziękiem. Voldemort też ich unika, bo wie, że jego dementor będzie z dala od nich; ukryty i z pewnością czekający na niego. 

Zniszczone ściany odkrywają przejście — kręte schody prowadzące w dół, pod poziom morza. Voldemort przekracza zalegający gruz, zapala różdżką mdłe światło i schodzi. Bo tam wśród zapachu wodorostów i soli stoi on. 

— Ekrizdis — mówi jak do przyjaciela, którego dawno nie widział. — Szukałem cię — dodaje. — Przysporzyłeś mi sporo zmartwień. 

Dementor nic nie robi; po prostu stoi niewzruszony. Jedyną oznaką, że żyje jest charczący oddech. Jak turkot zepsutej machiny. 

Voldemort nic więcej nie mówi, czeka cierpliwie na odpowiedź. Dementor wreszcie porusza się, zbliża się do Czarnego Pana z zawrotną szybkością. To jak mgnienie oka — i już jest przy mężczyźnie z charczącym oddechem śmierdzącym zepsutymi rybami. Przybliża gębę do twarzy Voldemorta, przekrzywia głowę, a Voldemort po prostu stoi spokojnie niewzruszony. 

Otaczają go ręce pokryte liszajami, a stwór jest tuż-tuż, jego usta są coraz bliżej; zza kaptura można dostrzec wystające zębiska i paszczę przypominającą otchłań piekielną. 

— I ja ciebie. — Szept to nikły dźwięk pośród burzy, zaklęć i dzikich okrzyków. — Rozdzielona dusza, która scaliła się wręcz doskonale w ogniu piekielnym, w dziczy umysłu narodzona. Podzielona, ale pełniejsza niż była na początku, omamiona chciwością zwierza — mówi. Jego ręce wręcz z czułością sięgają ku bladym policzkom Czarnego Pana. — Zatraciłeś piękną duszę; a jednak teraz jest czymś więcej niż duszą. 

Rozlega się dźwięk, jakby ktoś wciągał głośno powietrze, a usta dementora są tuż przed tymi Voldemorta. Rozwierają się powoli.

Mlask. 

Ostre, żółte zęby  przypominające uzębienie chorego rekina zdobią czarne, pogniłe dziąsła. Paszcza otwiera się coraz szerzej i szerzej, ukazując to niewielkie, wręcz przygasłe już światło, o którym mówił Harry. Voldemort mruży oczy jak kot i gwałtownie przyszpila lewą ręką gardło dementora, a prawą sięga głęboko do środka. 

Czuje oślizgłe mięśnie, które zaciskają się w spazmach wokół jego ręki, co sprawia, że szalony uśmiech tylko się powiększa. Rozwiera palce, szukając. Czuje pulsujące ciepło i chwyta mocno kulkę energii. Lewa ręka puszcza gardło i rzuca zaklęcie rozrywające ciało dementora na strzępy. Pozostaje tylko prawa ręka Voldemorta z kulką czystej energii — z duszą nieśmiertelnych. 

Tom Riddle z zadowoleniem spogląda na truchło pierwszego dementora, na samego twórcę dementorów, który przez eksperymenty sam się nim stał. Jego dusza posłuży jako najważniejszy składnik rytuału. 

— Głupiec — mówi, komentując bezowocne wysiłki stwora, który chciał pożreć duszę Czarnego Pana. — Słaby głupiec. 

Nie przejmuje się tym, że cały okryty jest czarną mazią — krwią poległego czarownika. Rusza na górę, a świat za nim zaczyna płonąć szatańską pożogą. Ogień pełznie i pożera wszystko, co napotka. 

Na powierzchni śmierciożercy nadal dewastują budynek więzienia. Nieliczni strażnicy wiszą na magicznych szubienicach. Voldemort napawa się tym widokiem, ale wie, że ma jeszcze jedno zadanie do wykonania. Ostatni element.

Część jego duszy.  _Jego_. A więc _jego_  do zdecydowania o losie,  _jego_  do ziszczenie i  _jego_ do ocalenia.

Czuje jak go wzywa; to pieść o żałości i rozpaczy; piękna w prostocie i urokliwa w nierównym brzmieniu. Voldemort unosi różdżkę i powoli kieruje się w stronę pieśni, a za nim świat pogrąża się w popiele. Krew spływa strużkami po schodach, w progach wiszą strażnicy ze złamanymi karkami. Na ich czołach wypalono znak Lorda Voldemorta, który krwawi obficie, znacząc ofiary makabrycznym piętnem. 

Lord Voldemort wspina się na zaległe gruzy z satysfakcjonującym uczuciem, że dotarł do celu wędrówki. Parę kamieni się obsuwa i spada, ginąc w odmętach zdradzieckich wód. Ich plusk ginie w kakofonii wrzasków radości i bólu, wybuchów i strzelającego ognia. 

Popiół ze spalonych części budynku zaczyna wirować w powietrzu targany wichrem, sprawiając wrażenie jakby to śnieg padał w środku lata.

Tom znajduje niewielki otwór, za którym znajduje się jego mały czarodziej, więc poszerza go zaklęciem eksplodującym, by móc przedostać się na drugą stronę. Mur rozsypuje się na części; wzburza tumany pyłu, które łączą się z wszechobecnym teraz popiołem, tworząc mieszankę sprawiającą trudności w oddychaniu. 

Czekał na tę chwilę wystarczająco długo, wreszcie wszystkie części złączą się w całość, a on będzie niepokonany. Nieśmiertelny i niepokonany. 

Czarna magia wiruje wokół niego, unosząc go ku górze, by mógł przedostać się do  _jego_  Harry'ego. Wreszcie, po tylu latach przygotowań i planowania. Tyle bezsennych nocy, tyle przepracowanych dni, by znaleźć się w tym miejscu.

— Tom?

Dawno nie widział swojego małego czarodzieja w rzeczywistym świecie, już zapomniał jaki efekt mają te oczy — szmaragdowa zieleń zagłady. Chłopak wpatruje się w Voldemorta tymi zielonymi jak zaklęcie uśmiercające oczami. Nie podchodzi ani nie robi też żadnego innego ruchu — po prostu się wpatruje z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. 

Voldemorta podchodzi do niego powoli, odwołując kłęby czarnego dymu. Ignoruje krzyki Belli, bo w tej właśnie chwili liczy się tylko Harry. Wśród gryzącego dymu, ognia i popiołu, wśród krwi, krzyków i jazgotu — wreszcie się spotykają. 

— Tom? — powtarza jego mały czarodziej cienkim głosem, a oczy napełniają się łzami. Voldemort wie, że Harry się boi; widzi jak jego ręce się trzęsą, ale jednocześnie czuje nadzieję chłopca na ratunek. 

Gdy Czarny Pan znajduje się już blisko, wyciąga rękę i czule dotyka policzka Harry'ego, rozmazując po bladej cerze czarną maź, nie może wyrzucić z głowy obrazu Harry'ego pokrytego krwią. Jak pięknie by wyglądał pokryty krwią swojej ofiary.

— Już koniec — mówi cicho, a łzy zaczynają spływać ciurkiem po twarzy chłopca, który pociąga nosem. 

Voldemort bierze jego wychudzone ciało w ramiona  i przytula do piersi. Pajęcze dłonie mocno go trzymają.

— Już koniec, kruszyno — mówi czule. — Już koniec.  

Harry odwraca głowę i zdaje mu się, że widzi Ginny. Ruda dziewczynka stoi w kącie i macha do niego, żegna się z uśmiechem, ukazującym nadgniłe zęby.

Voldemort dotyka dwoma palcami czoła Harry'ego, sprawiając, że jego powieki opadają, a chłopiec zapada w głęboki sen. Przez chwilę przygląda się spokojnej twarzy pogrążonej we śnie, jakby zastanawiając się nad słusznością swoich czynów, ale nie zmienia planów.

— To koniec. — Spogląda w ciemne, wieczorne niebo, a popiół spada na nienaturalnie młodą twarz. Ogień pali gorącem, gdy Voldemort znika z Harrym Potterem w ramionach. Zostawia śmierciożerców z Bellą, która wydostaje się z celi o własnych siłach i zostaje zabrana przez czarodziei do domu swojej siostry. 

Voldemort znika, a Azkaban płonie. 

Nad ranem zostają tylko zgliszcza, dementorzy zginęli bez przywódcy; ich egzystencja stała się tylko mrocznym wspomnieniem na kartach historii. A upadły Azkaban symbolem nowej ery.


	25. Zwiędłe róże

Otacza go ciemność. Nieprzenikniona i gęsta jak smoła; ciągnie się i ciągnie; nieważne ile razy Harry próbuje ją odgonić, zawsze wraca, napierając i zabierając tak bardzo potrzebny oddech. To jakby macki ciemności oplatały gardło i głowę, zasłaniając oczy. 

Oddech Harry'ego staje się przyspieszony, gdy ten w panice zaczyna się rzucać. Wreszcie otwiera oczy, ale niewiele to daje — wciąż jest ciemno, chociaż z lewej strony dochodzi do niego delikatne świtało świecy; wątłe jak jego życie. 

Harry bierze oddech i wypuszcza powietrze. Powoli, by się uspokoić. Najważniejsze to nie panikować.

Ale jak ma nie panikować, kiedy niewidzialne więzy przyszpilają go do jakiejś płaskiej powierzchni i nie pozwalają ruszyć nawet palcem u stopy?

Delikatne palce, które z czułością dotykają klawiszy pianina, wygrywają spokojną pieśń o śmierci. A może to tylko złudzenie?

— Halo? — próbuje Harry. Chce wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Dlaczego tu jest? Co się stało? Gdzie są dementorzy? Ostatnie, co pamięta to przecież... Tom. Voldemort, który do niego przyszedł. To była halucynacja czy może rzeczywistość? A to, co dzieje się teraz? To rzeczywistość, sen czy może kraina, gdzie trafia się po śmierci?

Wraz z spokojną muzyką do Harry'ego docierają dziwne zapachy: trochę żelaznego zapachu krwi zmieszanej ze zbyt słodką wonią róż. Harry marszczy nos; kręci mu się w głowie od mdłego zapachu, który podrażnia jego nozdrza.

— Tom? — pyta, bo to niezawodna deska ratunku. W końcu pamięta Toma właśnie. Pamięta jak Voldemort pojawił się w Azkabanie i pamięta jak na siebie patrzyli, jednak nie może sobie przypomnieć, co było dalej. 

 _Koniec, to już koniec, kruszyno. Koniec, koniec, koniec_  — te słowa odbijają się echem w głowie Harry'ego. Co oznaczają? Czego koniec ma nastąpić? 

— Koniec twojego życia. — To jedynie zimne słowa człowieka, który wyciął własne serce.

Świece, o których Harry nie miał pojęcia, że go otaczają, zapalają się jedna po drugiej, a chłopiec widzi wreszcie sufit — wysokie sklepienie z kamienia i rustykalne, drewniane belki podtrzymujące strop i zdobiące łuki sufitu. Harry fizycznie nie jest w stanie odwrócić głowy w żadną stronę, pozostaje mu patrzenie przed siebie w górę. Bo magia przywiązała Harry'ego do drewnianej podłogi.

— Tom? — pyta, nie rozumiejąc, o co tu chodzi. — To sen? — Jego gardło jest ściśnięte przez emocje i niewygodną pozycję z głową wręcz przyklejoną do podłogi. Harry próbuje podnieść ręce, ruszyć nogą, głową... czymkolwiek. Jednak magiczna siła trzyma jego kończyny mocno, Harry potrafi jedynie mówić; tylko na to zezwala dziwna magia.

Lord Voldemort śmieje się cicho z pytania Harry'ego; to mroczny i suchy śmiech, jakby Riddle nie przejmował się zupełnie tym, że Harry jest przywiązany i że jest mu niewygodnie. Jakby  w ogóle nie przejmował się Harry.

— Rzeczywistość — odpowiada. — Jak najbardziej rzeczywistość.

— W takim razie — Harry zwilża usta językiem — co się dzieje?

— Umierasz. — Voldemort rzuca to stwierdzenie od niechcenia i zaczyna obchodzić Harry'ego, przyglądając się swojej pracy. Harry wyraźnie słyszy stukot ciężkich butów.

— J-jak to?! Umieram...? — pyta, próbując zrozumieć, co się stało. Nie potrafi uwierzyć, że to rzeczywistość. To, co się dzieje, jest zbyt irracjonalne, by było realne. Nie. Harry z pewnością nadal jest w Azkabanie, to jedyne wytłumaczenie. Jedyne racjonalne wytłumaczenie.

— Widzisz, mój mały, dzielny czarodzieju — wzdycha Voldemort — taki był plan od początku. Ty giniesz, ja zyskuję całą duszę, a dzięki energii dementorów zyskuję również o wiele lepszą nieśmiertelność niż zapewniłoby mi tysiąc horkruksów. 

— Horkruksów? — dziwi się. — Nie rozumiem.

Riddle wybucha śmiechem, w którym nie ma ani krzty rozbawienia. 

— Oczywiście, że nie rozumiesz — mówi z czułością, z jaką rodzic zwraca się do dziecka. — Bo ten głupiec Dumbledore nic ci nie powiedział. Chciał cię ukryć, by zabić w odpowiednim momencie, ale ja wiem, przechytrzyłem go. — Jego ton pełen jest dumy, Harry ma wręcz przed oczami obraz napuszonego pawia chwalącego się samicom swoją elokwencją. — Stary głupiec. — Kręci głową z politowaniem. — Nigdy się nie nauczy, że to ja zawsze wygrywam.

— Dalej nie rozumiem...

— Pozwól, że wyjaśnię... w końcu i tak dzisiaj umrzesz. W tym okręgu z własnej krwi oddasz ostatni oddech. Wzruszające, nieprawdaż? 

— Zachowujesz się inaczej — mówi Harry z wyrzutem, doskonale pamiętając Toma ze snów.

— Człowiek ma wiele twarzy — stwierdza Riddle i wzrusza ramionami. — Ale wracając do rzeczy... Przypomnij sobie noc, w którą zginęli twoi rodzice, widzisz to, gdy jesteś wśród dementorów, nieprawdaż? — Harry chce pokiwać głową, ale więzy mu nie pozwalają. — Zabiłbym cię wtedy, gdyby nie twoja naiwna matka, która poświęcając się, uratowała twoje życie. A wiesz, czym jest poświęcenie? Potężnym czynnikiem, który potrafi oddzielić fragment duszy. Dopuszczając się morderstwa niewinnej, przez zupełny przypadek rozdzieliłem swą duszę na jeszcze jeden fragment. I ta część powędrowała do ciebie przez Klątwę Uśmiercającą. Tamtej nocy zabiłem Harry'ego Pottera — mówi mrocznie — i powstał  _mój_  horkruks.

— Ale teraz mnie zabijesz? — Harry desperacko próbuje zrozumieć, o co chodzi w tej halucynacji. Co się dzieje?

— W istocie, ale jednak trochę inaczej niż myślisz. — Riddle uśmiecha się drapieżnie, choć Harry tego nie widzi. — Wchłonę ten fragment duszy... i stanę się całością. Wreszcie, po tylu latach. 

Harry na chwilę przymyka oczy, a gdy je otwiera, są pełne skrzących się w świetle świec łez. 

— Dlaczego? — pyta rozpaczliwie, zapominając, że to miała być senna halucynacja; nic nieznacząca iluzja, o której zapomni, gdy tylko się obudzi.

— Czas, byś przypomniał sobie nasze pierwsze spotkanie — mówi, a Harry'ego zalewa fala wspomnień pełnych przedziwnych wydarzeń. Znów jest w Komnacie Tajemnic pokrytej krwią bazyliszka.

Widzi jak rozmawia z Tomem i jak zawiera z nim cyrograf. 

Po zgodzie chłopca, Lord Voldemort zabiera od niego krew i chowa w fałdach szaty, po czym wyrywa serce feniksa i zmusza Harry'ego, by je zjadł. Jeszcze tętniące, krwiste i soczyste. Harry pamięta, że smakowało popiołem i oślizgłą krwią.

Widzi jak Voldemort nachyla się nad bezwładnym ciałem Ginny, gdy on, Harry, wmusza w siebie kolejne fragmenty serca, jakby ktoś mu kazał, sterował nim niczym bezwładną marionetką.

Klątwa Imperius — te słowa nagle pojawiają się w jego myślach i wszystko zaczyna mieć sens.

Ginny jakby zapadała się w sobie — Riddle coś robi różdżką, a ona gnije w zastraszająco szybkim tempie, rozkładając się jak trup w trumnie. Ginny szarzeje, a Tom robi się wyraźniejszy, bardziej rzeczywisty.  Harry wymotuje resztki serca feniksa, nie mogąc utrzymać obrzydliwego organu w organizmie. 

A potem podchodzi do Harry'ego i wmawia mu, że w Komnacie Tajemnic zdarzyły się zupełnie inne rzeczy, a to co naprawdę się zdarzyło w komnacie, pozostanie w niej.

Harry otwiera oczy i znowu ma przed sobą sklepienie z belkami. 

— C-co...? — pyta zdezorientowany.

— Intrygujące, nieprawdaż? Kiedy zorientowałem się, że jesteś moim horkruksem, zabezpieczyłem się. Twoja krew oddana za twoją zgodą... dzięki niej mogę wyciągnąć z ciebie horkruksa, nie zabijając go. 

— Czyli to mnie nie zabije?

— Źle mnie zrozumiałeś... ciebie zabije, a fragment mojej duszy powróci do mnie.

— Ale dlaczego? — pyta Harry, a prawda zaczyna do niego dochodzić, wreszcie zaczyna rozumieć. Zaczyna rozumieć, że dzisiaj zginie, a wszystko to, co działo się w Azkabanie, było kłamstwem.

— Bo to uczyni mnie potężniejszym.

Harry poddaje się. Ma dość tej walki, zmuszania do życia takim nędznym i podłym życiem bez przyszłości. Żałuje tylko, że nie zobaczył gwiazd. Tak, chce wreszcie odpocząć.

— To mnie zabij — mówi.

Lord Voldemort milczy, wytrącony z równowagi.

— Nie chcesz żyć? — pyta z zaskoczeniem wyraźnie obecnym w głosie.

— Chcę spać — mówi płaczliwym głosem Harry. — Mówiłem ci, pamiętasz? Chcę zasnąć, spędzić wieczność w tamtym ogrodzie i oglądać gwiazdy.

Harry słyszy szuranie i stukot obcasów lakierek, które wręcz nałogowo nosi Voldemort. A potem czuje jak ręka czule gładzi jego policzek. Próbuje przekręcić głowę w tamtą stronę i spojrzeć w twarz Toma, ale nie jest w stanie. 

— Mój mały, dzielny czarodziej — mówi Voldemort. — To wręcz szkoda cię zabijać, wiesz? Mógłbyś być wielki, mógłbyś stać u mojego boku i walczyć. Wyobraź sobie ich minę — śmieje się cicho — gdyby zobaczyli ich zbawcę w moich szeregach. Ale to niemożliwe...

— Bo mnie zabijesz? — pyta cicho.

— Po części, ale i tak nigdy byś się na to nie zgodził, hm? Czy może jednak? Powiedz, Harry — mówi, a jego ręka nie przestaje gładzić policzka Harry'ego. To uspokajający rytm, dający złudne poczucie ciepła i miłości. — Dołączyłbyś do moich szeregów? Przyjąłbyś znak? Stałbyś się moim najwierniejszym ze śmierciożerców, byłbyś specjalny.

— Chcę zobaczyć gwiazdy — mówi tylko. — Niebo i gwiazdy, nie chcę wracać do Azkabanu. Nie chcę! — krzyczy rozpaczliwie. Zacząłby się wyrywać, gdyby nie mocne więzy magii trzymające go w miejscu.

— Chcesz żyć? — Pytanie jest wypowiedziane szeptem, który odbija się od ścian, tworząc niewyraźne echo.

— Chcę.

I naprawdę, Harry chce żyć, chce. Ale gdyby miał wybierać między śmiercią a Azkabanem, bez wahania wybrałby śmierć.

— Azkaban spłonął. — Palce gładzą teraz usta Harry'ego, które drżą od dotyku. — Wszyscy zginęli, a sam budynek runął. 

— Jak to?

— Zniszczyłem go.

— Naprawdę? 

— Tak... dla ciebie. Już nigdy tam nie wrócisz. 

— Naprawdę? — powtarza się chłopak. Harry nie może uwierzyć, że jego koszmar zniknął od tak. — A dementorzy?

— Unicestwieni. 

— Czyli jestem... wolny? — pyta z niepewnością. Bo bardzo chce, żeby to okazało się prawdą. — Jestem wolny, a ty zaraz mnie zabijesz?

— Jeszcze nie — mówi. — Jednak nie dzisiaj — dodaje.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Przecież wiem! Sam nie rozumiem! — krzyczy sfrustrowany. — To powinno być takie proste! Dlaczego nie jest?!

— Gdy chodzi o uczucia, to nic nie jest proste — mówi Harry, nie jest w stanie jednak zobaczyć tego mrożącego krew w żyłach wzroku Voldemorta, którym ten go obdarza.

— Zabiję ją, tak, to może wyjść. Jeden nie zaszkodzi w końcu — mamrocze do siebie. —  _Kochana, użycz mi krwi._

Wychodzi z pomieszczenia, a Harry czuje, że wreszcie może się poruszać, więc powoli podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej. Teraz widzi, że znajduje się na podłodze w jakimś pomieszczeniu, gdzie ściany zakrywają nieskończone regały z książkami, w kącie znajduje się stół z kociołkiem i szafki na składniki eliksirów, a wokół Harry'ego krwią wymalowany jest okrąg z magicznymi runami.

Gdy Voldemort wraca z fiolką krwi, od razu klęka i zaczyna poprawiać znaki. Macza dwa palce w czerwonej cieczy i maluje z uwagą, szepcząc skomplikowane inkantacje. 

Harry zauważa, że wraz z Voldemortem do pomieszczenia wleciała świetlista kula z wężem w środku.  Riddle prostuje się i podchodzi do Harry'ego.

— Odpocznij — mówi. — Obudzę cię, gdy będzie po wszystkim.

~*~

Harry'ego budzą cykady. Wokół pachnie latem i zwiędłymi różami. Chłopak otwiera oczy i podnosi się. Ktoś rozścielił pod nim ciepły koc i położył Harry'ego pod rozłożystym drzewem, które tak dobrze zna. 

— To sen? — pyta, mając serdecznie dość tego pytania. Wokół niego są same krzaki zwiędłych róż. Harry patrzy na nie z rozszerzonymi oczami. 

— Esencja trujących róż jest niezbędnym składnikiem eliksiru — tłumaczy Voldemort, który siada obok Harry'ego na kocu.

Otula ich zmierzch, świerszcze grają koncert, a Harry czuje błogi spokój. Jest wypoczęty, wyspany i po raz pierwszy od dawna nie czuje obecności dementorów. 

— To smutne, że umarły.

— Ale ty żyjesz. 

— Właśnie... ale tak właściwie to dlaczego? — pyta. — Mówiłeś co innego. Miałem umrzeć.

— Żebyś mógł zobaczyć prawdziwe gwiazdy. Patrz — mówi i wskazuje na roziskrzone niebo — świecą specjalnie dla ciebie, mój mały, dzielny czarodzieju. 


	26. Odnaleźć się w nowym świecie

Długie palce Syriusza wybijają spokojny rytm, bębniąc o drewniany stół w kuchni. Raz, dwa-trzy. Raz, dwa-trzy.  Mężczyzna siedzi pod oknem, opierając się plecami o niewygodny parapet i podąża wzrokiem za Remusem, który parzy herbatę w staroświeckim imbryku. 

— Przestaniesz wreszcie? — Lunatyk odwraca się gwałtownie, trzymając w jednej ręce łyżeczkę, a w drugiej cukierniczkę. Marszczy brwi i mierzy do Syriusza łyżeczką jakby to była różdżka. — Zwariować można od tego stukania. 

— Nie mogę usiedzieć z nerwów — tłumaczy. Przestaje stukać palcami, jednak po krótkiej chwili zaczyna tupać. Remus jęczy z irytacji i zaciska palce mocniej na łyżeczce ze srebrnej zastawy pani Black.

— Pięciu minut nie usiedzisz? — warczy jak wilk.

— Nawet jednej — szczerzy się Łapa, a Lunatyk przewraca oczami i wraca do robienia herbaty.

Po chwili stawia na stole przed Syriuszem kubek i sam pociąga łyk ze swojego, siadając na przeciwko przyjaciela. 

— Bo strasznie się cieszę, wiesz? — mówi Łapa. — A jednocześnie cholernie o niego boję. 

— Wiem, wiem — mruczy Lupin, odchylając się lekko na krześle.  — Miejmy nadzieję, że Voldemort go nie dorwał.

— Aurorzy z Zakonu Feniksa go szukają — mówi, patrząc w dal. — I na pewno go znajdą — dodaje z wiarą. Remus uśmiecha się smutno.

— Uratują go, by wsadzić do innego więzienia? — Jego słowa przesiąknięte są goryczą. — Znowu zamkną z dementorami? A może wymarzą pamięć i będziemy udawać, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca, hm? — Choć jego słowa to abstrakcja, to nie ma w nich ani krzty rozbawienia.

— Dlatego jak tylko go przyprowadzą, bierzemy go ze sobą i uciekamy — mówi Syriusz.

— Żartujesz? — parska Remus.

— Jestem śmiertelnie poważny.  — Syriusz odgarnia długi kosmyk włosów za ucho.

— Ale jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? — Remus wpatruje się w swojego najlepszego przyjaciela spojrzeniem miodowych oczu i zastanawia się, czy nie jest on jednak trochę zbyt szalony, bo tego, że szalony jest w istocie, nie można mu odmówić. — Że wyrwiesz go aurorom, weźmiesz pod pachę i pobiegniesz, kiedy ja będę osłaniał tyły?

— Trochę wyobraźni, Luniu — mówi z uśmiechem. — Harry nie zasługuje na to, aby znowu być manipulowanym czy wykorzystywanym do jakiejś pieprzonej wojny. Powinien mieć normalne życie... póki jeszcze żyje — dodaje poważniej lekko przygaszonym już tonem. — Dlatego uciekniemy gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie słyszał nic o Voldemorcie czy innych szalonych czarnoksiężnikach i będziemy żyć normalnie. Jak rodzina — podkreśla z uczuciem.

Głos Syriusza jest pewny, przepełniony nadzieją i jakąś energią, która sprawia, że i Lunatykowi udziela się ten dziwny nastrój.

— Po prostu... Nie chcę, aby znowu cierpiał — mówi Syriusz. 

Remus kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu i uśmiecha się smutno.

— Nikt z nas tego nie chce — zapewnia.

— Powiedz to Dumbledore'owi — mamrocze jak obrażony nastolatek. — To jego wina! — dodaje mocnym głosem.

Lupin wzdycha ciężko. 

— I nie waż się go usprawiedliwiać — mówi ostro Black, widząc, że Remus już otwiera usta. — Powinien był przewidzieć konsekwencje, cholera, powinien trzymać go w Hogwarcie i nie wypuszczać! Powinien...

— Och, już jesteście! 

Syriuszowi przerywa Molly Weasley, która z uśmiechem na twarzy wchodzi do kuchni, a za nią podążają lewitujące półmiski pełne dań.

— Pomyślałam, że wszyscy pewnie będą głodni na spotkaniu, więc ugotowałam co nieco — tłumaczy.

— Co nieco? — Syriusz otwiera szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. — Armię tym wykarmisz, kobieto!

Molly macha ręką i zaczyna włączać palniki, by podgrzać przygotowane jedzenie. 

— To nie tak dużo przecież — mówi z delikatnym uśmiechem na pyzatej twarzy.

Od śmierci córki nie uśmiecha się już tak jak dawniej; jej oczy na zawsze straciły dawny blask. Syriusz podejrzewa, że utrata dziecka zniszczyła coś w Molly. i tak trudno teraz patrzeć na nią, gdy jest taka przygaszona, szczęśliwa, ale w głębi wyrywająca sobie włosy z głowy w rozpaczy.

Syriusz wzdycha i odwraca krzesło, by móc położyć głowę na parapecie i obserwować wróble, które przysiadły na liniach energetycznych. Ich bure piórka moczy delikatna mżawka. 

W krótkim czasie kuchnia zapełnia się przeróżnymi czarodziejami, a smakowity zapach jedzenia kusi ich do skosztowania potraw Molly, więc siedzą przy stole, zajadając się potrawką z królika i dyskutując o aktualnych wydarzeniach. Syriusz w tym czasie wpatruje się w drzwi, czekając, aż pojawi się w nich osoba, która najbardziej go interesuje. 

— Kingsley! — wykrzykuje, gdy tylko wysoki mężczyzna pojawia się w kuchni. — Jak zdrówko? — pyta z grzeczności, bo jedyne, co go interesuje to Harry. I tylko Harry.

— Jeszcze mnie skurwysyństwo boli, ale się goi — odpowiada tubalnym głosem. — W końcu wyszedłem szybciej, by zająć się tym szambem, nie powinienem narzekać  na ból... sam siebie na to skazałem — śmieje się głośno, ale z posępną nutą. 

— Właśnie — podchwytuje szybko temat Syriusz, gdy tylko nadarza się okazja — znaleźliście już Harry'ego?

— Ani żywego, ani martwego — odpowiada mężczyzna i siada na krześle przy Syriuszu z ciężkim westchnieniem. — Jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Nie on jedyny zresztą...

— Co masz na myśli? — Black odczuwa ulgę, że jego chłopiec nie jest martwy, ale ten rwący niepokój o niego nadal pozostaje. Syriusz uspokoi się dopiero, gdy będzie miał Harry'ego w ramionach.

— Steward Miles.

— Nie znam — odpowiada Łapa i wzrusza ramionami.

— Był strażnikiem w tym wariatkowie...

— Kingsley, masz ochotę na pasztecika? — pyta Molly Weasley, która wyciera ręce w ścierkę. 

— A masz jakieś na ostro?

— Oczywiście! 

— Twojej kuchni nie odmówię. — Molly uśmiecha się uśmiechem nieobejmującym oczu i przynosi trzy paszteciki, Syriusz jednak dziękuje, kręcąc głową. Kobieta narzeka coś na jego niską wagę i wyraża parę uwag o tym, że wygląda jak szkielet czy wieszak. 

— I co z tym Milesem?

— No właśnie nic — mówi i odgryza spory kawałek przysmaku. — Jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Jutro przesłuchujemy rodzinę, ale zdradzę ci w sekrecie... podejrzewamy, że był śmierciożercą i wtyką Voldemorta w Azkabanie. 

— Myślisz? — zastanawia się Syriusz. — Wiadomo coś o jego koneksjach?

— Zwykły czarodziej. — Kingsley sięga po kolejnego pasztecika. — Nic podejrzanego — dodaje z pełną buzią. Popija sokiem dyniowym i kontynuuje: — Ale właśnie tacy są najgorsi. Niby nic, cicha woda, a nagle bam! i morduje całą rodzinę z zimną krwią. Już ja takich znam.

— Czyli o Harrym cicho? — upewnia się Syriusz.

— Jak tylko coś ruszy, pierwszy o tym będziesz wiedział — zapewnia Kingsley Shacklebolt. — Zresztą gruzowisko przeszukaliśmy całe. I żadne ciało nie należało do młodego Pottera. 

— Wiem — przyznaje Syriusz — ale i tak... 

Słychać śmiechy i chichoty, ale gdy Hermiona i Cho wchodzą do kuchni natychmiast milkną i skruszone kierują się w stronę końca stołu, gdzie siadają w kącie i zaczynają szeptać. 

— A z nich to kiedy zrobiły się takie papużki nierozłączki? 

— Odkąd Cho poprosiła Hermionę o bycie druhną, od wtedy — mówi Ron, który siada ze zgorzkniałą miną i talerzem pełnym przysmaków. Remus podkrada mu rogalika z czekoladą i zjada szybko tak by chłopak nie zauważył. — Wytrzymać się nie da. 

— A z kim się hajta? — pyta Syriusz.

— Z Cedrikiem Diggorym. Pracuje w Ministerstwie, w Departamencie Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami — wyjaśnia Ron z pełnymi ustami.

— Znam jego ojca, porządny czarodziej — wtrąca Kingsley, ale Remus krzywi się.

— Niezbyt lubi wilkołaki — wyjaśnia z nerwowym uśmiechem. — Ale Cedrika uczyłem, naprawdę ma talent do magii. To dobry chłopak.

— Ten Cedrik musi być w porządku, w końcu należy do Zakonu Feniksa, jeśli dobrze kojarzę — mówi Syriusz. Widuje w domu wysokiego chłopaka z ciepłym uśmiechem, który omawia strategie z Granger.

— Pomagał mi i Hermionie z akcją ratowania Harry'ego, która nie wypaliła — wtrąca Ron.

— Bo ty, kochany braciszku, miałeś w tym największy udział, nie? Byłeś głównym mózgiem operacji — mówi Fred, który pojawia się znikąd. Opiera się rękoma na oparciu krzesła Rona i uśmiecha ironicznie. Towarzyszy mu brat z identycznym uśmiechem wymalowanym na piegowatej twarzy. 

Hermiona macha do nich, więc kłaniają się starszym i odchodzą do dziewczyn, krzycząc coś o podwiązkach i zdejmowaniu ich zębami i że oni są chętni. Hermiona rumieni się mocno, a Cho ripostuje, że to zadanie Cedrika. 

— Ach, młodzi — wzdycha Syriusz. — Pamiętam jak to była Lily i Rogacz. Jakby to było wczoraj...

Jakby widział promieniującą szczęściem Evans i szczerzącego się jak głupek Jamesa, gdy siedzieli w dawnej kwaterze i rozmawiali o szczegółach ceremonii.

— Pobierają się w podobnym czasie — zauważa Lunatyk, a widząc zdezorientowane spojrzenia, jakie posyłają mu rozmówcy, dodaje: — I ich dopadła wojna, ale postanowili, że nie stanie na przeszkodzie ich miłości.

— I bardzo dobrze! — wykrzykuje Tonks, która wpada do pokoju jak torpeda. — I bardzo mądrze — dodaje, puszcza do Cho oczko i siada przy Łapie. — Dumbeldore zaraz będzie — informuje konspiracyjnym szeptem. — Spotkanie zaraz powinno się zacząć. 

Faktycznie niedługo po jej słowach do kuchni wchodzi Dumbledore w towarzystwie Szalonookiego i Snape'a. Dyrektor uśmiecha się na powitanie i macha ręką, by zebrani się nie trudzili i nie wstawali, by go powitać. Jednak kilku i tak to robi. W tym Tonks, która o mało co nie przewraca się przez rozwiązane sznurówki.

— Zacznijmy spotkanie — mówi Dumbledore i siada na krześle. — Jak doskonale wiecie, Azkaban upadł. I nie dajcie sobie wmówić, że to był Grindelwald, wszyscy wiemy, że to robota Lorda Voldemorta.

Rozlegają się pomruki pełne nienawiści i pogardy do Czarnego Pana. 

— Dostaliśmy informację, że najprawdopodobniej szpiegiem był niejaki Steward Miles. Jego rodzina zostanie dokładnie przesłuchana przez naszych zaufanych aurorów... Miejmy nadzieję, że czegoś się dowiemy.

— Ale co robimy, Dumbledore?! — krzyczy ktoś.

— Właśnie! Nie możemy tak siedzieć z założonymi rękami!

— Trzeba działać!

— Zapewniam, że nie siedzimy z założonymi rękami, badamy dokładnie sytuację — Kingsley próbuje ostudzić emocje.

— Musimy znaleźć tych, co uciekli. I zamknąć na dobre.

— Zabić i po sprawie! Takie ścierwo nie ma prawa żyć!

— Dokładnie! — Pomruki przyznają wypowiadającej się osobie rację.

— Spokojnie, spokojnie. — Dumbledore stara się zapanować nad rozszalałymi czarodziejami, których zaczynają ponosić emocje. — Skupmy się, moi drodzy. Musimy ustalić, co dalej. Shacklebolt, jak wygląda sytuacja w Ministerstwie Magii?

Kingsley odchrząkuje i prostuje plecy zanim zacznie mówić. Syriusz unosi na niego wzrok, chcąc dowiedzieć się więcej szczegółów.

— Gdy aurorzy przybyli na miejsce, to mogli już tylko oglądać zgliszcza — mówi grobowym tonem, a wokoło zapada cisza. Wszyscy zebrani czarodzieje uspokajają się, by wysłuchać raportu aurora. — Ogień już dogasał, a wszędzie zalegał popiół i gruzy mokre od krwi. Nie było kogo ratować, strażnicy zostali zamordowani, zarżnięci jak świnie, w najbrutalniejszy i najobrzydliwszy sposób. — Przełyka ślinę i przerywa na chwilę, by się uspokoić. Syriusz w tym czasie desperacko modli się do Merlina, by Harry'ego tam nie było i choć wie, że jego chrześniaka nie znaleziono, sam Kingsley to potwierdził przed chwilą, to okropna niepewność zostaje, zjadając ostatki zdrowego rozsądku.

— Nie znaleźliśmy nikogo żywego — kontynuuje. — Nikogo. Jednak sporo ciał brakuje... Jednym z nich jest strażnik, Steward Miles, prawdopodobnie szpieg Voldemorta, również liczni więźniowie, śmerciożercy oczywiście — robi krótką pauzę. —  I Harry Potter. 

— Nie znaleźliście żadnego śladu? — pyta Hermiona, marszcząc brwi. — To nie ma sensu. Gdzie miałby zniknąć? Nie jest animagiem jak inni, a ja widziałam, w jakim stanie był. Nie uciekłby o własnych siłach — podkreśla. 

— Prawdopodobne został zamordowany — stwierdza Albus Dumbledore. Zaciska palce na krawędzi stołu tak mocno, że aż bieleją mu knykcie, a rysy twarzy nigdy nie wydawały się tak stare. Wygląda jak człowiek przytłoczony przez złe decyzje, które pochopnie podjął.

— Dyrektorze! — krzyczy oburzona dziewczyna. — Nie możemy zakładać najczarniejszych scenariuszy, przecież...! 

— To mało prawdopodobne, by Lord Voldemort darował mu życie — ucina starzec. — Udowodnił już jak brutalny jest i że przed niczym się nie cofnie. Doskonale rozumie jak funkcjonuje czarodziejskie społeczeństwo i wie gdzie dokładnie ma uderzyć. Dlatego tuż przed ucieczką z Azkabanu uwolnił Grindelwalda... i nikt nie wie, gdzie ten się teraz podziewa — wyjawia dyrektor Hogwartu  z pochmurną miną. 

— Niech zgadnę... pewnie media już rąbią, że to on? Że to Grindelwald zburzył Azkaban? I pozabijał tych ludzi? 

— Pewnie na dniach ukaże się kolejny artykuł z krzykliwym nagłówkiem — wzdycha Artur Weasley. 

— A napisze go nie kto inny jak kochana Rita — sarka Hermiona z rękami założonymi na piersi. Fred trąca ją ramieniem, by poprawić humor. 

— Jest jeszcze jeden ważny element — mówi wreszcie Kingsley. Jakby trochę się wahał, w jaki sposób powinien przekazać wieści, ostatecznie marszczy brwi i mówi krótko: — Dementorzy zniknęli.

— A-ale jak to?!

— Żartujesz?!

— Co masz na myśli?

— Dementorzy zniknęli?

— Ale zniknęli na zawsze? Nie ma ich?

— Spokój! — grzmi Dumbledore. — Kontynuuj, proszę — zwraca się do Kingsleya, który sztywno kiwa głową.

— To trudna sytuacja i nie mamy wytłumaczenia. Po prostu ich nie ma. Ani śladu.

— Odeszli? — pyta Hermiona. — Bo przecież nie mogli zginąć, tych stworów nie da się zabić, żadna ksią... — przerywa w pół słowa. — Cholera — mówi blednąc, a jej wzrok wędruje w stronę Rona. Dumbledore marszczy brwi  i przeczesuje srebrną brodę.

— Dlatego ciągle badamy tę sprawę — dodaje Kingsley. — Dowiemy się, o co chodzi.

— Myślicie, że coś z nimi planuje? — mówi zmartwiona Molly. — Stworzy armię?

— Z pewnością to niepokojący sygnał — stwierdza Dumbledore, a jego ponure oblicze chmurzy się jeszcze bardziej. — Nie możemy tego zlekceważyć. 

— Nie możemy. — Ron kiwa głową, przytakując. 

— Muszę coś sprawdzić. Teraz. Zaraz — mówi Hermiona i wychodzi pośpiesznie z pomieszczenia, skubiąc zębami kciuka. Syriusz odprowadza ją wzrokiem.

— Musimy obserwować Rycerzy Walpurgii, każdy ich krok będzie teraz istotny — mówi Dumbledore. — Nie możemy walczyć z wiatrakami, musimy wyciągnąć Voldemorta z ukrycia. 

— Otwarta walka jest najsprawiedliwsza — grzmi Szalonooki. 

— Ale jak to zrobimy? — pyta Hestia.

— Pomyślę nad tym — obiecuje Dumbledore. — Muszę też jeszcze porozmawiać z Augustą... Ron, znajdziesz dla mnie chwilkę po spotkaniu? — Młody Weasley przytakuje. 

— A co z Harrym? — pyta Syriusz.

— Szukamy — zapewnia Kingsley, ale zanim zdąży powiedzieć coś więcej, Syriusz mu przerywa.

— I co? Tylko tyle? Żadnych konkretów?! Tylko pieprzone "szukamy"?! — Wstaje z krzesła i staje twarzą w twarz z Dumbledorem.  — Znowu nie zrobisz nic i będzie cholerne "ups, nie przewidziałem, że przeze mnie piętnastolatek trafi do pieprzonego Azkabanu"?!

— Uspokój się, Black — warczy Snape. — Potter nie jest priorytetem.

— Słyszeliście go?! — Łapa odwraca się do zebranych i zadaje im to pytanie. Dłonie zaciska w pięści i po chwili jest przy Severusie. — Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Smarkerusie. Nie będziesz decydował, czy Harry jest priorytetem czy nie, bo, cholera, jest! — krzyczy z twarzą wykrzywioną wściekłością przy obojętnej twarzy Snape'a. Kropelki śliny padają na ziemistą cerę, gdy chwyta go za kołnierz szaty.

Mistrz Eliksirów odpycha mężczyznę z siłą i wyciera rękawem usta. Jego czarne oczy ciskają błyskawice, ale od warknięcia riposty powstrzymuje go ból w lewej ręce. Chwyta się za nią i robi krok do tyłu. Wymienia z dyrektorem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i wychodzi, łopocząc peleryną.

— Nie zwiewaj jak tchórz! — wrzeszczy za nim Black.

— Syriuszu, uspokój się. — Molly próbuje położyć rękę na jego ramieniu, ale ten ją odtrąca. 

— Jesteście pierdolonymi egoistami — mówi do wszystkich, wskazując palcem Dumbledore'a. — Sam znajdę Harry'ego — mówi i wychodzi szybkim krokiem.

— Łapo! — krzyczy  za nim Remus. — Przekonam go, że to zły pomysł — mówi z przepraszającym uśmiechem i wybiega za przyjacielem.

— Czekaj! — Łapie Syriusza za ramię tuż przed frontowymi drzwiami. — Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Do reszty zgłupiałeś?

— Nie będę siedzieć z założonymi rękoma, Remusie — odwarkuje, zakładając mugolską kurtkę.  — Znajdę go.

— Ale...

— Idziesz ze mną czy zostajesz? — pyta z zimnym wzrokiem.

— Syriuszu — mówi błagalnym tonem. — Proszę...

— Idziesz. Czy. Zostajesz — cedzi przez zęby.

— Idę — wzdycha. — Nie zostawię cię samego przecież — poddaje się. — Ale wiedz, że to najbardziej idiotyczna rzecz, jaką możemy zrobić.

— Może i tak. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Ale za to jedyna słuszna — dodaje z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mam wrażenie, że Remus i Syriusz tylko siedzą w kuchni i przy herbacie obgadują Harry'ego, plotkary się znalazły.
> 
> odnośnie wątku Cho i Cedrika... ten fanfik potrzebuje odrobiny szczęścia, okej? pozwólcie mi się nacieszyć. zresztą to taka miła odmiana, nie myślicie? oni zasługują, by być szczęśliwą rodzinką z gromadką dzieci.
> 
> widzimy się za tydzień.


	27. Ogród bliski memu sercu

Ciepły sen jest niczym delikatne kołysanie fal, ale im dłużej się śni, tym fale stają się większe, zamieniając powoli w sztorm, więc Harry budzi się z płytkim oddechem i szybko bijącym sercem, czując mdłości. 

Jego głowa pulsuje bólem, jakby zagrano nią w kręgle. Wielokrotnie. Harry marszczy brwi, zdezorientowany.

Wokół jest ciemno, Harry nie widzi nic oprócz nieprzeniknionej czerni. Przełyka ślinę. Gdzie jest? Co się stało? Dlaczego tu jest? Podkula nogi pod siebie i obejmuje je ramionami. Jednocześnie wpatruje się w mrok, próbując wypatrzeć nieistniejące potwory. Jednak żadna zgniła ręka nie wypełza zza łóżka. Jest cicho. Jest spokojnie. Harry chce uciec z tego nieznanego miejsca. Czuje się tu zupełnie odsłonięty; to nieswoje uczucie buzuje pod skórą, nie pozwalając skupić się na niczym innym.

Harry przeciera rękę twarz i opada na poduszki, po czym nakrywa się miękką kołdrą po sam nos. Przymyka oczy i próbuje zdusić te wszystkie uczucia. Zdusić, nim jego ciałem zawładnie panika...

Czy to szuranie?!

Harry podnosi się gwałtownie i rozgląda w ciemnościach. Nic nie widzi. Nic nie słyszy. Z westchnieniem kładzie się z powrotem, tym razem zamierzając zasnąć tak naprawdę. Obudzi się rano i wszystko będzie w porządku. Wystarczy zamknąć oczy, schować głowę pod kołdrę, a najlepiej całe ciało, pamiętając o najważniejszych stopach, i myśleć o wszystkim, co nie jest związane ze światem tuż za bezpieczną granicą łóżka. Wtedy przetrwanie nocy jest możliwe.

Harry'ego ostateczne budzą promienie słońca, które wpadają do pokoju przez wysokie okno zasłonięte beżową zasłoną. Wokół chłopca plącze się biała pościel, a Harry wreszcie zauważa, że jest w pokoju. 

Nie jest w celi w Azkabanie. Jest w przytulnym pokoju z łóżkiem.

Na usta Harry'ego wpełza radosny uśmiech, gdy odkrywa kołdrę i zeskakuje na ciemne panele. Przez zbyt gwałtowny ruch lekko kręci mu się w głowie, ale zamroczenie szybko mija, a Harry może rozejrzeć się po otoczeniu. 

Na środku pokoju znajduje się duże łóżko z pomąconą pościelą i szafką nocną, po lewej okno, po prawej wysoka szafa, na przeciwko łóżka niewielki kominek, a lekko z boku stolik z fotelem i drzwi prowadzące na korytarz.

Harry podchodzi do wysokiego okna sięgającego sufitu. Odsłania ciężkie zasłony i spogląda na zewnętrzny świat. Na dole widnieje ogród tak bliski sercu chłopca. Widzi pole słoneczników, wzgórze z dębem i krzaki róż. Każdy z kwiatów nosi w sobie oddech śmierci.

Dotyka szyby. Uścisk w sercu przypomina mu o wszystkich chwilach, które spędził z Tomem w tym ogrodzie. Dlaczego jednak istnieje on w rzeczywistości? Przecież to miał być sztuczny świat stworzony dla niego, dla Harry'ego.

— A może to właśnie kolejny sen? — szepcze. Przeciera zaszklone łzami oczy i cofa się parę kroków. 

Skoro nie zna odpowiedzi, to najwyższy czas, by je poznał. I dlatego naciska klamkę drzwi i wychodzi z krótki korytarz. Są tu jednak tylko drzwi do pokoju Harry'ego i schody. 

Potter wzrusza ramionami i schodzi na dół, starając się stąpać jak najciszej się da po drewnie, będąc na boso. Krzywi się za każdym razem, gdy stopy przyklejają się do drewna i wydają dźwięk, jakby ktoś odrywał taśmę klejącą.

Na dole jest murowany hol, drugie schody i drzwi. Harry podchodzi do nich;  chce otworzyć, ale są zamknięte. Wzdycha  chce wspiąć się na kolejne schody, jednak we wnęce zauważa kamienny portal prowadzący do dużej kuchni  połączonej  z jadalnią.

— Pan Gość, sir! — rozlega się skrzekliwy głos gdzieś na dole, a gdy Harry spogląda na podłogę, widzi skrzata domowego ubranego w prostą, czarną szatę. — Panicza nie ma, sir! Chciałby sir coś zjeść? Śniadania już nie ma, ale obiad jest! Ze wszelkimi witaminami, sir! — dodaje z dumą.

— Em... poproszę? — mówi. 

— Niech pan Gość usiądzie, Burka przygotuje. — Kłania się, a jej magia zaczyna czynić cuda. Zastawa unosi się w powietrzu wśród iskierek, by ułożyć się przed Harrym, który siedzi przy drewnianym stole. Burka nakłada pieczonych ziemniaczków z pieczenią i duszoną marchewką. 

— Życzy sir sobie wina? — pyta.

— Nie, dziękuję — odpowiada lekko oszołomiony. — I Harry wystarczy, naprawdę.

— Niech pan Gość mnie nie obraża, sir! — skrzeczy i znika. Po chwili pojawia się ze szklanką soku dyniowego unoszącą się nad jej głową. — Jeśli nie lubi wina, niech wypije soku. 

Harry bierze niepewnie szklankę i kładzie na stole. Jedzenie pachnie tak kusząco, że wygłodniały Harry wręcz się na nie rzuca. Mięso jest  ugotowane perfekcyjnie, wręcz rozpływa się w ustach. Bierze tak wielkie kęsy, że sos spływa mu po brodzie, więc wyciera go rękawem białej koszuli, którą ma na sobie. Nim się orientuje, talerz jest pusty. 

Harry odchyla się na krześle i duszkiem wypija sok. Jest mu ciepło, jest najedzony i wyspany. Już dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze, tak ludzko.

— Wstałeś? — Harry odwraca się gwałtownie, słysząc dobrze znany głos. 

O kamienny portal pełniący rolę drzwi opiera się Lord Voldemort. Ręce założone ma na piersi, a włosy ułożone na bok. Na wąskich ustach widnieje przekorny uśmiech.

— Wyspałeś się?

Harry kiwa głową i wstaje. Powoli podchodzi do Toma.

— To sen? — pyta i wyciąga rękę, chcąc dotknąć policzka Riddle'a. Jednak zanim zdąży to zrobić, to zgina się w pół i wymiotuje wprost na lśniące buty Voldemorta.

— Gdyby to był sen, moje buty nie zostałyby tak zbezczeszczone — rzuca z przekąsem. 

Harry podnosi się z klęczek i próbuje nie zwymiotować ponownie przez okropny zapach.

— Ja nie... — próbuje wytłumaczyć, ale gdy tylko zaczyna mówić, fala mdłości powraca i Harry zamyka usta, nie chcąc ponownie zwymiotować. Przełyka ostry i kwaśny posmak w gardle i wykrzywia twarz w stronę Riddle'a.

— Zjadłeś cały obiad? — pyta Voldemort z westchnieniem. — Burko, przyrządź Harry'emu kleik — poleca. Machnięcie różdżką usuwa resztki jedzenia pomieszane z kwasem żołądkowym z podłogi i podnosi chłopaka delikatnie do góry. — To zdecydowanie zbyt ciężkie jedzenie na twój żołądek.

— Ale przecież to musi być sen — upiera się Harry, spoglądając na ostre rysy twarzy Voldemorta.

— Musi? — pyta, unosząc brew, Voldemort.

— Tak — odpowiada. — Jesteś zbyt miły — tłumaczy. — A ja zrzygałem się na twoje buty.

— Nic, czego magia nie byłaby w stanie usunąć — wzdycha Voldemort. — Mogę nawet usunąć samo wspomnienie czy cofnąć czas, by nie dopuścić, być zniszczył mi obuwie. Proste — mówi, po czym uśmiecha się jakoś dziwnie w mniemaniu Harry'ego. Tak szeroko, że w kącikach oczu pojawiają się urocze "kurze łapki".

Po zjedzeniu niecałej miseczki kleiku i paru łykach wody Harry wychodzi na  zewnątrz, by zaciągnąć się zapachem kończącego się lata. Voldemort podąża za nim i pilnuje, śledząc każdy ruch uważnym wzrokiem.

Harry schodzi z niewielkiej werandy na trawę i przez chwilę stoi, czując jak źdźbła łaskoczą jego bose stopy. Wokół świergoczą ptaki, a niebo jest błękitne i onieśmiela ogromem wolności. Potter rozpościera ręce  i spogląda w stronę Voldemorta, który został na werandzie. 

— To naprawdę rzeczywistość? — pyta. Tom marszczy ciemne brwi i unosi lekko prawy kącik ust.  — Tak naprawdę...?  Prawdziwy świat jest taki piękny? Bez zimna, strachu i oślizgłych, kamiennych ścian?

— Naprawdę — potwierdza i podchodzi do Harry'ego, stając bardzo blisko. — Teraz jesteś  _moim_  więźniem.

— Jeśli nie będzie tu dementorów, to zostanę nim dobrowolnie. — Uśmiecha się, ukazując wszystkie zęby, ale uśmiech zamiera, po czym znika, gdy czuje zimną dłoń na policzku. Tom gładzi skórę jakby była to cenna, chińska porcelana. Kciuk zahacza o dolną wargę, naciągając ją i sprawiając, że napływa krwią, wyglądając apetyczne jak czerwony owoc. 

W końcu Voldemort się opamiętuje i robi krok do tyłu. 

— Co się właściwie tam stało? — pyta Harry, chcąc znać prawdę. Jego serce jeszcze łomocze w piesi, a głos brzmi niepewnie i trochę piskliwie. Harry chce schować głowę pod kołdrę i nie pokazywać zaczerwienionej twarzy nikomu, a szczególnie nie Tomowi.

— To dłuższa historia — mówi. — Usiądźmy. — Wskazuje ręką na wysoki dąb, po czym wyczarowuje miękki koc pod jego pniem. Harry siada niepewnie i podciąga nogi pod siebie.

Wokół jest cicho i spokojnie; wiejska sielanka wyciągnięta prosto z książki. Idealny krajobraz zakłócają jedynie zwiędłe krzaki róż. 

— Bo chciałeś mnie zabić — mówi Harry prosto z mostu, nie czekając aż Tom usiądzie czy sam zacznie mówić. — Pamiętam — podkreśla.

— Chciałem — przyznaje z uśmiechem, a Harry czuje ukłucie w sercu. Spuszcza głowę, a Voldemort mówi dalej:

— I prawie to zrobiłem. Prawie cię zabiłem. Ale ostatecznie z tego zrezygnowałem, w końcu żyjesz — dodaje gorzko. 

— Dlaczego? — Harry unosi głowę i spogląda w spokojnie oblicze Voldemorta, który patrzy gdzieś w dal, a w jego czerwonych oczach majaczy uczucie, którego Harry nie jest w stanie określić.

— Ciężko to określić. 

— Ale gdybyś miał? — dopytuje Harry. — Dlaczego? Przecież chciałem umrzeć.

— Może właśnie dlatego? — zastanawia się i wreszcie spogląda prosto w oczekujące oczy Harry'ego. — Nie wiem — odpowiada szczerze. — Po prostu nagle myśl, że byłbyś martwy, wydała się niepożądana, wręcz okropna.  I tyle. — Wzrusza ramionami. 

Harry czuje jak cała jego nadzieja pryska niczym bańka mydlana, ale nie potrafi określić, czego dokładnie oczekiwał. Ani tego dlaczego jest zawiedziony.

— Nie musisz się martwić, nadal jesteś moim małym, czarodziejem. 

— Już nie dzielnym? — droczy się.

— Już nie musisz być dzielnym — mówi spokojnie i odgarnia włosy z czoła Harry'ego. — Teraz jesteś moim cennym hurkruksem, jedynym który pozostał. Jesteś najważniejszy.

— Czyli dobrze zrozumiałem? — pyta Harry. — Mam w sobie cząstkę twojej duszy?

— Dokładnie.

— Dumbledore o tym wiedział? — Harry zastanawia się, czy czyny dyrektora były tym kierowane. To dlatego trzymał go w dzieciństwie z dala od czarodziejskiego świata? Bał się, że będzie zachowywał się jak Voldemort i wszystkich pozabija?

— Prawdopodobnie.

— Miałeś ich więcej.

— Jestem idiotą, że się z tobą tym dzielę, ale tak. Miałem wiele fragmentów duszy. Wchłonąłem je wszystkie... poza tym tkwiącym w tobie. — Voldemort uśmiecha się do Harry'ego dziwnie ciepłym uśmiechem. — Ty trzymasz mnie przy nieśmiertelności. Przynajmniej na razie.

— A potem co? Dlaczego tylko na razie? — dopytuje Harry.

— Zobaczysz — odpowiada tajemniczo i wyciąga rękę, by pogładzić policzek chłopca, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać. Harry przymyka powieki, rozkoszując się chłodnym dotykiem gładkiej dłoni.

— Poświęciłem dla ciebie tak wiele — szepcze, a Harry wbija w niego wzrok i marszczy brwi.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Zmieniłem plany, stałem się słabszy, zabiłem Nagini... Jesteś niebezpieczny, Harry Potterze. Diabelnie niebezpieczny. Świat powinien się ciebie bać.

Voldemort uśmiecha się, ale uśmiech ten szybko znika z jego twarzy. Wzdycha i spogląda w błękitne niebo. 

— Zginę przez ciebie. 

— Dlaczego tak mówisz? Ja... — przerywa na chwilę. — W sumie to nie wiem, ale... chyba nie liczę się aż tak? — pyta z niepewnością. 

— Jesteś najważniejszą osobą tej wojny — mówi Voldemort  z tajemniczym błyskiem w oku.

— Więc mnie wykorzystaj.

— Słucham? — Voldemort mruga, a Harry przełyka ślinę i zabiera się za wyjaśnianie.

— Pomogłeś mi, byłeś przy mnie, kiedy innych nie było. Wyciągnąłeś mnie stamtąd. To chyba naturalna kolej rzeczy, że chcę się odwdzięczyć? — Drapie się po głowie i uśmiecha nieśmiało. — Chcę ci pomóc. Pierdolę moralność i resztę. — Macha ręką i spogląda na Toma z nadzieją. — Chcę być wolny — dodaje, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewa dzika energia i nadzieja. 

Voldemort uśmiecha się szeroko.

— Niech więc tak będzie. 

— Co teraz? — pyta Harry z ciekawością, niecierpliwy, by coś wreszcie zrobić.

— Teraz pozostało ci już tylko życie — odpowiada Tom z uśmiechem czającym się na ustach. — Ale najpierw wypij eliksiry lecznicze — dodaje, a rozpromieniona twarz Harry'ego lekko przygasa.

~*~

Czarny Zamek kryje swe liczne wieże wśród wysokich świerków i licznych barier ochronnych. Kamienne mury lśnią od ilości magii, jaka przetacza się przez budynek — tętni w nich jak krew w żyłach. 

Lord Voldemort korzysta z prywatnego połączenia Fiuu między Czarnym Zamkiem a Dworem Róż, dlatego też pojawia się w swoim prywatnym gabinecie, zostawiwszy śpiącego Harry'ego bezpiecznego pod opieką Burki. Otrzepuje ciemną szatę z popiołu bardziej z nawyku niż konieczności i kieruje się do Głównej Sali, po drodze wzywając śmierciożerców przez Mroczny Znak.

Gdy dociera do przestronnej sali z tronem i kryształowym żyrandolem, jego zwolennicy już na niego czekają. Z zadowoleniem zauważa wśród nich dziedziców, którzy dzisiaj dostąpią wielkiego zaszczytu.

— Witajcie — mówi i staje przed tronem na podwyższeniu, rozkładając ręce, by powitać zebranych. Ze swojej pozycji widzi śmerciożerców, którzy z daleka może i przypominają czarną masę, ale on widzi każdego. I rozpoznaje każdego; zna imię, historię, każdą jedną myśl. Przyszpila wzrokiem Severusa Snape'a i mruży oczy jak kot. — Po latach udręki i niedoli wreszcie powstaliśmy! I jesteśmy jeszcze silniejsi! Pragnę powitać w naszych szeregach tych, którzy mogli dołączyć dopiero teraz, gdy mury Azkabanu runęły. Dziękuję, że stawiliście się na zebraniu pomimo ran; tych cielesnych i duchowych. 

Bellatriks wygląda jakby chciała wyrwać się z szeregu, ale opiera się i zamiast rzucić się w ramiona swego pana, uśmiecha się szaleńczo i wparuje jak artysta na dzieło geniusza w galerii sztuki.

— Pewnie jesteście zdziwieni moim wyglądem. — Wskazuje na swoją młodzieńczą twarz. — Jak wiecie zgłębiłem magię jak nikt inny i osiągnąłem nieśmiertelność. A dzięki odrodzeniu mogłem przybrać jakikolwiek wygląd. Ale nie to jest ważne! Jesteśmy tu, by świętować nasze pierwsze tak huczne zwycięstwo! Brawa, moi drodzy! — Z rezerwą klaska parę razy w dłonie, a wśród śmierciożerców wybuchają gromkie oklaski i entuzjastyczne  okrzyki.

— Dokonaliśmy rzeczy wielkich, ale dokonamy jeszcze większych! Jednak dzisiaj świętujemy! — Przed każdym pojawia się kieliszek czerwonego jak krew wina. — Zdrowie!

Słychać pojedyncze rozmowy, gdy śmierciożercy piją wino. Voldemort obserwuje ich jak sęp — doskonale wie, kto zdradza, kto jest tu, bo się boi, a nie dla idei. Wino to pierwszy krok, by wszystkich ich obnażyć.

— Jednakże — unosi palec wskazujący prawej ręki — dzisiaj jest także dzień, kiedy młodzież wreszcie dostanie szansę. Draco, Pansy, Theodore, Blaise... wystąpcie. 

Wymienieni czarodzieje robią parę kroków do przodu i stają w osobnym szeregu tuż przed obliczem Voldemorta. 

— Panie. — Kłaniają się nisko. Draco jest blady jak ściana, Pansy wręcz drży z nerwów, Blaise robi wszystko, by nie spojrzeć w oczy Czarnego Pana, a Theodore stoi niewzruszony i dumnie wyprostowany.

— Dostajecie dzisiaj szansę, by udowodnić swoją wartość. Nie zawiedźcie mnie, a zostaniecie przyjęci do szeregów śmierciożerców. A teraz wysłuchajcie swoich zadań...

Gdy młodzież się wycofuje, Voldemort rozsiada się na tronie, podpiera podbródek i czeka z lisim uśmiechem. Po chwili niewierni zaczynają padać jak muchy wśród charczenia i plucia krwią. 

Severus Snape upada na ziemię, desperacko chwytając za szyję i otwierając usta, próbując dostarczyć do płuc choć odrobinę powietrza. Jednak trucizna zabija go szybko.

— Nie toleruję zdrajców — mówi Voldemort, gdy ci, którym śmierć była przeznaczona, umarli, konając w mękach u jego stóp. — Nie toleruję tchórzy — syczy. — Każda niesubordynacja będzie karana, nie potrzebuję tchórzy — wręcz wypluwa to słowo. Wstaje i uśmiecha się, patrząc na krwawą maskaradę na podłodze. — Świętujmy nadejście nowej ery! 

Śmierciożercy zaczynają krzyczeć rozochoceni rozlewem krwi i pełni ulgi, że oni przeżyli. Draco Malfoy stoi w cieniu, zaciskając ręce w pięści i czując oddech śmierci na karku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na moje oko jest zbyt słodko, a Harry musi się zakochać, no ups.
> 
> i em... wreszcie zaczynamy zabawę?


	28. Nasz azyl

Dni we Dworze Róż płyną spokojnie. Ranki wypełnione są zapachem mocnej kawy, którą uwielbia Tom,  i pieczonego pieczywa pochłanianego przez Harry'ego. Po śniadaniu następuje jeden z nielicznych momentów, kiedy Harry może wreszcie pobyć z Voldemortem — powłóczyć się za nim, gdy warzy jakieś eliksiry i zarzucać milionem zbędnych pytań. Bo pan domu zazwyczaj znika po obiedzie i Harry nie udaje, że nie wie, co wyrabia. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że Voldemort planuje jak obrócić znany świat do góry nogami, ale Harry'ego niezbyt go obchodzi. Niech wymorduje wszystkich, Harry po prostu chce być z nim.

Harry'ego obchodzi przyjemne ciepło dnia i ciemne noce pełne gwiazd. Obchodzą go płochliwe ptaki, które czasami nabierają odwagi i wydziobują ziarno proste z jego wyciągniętej dłoni. Obchodzą go miłe pogawędki z Burką i długie rozmowy z Tomem na ganku, gdy przy świetle gwiazd zdradzają największe sekrety świata. 

I tylko chłodne i samotne noce burzą obraz sielanki.

— Jakie dzisiaj plany? — pyta Harry, obserwując jak Voldemort smaruje tosta truskawkowym dżemem, który spływa po chlebie jak gęsta krew.

— Ty zostajesz bezpieczny tu, a ja muszę omówić parę słów z Lucjuszem. — Tom nawet nie patrzy w stronę Harry'ego, wypowiadając te słowa.

— To idiota — odpowiada naburmuszony Harry. Nabiera pełną łyżkę miodu i wsadza do buzi całą naraz. Voldemort przewraca oczami. Chłopak chce coś powiedzieć w odpowiedzi na ten gest, ale usta zakleja lepka słodycz.

— Przydatny idiota — poprawia jego słowa ze spokojem i gryzie tosta, a spieczone pieczywo wydaje chrupiący dźwięk.

— Ja bardziej bym ci się przydał — mówi Potter, kładąc głowę na drewnianym stole. Z tej perspektywy widzi jak Tom odkłada posiłek i wreszcie spogląda na Harry'ego.

— Rozmawialiśmy o tym — wzdycha Voldemort. — Wiele razy — uściśla. — Zapewniam cię, że moje zdanie nie zmieniło się od wczoraj.

— Ale... — Harry podnosi się, chcą protestować dalej, ale Voldemort obraca się i kładzie mu palec na ustach, przerywając dalszą wypowiedź.

— Byłbyś w stanie kogoś zabić? — szepcze. — Bez zawahania podciąć gardło, wysłać Klątwę Uśmiercającą prosto w serce? 

— Gdybym miał różdżkę, to pewnie — odpowiada, niewiele myśląc o konsekwencjach tych słów.

— Nosisz w sobie moją cząstkę duszy. I dopóki nie rozwiążę problemu z esencją Ekrizdisa, zostajesz tu. Koniec kropka. — Voldemort spogląda na niego ze ściągniętymi brwiami. — Zrozum — mówi— że tu chodzi o twoje bezpieczeństwo. Czarny Zamek nie jest tak dobrze chroniony jak Dwór Róż. Śmierciożercy rozszarpią cię jak hieny szczeniaczka. 

— Umiem się bronić — mówi. — W dodatku z Bellą się dogadywałem — upiera się.

— Oddzielały was kraty — przypomina Voldemort. Odsuwa się i wyciąga rękę z filiżanką, a dzbanek unosi się w powietrze i nalewa gorącej kawy.

— Nie chcę tu siedzieć — odpowiada Harry, nadal upierając się przy swoim. 

— Chcesz wrócić do Azkabanu? — Głos Toma jest zimny i podszyty irytacją. Harry kuli się w sobie na samo wspomnienie. 

— Przecież wiesz, że nie, ale... tu jest nudno, bo co ja tu robię? Siedzę wśród książek i martwych róż. — Zakłada ręce i spogląda na Voldemorta spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

— To je ożyw — rzuca uwagę Riddle i wstaje. — Biblioteka jest do twojej dyspozycji — dodaje i wychodzi, a Harry zostaje sam. 

— To zwykłe wykorzystywanie — mamrocze i dopija sok. Burka z pośpiechem zgarnia wszystko ze stołu i zaczyna sprzątać. Dla Harry'ego to znak, że ma się wynosić z jej kuchni i nie przeszkadzać.  — Jakby sam nie mógł naprawić kwiatów, które sam zniszczył — dodaje i trzaska drzwiami, wychodząc na ganek. 

Słońce wisi wysoko, oświetlając ogród przyjemnym blaskiem. Liście dębu szumią, gdy Harry podąża grząską ścieżką, przypatrując się różom. Przy niewielkiej polanie, którą Harry zna dobrze ze snów, rosną najbardziej poszkodowane krzewy. Tu nawet trawa wyschła na wiór, jakby ktoś oblał ją żrącym specyfikiem. 

— Albo Tom nie wie, że kwiaty się podlewa — mówi do siebie z przekąsem. 

Kuca i bierze w palce płatek róży, który rozpada się, gdy tylko go dotyka jakby zrobiony z popiołu. Przeciera pył między palcami, po czym wysypuje na uschniętą trawę. 

— Czeka mnie dużo pracy — wzdycha i podnosi się. Przechodzi przez kolczaste krzaki i udaje się do pobliskiej szopy na narzędzia. Za drewnianą budką rozciąga się łąka, a na łące coś, o czym Harry wolałby zapomnieć. Mimo to mija szopę i staje przed kamiennym murem, za którym rozciąga się złociste ściernisko z okrągłymi balotami słomy.

Przy wysokim krzewie widnieje świeżo skopana ziemia, a Harry bardzo dobrze wie, co jest tam zakopane. Przełyka ślinę.

Nie za bardzo wie jak się ma czuć z faktem, że Nagini zginęła za niego. Gani się, że jego myśli są tak egoistyczne, bo jedyne, co potrafi wyróżnić z wielu skomplikowanych uczuć, to ulga. Ulga, że jest żywy, bezpieczny. Nieważne jakim kosztem. 

Harry wraca się i zrywa wyschnięty kwiat róży, po czym  kładzie go na prowizorycznym grobie węża. Pamięta jak Tom wyszedł w ulewę i wrzucił martwe cielsko do głębokiego dołu. Harry siedział przy kominku w salonie owinięty kocem i przez szybę patrzył, jak mokra szata Voldemorta przylepia się do jego szerokich barków.

Potter wzdycha i wchodzi do szopy, by wziąć szpadel. Stara się oczyścić umysł z jadowitych myśli i zająć go pracą, gdy przekopuje grządki i spulchnia ziemię. 

Gdy kończy, słońce powoli zachodzi za wzgórzem. Harry prostuje zbolałe place i podbiera się na szpadlu wbitym w ziemię. Osłania oczy ręką i wpatruje się w jasne słońce. Chmury powoli gromadzą się i zasłaniają błękitne niebo. Harry czuje uciążliwą duchotę i postanawia, że potrzebuje czegoś zimnego, dlatego też odstawia narzędzia do szopy, którą zamyka i wraca do dworku. 

— Burko! — Z wahaniem wchodzi do kuchni i rozgląda się za skrzatką.

— Czego sir sobie życzy, sir! — woła piskliwie, materializując się tuż u stóp chłopaka. 

— Mamy jakąś lemoniadę?

— Oczywiście sir! — mówi z poważnym wyrazem twarzy i znika. 

— Tylko z lodem proszę! — woła za nią i wraca na ganek, by dać odpocząć bolącym kościom. Kładzie się na drewnianym leżaku z westchnieniem. Nawet nie zauważa, kiedy zasypia ogarnięty zmęczeniem.

Budzi go sowa. Jej pohukiwanie to jedyny odgłos, który niesie się suchym powietrzem. Harry odgarnia cienki koc, którego nie pamięta, by brał. Na stoliku obok stoi pełna szklanka lemoniady zaczarowana tak, by lód się nie roztopił. Harry odgarnia spocone włosy i wypija zawartość duszkiem. 

Nagle powietrze przeszywa jasny błysk, po którym rozlega się głuchy grzmot. Harry podskakuje  rozgląda się ze strachem po ogrodzie. Zaczyna padać deszcz, istne oberwanie chmury. Harry szybko wchodzi do domu i zamyka drzwi. Odstawia pustą szklankę w kuchni i kieruje się do swojego pokoju. 

Pierwsze co robi, to zasłania wysokie okna, ale  i tak błyskawice oświetlają każdy kąt, nadając cieniom upiornego kształtu. Harry całą kołdrę zrzuca na ziemię, zostawia tylko pojedynczą poduszkę, i kładzie się na gołym materacu zaścielonym jedynie cienkim prześcieradłem. 

Wpatruje się w zdobiony sufit i próbuje zignorować trzaski grzmotów na zewnątrz. Ostateczne przewraca się na drugi bok, podkula nogi i zasypia.

Jednak nadal słyszy szmery. Szmery i jęki, które ostatecznie go budzą.

Jest cały spocony i klejący. Dotyka gorącego czoła i rozgląda się w panice. Na zewnątrz nadal szaleje nawałnica; gałęzie dębu uderzają w szyby, a ciężkie krople deszczu bębnią o dach. 

Jednak Harry w tym hałasie słyszy co innego. Ciche jęki. Jakby charczenie trupa. Podrywa się z łóżka, bierze poduszkę i wchodzi na korytarz, nie oglądając się za siebie. Byle dalej od Ginny. Bo Harry wie, że to ona i wie, że nie przeżyje nocy z  _nią_ w pokoju. 

Schodzi na dół i wchodzi drugimi schodami do części domu, gdzie znajduje się sypialnia Voldemorta. Nie puka, po prostu otwiera proste, drewniane drzwi i wchodzi do pomieszczenia, na środku którego znajduje się duże łóżko z czarną pościelą. 

Tom nie śpi. Czyta książkę przy mętnym blasku świecy, a Harry'ego uderza myśl, że w tych okularach wygląda jak profesor Harvardu.

— Burza mnie obudziła — tłumaczy Harry  i drepcze z poduszką przytuloną do piersi do wolnej strony łóżka, po czym pakuje się pod kołdrę i przekręca na bok.

— Ostatni raz — wzdycha Voldemort i przewraca stronę książki. Harry uśmiecha się lekko.

 _Jakby nie mówił tego co noc_ — myśli i zasypia snem wolnym od koszmarów... i Ginny.

~*~

Draco zerka zza regału i obserwuje jak blondynka przesuwa palcem po grzbietach wielokolorowych ksiąg. Fioletowa z gwiazdkami zaczyna śpiewać dziecięcą piosenkę, co wzbudza perlisty śmiech u dziewczyny. 

 _Teraz albo nigdy_  — myśli Draco i wychodzi zza regału.

— Cześć — mówi, po czym od razu karci się w myślach.  _Nie mogłeś powiedzieć niczego bardziej sztywnego, idioto._

Luna Lovegood odwraca się w jego stronę, a jej duże oczy rozszerzają się, nadając jej wygląd ryby. 

— Uroczej ryby — mówi Draco, a Luna uśmiecha się, ukazując rząd drobnych zębów. 

— Najsłodsze ryby pływają w naszym hogwarckim jeziorze — mówi.

— Ta... na czele z Wielką Kałamarnicą — sarka Malfoy. 

— Dokładnie! — przytakuje z entuzjazmem Luna, nie zwracając uwagi na sarkazm swojego rozmówcy. — Widziałeś kiedyś jej oczy? Są pełne miłości. 

— Nie — odpowiada. — Nie mam ochoty wylądować w jej brzuchu.

— Ależ skądże! — oburza się dziewczyna. — Zjada tylko przystojnych brunetów, których oczy mienią się fiołkami — dodaje lekkim tonem. 

Zapada cisza. Luna kartkuje księgę, a Draco stoi z boku jak ten kołek, próbując wymyślić sposób, w jaki mógłby wciągnąć dziewczynę w rozmowę. Bo Luna to idealny sposób, by sprostać zadaniu Voldemorta i Draco nie zamierza zmarnować tej szansy. Nie po to śledził dziewczynę przez pół Hogwartu, by teraz po prostu się poddać.

— Czego szukasz? — pyta w końcu, chcąc przerwać ciszę.

— Sposobu jak wyleczyć rannego terstala — odpowiada. 

— Spróbuj w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. — Draco widzi w tym swoją szansę, pomoże jej i w ten sposób zyska wdzięczność i dozgonną przyjaźń, co ułatwi realizację planu.

— Myślisz, że tam coś o tym będzie? — Odwraca się w jego stronę z miną pełną nadziei.

— Pewnie — odpowiada. — To przecież czarnomagiczne stwory.

— Wcale nie! — krzyczy i marszczy jasne brwi. 

— Nie?

— Nie! Są miłe i urocze!

— Jaaasne... — mówi z powątpiewaniem, ale wpada na świetny pomysł i pyta: —To może mi pomożesz? Nauczysz mnie o terstalach!

— To idealny pomysł! — mówi i chwyta jego rękę w obie swoje. Draco próbuje nie patrzeć w wielkie oczy lśniące niczym najjaśniejsze iskierki. — Chodźmy! — Uśmiecha się i ciągnie go w stronę wyjścia.

— Do widzenia, pani Prince! — krzyczy Luna na odchodnym. — Powodzenia w szukaniu Zgryźliwych Moli!

Tuż przed granicą Zakazanego Lasu Draco puszcza rękę Luny i zatrzymuje się. Dziewczyna ogląda się z pytającym wyrazem twarzy. 

— Chyba... nie idziemy do Zakazanego Lasu? — pyta blady.

— Ależ oczywiście! — krzyczy uradowana, tym samym potwierdzając najgorsze obawy Malfoya.  — Gdzie indziej miałyby żyć? Tylko tam są wolne — dodaje, patrząc na niego wielkimi, błękitnymi oczami. Malfoy przełyka ślinę, kiedy dziewczyna znika wśród gęstych zarośli lasu.

— Czekaj! — krzyczy i dogania ją szybko. Splata ze sobą ich palce, patrząc gdzieś w bok. — Nie możemy się rozdzielić — tłumaczy.

— Jasne, w końcu króliczki to strachliwe stworzonka — mówi do siebie, ale po chwili zmienia ton na podekscytowany, gdy wspina się na palce i wolną ręką wskazuje na niebo. — Słońce wyszło zza chmur! 

— No, super — mamrocze Draco, a Luna obdarza go olśniewającym uśmiechem i ciągnie w stronę ciemnej strony lasu, gdzie korony drzew splatają się tak gęsto, że tylko nieliczne promienie słońca się przez nie przedostają. 

— Jak zginiemy, to to twoja wina — mówi roztargniony i rozgląda się wokoło, nadsłuchując. — Słyszałem, że tu żyją nawet wilkołaki.

— Są puchate i mięciutkie — potwierdza Lovegood.

 _Niezrównoważona psychicznie wariatka_ , mówi w myślach Draco.

Idą jeszcze chwilę, zanim Luna zatrzymuje się i ściąga z ramienia ciężką torbę. Kładzie ją na trawie z westchnieniem ulgi i wyciąga ze środka dwa kawałki surowego mięsa ociekającego krwią. 

— Masz. — Wyciąga rękę z jednym kawałkiem i podaje Draco.

 _Wszystko, by przeżyć_ , myśli i chwyta miękkie mięso z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy. Kawałek jest śliski i ciężki.

— Wystaw tak rękę — instruuje go Luna, wyciągając swoją i pokazując jak ma to zrobić.  — I poczekaj. Zapach krwi ich przyciągnie.

— K-krwi?! — Draco odwraca się gwałtownie w stronę dziewczyny.

— Lubią surowe mięsko — tłumaczy z uśmiechem dziewczyna. Draco chce krzyknąć, że oni oboje też są surowym mięsem, ale zaraz po jej słowach w zaroślach coś szeleści i na polanę pełną pokrzyw wychodzi czarny koń. A raczej jego szkielet obleczony czarną, błyszczącą skórą posiadający skrzydła nietoperza. 

Terstal parska i uderza przednimi kopytami o ziemię. Luna robi niewielki krok do przodu, a terstal strzyga uszami i podchodzi do dziewczyny, po czym porywa wielki kawał mięsa wielkimi zębiskami i zjada na raz. 

Draco wpatruje się w stworzenie oszołomiony.  Pierwszy raz może zobaczyć terstala. Przed oczami staje mu ostatnie zebranie śmierciożerców, widzi posadzkę czerwoną od krwi i zatrutego wina oraz ludzi ubranych w czarne szaty, którzy leżą w tej krwi i powoli umierają. A nikt nie rusza się, by im pomóc; jedynie Czarny Pan śmieje się mrocznie.

— Oooch! — wykrzykuje dziewczyna. — Widzisz je? 

— Ty też? — pyta Draco. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się smutno i kiwa głową. Draco uznaje, że grzeczniej będzie nie kontynuować tematu, więc zamiast tego pyta:

— Dlaczego tu przychodzisz?

— Bo to moi jedyni przyjaciele — odpowiada, a Draco łapie się na tym, że zaczyna współczuć dziewczynie.

— A Granger i Weasley? Przecież byłaś z nimi i pomagałaś uwolnić Pottera. — Draco korzysta ze sposobności i przechodzi do kwestii, która go najbardziej interesuje.

— Tak, było zabawnie — mówi  z uśmiechem, który dla Draco wydaje się bardzo smutny. — Ale teraz już ich nie ma, każdy zajmuje się swoimi sprawami... ale niedługo mamy się spotkać! — dodaje radośniejszym tonem.

— Naprawdę? — pyta Draco, a jego serce głośno dudni.

— Yhym — mruczy i głaszcze terstala po głowie. — Ale ty też możesz przyjść! — Odwraca się w stronę Draco z zarumienionymi policzkami i świecącymi oczami. — Skoro jesteś moim przyjacielem, to możesz przyjść. I wtedy będziemy razem i nikt nie będzie samotny — dodaje.

Draco czuje się, jakby dziewczyna odniosła mylne wrażenie, że on też jest samotny, ale kontynuuje grę i przytakuje.

— Byłoby świetnie — mówi.

— To załatwione! — Luna klaszcze w dłonie i nagradza Draco uśmiechem, który powoduje, że coś nieprzyjemnie ściska jego klatkę piersiową, jakby potwór wyrzutów sumienia. — Cieszę się, że zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi!

— Ja też — odpowiada z nerwowym uśmiechem i przygląda się kolejnym terstalom wychodzącym z lasu. 

Gdy Draco wraca do zamku z radosną Luną u boku, nie może pozbyć się ponurego poczucia osiągnięcia celu. Wykonał pierwszą część zadania, jest już bliżej, by wykonać wolę Pana, ale coś w obrazie tańczącej śród kwiatów i much blondynki nie pozwala mu się cieszyć. 

Ale zrobi to. Zostanie śmierciożercą, z którego jego ojciec będzie dumny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do zobaczenia za tydzień~! lecę oglądać Class od Lies :*


	29. Krwawe niebo w twoich oczach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the madness begin~

— Co robisz? — Harry zagląda przez ramię Voldemorta i patrzy jak wlewa do kociołka ślinę rogatej żaby, po czym miesza dwa razy zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara. Voldemort wzdycha zirytowany, ale odpowiada.

— Warzę eliksir.

— Ale jaki dokładnie? — dopytuje.

Riddle odwraca się w stronę Harry'ego z błyskiem w oku. 

— Dzięki niemu wreszcie osiągnę cel, o który walczyłem.

— Wszczepisz te dusze? — Harry wie, że jego zachowanie może być troszkę irytujące, ale nie może się powstrzymać. 

— Dokładnie. — Voldemort odwraca wzrok i ponownie miesza eliksir, po czym dolewa do środka gęstą, czerwoną substancję, a ciecz zaczyna wściekle wrzeć. 

— Tak miało być? — Harry nigdy nie znał się nie eliksirach, szczególnie nie na tak skomplikowanych, ale taka reakcja nie wydaje się być prawidłowa.

— Wynocha. — Głos Toma jest zimny i nieprzyjemny, a Harry wycofuje się z pracowni, nie chcąc naradzić się na gniew czarnoksiężnika. Wie, że jak już Tom skończy i mu się uda, będzie w dobrym nastroju i w końcu będzie można z nim po ludzku porozmawiać.

Harry postanawia, że pójdzie do ogrodu.  Wewnątrz wciąż buzuje poczucie niesprawiedliwości, choć Harry stara się je stłumić, wiedząc, że takie dziecinne zachowanie donikąd nie zaprowadzi. Ale i tak trzaska drzwiami.

Na chwilę przysiada na schodkach i podbiera się, nadymając policzki. Jeszcze nie wyglądają tak jak zwykły, ale powoli nabierają kształtu, a okropne wychudzenie przechodzi w niepamięć. Harry prostuje się i spogląda na kościste ręce i wąskie nadgarstki z bladymi śladami kajdan; Tom mówi, że nie znikną, za późno zaczęto je leczyć. 

Ogród woła Harry'ego niby magiczną pieśnią, ale tak naprawdę to chłopakowi się po prostu nudzi. Bierze konewkę i zaczyna podlewać ogołocone krzaki róż. Ostatnio poobcinał martwe pędy, więc teraz czeka, aż roślina puści nowe — jasnozielone i delikatne. 

Podczas pracy uderza w niego myśl, że chyba nie chce tak żyć. Zatrzymuje się, a konewka wypada z jego dłoni na grząską ziemię. Harry obraca się na pięcie i wraca biegiem do dworu. Z zamachem otwiera drzwi, drewno uderza z trzaskiem o ścianę, by zbiec po schodkach do piwnicy, gdzie znajduje się pracownia Voldemorta. 

Na dole unosi się ostry zapach spalenizny, a Harry zastanawia się, czy to pomyłka Toma, czy po prostu eliksir tak okropnie reaguje. 

Harry podchodzi do żelaznych drzwi i ostrożnie je otwiera. Tom nachyla się nad kociołkiem  grzebie ręką wewnątrz. Mięśnie napinają się na odsłoniętej skórze ręki, jakby Riddle używał dużo siły. W końcu podnosi się i poprawia rękawy szaty, przywracając je do pierwotnej pozycji. 

— I co teraz? — pyta Harry, nie mogąc wytrzymać. 

— Teraz decyzja należy do ciebie. — Voldemort podchodzi do niego z uśmiechem samozadowolenia. 

— Czyli ci się udało? — pyta Harry, wnioskując po braku wyzwisk. 

— Wątpiłeś? — Tom przekrzywia głowę, a zbłąkane kosmyki opadają na wysokie czoło. Harry bardzo chce je odgarnąć, poczuć ich, zapewne miękką i miłą w dotyku, strukturę, ale powstrzymuje się w ostatnim momencie. Jego palce wręcz mrowią, ale Harry dusi pragnienie silną wolą.

— Wcale — odpowiada, przenosząc wzrok na ustawione pod ścianą różnokolorowe fiolki. Tom uśmiecha się jakby pozjadał wszystkie rozumy świata, po czym wraca do pracy i zaczyna coś dolewać i sypać kolorowe proszki. — I co teraz? — pyta Harry, nie chcąc znowu zirytować czarodzieja zaglądaniem przez ramię.

— Teraz zadaję ci ważne pytanie.

— Jakie? 

— Musisz zdecydować — mówi — kim chcesz być. 

— A jakie są opcje?

— Opcja "a" — szepcze z uśmiechem czającym się w kąciku ust — oznacza, że wycofujesz się jak tchórz. Z kolei opcja "b" gwarantuje ci niezwykłe przeżycia po mojej stronie na wojnie. 

— A opcja "c"? — dopytuje Harry, a serce łomocze w piersi. 

— Hm? — Głos Voldemorta to niski pomruk drapieżnika.

— Robię, co chcę — mówi Harry z uśmiechem i cofa się o krok.

— Zależy, co dokładnie chcesz zrobić, bo widzisz, mój mały czarodzieju... jeśli zgodzisz się wykonać moje małe zadanie, nie będzie już odwrotu. 

Harry milczy. Wpatruje się w spokojne oblicze Toma. Na kształtne usta, które chciałby teraz pocałować, na ciemne brwi, wysokie kości policzkowe i iskrzące się czymś niebezpiecznym oczy — czymś niebezpiecznym, ale pociągającym. 

— A jakbym chciał cię pocałować? — wypala, zanim zdąży pomyśleć. Natychmiast żałuje swojego niewyparzonego języka i chce zapaść się pod ziemię. Gdy wreszcie zbiera się na odwagę, by spojrzeć na Toma, ten nie wydaje się zły ani zaskoczony. 

— Musisz na to zasłużyć — mówi z uśmiechem, który Harry z ręką na sercu mógłby nazwać szczeniackim. Bo naprawdę! To szczery uśmiech z zawadiacko podniesionymi brwiami i błyszczącymi oczami. Chociaż ich przerażający kolor trochę psuje efekt.

— Jak? — Harry przekrzywia głowę, a przydługa grzywka zasłania lekko oczy.

Voldemort odwraca się, by po chwili stanąć przed Harrym z wyciągniętą rękę zaciśniętą w pięść. 

— Potrzebuję twojej pomocy — mówi. — Ale ta pomoc niesie za sobą konsekwencje.

— Jakie?

— Już nigdy się ode mnie nie uwolnisz. — Harry ma ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Bo przecież to brzmi absurdalnie. Gdyby Harry w ogóle chciał się uwolnić od Voldemorta, w końcu to przy nim czuje się bezpiecznie, jemu może zaufać i jemu zwierzyć ze wszystkich swych zmartwień, a on mu pomoże. 

— Czyli co mam zrobić?

Tom chwyta ciepłą dłoń Harry'ego w swoje lodowate palce i kładzie na wnętrzu kryształ jaśniejący blaskiem tysiąca gwiazd. 

— Co to?  — Tom mrozi go wzrokiem za głupie pytanie, a Harry uśmiecha się bez cienia skruchy. — Już przestaję — mówi z uśmiechem. 

— Ja wypiję eliksir, a ty musisz przyłożyć kamień do mojej klatki piersiowej. — Kieruje dłoń Harry'ego do swojego ciała i przykłada ją tuż pod miejscem, gdzie spotykają się kości obojczyków.  — Nie zwracaj uwagi, że syczy, że ja syczę, że pocieknie trochę krwi. Ma wtopić się w ciało. 

Harry spogląda w górę rozszerzonymi z przerażenia oczami. 

— Będzie cię boleć? — pyta, czując się nieswojo. 

— Zapewne — odpowiada i zaczyna grzebać przy stanowisku z kociołkiem i eliksirami. Chwyta parę fiolek i wlewa je do kociołka, po czym szybko miesza. Wreszcie gasi ogień i przelewa przeźroczystą ciecz do pustego naczynia. — I ciebie też — dodaje Tom, nie spoglądając na Harry'ego. Przygląda się jak eliksir mieni się w świetle świecy.

— Po co ci to tak w ogóle? — Harry'emu coraz mniej podoba się ten pomysł. Bo wtapiać w ciało kryształ? Idiotyczne. Istne szaleństwo. 

— Nieśmiertelność.

— Mam wrażenie, że to twoja odpowiedź na wszystko — mamrocze pod nosem Potter. Voldemort zbywa jego protesty wzruszeniem ramion.

— Przelałem w ten prosty kryształ esencję Ekrizdisa. Znalazłem sposób, by ją zapieczętować i ujarzmić — mówi. — Niestety w zapiskach były błędy i luki. Poważne luki. Musiałem odtworzyć ten eliksir — unosi fiolkę z przeźroczystym płynem do góry, by pokazać Harry'emu — praktycznie od zera. 

— Co on robi?

— Zwiąże twoją duszę z moją — odpowiada z uśmiechem, a Harry przełyka ślinę, nagle czując się dość niepewnie. — Dzięki temu będę miał zapewnioną ochronę przed szaleństwem dementorów. 

— Czyli jeśli ja umrę... to i ty? — pyta niepewnie Harry. 

— Bardziej stanę się wygłodniałym dementorem. — Voldemort wzrusza ramionami, jakby w ogóle nie brał tej możliwości pod uwagę.

— Ale — w Harrym wszystko buzuje z emocji — dementorzy to najobrzydliwsze stworzenia świata! Są okropne! I ja to wiem najlepiej — dodaje z mocą, przykładając rękę do serca. — Nie możesz chcieć się nim stać. Nie możesz. 

— Harry, Harry, Harry... czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że pozwolę ci umrzeć? — pyta Voldemort, chwytając podbródek Harry'ego i unosząc go lekko do góry.

— Kiedyś przecież muszę umrzeć — przypomina Potter, wpatrując się w te zuchwałe oczy. 

— Niekoniecznie. — Tom puszcza Harry'ego i odsuwa się, jednak nadal pozostaje blisko drugiego czarodzieja. — Mój horkrus w tobie jest wieczny, a więc i ty jesteś.

— Dzięki horkruksowi jestem nieśmiertelny? — pyta Harry. Przegryza wnętrze policzka  marszczy brwi. — To... — szuka odpowiednich słów — dziwne. 

— Tak myślisz? — Voldemort unosi brew, ale nie poświęca wiele uwagi obawom Harry'ego. Zamiast tego skupia się na rzeczom dla niego ważnym. Rozpina szatę i ściąga ją zupełnie, zostając w prostych spodniach.

Harry nie może nie patrzeć na szczupłą sylwetkę Toma — na szerokie ramiona, lekko wychudzoną posturę i wystające łokcie. Wszystkie elementy idealnie do siebie pasują i tworzą obraz człowieka, za którym Harry skoczyłby w ogień. W końcu to Tom uratował Harry'ego. 

— Możesz zaczynać — mówi i rozkłada szeroko ręce.

— Co konkretnie mam zrobić? 

Tom wzdycha z irytacją, ale i tak tłumaczy:

— Po prostu go przyłóż. Magia zrobi resztę — mówi i wypija eliksir duszkiem.

Harry czuje jak jego ręce nieprzyjemnie się pocą, gdy unosi mały kryształ i przyciska go tuż pod obojczykami Toma. 

Skóra wokół zaczyna syczeć, gdy minerał wypala tkankę. Dziwne ciepło emanuje z kryształu i parzy palce Harry'ego, który chce puścić przedmiot, jednak z tyłu głowy czai się myśl, że nie może zawieść Toma. Dlatego zaciska palce jeszcze mocniej, przy okazji krzywiąc się z bólu, gdy kryształ pali jak rozgrzane żelazo. 

Ze skórą Toma w miejscu, gdzie Harry przykłada kryształ, zaczyna dziać się coś niedobrego — czarnieje i zaczyna obficie krwawić, plamiąc wszystko wokół żywą czerwienią. 

Przedmiot zagłębia się coraz bardziej w ciało, Harry dociska go jeszcze trochę, aż wreszcie kryształ błyska białym światłem i robi się lodowaty. Dopiero teraz Harry odrywa bolące place i bierze się na odwagę, by spojrzeć na twarz Voldemorta. 

Tom spogląda na niego z czymś dziwnym w oczach. Harry nie jest w stanie określić, co to dokładnie jest, ale wywołuje motylki w jego brzuchu.

— To... już? — szepcze z lekkim zaskoczeniem. 

Voldemort nie odzywa się, spogląda w dół na poparzone palce chłopaka i bierze je w swoje lodowate dłonie, po czym unosi do góry i przyciska do ust. Harry czuje nacisk miękkich warg i nie potrafi na niczym skupić myśli. 

To najmilsze i najdziwniejsze uczucie, którego Harry kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Delikatny dotyk sprawia, że oddech staje się szybszy, a bicie serca ogłusza tak bardzo, że Harry jest w stanie słyszeć jedynie jak głośno dudni mu w uszach.

Unosi głowę i napotyka twardy wzrok Riddle'a, jakby ten podjął decyzję. A potem te miękkie usta znajdują się na tych Harry'ego, a świat zatrzymuje się na trzy pełne sekundy. Po nich Voldemort odsuwa się z uśmiechem, który niesamowicie irytuje Harry'ego, więc postanawia zetrzeć go z bladej twarzy Toma i całuje go ponownie.

Wsuwa zakrwawione palce w szorstkie włosy i oddaje się zmysłom, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Skupia się na smaku krwi i delikatnych muśnięciach języka, zatracając się bez reszty.


	30. Tańcz, błaźnie, tańcz

Harry czuje się zamroczony tym wszystkim; wokół światła tańczą, a dźwięki buzują magiczną energią, dźwięcząc w  uszach jak natrętny owad. 

— Chyba cię kocham — mówi cicho ściśniętym z emocji głosem. Powinien odchrząknąć, ale nie chce zepsuć magii chwili, bo ta chwila jest dla niego ważna, nawet bardzo ważna. Bo to coś nowego i fascynującego — całować Toma Riddle'a i zatracić się w tym całkowicie. 

— Och? — Voldemort ma czelność się zaśmiać, Harry marszczy brwi. — Wiesz, że to nie jest miłość, a raczej syndrom sztokholmski czy inne gówno?

Harry wypuszcza powietrze nosem i uśmiecha się delikatnie. Unosi rękę i gładzi blady policzek Toma, czując iskierki ciepła pod palcami za każdym razem, gdy dotykają skóry.

— To nie jest prawdziwa miłość — dodaje Voldemort, wtulając się w wychudzoną rękę Harry'ego. Przymyka na chwilę oczy, a gdy je otwiera, to płoną czerwienią.

— Może i nie. — Harry wzrusza ramionami. — Ale nie obchodzi mnie zdanie mugolskich psychologów, dla mnie ta miłość istnieje. A skoro istnieje, to jest prawdziwa.

— To dobrze — mówi Tom, po czym przytula Harry'ego mocno do swojej piersi. Chłopak chowa głowę przed światem, czując się bezpiecznie w tych ramionach. — Bo nie zamierzam cię nikomu oddać — dodaje zaborczo i zacieśnia swój uścisk. 

Przez moment po prostu tak stoją — otoczeni zapachem spalenizny, kolorowymi fiolkami  i ich własną krwią. Harry wsłuchuje się w spokojne bicie serca i wdycha ten dziwny zapach, który ich otacza, wiedząc, że teraz od zawsze będzie się kojarzył z tą chwilą.

W pewnym momencie Tom się odsuwa i zaczyna przeciągać.

— Przez parę dni będę odczuwał lekkie niedogodności i bóle mięśni — tłumaczy w odpowiedzi na zmartwiony wzrok Harry'ego. — Ten kryształ — wskazuje na minerał tkwiący w jego skórze — trochę obciąża organizm. Ale potem, gdy nieśmiertelność będzie już płynąć w moich żyłach, wszystkie negatywne odczucia ustaną. 

— Nie podoba mi się ten pomysł. — Harry zerka na swoje ręce, na których krew zostawiła dziwnie symetryczne spirale. — Co to? — pyta, unosząc rękę, by pokazać Tomowi. 

— Znak, że należysz do mnie — mówi.

— I nic więcej mi nie powiesz? — dopytuje Harry. — Żadnych szczegółów?

— W swoim czasie. — Voldemort całuje go lekko w usta i zaczyna się ubierać. Harry przez chwilę stoi, a wszystkie jego zmysły skupiają się na Tomie i ustach, które wciąż go przyjemnie mrowią. 

Riddle zaczyna sprzątać i układać fiolki na miejsca. Czyści kociołek, wyrzuca zeschnięte liście i chowa te składniki, które mogą się jeszcze przydać.

— Dlaczego nie każesz zrobić tego Burce? — pyta Harry. Siada na krześle, tak że oparcie służy jako podpora dla rąk i brody, i przygląda się Voldemortowi.

— Nie lubię jak ktoś grzebie w moich rzeczach. — Tom mówi to nie przerywając porządkowania składników w odpowiednich słojach. — Muszę to robić sam, tylko wtedy będę miał pewność, że wszystko jest dobrze. 

— Yhym — mruczy Harry i kładzie głowę na ramionach, które trzyma na oparciu krzesła. Przymyka oczy i wdycha przyjemny zapach ziół, korzeni i eliksirów podszyty nutą spalenizny. 

— Muszę iść.

— Co, już? — Harry podnosi gwałtownie głowę i wpatruje się w Voldemorta. Miał nadzieję, że ten dzień spędzą razem. 

— Nagły wypadek — tłumaczy.

— Co się stało? 

— Barty Crouch się stał. Prostego zadania wykonać nie potrafi. — Voldemort mruży niebezpiecznie oczy i gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, to z pewnością byłby to ten. 

— Nie mogę iść z tobą? — Harry ożywia się na tę myśl. Może wreszcie opuści Dwór Róż i wreszcie zobaczy świat.

— Mówiłem ci, że to niebezpieczne. — Tom zbliża się do Harry'ego i chyli się, by ich twarze były na tej samej wysokości. — Nie mogę tak ryzykować — dodaje, odsuwając kosmyk z czoła chłopca, co odsłania wyrazistą na bladej skórze bliznę. 

— Mogę mieć maskę, albo coś! Nie możesz mnie tu trzymać cały czas. — Harry nadyma usta i unika wzroku Toma.

— Pomyślę nad tym — wzdycha Voldemort i prostuje się. — Ale na pewno nie dzisiaj — dodaje. — Muszę rozprawić się z Bartym i resztą imbecyli, a ty idź, popodlewaj kwiatki.

I wychodzi. A Harry zostaje sam. Znowu.

~*~

— Będzie dobrze! — mówi Luna, ciągnąc go za rękę. — Głowa do góry.

Draco szczerze wątpi w optymistyczne słowa dziewczyny, ale doskonale wie, że musi z nią iść; to po to to wszystko było. Musi zbliżyć się do przyjaciół Pottera. Po prostu będzie miły, trochę pokłamie i jakoś to będzie. Jednak młody Malfoy nie spodziewał się, że po jego wejściu do opuszczonej klasy transmutacji nastanie taki armagedon.

— Przyprowadziłam przyjaciela! — mówi dumnie Lovegood, wciągając Draco do środka z zaskakującą siłą jak na takie drobne i wątłe ciało. Draco wyrywa rękę z mocnego uścisku i spogląda na zebranych ludzi. 

— Hej — mówi cicho, starając się wyglądać niegroźnie i ulegle. 

— Co tu robi Malfoy?! — Ależ oczywiście, że pierwszy wyrwie się ten prymityw Weasley. 

— Przyszedłem pomóc — mówi Draco, a miły ton wymaga od niego dużego wysiłku. — Słyszałem, że chcecie szukać Pottera. 

— Naprawdę? — Granger unosi brew  i przygląda się mu krytycznie.  — Nie wyglądaliście na przyjaciół — dodaje i wskakuje na biurko, siadając na nim twarzą do Draco.

— Chcę pomóc! Tak trudno zrozumieć? — warczy. Spogląda z wyrzutem na Lunę, która w ogóle  nie pomaga. Ale dziewczyna zajmuje się poprawianiem swoich rzodkiewkowych kolczyków i nie zwraca uwagi na mękę Draco. 

— A wyobraź sobie, że tak — mówi głupia szlama z nieprzejednanym wyrazem twarzy. — To cholernie podejrzane, że tak tu przychodzisz i znikąd chcesz pomóc! Coś tu śmierdzi, nie sądzisz?

— Cuchnie bardziej niż skarpety Percy'ego — dodaje Fred, a Hermiona rzuca mu uciszające spojrzenie. Chłopak wzrusza ramionami, a uśmiech nie schodzi z piegowatej twarzy. 

Wokół rozlegają się głosy poparcia, a Draco rozgląda się po bardziej i mniej znanych twarzach, próbując zapamiętać, kto tu jest. Widzi Longbottoma, a wraz z nim cały rocznik Gryffindoru, Weasleyów (nawet tych, którzy już skończyli szkołę), paru Krukonów i Puchonów. Z  satysfakcją zauważa, że jest jedynym Ślizgonem. Bierze głęboki oddech i idzie po najmniejszej linii oporu, przyjmując najprostszą technikę z możliwych.

— Nie wiecie jak to jest być synem... — chce powiedzieć, że śmierciożercy, ale to by pogrążyło jego ojca, więc wybiera łagodniejsze określenie — takiego człowieka. — Przełyka ślinę i pociera ze sobą zimna dłonie, nagle czując tremę. — Nie mogłem zachowywać się inaczej — tłumaczy, w duchu panicznie licząc, że to łykną.

— A teraz to możesz? — Granger przyszpila go wzrokiem. 

_Cholera._

— Nie mam już jedenastu lat — mówi wymijająco. — Mam swój rozum. 

— Serio? — Draco zaraz udusi Weasleya, jeżeli ten się nie przymknie. Zmorduje go tu na miejscu, nie czekając na Voldemorta. — Jak dla mnie to nadal go nie masz — kontynuuje Ron. 

— Sprawdź lepiej, czy nie zapomniałeś swojego — warczy Draco. Rozpętuje się mała kłótnia, w której biorą udział prawie wszyscy, przekrzykując się nawzajem, a każdy krzyczy na Draco. 

— Spokój! — Hermiona zeskakuje z biurka i podchodzi do Malfoya. Wymierza w niego wskazujący palec i mówi:

— Nie chcę cię wykluczać, tylko dlatego że jesteś Ślizgonem — mówi. — Ale będę miała cię na oku. Pamiętaj — dodaje. — Masz tu listę — przywołuje pergamin z piórem i podaje Malfoyowi. — Wpisz się. 

Draco spogląda na pergamin i stara się zapamiętać każde nazwisko, które widzi. 

Luna podchodzi do niego z sennym uśmiechem na ustach. 

— Widzisz? — mówi. — Nie tak trudno zdobywać przyjaciół. Sama miałam z tym problemy, dopóki Hermiona nie nauczyła mnie, jakie to proste! Wystarczy się przywitać. 

— Widzę — mruczy.  Przerywa czytanie pergaminu i rozgląda się po sali. Większość ludzi dyskutuje o czymś z Granger, głupią szlamą. Draco siada przy ławce na końcu sali, tyłem do nich i kopiuje listę na inny pergamin, który szybko chowa za fałdy szaty, po czym podpisuje się na oficjalnej liście z zamaszystym zawijasem przy "y".

Wstaje i podchodzi do Granger. Dziewczyna zakłada za ucho kosmyk włosów i odbiera pergamin ze sztywnym skinieniem głowy i nieszczerym uśmiechem. Draco wraca na swoje miejsce z satysfakcją. Luna dosiada się do niego i podbiera głowę dłońmi.

— Jaki jest plan? — pyta ją Malfoy.

— Hmmm... — mówi cicho i przymyka lekko oczy. — Szukamy dowodów na to, że to śmierciożercy robią te wszystkie okropne rzeczy, nie ludzie Grindelwalda. A potem znajdujemy Harry'ego, oczywiście!

— C-co?! — Draco zbytnio unosi głos, ale szybko się reflektuje i uspokaja szalejące serce. — Jak to? — dodaje już spokojniejszym tonem. Nachyla się w stronę dziewczyny, chcąc dokładnie usłyszeć każde słowo.

— Hermiona to odkryła, zresztą to było oczywiste. — Luna wzrusza ramionami. — Przynajmniej dla ludzi, którzy byli blisko Harry'ego — uściśla. Przez chwilę patrzy na twarz Draco, jakby czegoś szukała, ale trwa to parę sekund i po chwili dziewczyna wstaje. — Odprowadzisz mnie do dormitorium? — pyta.

— Jasne — zgadza się Draco. Trudno mu jest odmówić dziwnej dziewczynie, która porusza się niczym wróżka. 

Lovegood żegna się z Granger, a Draco zostaje zaproszony na następne spotkanie. Hermiona zaznacza, że ma nadzieję, że będzie bardziej przydatny niż dzisiaj, a Malfoy ma ochotę ją przekląć paskudną klątwą, żeby pamiętała ten ból do końca życia. 

Na korytarzu Draco wreszcie czuje, jak wszystkie napięte mięśnie rozluźniają się, a on sam może swobodnie oddychać. Uśmiecha się do Luny.

— To idziemy? — pyta.

— Lubię jak się uśmiechasz — mówi zamiast odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie i rusza w podskokach w stronę wieży Ravenclawu. 

— Ja też — mówi z myślą o tym sennym uśmiechu i gwieździstych oczach. 

— Twój uśmiech skrywa w sobie tajemnicę, wiesz?

— A twój jest maślany niczym bułeczki.

— A twój sprawia, że twoja twarz wygląda ładnie.

— Twoja bez uśmiechu wygląda ładnie — mówi Draco zanim zdąży pomyśleć. Luna rumieni się lekko.

— Och! — krzyczy. — Już jesteśmy! Dziękuję — mówi, uśmiechając się słodko i odchodzi, zostawiając Draco samego na korytarzu.

Malfoy przez chwilę tak stoi, wpatrując się w nieokreślony punkt. 

— ...Draco! 

Czuje mocne szarpnięcie, które budzi go z dziwnego transu i odwraca się, by zobaczyć Pansy ze ściągniętymi brwiami. 

— Co tu robisz? — ścisza głos i chwyta dziewczynę za ramię. 

— Pilnuję cię — warczy Pansy i mruży brązowe oczy. — Jak poszło? — dodaje zmartwiona.

— Idealnie. — Draco wzrusza ramionami. 

— W sumie dostałeś najłatwiejszą robotę z nas wszystkich.

— I mówi to ta, której zadaniem było rozprowadzać plotki? Marnie ci idzie, Pans, wiesz?  Gryfoni ani myślą obarczać winą Grindlwalda, wolą skupiać się na Czarnym Panie — syczy jej do ucha i odpycha od siebie.

Oczy Parkinson rozszerzają się, ana jej twarz wpływa oburzenie. 

— Zajmij się własnymi sprawami! — mówi ostro. Odgarnia prostą grzywkę i cofa się o krok. — W porównaniu z Nottem, to tak jakbyśmy nic nie musieli zrobić — mówi Pansy, garbiąc się. Draco wzdycha.

— Gdyby jego ojciec nie spieprzył, Teo miałby do zrobienia coś podobnego do nas, a tak... — Draco wzrusza ramionami.

— Wiem — mówi Pansy. — Ale i tak się martwię, on nie zasłużył. Był wierny — dodaje mocno. 

— Przecież wiem, głupia. — Draco mierzwi jej brązowe włosy, robiąc jej szopę na głowie.

— Ej! — krzyczy dziewczyna z wyrzutem i zaczyna poprawiać grzywkę. 

Rozmawiają jeszcze, idąc do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, rozprawiając o Nottcie i jego losie. A Draco czuje lekkość na sercu pierwszy raz od dawna — wreszcie wszystko zaczyna się układać.


	31. Zgniły i zepsuty

Draco siada przy wielkim stole tuż przy matce, która siedzi jak na szpilkach. Malfoy wie, że Narcyza nie przepada za spotkaniami, więc ściska jej rękę, chcąc dodać otuchy. Jednak nie działa to na długo, bo do sporych rozmiarów pomieszczenia wbiega ciotka Bellatriks. 

I choć Draco widział ją ostatnio, to jej wygląd nadal przyprawia go o dreszcze — niezdrowa cera i cenie pod oczami, wygląda jak szkielet obleczony skórą. W dodatku te oczy przepełnione szaleństwem, Draco nie potrafi długo w nie patrzeć, zawsze w końcu ucieka wzrokiem, bojąc się, że zostanie pochłonięty przez błyszczące w nich szaleństwo.

— Mój drogi siostrzeniec! — woła na przywitanie i zatrzymuje się obok rodziny Malfoyów. Kładzie rękę na zdobione oparcie krzesła swojej siostry i szczerzy żółte zęby. — Aleś ty wyrósł! Rośnie nam przystojny młodzieniec, nie sądzisz, Cyziu? To miłe, że pozwalają ci opuścić szkołę w weekendy, by dotrzymać towarzystwa chorej matce — mów i mruga w stronę Draco.

Jego matka rozpromienia się i wdaje się w dyskusję z siostrą. Draco nie rozumie jak może przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z tą niezrównoważoną kobietą, ale nigdy nie miał rodzeństwa, więc może nie rozumie jak to działa. 

— Pan uratował mnie jako pierwszą — chwali się. — No... może najpierw poszedł Harruś, ale Cyziu, kochana, myślę, że jesteśmy ważni dla pana. Doceni twoje starania. 

— Widziałaś Pottera? — dopytuje zaciekawiony Draco. 

— Byliśmy sąsiadami! — odpowiada. — Jeszcze za to zginie króliczek — dodaje. — Ale — ścisza głos — ani słowa o tym nikomu.

Draco uśmiecha się nerwowo w odpowiedzi,  a trybiki w jego głowie zaczynają się obracać. Czy to znaczy, że Potter jest u Czarnego Pana? To by dużo wyjaśniało, ale z drugiej strony... dlaczego jeszcze żyje?

— Witajcie. — Rozmyślania Draco przerywa wejście Czarnego Pana, który siada na wysokim krześle u szczytu długiego stołu. Zebrani śmierciożercy chylą głowy i szepczą słowa powitania.

— Jestem rozczarowany. 

Lord Voldemort zaczyna swoją przemowę tymi słowami, a Draco zamiera na krześle. Zaciska ręce w pięści mocno, aż bieleją mu knykcie i czeka na bieg wydarzeń.

— Barty! — Ton głosu Voldemorta jest ostry i nie pozostawia pola do sprzeciwu. Draco wzdryga się mimowolnie. Zaraz potem rozgląda się z paniką w oczach, ale nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na jego dziwne zachowanie; wszyscy wpatrują się w drżącego mężczyznę klęczącego u stóp Czarnego Pana.

Włosy Barty'ego przypominają ptasie gniazdo, jego ubrania to najgorsze łachmany  usmolone i poplamione przez wiele par rąk, a przekrwione oczy nadają mężczyźnie wygląd szaleńca. 

— Panie...!

— Zamilcz. — Lord Voldemort spogląda na zebranych śmierciożerców, a jego krwawe oczy ciskają błyskawice. — Zaufałem ci — mówi zimno — dałem najważniejszą misję, to ty dostąpiłeś tego zaszczytu! A ty śmiesz ze mnie kpić i mówić, że nie da rady?! Masz mnie na durnia?! — grzmi, a głos odbija się od kamiennych ścian, wibrując w uszach Draco. Chłopak wzdryga się, czując nieswojo i spogląda na innych czarodziejów. Jego matka sprawia wrażenie nieprzejętej, ale Draco wie, że nie lubi przelewu krwi czystokrwistych. Ojciec robi znudzoną minę, ale w środku czerpie satysfakcję z cierpienia Barty'ego — Draco widzi to w jego oczach. Z kolei ciotka Bella wydaje się znudzona i nawija włosy na palec, wydymając pełne wargi pomalowane bordową szminką.

— Grindelwald jest nieuchwytny! — tłumaczy desperacko Barty, płaszcząc się na kamiennej posadzce. — Śladu po nim nie ma!

— I właśnie dlatego twoim zdaniem było go znaleźć, skoro spieprzyłeś sprawę i pozwoliłeś mu uciec z Nurmengardu — warczy. — Chociaż miałeś go wtedy przyprowadzić do mnie!

Czarny Pan wyciąga różdżkę zamaszystym ruchem i celuje jej czubek między rozszerzone oczy Barty'ego. 

—  _Crucio_. 

Draco chce zamknąć oczy, ale wie, że to oznaka tchórzostwa, więc wpatruje się uważnie jak ciało torturowanego mężczyzny wije się w spazmach na posadzce. 

W końcu Voldemort przerywa zaklęcie i uśmiecha się z satysfakcją. 

— Daję ci ostatnią szansę. Zbierz potrzebnych ci ludzi i przyprowadź go, jeśli ci się to nie uda, pamiętaj, że  dzisiejsza kara będzie miłą nagrodą  w porównaniu do piekła, które cię czeka. 

— Nie zawiodę cię, panie! Znajdę go! — obiecuje, podnosząc się z podłogi. Trochę trzęsie się jeszcze, gdy siada przy stole. 

— Niech wszyscy mają oczy szeroko otwarte na wszelkie informacje, a każdą ważną przekazujcie bezpośrednio mi. — Czarny Pan siada przy stole i przez chwilę studiuje kartkę papieru. 

— Draco — mówi, a w młodym Malfoyu coś zamiera na sekundę. Musi sobie przypomnieć, że przecież wykonał zadanie i nie zostanie ukarany, by móc ponownie oddychać bez przeszkód. — Podobno się spisałeś? Słyszałem od twojego ojca, że masz coś dla mnie.

— Tak, panie. — Głos Draco jest sztywny i nienaturalny. — Mam listę osób zaangażowanych w tak zwane "ocieplanie wizerunku Harry'ego Pottera". — Wyciąga pergamin ze skopiowaną zawartością, a Lord Voldemort przywołuje go do siebie. 

—  Hermiona Granger zaczarowała pergamin i dlatego po skopiowaniu widnieje ten napis, jednak nazwiska są czytelne, a ja nie byłem w stanie usunąć jej magii — tłumaczy Draco i z niepewnością zerka na oblicze Czarnego Pana. Jednak on ze zmarszczonymi brwiami czyta listę nazwisk. 

— Dobrze, dobrze  — mówi, wreszcie unosząc wzrok. — Pilnuj ich i informuj o każdym głupim pomyśle panny Granger — dodaje. — Tym samym... Panno Pansy! 

Pansy przełyka ślinę i spogląda niepewnie w stronę Czarnego Pana, a Draco wreszcie czuje ulgę  rozluźnia mięśnie.

— Z twoich postępów nie jestem zadowolony. 

Draco przymyka oczy, przeczuwając, co zaraz nastąpi. 

— Ponoć prawie nikt nie wierzy, że Grindelwald jest sprawcą ostatnich zdarzeń, co więcej plotki mówią o mnie. — Voldemort kładzie ręce na stole i wyczekująco wpatruje się w wątłą postać dziewczyny.

— Panie — zaczyna drżącym i łamliwym głosem — większość naprawdę myśli, że to Grindelwald... problemem są osoby z listy Draco, oni uparcie wierzą w twój powrót... panie — dodaje cicho.

— Obawiam się, że w taki sposób nie zdobędziesz miejsca w moich szeregach — mówi Voldemort, a w oczach Pansy pojawiają się łzy, które po chwili spływają ciurkiem po okrągłej twarzy. 

— J-ja naprawdę się p-postaram! — mówi przez łzy. — Wykonami p-powierzoną mi misję, panie. — Wyciera mocno twarz szatą i hardo spogląda na Czarnego Pana, który uśmiecha się z satysfakcją i kiwa sztywno głową.

— Na to liczę — mówi. — Młodzież może odejść — informuje Voldemort, a Draco i Pansy wstają. — Przypomnijcie swoim przyjaciołom, że za tydzień ich kolej.

— Tak jest, panie. — Oboje kłaniają się nisko i wychodzą na korytarz, gdzie wita ich chłodne powietrze i wilgoć ciągnąca od murów. 

— Spieprzyłam — mówi Pansy, nie patrząc na Draco. — Tak cholernie spieprzyłam... Ojciec mnie zabije przecież! — krzyczy i spogląda w jego stronę zaczerwienionymi oczami.

— Nie zabije. — Draco kładzie rękę na jej drobnym ramieniu, które drży od szlochów targających dziewczyną. — Masz jeszcze czas... Musisz naprawdę dobrze rozstawić sieć kłamstw, że niewiarygodna prawda tej szlamy nie będzie miała siły przebicia.

— Przecież wiem! — Mrozi go spojrzeniem i wyrywa się ciepłemu uściskowi. — Tylko problem w tym, że jej argumenty są rozsądne! Głupia szlama i jej głupie rozsądne powody! Ugh! Gdybym mogła ją przekląć i publicznie oblać szlamem! Od stóp do głów! — Zaciska mocno palce na rąbku szaty i wpatruje się w krajobraz za wąskim oknem: turkusowe jezioro i białe szczyty gór odcinają się na tle wieczornego nieba, na którym pojawiają się pierwsze gwiazdy, choć słońce jeszcze całkiem nie zaszło.

— Wszystko psuje idiotka — mówi zduszonym głosem. 

— Dlatego musisz się z nią skonfrontować. — Draco przybliża się do niej i uśmiecha pocieszająco — Wpadłem na genialny pomysł — mówi nagle. — Ty ją zmieszasz z błotem, a ja ją obronię: dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu!

— Prawdziwy przebłysk geniuszu. Chcesz medal?

— Nie rozumiesz? W ten sposób pokażesz, jaką idiotką jest Granger, Weasley i cała ich kompania, a ja zyskam ich zaufanie. 

Pansy przez chwilę po prostu się w niego wpatruje, po czym wzdycha ciężko.

— To chyba jedyne, co mi pozostaje...

Głośny trzask powoduje, że oboje podskakują, Draco już wyciąga różdżkę, ale opuszcza ją , gdy widzi jak zza zakrętu wybiega skrzat domowy. 

— Panicz Harry! Panicz Harry! — powtarza pod nosem skrzekliwie i wpada do sali, gdzie obradują śmierciożercy.

— Słyszałeś? — Pansy ciągnie go za rękaw.

— Zostaw. — Odtrąca ją i mrozi wzrokiem. — Lepiej nie wspominaj o tym nikomu, bo może to kosztować głowy nas obojga — mówi i odchodzi, obchodząc korytarzem całą salę do zebrań, by udać się do salonu z kominkiem. 

~*~

Harry z zadowoleniem obserwuje pąki róż, które rozkwitają na zielonych krzakach. Dzięki magii może sprawić, by kwitły zawsze — niezależnie od pory roku. Marzy o oszronionych krwawych płatkach, wiosennych kroplach rosy, letnim kolorze słońca. Teraz właśnie drzewa przybierają jesienne barwy, a Harry nie może nacieszyć wzroku ich pięknem. prawdopodobnie to wina izolacji w Azkabanie, ale teraz każda chwila wydaje się ważna i specjalna.

Z uśmiechem dotyka jednego w pełni rozwiniętego kwiatu, ale jego usta zamierają, gdy słyszy krzyk.

— Hej! Jest tu kto?

Podrywa się na równe nogi i rozgląda nerwowo, szykując na niebezpieczeństwo. Po dwóch oddechach uspokaja się na tyle, by móc odpowiedzieć:

— Coś się stało? — Harry nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś jest nie tak. Przecież Tom powinien mieć jakieś bariery. — Kto tam? 

Liście szeleszczą, słychać sapanie, a po chwili zza szopy na narzędzia wychodzi człowiek. 

— Mugol — wzdycha z ulgą Harry i posyła przybyszowi uprzejmy uśmiech. — Zgubił się pan?

— Och, młody człowieku, na to wygląda, na to wygląda! — Ściąga czapkę i chyli łysą głowę w geście powitania. 

— Skąd pan tu przychodzi? — pyta Potter i orientuje się, że zupełnie nie wie jak pomóc mężczyźnie. Przecież Harry nawet nie wie, w jakim kraju położony jest Dwór Róż!

— Z Dunrobin — mówi, a widząc dezorientację Harry'ego dodaje: — Pobliska wioska... a przynajmniej powinna być gdzieś w pobliżu. Bo widzisz, młody człowieku-

— Harry — przerywa mu chłopak. — Nazywam się Harry.

Mugol uśmiecha się i kontynuuje:

— Bo widzisz, Harry, szłem na grzyby, toż to idealna pora roku, cudowne prawdziwki można znaleźć, naprawdę! Znam te lasy jak własną kieszeń, ale dzisiaj zapuściłem się dalej, kompletnie straciłem orientację. Błądziłem przez godziny, aż zobaczyłem ten dom z oddali i postanowiłem zapytać o pomoc. — Mugol ociera pot z czerwonego czoła. To rosły mężczyzna, który Harry'emu posturą przypomina wuja Vernona. 

— Z pewnością... — zaczyna chłopak, ale za bardzo nie wie, co ma powiedzieć. Jak ma wytłumaczyć drogę, skoro on sam jej nie zna? 

— Nazywam się Billy Singer i jestem sołtysem Dunrobin — mówi i zaczyna iść w stronę Harry'ego. W tym celu przedziera się przez krzaki róż, które Harry tak starannie pielęgnował. Zabłocone buty niszczą delikatne płatki, wdeptując je w ziemię.

Billy dalej coś mówi, ale Harry go nie słucha. Stoi jak słup i patrzy na czerwień ginącą w grząskim błocie, na połamane gałązki i biedne liście zmiażdżone przez ciężar mugola. 

Potem jest ciemność, a następne co Harry widzi, to jeszcze bardziej zniszczone krzaki, a w nich trupa z rozwartym brzuchem — jelita wychodzą na zewnątrz jak odnóża pająka, rozbryzgując krew na czerwonych płatkach róży.

_Harry nie jest w stanie określić, co jest plamami krwi, a co płatkami jego ukochanych kwiatów._

Nogi trupa powykręcane są pod przeróżnymi kątami, a kości przebijają mięso w paru miejscach, świecąc zakrwawioną bielą w blasku zmierzchu.

_Harry jest spokojny._

Oczy trupa wywrócone są do góry białkami, a po policzkach spływają krwawe smugi łez. 

_Harry uśmiecha się._

Usta trupa to rozszarpany ochłap mięsa, a którego jak sok cieknie krew; cała broda jest czerwona.

_Harry ma krew na rękach._

Harry stoi spokojnie, wpatrując się w swoje dzieło — na mugola, którego zabił za podeptanie róż. Stoi i obserwuje.

— Harry! — Słyszy okrzyk Toma, więc odwraca się z uśmiechem nieznikającym z twarzy i wtula się w szeroką pierś mężczyzny. 

— Tęskniłem — mówi i całuje Voldemorta, ciasno obejmując lepkimi od krwi dłońmi.


	32. Lis farbowany na biało

Tom rozgląda się po zniszczonym ogrodzie, który wygląda jakby przeszło przez niego tornado: gałęzie są połamane, liście wyrwane, a na korze dębu widnieją rysy.

— Co tu się stało? — pyta, chociaż już domyśla się odpowiedzi. Wśród krzaków róż spoczywa truchło grubego mugola, a Harry wręcz oblepiony jest krwią. Wygląda jakby rozerwał tego człowieka gołymi rękami, choć Riddle bardziej skłania się ku teorii, że winny jest niekontrolowany wybuch magii. 

— Zdeptał róże — żali się Harry, a zielone oczy zachodzą mgłą. Pociąga nosem i wpatruje się w górę ku twarzy Toma, który nie wie, co ma począć. Ostatecznie wzdycha i przyciąga małe ciało do swojej piersi. 

— I to był jego grzech? 

Harry kiwa głową  i przytula mocniej.

— Ja nie wiem czy chciałem — mamrocze w szatę Voldemorta. — On po prostu... był, a ja poczułem  _taką_  wściekłość...

Tom przerywa mu pocałunkiem, scałowując ze spierzchniętych warg słone łzy. 

— To nic — mówi. — To tylko mugol. — Gładzi czarne włosy chłopca, czując pod dłonią ich miękką fakturę. — Nie był wart życia.

— A to nie jest tak, że każdy ma prawo, by ży...

— Ciii... — Voldemort przykłada mu palec do ust. — Nieważne — przypomina z czułym wzrokiem. — To wszystko nieważne. Liczysz się  ty i ja.

— Ty i ja — powtarza Harry, po czym kiwa głową i całuje Voldemorta raz jeszcze. Zarzuca mu ręce na szyję i przyciąga mocno do siebie, chcąc poczuć go bliżej, mocniej. Chcąc mieć jego ciało przy swoim. I nie przejmuje się całą tą krwią i pozostawionym w krzakach trupem. Rozwiera usta i pogłębia pocałunek, czując gorąco, które obejmuje całe jego ciało. Chce więcej, dlatego przyciska wargi mocniej.

Voldemort przerywa pocałunek i obaj przez chwilę próbują złapać oddech. Tom gładzi policzek Harry'ego, po czym skubie jego dolną wargę, co wzbudza przeciągły jęk. 

— Chodź — mówi, chwytając jego ciepłą dłoń w swoją. — Odpoczniesz. 

Harry kiwa głową i podąża za Tomem, w pamięci mając jeszcze gorące pocałunki. Czuje jak jego wargi mrowią, a w brzuchu jakby szaleje tornado. I bardzo chciałby cofnąć czas i przeżyć tę chwilę jeszcze raz, nawet jeśli wiązałoby się to z kolejnymi morderstwami. Chce czuć ciepło i bezpieczeństwo ramion Toma już zawsze. 

~*~

— Jesteś nienormalna! 

Hermiona zatrzymuje się w półkroku i odwraca w stronę nieprzyjemnego głosu, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Pansy Parkinson. Wargi dziewczyny wyginają się w złośliwym uśmiechu, a cała postura wyraża lekceważenie. Hermiona poprawia torbę na ramieniu i stara się ignorować burczenie w brzuchu w reakcji na przyjemny zapach śniadania dochodzący z Wielkiej Sali.

— O co ci chodzi, Parkinson? — warczy, mierząc Ślizgonkę wzrokiem. 

— Chciałam ci powiedzieć, co o tobie myślę — mówi, a chytry uśmieszek nie schodzi z jej ust. — A myślę wiele niemiłych rzeczy — dodaje i robi krok do przodu. 

— Nie mam czasu na bzdury — odpowiada Hermiona, mając w głowie poranny plan pójścia do biblioteki jeszcze przed pierwszą lekcją, który z każdą upływającą sekundą odchodzi coraz bardziej w zapomnienie.

— Bzdury to ty opowiadasz! 

Hermiona rozgląda się wokół na tłum uczniów, który zebrał się, by ich obserwować. Jak Rzymianie w koloseum przychodzący na widownię, by nasycić swą żądzę krwi.

— Myślałaś może, że nie wiem, co między sobą opowiadacie?— Unosi do góry brew. —  Zdrajcy krwi i parszywe szlamy pewni, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto powrócił! Nie słyszałam większych bredni — wręcz wypluwa te słowa Pansy, po czym uśmiecha się z wyższością, wpatrując się w zszokowaną minę Granger.

— Oszalałaś — stwierdza Hermiona. — A każde twoje słowo potwierdza moją wersję — dodaje, kładąc nacisk na słowo "moją". Odgarnia włosy i prycha zirytowana. — Twój pan kazał ci tak mówić? Już mu służysz? 

— Teraz będziesz mnie oskarżać o bycie śmierciożercą? Postaraj się bardziej, szlamo — mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby i wyjmuje różdżkę z kieszeni szaty. Hermiona podąża w jej ślady, bacznie obserwując ruchy Parkinson. Jednak Pansy jest zabójczo szybka i Hermiona nie zdąża zareagować, gdy spada na nią lawina lepiącego się błota. 

Gryfonka stoi jak w murowana, mrugając oczami i próbuje zorientować się, co konkretnie się stało. Podnosi rękę z trudnością, bo brązowe ubranie okropnie klei się do ciała. Wyciera błoto z twarzy, chociaż niewiele to daje i wbija mordercze spojrzenie w Parkinson, która przygląda się jej z zadowoleniem w brązowych oczach.

— Pożałujesz — mówi Hermiona, a  w ustach chrzęści ziemia. Krzywi się i wypluwa brązową ślinę na podłogę z wyrazem obrzydzenia. 

Wokół rozlegają się szepty i szmery, ale nikt z zebranych nie rusza, by pomóc Hermionie — wszyscy obserwują z zaciekawieniem, czekając na rozwój sytuacji. 

— Widzicie? — Pansy zwraca się do zebranych uczniów. — Szlama w swoim naturalnym środowisku! A jej słowa są warte tyle, co szambo, które ją pokrywa. 

Uśmiecha się złośliwie w stronę Hermiony i chowa różdżkę do szaty, by odejść. I to jest jej błąd.

Hermiona zaciska śliskie palce na różdżce i posyła w stronę Parkinson klątwę. Ślizgonka przewraca się na posadzkę z głośnym trzaskiem i okrzykiem zaskoczenia.

— Ała... — mamrocze, gramoląc się z ziemi. — Złamałaś mi nadgarstek, suko! — Odwraca się w stronę Hermiony z morderczym wzrokiem. 

— Nie tylko. — Hermiona uśmiecha się z satysfakcją na widok wyrazu twarzy dziewczyny, po czym odwraca się i odchodzi w stronę łazienki przy akompaniamencie krzyków Pansy, która właśnie odkrywa wielkie pryszcze z ropą pokrywające całą jej twarz. 

Granger zatrzymuje się za zakrętem i opiera o ścianę. Wypuszcza powietrze z ust i próbuje zdusić w sobie palące poczucie upokorzenia. Osuwa się na posadzkę i przymyka powieki, nie chcąc się rozpłakać. 

— Granger. 

Hermiona podnosi głowę, a przed nią stoi Draco Malfoy we własnej osobie z nienagannie ułożonymi włosami i z szatą bez jednego zagięcia. Jego idealny wygląd coś łamie w Hermionie i dziewczyna wybucha zduszonym szlochem. 

— Jeśli chciałeś się p-pośmiać, to proszę! Masz okazję! — krzyczy przez łzy. Słyszy głośne westchnienie, a potem czuje jak jej szaty stają się suche, a ona sama już nie cuchnie. 

— C-co...? — Mruga, próbując odgonić łzy i spogląda na Ślizgona, który kuca przy niej z białą chusteczką w wyciągniętej dłoni. — W co ty grasz? — pyta ostro, ale bierze miękki materiał i wyciera oczy. 

— Chciałem pomóc. — Malfoy prostuje się i wzrusza ramionami. 

— Jasne. — Hermiona pociąga nosem i wstaje, próbując wyprostować pogniecioną spódnicę. Gdy to robi, zauważa, że naprawdę jej pomógł, bo na materiale nie ma śladu po błocie. 

— Serio! — broni się Malfoy i unosi do góry ręce. — Pansy miała zły dzień... Mogła trochę przesadzić. 

— Dzień się jeszcze dobrze nie zaczął — wypomina mu dziewczyna, a Malfoy krzywi się dziwnie. — Ale dziękuję — dodaje z hardym wzrokiem. — Jak chcesz, to możesz zjeść z nami lunch na błoniach.

I odchodzi pospiesznie w stronę Wielkiej Sali, gniotąc w dłoni jego chusteczkę

~*~

Draco niepewnie spogląda w stronę błoni, gdzie przy jeziorze Granger, Weasley, Longbottom i Luna jedzą kanapki na rozłożonym kocu. 

Słońce świeci dzisiaj mocno pomimo jesieni. Nie wieje też zimny wiatr, więc  jest przyjemnie i wielu uczniów postanowiło spędzić przerwę na zewnątrz, ciesząc się ostatnim promieniami słońca. 

— Draco! 

 Malfoy podąża wzrokiem za miłym dla ucha głosem i znajduje Lunę, która macha do niego z szerokim uśmiechem. Przełyka ślinę i zaczyna iść w jej stronę. Już z daleka widzi krzywą minę Weasleya, ale zdusza w sobie całą pogardę dla tego człowieka, przywołując na twarz lekki uśmiech. 

— Hej — mówi cicho, stojąc przy nich i czując się niezręcznie. 

— Możesz usiąść, nie zjemy cię. — Hermiona wskazuje na wolne miejsce obok Luny, które Draco z chęcią zajmuje. 

— Mam budyń. — Luna unosi różowy deser i podkłada go pod sam nos Malfoya. — To moja karta do przekupowania króliczków. 

— Uwielbiam truskawki.

— To maliny — uściśla Hermiona.

— Maliny też lubię. — Wzrusza ramionami i nabiera trochę na łyżeczkę. — Mniam!

— Prawda? — Oczy Luny aż się świecą. — Nic tak nie poprawia humoru jak spora dawka cukru.

Weasley coś tam burczy w odpowiedzi, ale Draco jest zbyt zajęty budyniem, by przejąć się jego humorami. 

— Mnie uspokajają rośliny — wtrąca Longbottom. — To naprawdę fascynujące, bo...

Draco wzdycha teatralnie w głębi duszy, siląc się na spokój. Wiele go kosztuje, by nie odpowiedzieć na głupoty Longbottoma sarkastyczną uwagą. 

Luna uśmiecha się do niego, jakby zdawała sobie sprawę z jego trudów, po czym kładzie się na wznak, a blond włosy rozsypują się wokół jej głowy niczym aureola najsłodszego, malinowego anioła.

— Ciekawe określenie. — Hermiona zakrywa dłonią usta, próbując ukryć uśmiech, który mimowolnie wpełza na jej wargi.

— Zaraz — Draco rozgląda się po ich rozbawionych minach — czy ja powiedziałem to na głos?

— Mogę być twoim malinowym aniołem — mówi Luna. — Ale potrzebuję jeszcze trochę mięty... nie masz nic przeciwko?

Draco potrafi zdobyć się jedynie na lekkie pokręcenie głową, zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w rumiane policzki dziewczyny.

— Chcesz iść ze mną na bal?

Draco mruga. 

— Jaki bal? — pyta i rozgląda się wokoło, ale wszyscy zdają się podzielać jego zdezorientowanie. 

— Bal Cho i Cedrika. Zaprosili mnie z osobą towarzyszącą. Chcesz iść?

— Ach, wesele! — Ron kiwa głową, jakby wszystko już pasowało.

— Ale jakie wesele?!

— Cho i Cedrik pobierają się w grudniu — tłumaczy Hermiona, przejmując pałeczkę. — Zaprosili nas. Wszystkich tu obecnych. 

Draco może wręcz wyczuć to niewypowiedziane "oprócz ciebie" i nie może pozbyć się dziwnego uczucia, że mu to przeszkadza. Chciałby być zaproszony.

— Z chęcią z tobą pójdę — mówi, kalkulując w głowie możliwe korzyści i szanse. 

Luna nagradza go promienistym uśmiechem.

— Może jeszcze jeden pudding? — pyta, ale Draco odmawia, bo aż go mdli od takiej ilości cukru.

— Wiesz, Malfoy... — Hermiona wpatruje się w niego dziwnym spojrzeniem. Waha się przez chwilę, ale szybko podejmuje przerwaną wypowiedź: 

— Dzięki raz jeszcze — mówi. — Za dzisiaj rzecz jasna — uściśla. 

— Em... nie ma za co? — Draco nie wie, co ma jej odpowiedzieć. Że to wszystko było ukartowane, by wzbudzić jej zaufanie? Dlatego tylko uśmiecha się nerwowo.

Hermiona podaje mu kanapkę z tuńczykiem i uśmiecha się. Draco bierze jedzenie i gryzie, nie myśląc zbytnio nad tym, że nienawidzi tuńczyka. Przypomina sobie o tym dopiero, gdy czuje ten okropny smak na języku. Wypluwa resztki chleba na trawę i krzywi się z niesmakiem.

Gdy wyciera usta, jeszcze się z niego śmieją, a Luna mówi:

— Mówiłam, że budyń najlepszy. — I pochłania kolejną łyżkę różowej papki.


	33. Ognie piekielne wypełniają twoją duszę

— Jak on się tu dostał? — pyta Harry, podpierając głowę i obserwując krople deszczu spływające po szybie. Ogród tonie w jesiennej ulewie, a róże wyglądają jakby opłakiwały swoje siostry, które niedawno zginęły. — Mam na myśli — odwraca się w stronę Toma, który przegląda księgę na kanapie — tu są bariery, nie? Sam mówiłeś, że Dwór Róż jest bezpieczny... W takim razie jak ten mugol się tu przedostał?

Voldemort odrywa wzrok od lektury, a światło padające z kominka rzuca na jego twarz cienie, wyostrzając rysy. 

— Bariery są magiczne — mówi. — I chronią przed magią.

— Czyli zrobiłeś to specjalnie? — Harry podnosi się i podchodzi do niewielkiej kanapy; w pobliżu kominka jest ciepło, a Harry czuje jak ogień wypala rumieniec na jego policzkach. 

— Może. — Odpowiedź Toma jest wymijająca, ale Harry dokładnie wie, co oznacza. Pada na kanapę tuż obok Toma, a sprężyny trzeszczą pod jego ciężarem. 

Voldemort zamyka książkę i odkłada ją na pobliski stolik. 

— Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

— Będziesz robił za mojego psychologa? — fuka Harry, nagle czując iskierki irytacji piekące w piersi. 

— Jeśli istnieje taka potrzeba. — Voldemort wzrusza ramionami. — To twoje pierwsze samodzielne morderstwo w końcu.

Harry przełyka ślinę i zerka na wysokie okno; deszcz dudni, a wiatr wyje. Jednak w środku jest ciepło, sucho i cicho. Jedynie drewno w kominku trzaska, umierając w żarze ognia, tak że oddechy dwóch mężczyzn są ledwo słyszalne.

— To było...

— Dobre? — podsuwa Tom z drapieżnym uśmiechem. Zakłada nogę na nogę i przyszpila Harry'ego ciężkim spojrzeniem. 

— Chyba — odpowiada, nagle czując niepewność. Spogląda na kominek, swoje spocone ręce, drewnianą podłogę i duży regał z boku; wszędzie, byle nie w te czerwone oczy zdające się czytać mu w myślach.

— Kontakt wzrokowy ułatwia legilimencję. 

— Serio? — Harry odwraca głowę gwałtownie i spogląda na spokojne oblicze Riddle'a.

— Ale nie jest wymagane, potężni czarownicy, tacy jak ja, którzy osiągnęli mistrzostwo w tej sztuce, nie potrzebują kontaktu wzrokowego. Wystarczy zaklęcie. Ale z tobą jest łatwiej — dodaje Voldemort z uśmiechem. Harry marszczy brwi.

— Jak to?

— Jesteś moim horkruksem, dzielimy cząstkę duszy. Nasze myśli to jedno. — Jego zimne dłonie delikatnie chwytają te należące do Harry'ego, dla odmiany ciepłe  wilgotne. Tom całuje każdy palec po kolei, znacząc każde spiralne znamię mokrym pocałunkiem.  Harry po prostu siedzi, próbując uspokoić serce.  Ostatecznie wstaje, czując, że jego nogi są jak z waty. 

— Pocałuj mnie — mówi z pewnością, ale nie czeka aż Tom to zrobi, tylko sam się nachyla i łączy ich usta ze sobą. Kontakt trwa krótko, a Harry szybko się odsuwa z myślami wirującymi jak liście na wietrze. Robi krok do tyłu i hardo wpatruje się w oblicze Toma, który przekrzywia lekko głowę, a ciemne kosmyki przysłaniają oczy, które w mroku płoną czerwienią jak ogień. Harry podjął już decyzję, a teraz musi tylko wypowiedzieć to na głos. Tom nie ułatwia sprawy, bo jego przekorny uśmiech sugeruje, że dokładnie wie, co Harry za chwilę powie. I Harry mówi.

— Kochaj się ze mną. 

A Tom wtedy wstaje i całuje go. Bez zbędnych słów czy gestów. Po prostu go obejmuje, a Harry  rozpływa się w cieple uścisku. 

Pocałunek piecze niczym ogień piekieł, a Harry zatraca się w nim coraz bardziej. Chce więcej i więcej. Czuje gorący oddech Toma i język, który pieści podniebienie. Jęczy w rozgrzane usta i przerywa pocałunek, jednak ręce Toma nadal błądzą po jego ciele. Harry zaplata palce we włosy Toma i całuje go ponownie. I ponownie. Lekko z uczuciem i mocno z pasją.

Czuje jak Tom łapie jego pośladki i unosi, sadzając na oparciu kanapy tak, by ich krocza stykały się razem. 

— Serio? — pyta między pocałunkami. Tom mruczy coś niezrozumiałego, całuje go jeszcze raz w usta i zaczyna podgryzać skórę na szyi. Harry odchyla głowę do tyłu i mocniej przytula Toma, chcąc mieć go bliżej. Ich krocza ocierają się o siebie w stałym rytmie, ale Harry chce szybciej. Nie może tego wypowiedzieć, bo usta zajęte są wydawaniem nieartykułowanych dźwięków, gdy Tom ssie mocno skórę na szyi, więc sam wypycha biodra do przodu.

Riddle śmieje się mrocznie, a jego głos jego zachrypnięty i podszyty pożądaniem.

— Tak ci śpieszno? — pyta, a ciepły oddech owiewa wrażliwą skórę szyi, więc Harry drży mimowolnie.

— Bardzo — odpowiada i przyciąga mężczyznę do siebie, całując. Zachłannie wpija się w mokre wargi. Nie może nasycić się ich smakiem, po prostu scałowuje słony pot i ten piżmowy, nieziemski smak, który wprawia w podniecenie każdą komórkę jego ciała.

— Masz prezerwatywy? — pyta, bo wie, czego chce. I dzisiaj to dostanie.

— Mój mały czarodzieju — mruczy i cmoka go w usta z uśmiechem — czarodzieje nie potrzebują lateksu, by uniknąć chorób. Są inne sposoby  — zapewnia. — Łatwiejsze. 

Znikąd w jego dłoni pojawia się różdżka. Tom macha nią, a wokół nich pojawia się żółte światło. 

— Już — mówi, ale Harry nie daje mu dokończyć, całując do utraty tchu.

— Jeszcze jedno — Tom wyplątuje się z uścisku i sprawia, że wszystkie ubrania Harry'ego znikają.

— Hej! — krzyczy chłopak, rumieniąc się pod wygłodniałym spojrzeniem Toma.

— Nie sądzisz — zaczyna Riddle podchodząc bliżej, a jego wzrok nie opuszcza bladego ciała Harry'ego — że jest coś seksownego w tym, że tylko jedno z nas jest ubrane?

Harry kręci głową, czując piekący rumieniec na twarzy, ale wszelkie protesty, jakie mógłby wypowiedzieć zostają zdławione przez mokry pocałunek. Tom scałowuje z czerwonych warg Harry'ego wszelkie zmartwienia i troski, usuwa wszystkie myśli niczym za pomocą zaklęcia, aż w głowie Harry'ego pozostaje tylko Tom. Jego Tom. Tom, który całuje teraz szyję, a jego ręce błądzą po rozgrzanym ciele chłopaka, poznając je i smakując każdy jego skrawek.

— A..! — krzyczy, gdy czuje zimne palce na kroczu. Zaciskają się delikatnie, a kciuk zaczyna pocierać wrażliwą skórę. 

— Więc jesteś z tych głośnych, hm? — Tom mruczy do ucha Harry'ego i zaciska rękę mocniej, wywołując kolejny słodki jęk z tych słodkich ust.

— Skąd... miałbym... niby... wiedzieć. — Harry'emu trudno oddychać, czuje gorąco i przyjemność. 

— Hm... — Riddle mruczy ponownie; nisko i seksownie, aż włoski na ciele Harry'ego stają, a wewnątrz coś go ściska. Jednak jego oczy zapalają się niebezpiecznie pożądaniem na informację, że Harry jest prawiczkiem.

— Nie drocz się — mówi.

— Niecierpliwy? — Tom całuje go w kącik ust. Potem obojczyk, pępek i czubek penisa, sprawiając, że Harry wygina się w łuk. 

— Cholernie — mówi i przyciąga Toma po kolejny pocałunek. Ich wargi poruszają się chaotycznie, a  Harry próbuje przycisnąć się jak najbliżej Toma. Przysuwa się w rytmicznym tempie, czując obezwładniającą przyjemność za każdym razem, gdy jego penis ociera się o krocze Toma.

— W takim razie chodź — mówi Tom i przerzuca Harry'ego tak, że ten pada plecami na kanapę, a jego tyłek pozostaje na oparciu idealnie na wysokości krocza Toma.

Voldemort nachyla się i cmoka Harry'ego w usta, jednak chłopak nie daje mu odejść i przyciąga po dłuższy pocałunek. W końcu Tom odsuwa się ze śmiechem.

— Ściągnij ubrania — mówi Harry, marszcząc brwi.

— Po co? Mogę cię pieprzyć tak.

— A co jeśli to ja chcę cię pieprzyć? 

Voldemort patrzy na niego potem, jakby zwariował i bez ostrzeżenia wsuwa długi, zimny palec do środka anusa chłopaka. 

— I co teraz? — pyta, unosząc brew. — Nadal taki chętny? — Zgina palce, a Harry wciąga powietrze do środka. Rytmiczne ruchy wywołują fale gorąca i długi, przeciągły jęk. Jednak Harry nie daje się tak szybko rozproszyć i przyciąga Toma do siebie.

— Tak — mówi prostu do ucha Voldemorta, czując satysfakcję, gdy czuje jak Tom drży pod wpływem jego szeptu.  — Nadal. 

—  W takim razie muszę się bardziej postarać. — Mruga do Harry'ego, a po chwili drugi palec dołącza do pierwszego, a Harry odchyla głowę do tyłu i wypycha biodra w stronę Toma.

Powietrze wokół nich wręcz pali od pożądania, a Harry z każdą mijającą sekundą chce więcej. 

— Więcej — jęczy, czując kolejną falę rozkoszy, gdy Voldemort rozwiera palce jak nożyczki. Mięśnie rozwierają się, wpuszczając palce głębiej i głębiej, aż w końcu jeden z nich uderza w prostatę, a Harry wciąga gwałtownie powietrze. — W-więcej! 

I dostaje więcej, gdy Voldemort wreszcie usuwa swoje cichu magią, rzuca zaklęcie pełniące rolę lubrykanta i wsuwa się gwałtownie do środka.

Harry przez chwilę zostaje oślepiony przez ból, ale Tom jakby  w ogóle się tym nie przejmuje zatracony we własnej przyjemności. Zaciska zęby i zaczyna maniakalne wręcz tempo. Harry czerpie przyjemność ze świadomości, że to on doprowadził Voldemorta do tego stanu. Przymyka oczy i oddaje się rytmicznym uderzeniom. Czuje jak sztywny penis wsuwa się i  wysuwa, podrażniając główką wrażliwe na każdy dotyk mięśnie. Co jakiś czas uderza ona o prostatę, a Harry jęczy, czując się wreszcie na miejsce — przyszpilony na kanapie przez Voldemorta. 

— A! — krzyczy, gdy Tom porusza się wyjątkowo mocno. — Więcej! — rozkazuje, wypychając biodra.

— Twe życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem.

Ich ruchy stają się coraz bardziej nieregularnie i gwałtownie, Tom to przyspiesza, to zwalnia, by znowu narzucić szaleńcze tempo. Harry próbuje się dostosować, ale jedynie co potraf to bezskuteczne próby przejęcia kontroli. Tom mu na to nie pozwala i przyszpila ręce nad głową Harry'ego, zamykając je w żelaznym uścisku. Harry może tylko odchylić głowę do tyłu i oddać się całkowicie niesamowitemu uczuciu, gdy ich ciała ocierają się o siebie, a penis w środku uderza co chwilę w ten właściwy punkt. 

— Proszę... — jęczy cicho, a jego oddech jest urywany. — Chcę...!

— Czego, mój mały czarodzieju? — Głos Voldemorta to cichy pomruk drapieżnika, który wzbudza ciarki  na całym ciele Harry'ego.

— Dojść...! Chcę dojść! 

Jak na rozkaz ręka Toma zaciska się na długości penisa Harry'ego, ruchy mężczyzny przyspieszają, a biodra w szybkim tempie uderzają o pośladki Harry'ego. Gorąco obejmuje całe ciało Harry'ego, gdy ten całuje Toma w usta, przeciągając językiem po dolnej wardze. Wygina się i  wije, wypinając tyłek w stronę Toma, chcąc osiągnąć spełnienie.

Ręka Toma na penisie Harry'ego zaciska się, a chłopak dochodzi, czując jak napięcie w dole brzucha puszcza, a przyjemność obejmuje całe jego ciało. To niezwykłe i lepkie uczucie, gdy Tom w końcu spuszcza się w nim z cichym westchnieniem ulgi, po czym pada spocony, obejmując mocno spocone ciało. 

— To... — zaczyna Harry, ale nie potrafi znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Tom całuje go delikatnie w czoło i wysuwa ze środka, po czym kładzie się obok. W oczach Harry'ego pojawiają się łzy, więc obraca się na bok i przytula do piersi Voldemorta, chowając twarz przed światem.

— Co się stało?

— Nie wiem — odpowiada ściśniętym głosem. — Po prostu mnie pocałowałeś w czoło, a ja... poczułem się taki kochany i bezpieczny, że łzy same popłynęły.

Tom przytula go w odpowiedzi, oplatając mocno długimi ramionami.

— I tak będzie już zawsze — mówi Tom i zaczyna delikatnie gładzić plecy Harry'ego. — Ty i ja na czele świata.

— Chcę kogoś zabić. I żebyś ty patrzył.

Tom unosi brew.

— Chcę iść na spotkanie śmierciożerców i być z tobą już zawsze — mówi Harry, spoglądając w twarz Toma. — Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy, nawet jeśli oznacza to śmierć tysięcy. — Unosi rękę  gładzi policzek Toma. Mężczyzna przymyka oczy, a gdy je otwiera, są przepełnione czerwienią, która hipnotyzuje Harry'ego.

— Więc niech tak będzie. Jesteś już dużym chłopcem, możesz decydować za siebie.

— Czyli jedziemy z drugą rundą? — pyta z niewinnymi oczami, a Tom śmieje się na głos. Szczerze od długiego czasu.


	34. Ona i on, piękna i bestia

— Jeszcze raz... po co my tu właściwie jesteśmy? 

Draco przygląda się plecom Luny, która idzie przed nim w głową uniesioną wysoko do góry. Miodowe włosy błyszczą na mrozie jak delikatny, złoty łańcuszek jego matki — cenny nie ze względu na wartość, ale wspomnienia z nim związane. 

— Bal — odwraca się w jego stronę z uśmiechem — wymaga właściwego stroju, najlepiej żółtego! — Kiwa głową na potwierdzenie swoich słów i kontynuuje: — Dlatego idziemy na zakupy. 

Draco próbuje zrozumieć sens jej słów, ale każda możliwa konkluzja jest idiotyczna.

— Jesteś stuknięta, jeśli sądzisz, że ubiorę żółtą szatę — oburza się Malfoy, ale Luna go ignoruje i dalej idzie główną ulicą Hogsmeade. Szyby w budynkach pokrywa jeszcze poranny mróz, który już wkrótce stopnieje pod wpływem południowego słońca. Niebo jest bezchmurne, a uliczki pachną nadchodzącą zimą. Draco pociera zaczerwieniony nos, po czym kicha głośno.

— Musisz podziękować duchom natury. — Luna zatrzymuje się i spogląda na Draco poważnie.

— Że co?

— Kichnąłeś, czyli do nozdrzy wdarł ci się boski proszek wróżek — mówi i podchodzi do Draco. Wyciąga rękę, a Malfoy nagle czuje się niepewnie, jakby cała odwaga i pewność siebie odleciały wraz  z nieistniejącymi wróżkami. Luna pstryka go delikatnie w nos, a Draco aż odsuwa się zaskoczony, nie żeby spodziewał się pocałunku czy czegoś równie irracjonalnego. 

— Musisz podziękować za łaskę — kontynuuje dziewczyna. — A twój różowy nosek jest uroczy! — dodaje, po czym obraca się na obcasie, a jej rozpuszczone włosy falują niczym magiczne skrzydła posypane brokatem.  Ze śmiechem kontynuuje spacer, a Draco przez chwilę nie może ruszyć się z miejsca. Jest mu gorąco i tak dziwnie. Dotyka zimnego nosa z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy, po czym rusza za Lovegood, która zatrzymała się przed witryną sklepu i teraz w skupieniu ogląda wystawę.

— Podziękowałeś? — pyta, nie patrząc na niego. Zbyt zajęta jest obserwowaniem różnokolorowych wstążek. 

— Jaaasne — sarka Draco. — Złożyłem jej dokładnie sto jeden ukłonów. 

— Ależ to pechowa liczba! — oburza się dziewczyna, ale Draco widzi w jej oczach, że po prostu chce poprawić mu humor, a nie gani go za niewłaściwą etykietę wróżek. 

— To jaka nie jest pechowa? — pyta, zaglądając jej przez ramię. Na czerwonym materiale wyłożone są wstążki o wszystkich kolorach tęczy: neonowe, brokatowe, matowe, ciemne, błyszczące jak słońce i te magiczne, co śpiewają czy robią inne bzdury w stylu zionięcia ogniem.

— Dwa. 

— Dwa?

Luna kiwa głową.

— Dwa jest idealne, wtedy żadna z osób nie jest samotna. Bo trzy zawsze powoduje zgrzyty. Trzy to zła liczba. 

Draco nie odpowiada, ale potrafi zrozumieć tę dziwną logikę, co go trochę martwi. Zerka na niebo, słońce świeci już mocno, ale nadal jest zimno. Malfoy pociera zmarznięte place.

— Zimno — dzieli się swoimi uczuciami z Luną. Dziewczyna od razu się prostuje i ściąga swój niebiesko-brązowy szalik, po czym podchodzi do Draco, a jego serce znów wariuje, gdy Lovegood zawiązuje mu wokół szyi krukoński szalik. 

— Dzięki — mówi i odwraca głowę od roziskrzonych oczu dziewczyny, nagle czując falę gorące wpełzającą na policzki. — Wchodzimy do środka? — Desperacko chce zmienić temat.

— Myślę, że tak — Luna mówi to lekko, dalej wpatrując się w zarumienioną twarz Draco, który czuje silną potrzebę, by odchrząknąć. Otwiera drzwi, a dzwoneczek przy nich dzwoni delikatnie, oznajmiając ich przyjście. Luna przechodzi pod jego ramieniem, chyląc się trochę i od razu kieruje się w stronę półki z żółtymi i złotymi wstążkami.

Draco wzdycha głośno w duszy, ale idzie za nią, po drodze rozglądając się z ciekawością. Kiwa sprzedawcy głową na powitanie i rozkoszuje się ciepłem panującym wewnątrz sklepu. Rozciera dłonie i spogląda na Lunę, która z uwagą studiuje swoje wstążki.

Sklep jest mały jak na sklep ze wstążkami przystało — parę półek, szaf i miły dywan pod butami. Ściany zapełniają powieszone wstążki, z których ktoś zrobił małe dzieła sztuki — są ziejące ogniem smoki i różowe wróżki na kolorowych kwiatach. Malfoya aż boli głowa od tej różnorodności i przesycenia zgrzytających ze sobą barw. Jednak Luna jest w swoim żywiole.

— Którą? — pyta, trzymając w dłoniach dwie żółte wstążki, różni je to, że jedna błyszczy się jakby posypana pyłem wróżek.

— Tę — mówi Draco, wskazując na matową. — Przynajmniej nie wygląda, jakby obsrała ją wróżka.

— Wezmę tamtą — mówi dziewczyna po krótkim zastanowieniu, wybierając brokatową wstążkę, a Draco chce jej odwarknąć, że w takim razie po cholerę pytała go o zdanie. 

Wychodzą ze sklepu prosto na słoneczną ulicę, na zewnątrz wreszcie się trochę rozpogadza pomimo końcówki listopada.  Luna trzyma w ręce dwie żółte wstążki, które świecą w słońcu milionem brokatowych iskierek. 

— Mamy się spotkać Pod Trzema Miotłami z resztą, nie? — przypomina sobie Draco. Luna przytakuje mu, ale nie rusza się ze swojego miejsca. Przełyka ślinę, po czym wyciąga przed siebie zaciśniętą pięść. 

— Dla ciebie — mówi. — Na ślub. Musisz mieć na sobie coś żółtego, by przynieść szczęście młodej parze. 

Draco wpatruje się w wyciągniętą rękę i wstążkę, która błyszczy w promieniach słońca jak złota korona księżniczki wróżek. Nie wie, czy chce ją wziąć. Jednak jedno spojrzenie na delikatną i zaciętą twarz Luny, na te przeszywające oczy, które zdają się znać najmroczniejsze sekrety duszy Draco coś w nim odblokowują i chłopak zabiera wstążkę.

— Dziękuję — mówi, nie wiedząc, dlaczego jego głos jest taki zduszony, a w oczy pieką od niechcianych łez.

Luna nagradza go najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, po czym chowa własną wstążkę do torby.

— Będziemy pasować. — Uśmiecha się raz jeszcze, a Draco nie myśli, po prostu chwyta jej rękę w swoją. Nie wie, dlaczego i  nie zastanawia się. Po prostu chciał to zrobić, więc tak zrobił. Najprostsza logika.

— Jest zimno — usprawiedliwia się przed jej zaciekawionym wzrokiem, a Luna uśmiecha się, jakby wszystko już wiedziała, bo wróżka powiedziała jej tak na ucho.

Przed gospodą jest już tłoczniej, więc muszą się przeciskać pomiędzy ciałami ubranymi w grube płaszcze, co wywołuje brzydki grymas na twarzy Draco. Dlaczego od czarodziei musi tak capić końskim łajnem?

— Wyglądasz jak szczur — śmieje się Luna, a Draco próbuje udawać, że nie czuje się urażony, bo nie wygląda jak szczur. Wręcz przeciwnie — ma ostre, arystokratyczne rysy twarzy, które nadają mu szlachetności.

Ron, Hermiona i Neville siedzą tam, gdzie najtłoczniej. Draco z ulgą siada i zdejmuje szalik, czując jak gorąco pomieszczenia powoli odmraża jego kończyny. Oddaje szalik Lunie, która oplata go wokół szyi z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

— Zamówiliśmy wam. — Hermiona z uśmiechem przysuwa do nich dwa kufle kremowego piwa, czym niesamowicie irytuje Draco. Bo co gdyby na przykład chciał zamówić coś innego? Nie, żeby chciał, ale mógłby przecież.

— Dziękuję! — Luna z energią unosi ciężkie naczynie pełne piany i łapczywie pije przez parę sekund, a Draco obserwuje ją z zaciekawieniem i zastanawia się, ile pomieści jej małe ciało.

— Dzięki — mruczy Malfoy znad swojego kufra. Hermiona odgarnia włosy za ucho i przez chwilę panuje niezręczna cisza między nimi, choć wokół jest gwar. 

— Jak wam minęły zakupy? — Granger próbuje nawiązać jakąkolwiek dyskusję, ale Draco  uparcie wpatruje się w swój kufer. Luna z kolei zaczyna świergotać o wstążkach, więc dziewczyny wciągają się w rozmowę, a trzej faceci siedzą i żaden nie może się zmusić, by zacząć rozmawiać. 

— Muszę zrobić wypracowanie dla Slughorna — mamrocze Ron. — Zrobiłeś Neville?

— Jeszcze nie. Eliksiry są lepsze bez Snape'a, ale i tak ciężkie — odpowiada Longbottom, a Draco czuje się, jakby ktoś wrzucił mu kamień do żołądka. Odwraca wzrok i stara się nie myśleć o Snape'ie, a najlepiej to całkowicie o nim zapomnieć.

— ...Malfoy? 

— Hm? Co? — Podnosi głowę, by napotkać pytający wzrok Weasleya.

— Zrobiłeś wypracowanie na eliksiry?

— Już dawno... — Wzrusza ramionami i upija łyk piwa. — Mogę wam podrzucić parę wskazówek i tropów, amortencja to piekielny eliksir. 

— Serio? — Weasley wygląda na autentycznie zdziwionego. 

— Serio. — Longbottom uśmiecha się do niego dziwnie w odpowiedzi, jakby był wdzięczy, a Draco czuje falę mdłości.  

W tym momencie drzwi gospody otwierają się, a do środka wpada zimne powietrze, gdy trzy osoby opatulone zielonymi szalikami strzepują krople deszczu i siadają przy wspólnym stoliku. Pansy wbija w Draco zimne spojrzenie.

 — No co? — mówi bezgłośnie, a Pansy wskazuje podbródkiem na Notta, który siedzi, jakby jego dusza została wyssana przez dementora, a przecież te istoty już nie istnieją.

— To super — mówi Longbottom, ale Draco nie wie, co jest super, bo zbyt przejmuje się Teo. Czy coś mu się stało? Przecież to nie może być takie trudne...

— Muszę wam coś powiedzieć. — Draco jest wdzięczny Hermionie, że przerwała tę niezręczną rozmowę. Granger zerka niepewnie na Draco.

— Mam iść? — pyta, widząc jej wzrok. — Dla mnie to nie problem. — Unosi dłonie i ucieka wzrokiem w stronę Ślizgonów, wyczuwając moment, w którym mógłby odejść od Gryfonów i dowiedzieć się od Pansy, co się znowu stało.

— Nie, nie! — zaprzecza szybko, trochę zbyt szybko.  — W końcu jesteś z nami... nie? Chociaż mam nadzieję, że kiedyś wyjaśnisz, dlaczego skopiowałeś listę nazwisk naszej grupy.

Draco przełyka ślinę na jej słowa, a jego serce zamiera. Skąd ona to wie?

— Ale to teraz nieważne — mówi, po czym wyciąga z torby stary podręcznik do transmutacji. — Natknęłam się na dziwne symbole i myślę, że mogą być kluczem do kwestii, którą omawiałam z Ronem.

— O nieśmiertelności Sami-Wiecie-Kogo? — pyta rudzielec, a Granger mrozi go wzrokiem. 

— To była tajemnica, Ronaldzie — mówi, po czym spogląda na Draco ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. — Lepiej dla ciebie, jeśli nikomu nie piśniesz o tym ani słówka. W każdym razie — otwiera książkę, a Draco przekonuje się, że to wcale nie jest podręcznik do transmutacji — to one. 

Na stronie widnieje niewielki rysunek czerwonej spirali, w sumie jest ledwo widoczny, ukryty między ciasnymi linijkami tekstu. 

— Widzieliście kiedyś coś takiego? Jest niezwykle regularny, a linie to tak naprawdę maleńkie litery... Myślę, że to może być formuła zaklęcia.

— Pierwszy raz widzę coś takiego — mówi Draco zgodnie z prawdą. Ten rysunek wywołuje w nim niepokój — line są zbyt równe i wyglądają, jakby namalowane krwią, a nie atramentem.

— Ja też — rozlegają się pomruki.

— Myślisz, że to pomoże w zabiciu go? To zaklęcie na unicestwienie? — pyta Ron.

— Chciałabym, żeby to było takie łatwe — wzdycha dziewczyna. — O tym znaku nie ma nic! Po prostu jest namalowany. I tyle. A musi coś oznaczać. Musi.

— Co to za książka? — pyta Draco, przyglądając się z ciekawością i niepokojem. — Nie wygląda jak z szkolnej biblioteki i zionie od niej czarną magią. 

— Im mniej wiesz, tym masz większe szanse na przeżycie. — Hermiona zamyka książkę z trzaskiem i zabiera mu ją sprzed nosa, po czym chowa w torbie. 

— Po prostu wątpię, aby noszenie jej i czytanie było bezpieczne — tłumaczy Draco, bo nadal ma dreszcze po takiej ilości czarnej magii.

— To jeszcze po kremowym piwie?

~*~ 

Wiatr hula, więc Draco obejmuje się mocniej rękoma. Nie ma serca prosić Luny o ponowne pożyczenie szalika, ona też ma tylko cienki płaszcz, więc pozostaje mu przeklinanie swojej głupoty, że zostawił swój szmaragdowy na wieku kufra w dormitorium.

— Śliczna pogoda — mówi Luna, a Draco spogląda na nią jak na wariatkę.

— Przecież pizga jak na Antarktydzie — zauważa, ale Luna wzrusza ramionami.

— Jest klimatycznie — tłumaczy i zadziera głowę do góry, by spojrzeć na chmurne niebo. Jej włosy to teraz złota plątanina zbłąkanych kosmyków, jak gniazdo ptaka, ale Draco dalej uważa je za najpiękniejsze włosy świata.

— W jaki sposób? — pyta,  z całej siły starając się, aby jego głos brzmiał pewnie i nie zdradzał jak bardzo mu zimno i jak bardzo cierpi. Ale jego zęby i tak szczękają. 

W końcu zatrzymuje się, bo ma dość. I rzuca zaklęcie ocieplające na siebie i Lunę. 

— Dziękuję — Luna uśmiecha się w jego stronę — ale to zaburza lekko perspektywę.

— Jaką znowu perspektywę?!

— Wietrznego świata! — wykrzykuje i zaczyna opowiadać o cudach wiatru, a Draco nie może pozbyć się uśmiechu z ust, gdy jej słucha, gdy na nią patrzy. Ta dziewczyna nie ma w sobie żadnej negatywnej energii i działa na Draco jak promienie słońca — jego prywatne słońce, które wymazuje z niego wszelkie skazy. Przy niej czuje się jak człowiek, nie jak zdrajca, farbowany lis, który przybliżył się do ludzi jedynie po to, by ich wykiwać i osiągnąć cel.

Tu, pośród huku wiatru, może być tylko Draco. I nikim więcej. 

Może obserwować dziewczynę, która mu się podoba, bez żadnych czarnych myśli. Może czuć na sercu ulgę, że nic się nie liczy oprócz jej uśmiechu. I może pocałować dziewczynę, którą lubi.

Gdy to robi, Luna przymyka oczy, a potem uśmiecha się słodko.

— Czyli teraz jesteś moim chłopakiem? — pyta, a Draco jest zbyt oszołomiony, by odpowiedzieć coś rozsądnego, więc tylko kiwa głową. Luna chwyta jego rękę w swoją i ściska.

— Jestem głodna — mówi. — Chodźmy zjeść budyń.

I zaczyna ciągnąć go w stronę zamku, choć są już prawie u bram. A Draco podąża za nią, czując pokrzepiające ciepło.

~*~

Na martwej wyspie rozlega się szczekanie psa — głośne i ponaglające. Słychać sapanie, głośne kroki, jakby ktoś biegł, a potem dźwięk jak parę kamieni spada ze skarpy. 

— Poczekaj! — Remus Lupin podpiera się dłońmi o czarne skały, próbując się nie przewrócić, gdy w szaleńczym tempie narzuconym przez Łapę próbuje dotrzeć do serca wyspy, gdzie znajduje się Azkaban. — Nie jestem jak pies — mówi z trudnością, próbując łapać powietrze do bolącego gardła. — Nie biegam tak szybko!

Wielki, czarny wilczur odwraca się w jego stronę z wystawionym językiem i przewraca oczami, po czym z entuzjazmem wskakuje na kamień i pędzi przed siebie. 

Remus wzdycha i prostuje zbolałe plecy. Na niebie kłębią się chmury, a lodowata woda uderza o skały, posyłając w powietrze krople zimne jak kryształki lodu. Od paru miesięcy z Syriuszem chcieli tu przybyć, ale zawsze było coś ważniejszego, jakaś aktywność wyglądająca na robotę Voldemorta czy kolejne morderstwo upozorowane na robotę Grindelwalda. 

Wreszcie jednak dotarli do serca problemu, bo tu wszystko się zaczęło. I Lunatyk ma nadzieję, że tu znajdą odpowiedzi. 

Jeszcze parę kroków i już widzi budynek w całej jego okazałości... a przynajmniej to, co z niego zostało. Bo tylko jedna ściana jeszcze stoi — reszta zmieniła się w stertę gruzu. 

Syriusz czeka na niego za wyłamaną bramą, merdając ogonem. Remus zbliża się powoli, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu. Słyszał pogłoski o unicestwieniu dementorów, ale w to nie wierzy. Lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Dlatego z każdym krokiem rozgląda się uważnie, szukając czegoś podejrzanego. Jednak nie czuje tej zimnej, przerażającej obecności. Jego wilkołacze zmysły też nic nie wyczuwają. Teraz nie ma dostępu do eliksiru tojadowego, więc są wyostrzone jak dawno już nie były. 

Syriusz zaczyna biec dalej, gdy tylko Remus zbliża się do bramy. Pies węszy między gruzami, a Remus stara się ignorować wielkie plany krwi na kamieniach.

Lunatyk czuje pustkę, widząc zgliszcza Azkabanu — miejsca, które nie straciło swej upiorności pomimo zniknięcia dementorów i wręcz całkowitego zniszczenia. To nadal świadectwo okropności, które pozostanie pomnikiem historii.

— Nic tu nie ma, Syriuszu — mówi, ale Łapa uparcie węszy i biega jak narwany. Remus wzdycha i kuca, chcąc chwilę odpocząć. 

Na małej wyspie jedyną oznaką życia jest wiatr, nie ma tu żadnych roślin czy zwierząt — tylko dwaj głupcy naiwnie liczący na odpowiedzi. 

Z rozmyśleń wyrywa go głośne szczekanie. Gdy Remus podchodzi do Syriusza, ten jest człowiekiem i wpatruje się pustym wzrokiem w kupę mięsa pod gruzami, które z ledwością przypomina człowieka. 

Znaleźli ciało Stewarda Milesa.

 


	35. Cisza przed burzą

Poranek wita Hermionę krzykiem. Siada na łóżku gwałtownie i rozgląda się, szukając niebezpieczeństwa. W pokoju jest ciemno, ale to nie jest pokój w domu jej rodziców. Chwyta pobliski zegarek i mruży oczy. Piąta rano? Kto oszalał, by zdzierać gardło tak wcześnie? A potem przypomina sobie, że dzisiaj jest przecież dzień ślubu.

Różdżką zapala światło i wstaje z łóżka, przeciągając się. Głowa jeszcze pulsuje bólem od wczorajszego wieczoru panieńskiego, gdy ściąga różową koszulę nocną i zakłada wygodny stanik. Związuje włosy w luźny splot tak, by nie przeszkadzały w zajęciach i wychodzi na korytarz.

Dom Cho to istny chiński pałac w mniemaniu Hermiony. I tylko utwierdza się w tym przekonaniu, przemierzając długie korytarze w mięciutkich kapciach. Wszędzie są kolumny z jadeitu ze złotymi zakończeniami w kształcie smoków, a ściany zdobią wysokiej klasy malunki.

— Kto tak się wydziera? — Hermiona wchodzi do kuchni, gdzie zastaje już wszystkie dziewczyny jedzące owsiane ciasteczka i pijące herbatę z miodem.

— Cho spuchła twarz przez sen — odpowiada Luna, maczając ciastko w herbacie, po czym wsadza je w całości do ust.

— Wytłumaczyłam jej, że prosta maść to wyleczy w minutę — tłumaczy Marietta. Hermiona uśmiecha się do dziewczyny trochę sztucznie, ale nie potraf jej polubić i zawsze ma wrażenie, że ta dziwnie ją obserwuje. 

— Masz. —Jedna z licznych kuzynek Chang wręcza Hermionie fiolkę. — Eliksir na kaca. — Mruga okiem z uśmiechem chochlika.

— Życie mi ratujesz. — Granger z wdzięcznością wypija zawartość, by już po chwili z ulgą powitać klarowne myśli. 

Kuchnia to obszerne, jasne pomieszczenie z długimi blatami z marmuru, które uginają się od słodkości. Mei Chang słynie ze swoich księżycowych ciasteczek z boskim nadzieniem i Hermiona łakomie zerka na półmiski nimi wypełnione. 

— Dlaczego wszyscy są na nogach o tak nieludzkiej porze? — pyta Hermiona i odstawia pustą fiolkę do zlewu.

— Trzeba ubrać pannę młodą — zauważa Luna. — A potem mieć czas na ubranie siebie — dodaje z uśmiechem pełnym słonecznego światła. Hermiona nie może się powstrzymać, by nie odpowiedzieć równie szczerym. 

— Kiedy będzie Draco? 

— Aportuje się tuż przed ceremonią. A Fred? 

Hermiona rumieni się i zerka na magiczny zegar na ścianie, by to ukryć.

— Pewnie niedługo. — Wzrusza ramionami, chcąc pokazać, że wcale jej to nie obchodzi, ale Marietta od razu podłapuje temat.

— Fred? Fred Weasley? — O, Boże, jak bardzo Hermiona chce ją udusić w tym momencie. — Z nim idziesz?

— Tak — mówi i zaczyna czuć się niezręcznie pod tymi wszystkimi spojrzeniami, które się na nią kierują. — Idę sprawdzić, czy może Ron już wstał — dodaje i w biegu wychodzi z kuchni, a pozostałe dziewczyny zaczynają entuzjastycznie plotkować.

Hermiona znajduje Rona pod namiotem, gdzie z Cedrikiem nadzorują rozkładanie namiotu, co wygląda tak, że odpowiedzialni za to ludzie pracują, a Ron i Cedrik stoją z bok i gadają o quidditchu.

— Jak tam Cho? — pyta Cedrik, pocierając ręce. 

— Rozpacza. — Małe kłamstewko warte jest widoku miny absolutnego przerażenia, jakie maluje się na twarzy pana młodego. — Nad fryzurą oczywiście — dodaje i puszcza byłemu Puchonowi oko.

— Weź nie strasz człowieka. — Cerdik kładzie rękę na sercu. — Myślałem, że zawału dostanę. 

— A poza moją sugestią, to jak samopoczucie pana młodego, hm? — pyta. 

— Świetnie,  czuję, że to będzie najlepszy dzień mojego życia. 

Hermiona uśmiecha się z rozczuleniem, a Ron za plecami Cedrika udaje, że się dławi. Granger przewraca oczami.

— Wszystko gotowe? — pyta.

— Myślę, że tak... Brakuje jeszcze panny młodej — szczerzy się jak głupi — i gości.

Hermiona przytakuje i wdają się w dyskusję o zapowiadającej się na słoneczną pogodzie, a żadne z nich nawet sobie nie wyobraża jak osobliwi goście to będą. I że ten dzień — 29.12.1996 —  przez historyków zostanie okrzyknięty początkiem Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów.

~*~ 

Jesień przechodzi w niepamięć, gdy wszystkie kolorowe liście opadają z drzew, by zgnić w ziemi, a świat pokrywa się cienką warstwą śniegu, która z każdym dniem staje się ociupinkę grubsza. Harry uwielbia siedzieć przy oknie w salonie z kubkiem gorącego mleka z miodem zrobionego przez Burkę i ciepłym kocem okrywającym zimne stopy. Wpatruje się wtedy w martwy ogród. Jego magiczne róże kwitną pomimo zerowej temperatury i porannych przymrozków. Dzięki ich krwawemu kolorowi stanowią przeciwieństwo bieli i szarości, a Harry nie może przestać zachwycać się tym kontrastem. Płatki na śniegu wyglądają jak krwawa bitwa w śnieżnej zamieci czy kropla krwi matki Śnieżki na białym puchu wśród hebanowego drzewa.

— Myślałem, że już skończyłeś z tą jesienną chandrą. — Z pracowni wychodzi Tom ubrany w proste szaty idealne do pracy przy eliksirach — z kieszeniami i ochronnym materiałem. Harry odkłada kubek z mlekiem na parapet i na bosaka podbiega do Toma, by przytulić go mocno. Riddle obejmuje go w odpowiedzi, a Harry czuje jego gorący oddech na szyi. 

— Stęskniłem się — mówi, a słowa zagłusza materiał koszuli Toma. 

— Widziałeś mnie rano — zauważa  Tom i odsuwa się. — Jestem głodny — dodaje i kieruje się do kuchni, a Harry depcze mu po piętach.

— Ale od razu poleciałeś do pracowni — żali się. Siada obok Toma przy stole, a Burka podaje kolację: warzywną zapiekankę z serem i ostrym sosem, który Harry uwielbia. — W ogóle z tobą nie rozmawiałem! — dodaje z pełnymi ustami, a czerwony sos cieknie mu po brodzie. 

Tom z westchnieniem wyciera maź z twarzy Harry'ego, po czym unosi palec do ust, by oblizać.

— Mniam — mówi i uśmiecha się do Harry'ego (Harry mógłby przysiąść, że kokieteryjnie!).

— Nie zmieniaj tematu — burczy. — I tak spędzam całe cholerne dni tutaj... jedyną rozrywką jesteś ty... Więc co ty na to, abyśmy dzisiaj pograli w szachy? — Oczy chłopaka błyszczą się, a  w jego głowie kreuje się idealny plan zaciągnięcia Toma do łóżka po lampce szampana. 

Rozszalałą wyobraźnię powstrzymuje całus od Toma. Mężczyzna szybko się odsuwa, a w jego czerwonych oczach błyszczy pożądanie.

— Nie dzisiaj, mój czarodzieju — dodaje z żalem. — Mam ważne sprawy...

— Jakie znowu? — przerywa Harry i odkłada widelec, tracąc apetyt. 

— Myślałem, że chcesz pójść ze mną na spotkanie śmierciożerców — zauważa Tom, a Harry momentalnie się rozpromienia.

— Serio? — pyta lekko zdziwiony. W końcu Tom wiekami odmawiał, bo to niebezpieczne, bla, bla bla. — Skąd ta zmiana?

— Kiedyś ci obiecałem, nie pamiętasz?

Harry rumieni się w odpowiedzi, bo owszem, pamięta, nawet zbyt dokładnie. Tom wygląda, jakby właśnie taki efekt chciał osiągnąć swoimi słowami i przygląda się Harry'emu z zadowoleniem.

— Tylko mam warunki.

— Mogłem się spodziewać — sarka Harry, ale i tak cieszy się, bo przecież w końcu stąd wyjdzie. I nie, żeby Dwór Róż był nieciekawy... Harry po prostu pragnie wolności i przygód. 

— Najważniejszym jest zaklęcie maskujące — mówi Tom. — Po prostu zaczarowana maska, którą możesz zdjąć tylko ty.

— Żaden problem — mówi Harry. — Ale czy to takie ważne, by nikt nie wiedział, że to ja?

— Bardzo — odpowiada Tom i odsłania bliznę Harry'ego, by delikatnie dotknąć jej opuszką palca. — Wtedy będę czuł się pewniej, bo i szanse ataku będą mniejsze — dodaje, po czym przyciąga Harry'ego do siebie i składa pocałunek na czole chłopca.

— Kolejny warunek... masz zakaz odzywania się.

— Co?! Ale dlaczego? Nie możesz zmienić mi głosu czy coś? Umiem trzymać język za zębami, nie ufasz mi?

— Nie — odpowiada twardo Tom. — Jedna uwaga jakiegoś śmierciożercy i rzucisz się na niego z pięściami — mówi.

— Bo pewnie, by na to zasłużył!

— O tym mówię właśnie. — Voldemort wzdycha i gładzi policzek Harry'ego kciukiem, jakby nie mógł trzymać rąk przy sobie. — Zero kontroli nad emocjami. Dlatego trzymasz się mnie, słuchasz mnie i nie odzywasz się do nikogo, zrozumiano?

Spojrzenia Toma niweluje jakikolwiek sprzeciw — jest gorące i pełne uczucia. Harry ostatecznie spuszcza wzrok oszołomiony intensywnością czerwonych oczu. 

— Zrozumiano — mówi, patrząc na swoje buty. Czuje jak zimne palce dotykają jego policzków, a jego głowa zostaje uniesiona na poziom wzroku Toma tak, że ich spojrzenia znowu się spotykają. Tom całuje go, po czym wstaje i podaje Harry'emu rękę.

— Chodźmy — mówi, a Harry mocno chwyta wyciągniętą dłoń.

Harry stoi przed lustrem w sypialni Toma ubrany z długą, czarną szatę.  W ręce trzyma prostą, ciemną maskę, którą zaczarował Voldemort, by śmierciożercy nie domyślili się, że przed nimi stoi Harry Potter.  Maska zakrywa praktycznie całą twarz — odsłania jedynie usta i trochę brody, no i oczy. Reszta twarzy jest całkowicie zakryta przez czarny materiał. Harry dla próby zakłada maskę i nie potrafi siebie w niej rozpoznać, bo widzi czarodzieja, od którego emanuje mroczna energia, a nie chłopca z Gryffindoru. 

— Gotowy?

Harry kiwa głową i razem z Tomem przenoszą się do jego gabinetu w Czarnym Zamku. Gdy tylko się w nim pojawiają, Harry zaczyna się rozglądać. Wszystkie ściany budynku zrobiono z ciemnego kamienia, a pomieszczenia są chłodne i bez wyrazu. W gabinecie stoi biurko z krzesłem, świeca, a pod ścianą ustawiono pełno regałów wypełnionych książkami. 

Na korytarzu jest ciemno, drogę oświetlają nieliczne świecie, więc Harry trzyma się blisko Toma, by się nie zgubić, bo wnętrze Czarnego Zamku to istny labirynt.

— Żeby wrogowie łatwo stąd nie uciekli — tłumaczy Voldemort w odpowiedzi na myśli Pottera.  — Prędzej zdechną z głodu, niż wydostaną się stąd bez mapy — dodaje z mściwym uśmiechem. 

Harry wzrusza ramionami, a już po chwili jego głowę zaprząta całkowicie inny problem, jakim jest ogromna sala, do której właśnie wchodzą. 

Oczom rzuca się tron — kamienny i wyglądający na niewygodny, ale z drugiej strony aura władzy wręcz od niego zionie. Tom uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi na jego myśli i sadowi się na tronie.

— Burko, stół. 

Skrzatka pojawia się i swoją magią przyzywa długi mebel, u którego szczytu znajduje się właśnie tron Voldemorta. Harry patrzy bezradnie po tych wszystkich krzesłach, zastanawiając się, gdzie ma usiąść i czy w ogóle może. 

— Twoje miejsce jest przy mnie. — Lord Voldemort wskazuje na fotel po jego prawej z zielonym obiciem. Harry ostrożnie na nim siada i przez chwilę próbuje ułożyć wygodnie, ale gdy już to robi, zauważa, że fotel jest niezwykle miękki. 

— To co teraz? — pyta, rozglądając się po pustej sali. Nad głowami wisi kryształowy żyrandol, który nijak nie pasuje do tego mrocznego miejsca.  Harry stwierdza, że brakuje tu pajęczyn, a Czarny Zamek mógłby uchodzić za rezydencję Addamsów.

— Teraz czekamy. — Voldemort prostuje się, a długie palce wybijają spokojny rytm, uderzając o podparcie. 

Pierwsi śmierciożercy zaczynają się pojawiać już po paru minutach. Wychodzą z czarnych obłoków, a niektórzy przychodzą przez drzwi z pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdują się kominki z prywatną siecią Fiuu. Każdy z przybyłych czarodziei dokładnie wie, gdzie usiąść. Niektórzy zajmują swoje miejsca, cały czas wpatrując się w Harry'ego, który siedzi po turecku na zielonym krześle i liczy kryształy w żyrandolu. Inn zerkają na niego ukradkiem co trzy sekundy, a niektórzy usilnie starają się go ignorować, nie chcąc zirytować Czarnego Pana. 

Lucjusz Malfoy podchodzi do Voldemorta jeszcze przed oficjalnym rozpoczęciem spotkania i wdaje się z nim w cichą dyskusję o sytuacji w Ministerstwie, ale Harry niezbyt słucha, bo w Głównej Sali pojawia się Bellatriks wraz z mężem. Przez chwilę patrzą na siebie i Harry puszcza jej oczko, jednak kobieta tylko mruży oczy i zajmuje swoje miejsce, zupełnie go nie rozpoznając. 

Jednak największe zdziwienie przeżywa Harry, gdy do pomieszczenia wchodzi Draco Malfloy, żywo dyskutując z Pansy Parkinson. Potter prostuje się na swoim miejscu i próbuje podsłuchać ich rozmowę, jednak są zbyt daleko. Malfoy wygląda dobrze — w końcu zawsze być blady jak ściana, więc to żadna niepokojąca oznaka. Z kolei Nott, który podąża za nim, wygląda jak przeżuty przed trzygłowego psa. Idealny obraz przysłowiowych siedmiu nieszczęść. 

— Witajcie. — Wszystkie ciche rozmowy nikną, gdy Czarny Pan zaczyna przemawiać. — Ważny dzień przed nami, pewnie doskonale wiecie, o czym mówię, ale i tak wyjaśnię. 

Harry spogląda na Voldemorta zaciekawiony, bo nic nie wie o żadnym wielkim dniu. Zaraz... a kiedy Tom ma urodziny? Nie gdzieś w okolicach końca roku właśnie?

— Ci, którzy zwykli zwać się "jasną stroną" postanowili z nas zakpić... i urządzają wesele. Czyż to nie jest idealna okazja, żeby pokazać im jak głupi są? 

— A co z planem podporządkowania wszelkich zbrodni pod Grindelwalda? — pyta ktoś, kogo Harry nie zna.

— Barty jeszcze go nie znalazł, choć obiecuje, że jest już blisko... Jednak myślę, że długo czekaliśmy, jesteśmy gotowi, by uderzyć! Pokazać swą siłę, siłę czarnej magii!

Voldemort dostaje za te słowa owacje na stojąco, a Harry parska cicho pod nosem. 

— Urośliśmy w siłę — kontynuuje z mocą. — Zebraliśmy wszystkich naszych sprzymierzeńców i śmiem twierdzić, że jesteśmy gotowi. Tą akcją, damy im wreszcie powód do strachu! A niedługo... niedługo sam Lord Voldemort powróci do żywych. 

Tom uśmiecha się do swoich śmierciożerców, którzy zaczynają żywo dyskutować z ekscytacją, bo ich mroczne serca wyczuwają krew, która niedługo się poleje. 

— Och... I Draco? — Malfoy blednie i przełyka ślinę. — Świetnie się spisałeś, możesz odejść. Pamiętaj o uszkodzeniu barier, nie możemy w końcu ich uprzedzić o naszym przybyciu, to zepsułoby niespodziankę.

Draco Malfoy kiwa głową i wychodzi, odprowadzany zmartwionym spojrzeniem Pansy i dumnym Lucjusza. 

— Chodźmy! — woła Voldemort, wstając. — I niech poleje się krew.

Harry podnosi się i podąża za Voldemortem, a za nimi śmierciożercy.

— Ja też? — pyta ściszonym głosem. 

— Ty też. 

I deportują się do Rezydencji Chang. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to wy czekajcie w niepewności na kolejny rozdział z tym cliffhangerem, a ja idę po herbatkę z miodem, bo chyba coś mnie bierze :/


	36. Krwawe gody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zacznijmy ten emocjonalny rollercoaster!

— ...ogłaszam was mężem i żoną!

W przestronnym namiocie udekorowanym złotymi girlandami rozlegają się głośnie oklaski i okrzyki. Z setka czarodziejów i czarownic stoi w luźnym półokręgu, a ich barwne stroje lśnią blaskiem, odzwierciedlając nastrój uroczystości.

Cho uśmiecha się promiennie i całuje Cedrika mocno. Jej suknia przypomina krojem starodawne chińskie stroje, jednak ma w sobie nowoczesne udogodnienia w postaci odsłoniętych ramion, sznurowanego gorsetu i rozszerzonej spódnicy przypominającej łabędzie pióra. Skórę na ramionach panny młodej pokrywają srebrne malunki gwiazd, księżyców i spiral, które Luna kreśliła dobrą godzinę maleńkim pędzelkiem.  Kruczoczarne włosy upięte w kok pozwalają, by rysunki były widoczne nawet z daleka, a światło latarni sprawia, że lśnią jakby posypane księżycowym pyłem. 

Panna młoda chwyta rękę swojego męża i tak splątane unoszą je do góry wśród wiwatów. Uśmiech nie schodzi z twarzy młodej pary, gdy zaczynają przyjmować gratulacje od gości. 

Wkrótce światła zostają delikatnie przygaszone, a muzyka nabiera bardziej skocznego tonu. Luna odwraca się w stronę Draco, który ze skwaszoną miną popija szampana.

— Nie masz siedemnastu lat — zauważa. Malfoy wzrusza ramionami. — Odłóż to i chodźmy tańczyć!

Draco wreszcie spogląda na swoją słoneczną nimfę, która zwykła opalać się w świetle księżyca. 

— Musimy? — pyta, jakby sama myśl o tańcu sprawiała mu fizyczny ból. Luna przewraca oczami, po czym łapie jego rękę w obie. 

— Proszę — mówi, a Draco nie jest w stanie oprzeć się temu spojrzeniu łani. Nachyla się  całuje ją lekko  w usta. 

— Okej — zgadza się zrezygnowany. Jego poświęcenie jednak jest warte, bo na twarzy Luny pojawia się olśniewający uśmiech. 

Draco wsłuchuje się w muzykę i zatraca w delikatnym brzmieniu smyczków. Wszystko wokół jest kolorowe i barwne, pary wirują na parkiecie, a światła pozawieszane na namiocie błyszczą, nadając otoczeniu wręcz magiczny klimat. 

W samym centrum tańczy Cerdik z Cho — przytuleni i sprawiający wrażenie jakby na świecie nie liczył się nikt inny. 

— Jest jak księżycowy łabędź, nie sądzisz? — Luna zwraca się do niego. Draco w odpowiedzi kręci nią, a żółta suknia mieni się złotym brokatem. 

— Co tym masz z porównywaniem ludzi do zwierząt, co?

— Po prostu — wzrusza ramionami, a świetlisty materiał jej sukni szeleści — tak jakoś. Ale spokojnie, tylko ty masz prawo bycia moim króliczkiem.

Draco przewraca oczami i udaje zmęczonego dziwactwami Lovegood, ale na bladych wargach czai się niepożądany uśmiech. 

— Chcecie coś do picia? Idziemy z Fredem. — Hermiona wskazuje na rudzielca stojącego przy niej. Weasley unosi rękę w geście przywitania, ale Malfoy go ignoruje.

— Pójdę z tobą! — oferuje się Luna i opuszcza objęcia Draco, pozostawiając go sam na sam z Fredem Weasleyem.

— Zdrajczyni — mamrocze pod nosem.

— Mówiłeś coś? — Fred unosi rudą brew, a Draco prycha w odpowiedzi, nie ma siły użerać się z idiotą. 

— Nic — warczy, po czym obraca się na pięcie i odchodzi. Nie ma zamiaru rozmawiać z rudzielcem, strata czasu. Przystaje na zewnątrz, a mroźne powietrze uderza w jego twarz. Powinien chyba zdjąć bariery, a potem pójdzie poszukać Luny i zabierze ją stąd zanim zdąży rozpętać się piekło. 

_Już czas._

Z wewnątrz dochodzi go śmiech i głośna muzyka, a Draco z jakiegoś powodu czuje się ciężko i ociężale. Odwraca się i wypatruje w tłumie słoneczniki Luny. Coś magicznego jest w tej dziewczynie, jakby naprawdę była w części wróżką. Jeden jej uśmiech odgania wszelkie koszmary, a słowa, choć pokracznie dziwne, to rozjaśniają pochmurny dzień lepiej niż gorące promienie słońca.

Draco uśmiecha się z nostalgią. Czuje, że straci to ciepło i ten blask. Ale jego ścieżka od dawna jest ustalona, jakby ktoś zapisał mu los na starym pergaminie i przypieczętował krwią. 

Pociera zmarznięte ramiona i kieruje się w stronę małego jeziora, po którym pływają kolorowe latarnie. 

—  _Intermissum_  — szepcze, wskazując różdżką na rozgwieżdżone niebo. Delikatna mgiełka unosi się do góry, a bariery błyskają światłem. Czarodzieje zajęci zabawą nic nie zauważają ani blasku, ani nie słyszą, gdy tuż obok Draco aportuje się jego ojciec.

— Pana nie ma? — pyta Draco, rozglądając się po wciąż pojawiających się śmiercożercach. Nie widzi też tego dziwnego czarodzieja z dzisiejszego spotkania, którego zielone oczy były dziwnie znajome.

— Będzie — pewnie zapewnia Lucjusz, a jego ręka ciężko spoczywa na ramieniu syna. — Postanowił obserwować z pobliskiego wzgórza, to nie czas na ujawnienie Czarnego Pana. Dzisiaj wywołujemy chaos.

Draco kiwa głową.

— Jestem z ciebie dumny, synu. — Wzrok Lucjusza jest ciepły, gdy ten ściska ramię Draco. — Tylko... nie mieszaj się w walkę, spisałeś się już. Zniknij, zanim ustawimy bariery antyteleportacyjne. 

— Rozumiem — odpowiada, podążając wzrokiem w stronę świetlistego namiotu który wygląda jak kolebka szczęścia. Ostoja radości, która zostanie za chwilę zburzona jak zamek z kart. — To idę — dodaje, czując się trochę niezręcznie. Lucjusz uśmiecha się do niego słabo i żegna. 

Draco wzdycha i kieruje się w stronę namiotu z zamiarem znalezienia Luny. Musi ją stąd zabrać. 

Pod jego nieobecność weselni goście zdążyli się już upić i bawią się w najlepsze. Hermiona, Cho i Marietta skaczą w najlepsze do jakiegoś hitu Fatalnych Jędz, ale nigdzie w pobliżu nich nie ma Luny. Cedrik stoi nieopodal i przygląda się tańczącej żonie z uśmiechem człowieka zakochanego po uszy.

Draco musi przeciskać się między ciałami ubranymi w śliskie stroje i desperacko szuka Luny. Muzyka dudni w uszach coraz głośniej, a Draco ma ochotę warknąć, by ściszyli, bo nie może zebrać myśli. 

Każda kolejna sekunda wydaje się upływać zbyt szybko. Czas upływa, a on nadal jej nie znalazł. 

— Gdzie ona polazła?! — warczy, przepychając się koło kobiety wystrojonej w wyzywającą, czerwoną szatę.

— Ja uciekałabym jak najdalej od takiego gbura — komentuje jego słowa w stronę towarzyszki, ale Draco dobrze ją słyszy. 

— Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie — warczy i mija ją szybko. 

Ludzi jest pełno. Czy wcześniej ich liczba wyglądała tak samo? Bo teraz Draco odnosi wrażenie, że goście weselni magicznie się pomnożyli, by utrudnić mu życie. Sfrustrowany przeczesuje wzrokiem tłumy i co chwilę panicznie zerka na zegar. Czas nieubłaganie upływa.

Tik-tak. Za minutę wbije godzina śmierci.

Draco staje się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany, a jego ruchy stają się gwałtowne i spanikowane. Musi ją znaleźć! Nawet nie chce dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że mógłby ją tu zostawić i samemu uciec. Inni niech płoną, ale jego wróżka zasługuje na całe szczęście świata. 

Wreszcie ją znajduje — rozmawia z Neville'em. Zapewne o jakichś bzdurach. Oczywiście musieli znaleźć miejsce na pogaduszki za filarem, który ukrywał ich przed wzrokiem Malfoya. 

— Wieki cię szukałem — mówi, a jego serce zalewa fala ulgi. 

— Rozmawialiśmy o...

— Nieważne — przerywa jej szybko i chwyta za rękę. — Musimy iść.  — Jego dłonie pocą się okropnie, ale nie jest w stanie nic z tym zrobić, przecież nie wyłączy emocji.

— Coś się stało? — Draco przeklina w myślach jej inteligencję. 

— Znu...

BUM!

Ziemia aż trzęsie się od siły wybuchu, a zdezorientowani czarodzieje rozglądają się po sobie, próbując zrozumieć, co się wydarzyło. Czy to trzęsienie magii? Dziki smok? A może Grindelwald?

— Kurwa. — Draco mocniej zaciska palce na dłoni Luny i przyciąga dziewczynę bliżej siebie. Próbuje się aportować, ale bariery są już na miejscu. Jedyną drogą ucieczki jest wyjście na zewnątrz, gdzie czekają śmierciożercy, i przedarcie się poza obszar objęty zaklęciem uniemożliwiającym teleportację. 

— Kurwa! — powtarza. 

— Atakują nas? 

Draco ponuro kiwa głową. Luna zaciska usta pomalowane malinowym błyszczykiem w cienką linię. Ludzie wokół stoją w zupełnej ciszy, czekając. 

— Idioci — prycha Draco i zaczyna przeciskać się przez masy, ciągnąc Lunę za sobą. Czarodzieje są jak stado głupich osłów — stoją i blokują przejście, a na każde szturchnięcie odpowiadają morderczym spojrzeniem. 

Cisza przemienia się w spokojne szemranie głosów, by zmienić się krzyki przerażenia, gdy błyska pierwsze zielone światło. Skrzypek pada na podłogę, a instrument wypada mu z dłoni, by roztrzaskać się na trzy części. 

Czarna masa ciał pojawia się u wejścia. Na przodzie stoi ciotka Bella w ekstrawaganckiej sukni, jako jedna z nielicznych zrezygnowała z białej maski. Pełne usta pomalowane mocną, czerwoną szminką rozciągają się w drapieżnym uśmiechu, gdy wyciąga różdżkę i celuje w różne osoby, jakby zastanawiając się, którą zabić najpierw. 

—  _Avada kedavra!_  — To jedno zaklęcie powtarza kilka głosów na raz. Draco nie ma czasu jednak by obserwować jak ludzie padają na ziemię, jego misją jest Luna. 

— Nie powinniśmy zostać i walczyć? — pyta, gdy na podłodze przeciskają się między nogami spanikowanych czarodziejów, którzy zorientowali się, że aportacja jest niemożliwa i próbują stanąć do walki.

— Nie — odpowiada Draco. 

— Ale musimy im pomóc! — nalega dziewczyna i próbuje się wyrwać. Draco jednak nie może jej na to pozwolić i wzmacnia uścisk.

— Musimy to przeżyć! 

Luna nie daje za wygraną, wyrywa się, po czym wyciąga różdżkę i zaczyna przeciskać się tłum, zapewne chcąc znaleźć swoich przyjaciół.

Draco przeklina siarczyście i zaczyna ją gonić. Zaklęcia latają nad głowami, tworząc tęczę nad głowami walczących czarodziejów, ale Draco nie ma czasu, by się bronić, więc próbuje unikać zielonych promieni. Chce omijać ciotkę Bellę, ale jak na złość Luna kieruje się w jej stronę, więc Draco zmuszony jest przebiec koło niej. 

I wtedy widzi małą stertę trupów u jej stóp. Przełyka ślinę i chce się oddalić jak najszybciej, ale zauważa, z kim walczy Bellatriks Lestrange.

Cerdik Diggory jest już u kresu sił — kuleje, z brwi cieknie krew, przysłaniając pole widzenia, a z brzucha sączy się krew. 

Śmierciożerczyni nie zwalnia tempa, bezlitośnie rzuca kolejne zaklęcia. Uderza w jego tarcze obronne bez przerwy. Klątwa tnąca, oszałamiacze i najdziwniejsze czarnomagiczne zaklęcia — ewidentnie się z nim bawi. 

— Nie masz siły, kochaneczku? — pyta przesłodzonym tonem. Cerdik tylko zaciska zęby i próbuje naprawić strzaskaną tarczę. Jednak ruchy różdżką są chaotyczne i niewłaściwe, a zaklęcie za każdym razem ma słabszą siłę. 

— Już niedługo — mówi. — Niedługo zaznasz spokoju, słonko! Zginiesz z uśmiechem na twarzy czy może mam go wyciąć? 

Cedrik krzywi się dziwnie,jakby chciał jej coś odpowiedzieć, ale brakowało mu oddechu. Kolejne zaklęcie przebija tarczę i trafia go w brzuch. Mężczyzna wykaszluje ciemną krew, która spływa po podbródku. Już słania się na podłodze i ledwo trzyma różdżkę. Draco przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy mu nie pomóc, ale to ciotka Bella, nie może, to zrodziłoby zbyt wiele pytań ze strony tej wścibskiej kobiety. 

Lestrange właśnie unosi różdżkę, by zadać ostateczny cios, jednak jej mordercza Sectumsempra trafia na mocną tarczę. 

Przed Cedrikiem stoi jego żona w zakrwawionej sukni i rozwianymi włosami. Jej warga jest przecięta, a ramię prowizorycznie obwiązane zostało fragmentem ślubnego stroju. Oddycha ciężko, a różdżka wskazuje na Bellatriks. 

Rozpoczyna się pojedynek szalonych kobiet, jak w myślach nazywa go Draco. Obie walczą zacięcie jak lwice broniące swoich młodych.  Zaklęcia wręcz śmigają. 

Empeliarmus, tarcza, Avada kedavra, unik, Drętwota i kontratak Sectumsemprą. Zaklęcia błyskają, a iskry pryskają. Każda z kobiet jest zdeterminowana — Bella zafiksowana na swojej ofierze, a Cho gotowa umrzeć, by obronić męża.

Draco chciałby je minąć, ale by dostać się do Luny, musi przejść blisko nich, zbyt blisko. Dlatego wybiera bezpieczną opcję i czeka na koniec pojedynku. Nie musi czekać długo.

Cho zwinnie przeprowadza atak i powala przeciwniczkę na ziemię. Korzysta z jej niedyspozycji i z wysiłkiem dźwiga Cedrika, by przenieść go w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce.  Bellatriks leży w kałuży krwi, a jej kończyny plączą się z kończynami trupów, których przed chwilą zabiła. Prawa dłoń drży w spazmach, a oddech kobiety jest charczący. Po chwili jednak podnosi się, jeszcze trochę zataczając. Przyciska ranę na brzuchu i kuśtyka w stronę Draco.

 — Gdzie jest ta suka? — pyta, a ślina z jej ust zabarwiona jest na czerwono. — Zabiję tę dziwkę. 

— Może najpierw odpo... — Draco próbuje przemówić ciotce do rozsądku.

— Nie! — przerywa mu gwałtownie. — Nie ma czasu! — dramatycznie kręci głową. Draco spogląda na ciotkę z przerażeniem, chciałby jej pomóc, ale bo się, że znowu coś jej odbije  to Draco skończy zakrwawiony. Z trudnej sytuacji ratuje go mąż Belli, który unosi żonę, po czym wyprowadza ją z sali ogarniętej chaosem. Bo to, co się tu dzieje można opisać tylko tym słowem.

— Muszę ją zabić! — kłóci się jeszcze Bellatriks. — Zabiję ją! — krzyczy, a Lestrange przytakuje jej z cierpliwością godną pozazdroszczenia. 

— ZABIJĘ!

_Bum!_

Draco pada na ziemię, gdy potężny wybuch niszczy namiot. Krzyk przerażenia szybko zamierają, gdy ludzie orientują się, że wszystko stoi w płomieniach. Czarodzieje próbują uciec, ale otacza ich krąg śmierciożerców, którzy bezlitośnie rzucają klątwy mające jeden cel — zabić.

Draco rozgląda się w panice i wreszcie ją widzi. Jednak ulga zostaje zastąpiona przez czyste przerażenie, gdy Malfoy orientuje się, że jego dziewczyna walczy ze śmierciożercą. I przegrywa. Nie myśląc wiele, podbiega do niej, ale gdy jest już blisko, do głosu dochodzą wątpliwości. Czy mógłby walczyć z tym śmierciożercą? Jak później by to wytłumaczył? 

Wszystko znika, gdy zaklęcie podpala szatę Luny i dziewczyna zaczyna płonąć. Draco już nie myśli, po prostu działa.

—  _Avada kedavra!_  — Zamaskowany śmierciożerca upada na ziemię, a jego głowa mocno uderza o kamienie. — _Aquamenti!_  — Draco jest szybki, tak samo jak jego zaklęcia, ale ogień jest szybszy i zdążył narobić szkód. 

Luna leży jak nieruchoma lalka. Jej szata skleiła się w niektórych miejscach ze sczerniałą skórą, a połowę twarzy pokrywają czerwone bąble, które zniekształcają twarz tak bardzo, że Draco nie rozpoznałby w Lunie Luny, gdyby nie wiedział, że to ona. 

Trzęsącym się dłońmi podnosi delikatnie dziewczynę i zaczyna morderczy wyścig z czasem. Dziewczyna leży w jego ramionach jak martwa, choć taka nie jest — klatka piersiowa się unosi, a z ust wydobywa się nikły oddech. To wszytko, jedynie oznaki życia, w które uparcie wierzy Draco. 

Droga poza bariery aportacyjne nie jest łatwa — pełna szalonego światła zaklęć i usiana martwymi ciałami. Jednak Draco jest zdeterminowany i nie zważa na nic poza swoim celem. Nie przejmuje się tym, że dostaje rykoszetem Klątwą Tnącą i całe jego ramię przesiąknięte jest krwią. W mrozie wręcz doczołguje się na wzgórze i teleportuje ich prosto do św. Munga. 

Magomedycy od razu się nią zajmują. Draco siada na podłodze, a ktoś leczy jego rany, które nie są zbyt poważne. 

— No już, będzie dobrze, nie trzeba płakać — odzywa się pielęgniarka i obdarza Draco ciepłym uśmiechem.

— Ja... płaczę? — pyta i unosi rękę, by przetrzeć oczy, które rzeczywiście są wilgotne. — Dziwne — mówi. — Nie myślałem...

— Hm? — dopytuje czarownica, która szpera w skórzanej torbie, a fiolki z eliksirami brzęczą. 

— ...że będę w stanie — kończy. Jego wzrok skierowany jest w pustą przestrzeń. — Nie sądziłem, że aż tak m zależy. — Głos łamie się przy ostatnim słowie i Draco chowa twarz w dłonie, gdy całym jego ciałem wstrząsa szloch.

— No już. Mówiłam ci, że ją wyleczą. Masz, wypij, to na uzupełnienie krwi.

Draco nic nie robi, a pielęgniarka czeka parę minut, po czym wstaje z westchnieniem, stawiając fiolkę z eliksirem obok Malfoya. 

Nawet do szpitala zawitał chaos z bitwy — magomedycy biegają, krzyczą i wydają polecenia, ponaglając. Pacjenci jęczą lub charczą, a niektórzy plotkują z przejęciem o niedawnych wydarzeniach. Draco jednak milczy, choć w głowie kotłuje się milion myśli. On nie chciał, by sytuacja rozwinęła się w taki sposób, nie chciał. To wszystko powinno wyglądać inaczej, Luna powinna być zdrowa i uśmiechnięta, nie blada i ledwo żywa. 

— Jestem pierdolonym idiotą — mówi i odgarnia włosy. Oczy bolą od płaczu, a ręka pulsuje jeszcze po ranie. Chłopak odchyla głowę i spogląda na sufit. 

On nie chciał. I... nie chce. 

Nigdy więcej nie chce tego przeżyć, dlatego podnosi się ze zdeterminowaną miną, wypija eliksir jedynym haustem i wychodzi, by teleportować się prosto do bram Hogwartu.

~*~

— Pada śnieg — zauważa Harry. 

— Owszem.

— Chcę bałwana. — Harry unosi głowę do góry, by obserwować spadające płatki, a wokół ludzie krzyczą, gdy na dole rozgrywa się istna rzeź. 

Tom śmieje się mrocznie. Stoi obok Harry'ego na dachu i, w przeciwieństwie do niego, uważnie obserwuje masakrę. 

— Idziemy już? — Harry spogląda na Toma oczekująco. — Nudzi mi się.

— Nie obchodzi cię, że tam giną twoi przyjaciele?

— Niespecjalnie. — Potter wzrusza ramionami.

— A tak chciałeś iść...

— Bo myślałem, że będę tam na dole! — Harry rzuca Tomowi spojrzenie zranionej łani i zakłada ręce na ramiona. — A ty kazałeś mi siedzieć na dachu i obserwować.

— Co chciałbyś zrobić bez różdżki, hm? Zginąć? 

— Przecież dałbyś mi różdżkę. — Voldemort unosi brew, jakby pytał "czyżby?", a Harry prycha, po czym kładzie się na plecach, by obserwować zachmurzone niebo.

— Wsłuchuj się w krzyki, może kogoś rozpoznasz, a ja myślę, że to już czas...  _Morsmordre!_


	37. Desperacja

Korytarze w Szpitalu im. św. Munga są zapełnione przez czarodziejów przybyłych, by wesprzeć swoich bliskich, którzy ucierpieli w niespodziewanym ataku. Tłoczą się, krzyczą i płaczą, by potem przytulać, szeptać i kłócić. Hermiona znajduje się w środku tego rozgardiaszu rozdarta między salą Luny a innymi przyjaciółmi z mniejszymi obrażeniami okupującymi korytarz.

— Zadam najgłupsze pytanie świata, ale musisz mi wybaczyć — mówi Fred siedzący pod ścianą. Pod jego oczami widnieją ciemne kręgi, a szatę wyjściową pokrywa zaschnięta warstwa krwi. — Wszystko w porządku?

Hermiona kręci głową,  po czym siada obok Weasleya i podciąga nogi, by po chwili objąć je ramionami. 

— Nie — mówi. — To wszystko... to po prostu...

— Nie do pomyślenia, wiem.

— Znaczy, wiedziałam, że on — przełyka ślinę — powrócił i że gdzieś tam jest, ale... nie spodziewałam się takiej... masakry. To była rzeź — dodaje, a przed oczami migają jej przebłyski bitwy: krzyki, desperacja i krew, tak wiele krwi...

Ręka Freda na kolanie dziewczyny, a Hermiona czuje pokrzepiające ciepło drugiego ciała i uśmiecha się smutno.

— Jak tam Luna?

Hermiona wzdycha ciężko.

— Lepiej — mówi, a jej głos to niewyraźny szept. — Ale nadal źle... Draco wręcz szalał, a potem po prostu zniknął. I mam cholerną nadzieję, że nie robi niczego głupiego...

— Nie jestem Weasleyem, Granger. — Draco Malfoy stoi na korytarzu, przypominając ducha: wygląda, jakby właśnie spotkał śmierć we własnej osobie.

— Gdzieś ty był?

— Tam i ówdzie. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Mam jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia, więc chcę porozmawiać z Luną, obudziła się?

— Nie. — Hermiona kręci głową. — Jej organizm musi się zregenerować, leczenie pochłonęło mnóstwo energii. 

Malfoy kiwa sztywno głową. Przez chwilę tak stoi, wpatrując się w drzwi.

— Jednak pójdę do niej — mówi, a Hermiona uśmiecha się zachęcająco. 

Fred patrzy jak Draco znika za drzwiami, a potem odwraca się w stronę Hermiony.

— Podejrzanie się zachowuje. 

— Wiem — wzdycha Hermiona. — On musi mieć jakiś ukryty motyw, ale wiesz co? Myślę, że uczucie jego i Luny jest prawdziwe. To szumowina, ale nawet najgorsi zasługują na miłość.

Fred śmieje się cicho i trąca ją ramieniem.

— Nawet Sam-Wiesz-Kto? — śmieje się. Hermiona robi oburzoną minę.

— W życiu! — krzyczy. — Ta gnida zasługuje na wieczne piekło za to, co zrobił — dodaje mściwie. Przeciera zaczerwienione oczy i pociąga nosem.

— To naprawdę — mówi płaczliwie — niesprawiedliwe! I okrutne! Oni... zginęli za nic. Po prostu tam byli i dlatego ich z-za...abił. — Pod koniec wypowiedzi już otwarcie płacze. Fred delikatnie obejmuje jej drżące ciało i przyciąga do siebie. 

— Wiem — mówi tylko, bo nic innego nie przychodzi mu na myśl.

Siedzą tak przytuleni, a wokół świat próbuje się uporządkować, by znów móc poprawnie funkcjonować. Hermiona w pewnym momencie przysypia, wsłuchując się w równy oddech Freda.

Drzwi do sali Luny otwierają się cicho. Hermiona otwiera oczy i widzi Draco, który trzyma coś kurczowo w ręce. 

— Dasz jej jak się obudzi? — pyta, uciekając wzrokiem.

— Ale dlaczego? — pyta jeszcze otumaniona snem.

— Granger, proszę — mówi. 

Coś w jego wzroku sprawia, że Hermiona kiwa głową. Jest tak wykończona, że zaraz zasypia, a gdy budzi się parę godzin później, ze zdziwieniem spogląda na białą kopertę leżącą na jej kolanach.

— Co to? — pyta Fred.

— List — odpowiada cicho Hermiona, a jej wzrok utkwiony jest gdzieś w dali. 

~*~

Harry z uśmiechem czającym się w kącikach ust przygląda się śmierciożercom powoli zapełniającym Główną Salę w Czarnym Zamku. Siedzi tuż obok Toma, wręcz czuje jego zadowolenie z ostatniej misji, choć sam Harry jest rozczarowany. Spodziewał się czegoś epickiego, a walka okazała się być krwawa i przez to, że Potter nie brał w niej udziału nie czuł tego uzależniającego przypływu adrenaliny.

— Czemu ten czwarty nie dostanie znaku? — pyta cicho Harry.  Voldemort spogląda w jego stronę.

— Bo jako jedyny nie wypełnił zadania — mówi. — Ale ma jeszcze czas, nie ma pośpiechu.

— Co musiał zrobić? — Harry czuje palące zaciekawienie w piersi i po prostu musi się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi.

— Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.

— No weź! — Harry wychyla się na swoim krześle, by być bliżej Toma. — To niesprawiedliwe. Jestem głodny, idę do Burki po jedzenie. Nie waż się zaczynać beze mnie — dodaje, przy okazji grozi Voldemortowi palcem, za co zostaje ukarany morderczym spojrzeniem. Harry uśmiecha się słodko i wychodzi na korytarz. Jest w tak dobrym humorze, że nie zwraca uwagi na otoczenie i wpada na kogoś. 

— Ugh, sorki — mówi i próbuje wyminąć zamaskowanego śmierciożercę, ale ten chwyta go mocno za rękę. — Ej! — krzyczy Harry. — Co ty...? — Próbuje wyrwać rękę z uścisku, ale uchwyt jest jakby ze stali, a Potter nie ma przy sobie różdżki, by obronić się przed śmierciożercą.

— Musimy pogadać, Potter. 

— Malfoy? 

— Chodź. — I ciągnie go w odosobnione miejsce. 

— Skąd wiesz, że to ja?

— Znam twój głos, nie rób ze mnie idioty — warczy Malfoy i ściąga maskę ze złością. Wygląda źle, jakby nie spał cały tydzień. 

— Czego chcesz? 

— Pomocy. 

— Nie mogę ci pomóc — od razu mówi Harry, ale potem dodaje: — W czym?

— Mój skrzat, pamiętasz Zgredka?

Harry krzywi się na wspomnienie nadgorliwego stworzenia, które próbowało go zabić, ratując, ale kiwa głową.

Draco wypuszcza powietrze z ust i kontynuuje:

— Więc mam z nim problem. Myśli, że nie żyjesz i trwa w wiecznej żałobie, a ja potrzebuję skrzata, by móc pracować jako przyszły śmierciożerca. Pomożesz mi? W końcu teraz obaj jesteśmy po tej samej stronie. — Uśmiech, który pojawia się na twarzy Malfoya jest krzywy  nieszczery w opinii Harry'ego.

— To idiotyczne — mówi.

— Proszę?

Harry wpatruje się w Malfoya przez parę sekund, po czym wzdycha. 

— Dobra, pomogę, ale nadal tego nie rozumiem.

— Nie musisz rozumieć, po prostu pokaż mu się, żeby uwierzył, że żyjesz — mówi Malfoy i zerka za ramię Harry'ego, jakby patrzył, czy nikt nie idzie. 

— Zgredku! 

Skrzat pojawia się z głośnym trzaskiem i od razu zaczyna płakać. Harry nie wie, co zrobić, ale ostatecznie zaczyna pocieszać stworzenie. 

— Czy Zgredek może potrzymać rękę Harry'ego Pottera?

— Emm... jasne. Czemu nie? — Uścisk skrzata jest zadziwiająco mocny. 

— Wiesz, co robić. — Draco spogląda na nich twardym wzrokiem. — Wróć najszybciej jak możesz.

Gdy Harry orientuje się w sytuacji, jest już za późno — zostaje wciągnięty w powietrzny wir, a gdy świat wreszcie przestaje się kręcić, Harry spogląda prosto w niebieskie oczy Dumbledore'a.


	38. Cel uświęca środki

— Czyli... — Draco zawiesza na chwilę głos i spogląda na dyrektora Hogwartu. Albus Dumbledore siedzi za biurkiem w otoczeniu hałasujących przyrządzeń, a jego ręce są złożone na stole, gdy świdruje Malfoya niebieskim wzrokiem, który przenika do samej duszy. — Ochronisz Lunę?  

Draco przełyka ślinę. Czuje jakby zimna ręka wspinała się po jego karku i ma wielką ochotę się wzdrygnąć, ale nie robi tego. Tylko wpatruje się w starca siedzącego przed nim, który kiwa głową. Draco wypuszcza powietrze, a całe napięcie znika. 

— Naprawdę? — pyta, a w kącikach oczu czają się niechciane łzy.

— Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by ochronić pannę Lovegood. 

— Ale konkretnie? — pyta Draco, nagle czując niepewność. — Bo "wszystko, co  w mojej mocy" to strasznie ogólne określenie. 

Dumbledore ma czelność zaśmiać się sucho.

— Zaufani ludzie będę obserwować jej dom, a przecież Hogwart to najbezpieczniejsze miejsce na świecie. Zapewniam — dodaje, a Draco krzywi się. — Ale — Dumbledore unosi palec — nic nie ma za darmo.

— Czego chcesz? — warczy Malfoy.

— Informacji. I szpiega.

Draco zerka na swoje palce i przygryza wargę. 

— A jeśli już mam cenną informację?

— Mów, chłopcze, śmiało. — Dumbledore wychyla się i przygląda bladej twarzy Draco.

— Harry Potter — wykrztusza, a źrenice oczu dyrektora rozszerzają się. — Jest z Czarnym Panem.

— Mam dla ciebie propozycję, Draco — mówi, nadal trochę wstrząśnięty, a jego głos lekko drży z emocji. — Przyprowadź do mnie Harry'ego, uratuj go, a ja nic więcej nie będę od ciebie chciał. 

— A-ale... — Draco zaczyna przerażony. — On jest pilnowany cały czas! — dodaje twardo. — To zbyt ryzykowne, nie uda mi się... zresztą Potter... on jest tam dobrowolnie chyba.

— To nieważne — przerywa mu Dumbledore, po czym wstaje, a jego błyszcząca niebieskimi iskierkami szata wyróżnia się na tle złotych i miedzianych przyrządów. — Jeśli dostosujesz się, do mojego planu, wrócisz bezpiecznie do Hogwartu, a mury zamku ukryją cię przed Lordem Voldemortem.

Draco milczy przez chwilę. Po chwili unosi głowę z determinacją wymalowaną na twarzy.

— Co mam robić?

I tak oto Draco znajduje się teraz w tym miejscu, w Czarnym Zamku, gdzie pod samym nosem Czarnego Pana próbuje ukraść Harry'ego Pottera.

— Zgredku! — woła, nadal uważając cały plan za idiotycznie niebezpieczny, ale genialny w prostocie. Wykorzystać skrzata domowego! Kto by pomyślał?

Obrzydlistwo od razu zaczyna ryczeć, a Draco ma ochotę jęknąć z irytacji. Musi się spieszyć, Czarny pan pewnie już wie, że ktoś się teleportował i niedługo to sprawdzi, jeśli Potter nie wróci.

— Czy Zgredek może potrzymać rękę Harry'ego Pottera? — Draco wzdycha z ulgą, przynajmniej Zgredek zapamiętał, co ma robić. 

— Emm... jasne. Czemu nie? — Przygląda się jak Potter niezwykle wolno wyciąga swoją rękę.

Pośpiesz się, no! — wszystko w Draco krzyczy, że nie ma czasu, zginą śmiercią bolesną jak tylko Czarny Pan się zorientuje. 

— Wiesz, co robić — mówi, a jego serce ściska strach. Spogląda na skrzata twardo, a Zgredek poważnie kiwa głową, a te wielkie oczy są rozszerzone jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, nadając mu wygląd brzydkiej lalki. — Wróć najszybciej jak możesz.

Skrzat znika wraz z Harrym Potterem, który robi dziwną minę, gdy orientuje się, co robią. Jego usta rozszerzają się jak pysk ryby wyciągniętej z wody.

Draco zostaje sam w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, odliczając sekundy. Jego serce wręcz boli z nerwów, a każda mijająca chwila ciągnie się w nieskończoność.

Gdzie on jest? — zastanawia się, a panika powoli dochodzi do głosu. 

Minęła już minuta, powinien wrócić kilkanaście sekund temu. Co się stało? Dlaczego nie wraca? Draco wpatruje się w kamienną ścianę i czeka. I czeka.

I czeka. 

— Jeszcze poczekasz. 

Draco odwraca się gwałtownie, stając twarzą twarz z Czarnym Panem, którego spojrzenie jest zimne jak stal, a uśmiech zapowiada wieczny ból.

— Panie...! — wykrztusza zaskoczony Malfoy. Uśmiech Riddle'a powiększa się odrobinę, ukazując błyszczące zęby.

— Jesteś głupcem, Malfoy — mówi, a Draco czuje, jakby jego serce miało za chwilę stanąć. Na dobre się zatrzymać.

— Jestem — przytakuje i zerka w stronę, gdzie zniknął Zgredek, licząc na jakiś cud, że wróci i go zabierze. Jednak nic takiego się nie wydarza. Draco przenosi spojrzenie na czarodzieja, który dalej uśmiecha się drapieżnie jak rekin, który zaraz pożre drżącą rybkę.

Czarny Pan uśmiecha się dalej, gdy śmierciożercy wloką Draco do głównej sali. Chłopak trzyma głowę spuszczoną, przeklinając swoją głupotę. Przeświadczenie, że zaraz się umrze... to dziwne uczucie. Sprawia, że wszystko, co liczyło się w życiu, nagle przestaje być ważne, po prostu blednie w perspektywie nadchodzących cierpień. Nic nie ma znaczenia, kiedy jedyne co czeka człowieka to śmierć.

— Nastąpiła mała zmiana planów! — oświadcza Voldemort w stronę zebranych śmierciożerców. Draco nie patrzy na ich twarze; nie ma odwagi, by oglądać łzy na twarzy matki, ani by obserwować szok i rozczarowanie ojca. Jednak uszu nie może zamknąć i słyszy śmiechy i szepty zaskoczenia.

— Ten chłopiec — Draco czuje jak Voldemort wbija palce w jego podbródek i unosi go do góry, tak by Malfoy mógł spojrzeć w krwistoczerwone oczy — postanowił zostać plugawym zdrajcą. 

Szepty i okrzyki wzmagają się, a Draco usilnie zaciska powieki, bojąc się, chociaż nie ma nic do stracenia. Czarny Pan puszcza go, a dwaj śmierciożercy przywiązują go do czegoś na kształt pręgierza. Draco zostaje rzucany do pręgierza, a ręce związane razem tuż przy twarzy. Malfoy oddycha ciężko, czekając na nieuniknione.

— Bello, pozwól. — Draco otwiera oczy i ukradkiem spogląda jak jego ciotka występuje z szeregu. Jej pełne usta wyginają się w uśmiechu. 

Voldemort wręcza jej bat, a Draco ma ochotę krzyczeć, jednak nie robi tego, zachowa resztki dumy, chociaż niewiele jej zostało.

— Biedny Draco ubzdurał sobie, że ukradnie coś cennego i ujdzie mu to płazem. Tst, tst. — Draco słyszy jego kroki, a potem Czarny Pan nachyla się i mówi: 

— Właśnie wydałeś wyrok śmierci dla tej dziewczyny. 

Draco unosi głowę przerażony. Przecież Luna nie może zginąć, on to wszystko zrobił dla niej, by była szczęśliwa i żyła beztrosko. Zaakceptował ten durny plan, upokorzył się przed Dumbledore'em, zaryzykował życiem... Wtedy nadchodzi pierwsze uderzenie. Bat ze świstem przecina powietrze i ląduje na plecach Draco, rozcinając szatę. 

Malfoy wciąga powietrze gwałtownie do ust.

— A  więc to Dumbledore go ma? — Głos Voldemorta jest niebezpiecznie niski.

— Skąd...? — charczy Draco, ale kolejne uderzenie mu przerywa. I kolejne. I kolejne. Ostry pas ze skóry rozcina jego plecy jakby był żelaznych ostrzem. Uderzenia padają bez przerwy, a Draco wzdryga się przy każdym, bo każde uderzenie piecze mocniej. 

— Zróbmy przerwę, Bello — poleca Voldemort, a Draco ma chwilę ulgi od cierpienia, choć plecy nadal pieką i jest pewny, że wyglądają jak posiekane mięso. — A teraz, drogi chłopcze, jak to zrobiłeś? 

Nie myśl o tym, nie myśl o tym, on to wyczyta — powtarza Draco uporczywie jak mantrę. Voldemort wzdycha zirytowany. 

— Bello, kontynuuj. 

— Panie! — Draco czuje jak jego serce zamiera, gdy słyszy głos matki. Jednak Voldemort nie daje jej dojść do głosu.

— Lucjuszu — mówi. — Zabierz stąd żonę, zanim zrobi coś, czego będzie żałować. 

 _Świst._  

Draco wciąga powietrze przez zęby i czuje jak krew cieknie po rozciętych plecach. Czuje się jakby ktoś polał rany kwasem, który teraz wżyna się wgłąb, piekąc i szczypiąc jak piekło.

_Świst._

Draco wypluwa z ust krew i czuje, że nie ma już siły. Jego ręce bolą od naciągania i mocnych sznurów, które je wiążą. Plecy to krwawa miazga, a wokół rozlewa się kałuża jego krwi.

— Może teraz powiesz, hm? 

— Nie — cedzi przez zęby i wypluwa kolejną porcję śliny zmieszanej z krwią. 

— Ohoho! — śmieje się Voldemort. — Postanowiłeś być odważny w ostatnich chwilach życia?

Świst!

Rozlegają się śmiechy, a Draco zaciska zęby. 

— Powodzenia — mówi Voldemort. —  _Crucio!_  

Draco wygiąłby się w łuk, gdyby pozwalały mu na to więzy. Bella przestaje go biczować, a Voldemort jakby czytał mu w myślach, bo nagle Draco jest wolny i pada na posadzkę prosto w kałużę swojej krwi. Nie ma siły się podnieść, po prostu zwija się w kłębek i zaciska zęby. Jest znużony, nawet nie może krzyczeć, tylko jęczy coś niezrozumiałego.

— Nie powiesz?

— N-nie...

—  _Crucio!_

—  A teraz?

Draco nie ma siły, by cokolwiek wykrztusić. Nawet nie wypluwa już krwi, która gromadzi się w jego jamie ustnej, co sprawia, że po chwili zaczyna się nią dławić. 

— Sam się dowiem — wzdycha Voldemort. Ostatkiem sił Draco unosi powieki i widzi czubek różdżki wycelowany w niego. — _Avada kedavra!_

~*~

Harry nie wie, co ma zrobić. Patrzy w oczy dyrektora Hogwartu w oszołomieniu, próbując wymyślić jakieś kłamstwo, cokolwiek. Bo wie, że nie ma stąd drogi ucieczki.

— Zgredku, wróć po Malfoya — poleca Dumbledore, a Harry mruży oczy. Malfoy? Ten tchórzliwy zdrajca? 

— Zgredku? — zaczyna łagodnie. — Możesz mi pomóc? 

— Cokolwiek Harry Potter poleci, sir! — Rozpromieniony skrzat zaczyna serię głębokich ukłonów, a Harry nie czuje potrzeby, by to przerywać. Uśmiecha się krzywo, obserwując nadgorliwego skrzata. — Czego sobie życzy Harry Potter?

— Szklanki wody, zaschło mi w gardle — mówi Harry z uśmiechem i dotyka ręką gardła, udając, że go boli.  Dumbledore rozszerza oczy zaskoczony.

— Zgredku, musisz szybko wrócić po Draco, później pomożesz Harry'emu. — Harry uśmiecha się leniwie, przelotnie zerkając na Dumbledore'a. 

— Myślę, że umrę z pragnienia... — żali się. Skrzat wydaje się rozdarty, ale ostatecznie kłania się Harry'emu.

— Niech Harry Potter poczeka, sir! Zgredek najpierw zajmie się paniczem Draco i wróci! — przysięga z rączką położoną na sercu, ale nie znika. Marszczy brwi i przez chwilę tak stoi. 

— Elfia magia mnie blokuje, sir. — Harry uśmiecha się tryumfująco w stronę Dumbledore'a, po czym wstaje i siada na krześle, zakładając nogę na nogę.  — Nie mogę się tam przenieść z powrotem. — Skrzat kładzie wielkie uszy po sobie.

— Porozmawiamy? — pyta Harry, przekrzywiając głowę. Ściąga maskę i kładzie ją obok siebie. Dumbledore wygląda jakby został przygnieciony przed kowadło, które znienacka spadło z nieba. — Co, słów ci zabrakło? — Potter unosi brew. Udaje spokojnego, ale w środku jest przerażony i szaleńczo myśli nad sposobem, który pomógłby mu uciec. I wrócić do Toma.

— Muszę powiedzieć, że mnie zaskoczyłeś. — Dumbledroe robi dobrą minę do złej gry, gdy spogląda na Harry'ego z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach. — Jesteś o wiele bardziej stabilny, niż myślałem. 

— Skończ te gierki — ucina Harry. — Po co to zrobiłeś?

— Myślałem, że jesteś inteligentnym chłopcem — wzdycha Dumbledore,a  Harry czuje wkradającą się irytację. — Żeby pokonać Voldemorta, oczywiście.

Harry prycha. 

— Niby w jaki sposób? 

Dumbledore tylko uśmiecha się tajemniczo i robi krok w stronę chłopca. 

— Wiesz, Harry? Znam cię, chłopcze. I wiem, że ty nie jesteś zły. Nie jesteś Voldemortem, dlatego... dlatego wierzę, że mogę cię jeszcze uratować. Robię to dla ciebie... 

Harry marszczy brwi i już otwiera usta, ale wtedy Dumbledore unosi różdżkę.

—  _Obliviate_  — szepcze.

 


	39. Pusty świat pustych słów

Budzi się w ciszy. Jakby ktoś przykrył świat płachtą grubego, czarnego materiału, który owija się wokół ciała niczym wąż o śliskiej skórze. Jednak im dłużej Harry tkwi w tej ciszy i się jej przysłuchuje, tym wyraźniej słyszy natrętne brzęczenie. Rośnie w siłę i coraz głośniej dźwięczy w uszach. 

Harry odrzuca pościel i przyciąga kolana do siebie, po czym szybko obejmuje je ramionami. Rozgląda się wokół, ale widzi tylko ciemność, która z niewiadomego powodu wywołuje w chłopcu panikę. 

— Ogarnij się, Potter — mówi do siebie i powoli wypuszcza powietrze z ust. Niestety nic nie pomaga i serce nadal bije w tym szaleńczym tempie. 

Wreszcie podnosi porzuconą wcześniej kołdrę i opatula się nią szczelnie, zawijając w kokon. Ciepło powoli rozchodzi się po całym ciele, a Harry przymyka oczy.  Serce nadal dudni, a w piersi coś się zaciska. Całe ciało Harry'ego zachowuje się, jakby szykowało się na niebezpieczeństwo, jakby zaraz coś miało się wydarzyć. 

Harry nie zasypia, zbytnio się boi nieistniejących mar — to tylko ciemne masy bez kształtu pojawiające się w jego głowie, gdy tylko zamknie oczy, ale z jakiegoś powodu wywołują strach. Strach tak wielki, że nie da się go opisać słowami. 

Po paru godzinach siedzenia z głową przykrytą kołdrą Harry widzi, że słońce w końcu wychyla się zza horyzontu, oświetlając pokój pomarańczowym blaskiem.

— Skrzydło Szpitalne? — pyta Harry, rozpoznając białą salę. 

— Otóż to — dochodzi go głos. Harry unosi głowę, by zobaczyć stojącą nad nim panią Pomfrey. Na jego policzki wstępuje rumieniec i szybko ściąga materiał z głowy, czochrając czarne włosy jeszcze mocniej niż zazwyczaj. Kobieta uśmiecha się do niego ciepło. — Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś znać ten pokój na wylot.

Harry uśmiecha się trochę niezręcznie i drapie się po głowie. 

— Powinienem — przyznaje, bo tylko to mu przychodzi na myśl. Czuje się... dziwnie. Jakby w piersi ziała ogromna pustka zżerana przez strach. 

— Jak się czujesz? — pyta pielęgniarka. Podchodzi do Harry'ego i diagnozuje jego stan paroma zaklęciami. 

— Em... nie wiem? — odpowiada Harry zgodnie z prawdą. — Fizycznie chyba okej... ale dziwnie skołowany — dodaje i zerka przez okno na słońce, które wisi już wyżej. Rozpoznaje hogwarcki krajobraz: błonia i ciemna linia Zakazanego Lasu.

— Zrozumiałe, zrozumiałe — mamrocze pani Pomfrey pod nosem, a Harry unosi brew.

— Serio? — pyta, nie rozumiejąc zupełnie, o co chodzi pielęgniarce. Kobieta stawia na stoliku obok fiolkę z eliksirem, a Harry przełyka ślinę, bo wie, że będzie musiał wypić to obrzydlistwo.

— Eliksir pieprzowy — pośpiesza z wyjaśnieniami, uprzedzając pytanie Harry'ego. — Byś szybciej odzyskał siły.

— Dziękuję — mówi  bierze do ręki zimne szkło. — Ale co się właściwie stało? Dlaczego tu jestem? Ostatnie, co pamiętam...

Właśnie. Ostatnie, co Harry pamięta, to powrót do domu Dursleyów. On, Ron i Hermiona byli w pociągu, śmiali się z Malfoya... Ale co było potem?!

— Chyba — zaczyna Harry. — Ja nie wiem... Coś nie gra...! — krzyczy do pani Pomfrey z rozszerzonymi z przerażenia oczami. Strach jakby zawładnął jego ciałem.

Pielęgniarka wzdycha ciężko i kładzie ciepłą dłoń z zimnej Harry'ego. 

— Profesor Dumbledore wszystko ci wyjaśni, obawiam się, że ja nie będę potrafiła — mówi cicho, po czym dodaje z nikłym uśmiechem: — Chcesz może eliksir na ukojenie nerwów? 

— Jeśli sprawi, że moje serce przestanie robić maratony, to chętnie — mówi Harry. Przymyka oczy i próbuje oczyścić umysł, poukładać każdą informację, by zrozumieć, co się stało. Dlaczego tu jest? Co się stało?

— Wymazano ci pamięć. — Do sali wchodzi Albus Dumbledore w żółtej szacie i ze zmęczonym uśmiechem opiera się o ramę łóżka Harry'ego. Ręce dyrektora, pomarszczone i kościste, zaciskają się mocno na metalowym pręcie. 

— Co...? — Tylko to jest w stanie wykrztusić z siebie Harry.

— A dokładniej ja to zrobiłem, na twoje polecenie. 

Harry wytrzeszcza oczy i prostuje nogi. Przygląda się twarzy Dumbledore'a, ale nie może z niej nic wyczytać.

— Dlaczego? — pyta wreszcie. — Dlaczego o to poprosiłem?

— To będzie długa opowieść — wzdycha Dumbledore. 

— Mam czas — od razu odpowiada Harry, nie zastanawiając się dwa razy. — Chcę wiedzieć, mam prawo wiedzieć.

— Ależ oczywiście. — Dumbledore uśmiecha się, po czym zajmuje miejsce na sąsiednim łóżku, siadając tak, by być odwróconym w stronę Harry'ego. 

— Popełniliśmy parę błędów, ja i parę innych osób — zaczyna, a Harry przytakuje głową, wsłuchując się w historię o swoim życiu, którego nie pamięta.  — To był tragiczny dzień, ale wtedy myśleliśmy, że jeszcze da się ciebie uratować. Bo widzisz, mój chłopcze, Lord Voldemort znalazł sposób, by cię kontrolować.

— Pamiętam — mówi Harry — a pan zaproponował plan, by mnie zamknąć... czyli nie wyszedł on zbyt dobrze? — dodaje. To dziwne uczucie — słuchać historii na dobranoc, która jest własnym życiem.

— Tak — przytakuje Dumbledore. — Taki był plan, ale Voldemort się wtrącił oczywiście... Przez jego czyny zostałeś osądzony o morderstwo, a Lucjusz Malfoy na jego polecenie zażądał, byś wyrok odbył w Azkabanie. I gdyby nie odwaga młodego Draco... nie wiadomo, co by się z tobą działo. 

— Malfoy mnie uwolnił? — sceptycznie pyta Harry. — Przecież to sensu nie ma! Najmniejszego!

— To był długi okres czasu, Harry, a ludzie... ludzie się zmieniają. 

— Jak bardzo długi? — pyta Harry, a czerwona lampka oznaczająca niebezpieczeństwo zaczyna migać w głowie.

— Półtora roku. Tyle cię nie było. — Dumbledore mówi to spokojne, jest niczym lekarz, który setny raz informuje rodzinę o śmierci pacjenta. 

Harry nic nie mówi, ale oczy zachodzą łzami. Wyciera je szybko, mocno trąc oczy ze złością. 

— To jakiś pieprzony żart...

Dumbledore kładzie rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego, ale ten gest obrzydza chłopca, która odsuwa się szybko z wykrzywionymi ustami.

— Nie mam siły na pocieszenia — mówi. — Co się dokładnie stało? I dlaczego chciałem usunięcie tej pamięci?

— Azkaban to straszliwe miejsce — wzdycha Dumbledore.  — Szczególnie okrutny dla niewinnego chłopca, który od zawsze był wrażliwy na wpływ dementorów... Azkaban cię zniszczył, Harry, a ty nie chciałeś więcej o tym pamiętać.

 — Ach... — Harry spogląda w bok. Na kwiatki w donicach, na kurz wirujący w powietrzu, na puste łóżka. Gdy odwraca się w stronę dyrektora Hogwartu, jego wzrok jest pusty,

— Myślę, że to dobrze — mówi cicho. — Nie chcę tego pamiętać. A co z Voldemortem? Powrócił na dobre?

Dumbledore wstaje i spogląda na Harry'ego smutno.

— Na razie nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy. Odpocznij. I za wszelką cenę nie zdejmuj wisiorka. 

— Jakiego wisiorka? — pyta Harry, a jego ręka automatycznie wędruje ku szyi, gdzie faktycznie natrafia na łańcuszek.

— Chroni twój umysł przed Voldemortem — tłumaczy Dumbledore. — To stary artefakt, ledwo działa, ale na razie musi wystarczyć. Nie mamy innego sposobu.

— Rozumiem... — mówi Harry, ale niezbyt słucha słów dyrektora, bo w drzwiach pojawia się tak dobrze znana mu burza brązowych loków. 

— To ja nie przeszkadzam. — Dumbledore mruga okiem w stronę Harry'ego,, wkłada do ust żółtego dropsa i wychodzi, mówiąc jeszcze: — Ależ wręcz przeciwnie, panno Granger, wcale pani nie przeszkadza. Ani pan Weasley, zapewniam.

Głos dyrektora cichnie, a w Skrzydle Szpitalnym zostają najlepsi przyjaciele. Hermiona nerwowo wykręca palce, a Ron przestępuje z nogi na nogę. Harry z kolei wpatruje się w nich oniemiały. Jego przyjaciele wyglądają zupełnie inaczej. Zupełnie. Znaczy, jasne, dalej jest w stanie rozpoznać Hermionę w Hermionie, ale dziewczyna jest wyższa i smuklejsza, a jej twarz nabrała charakteru. Ron z kolei urósł, a jego rysy twarzy wyostrzyły się. 

— No to... hej? — mówi Harry niepewnie, nie wie jak ma zacząć taką rozmowę, skoro nie widzieli się ponad rok. Jednak Hermiona burzy wszelkie mury niezręczności, gdy pochodzi i przytula go mocno. 

— Tęskniłam. — Głos dziewczyny stłumiony jest przez koszulkę Harry'ego, bo Hermiona nadal chowa twarz w jego ramieniu, a jej uścisk jest naprawdę silny. Harry obejmuje przyjaciółkę delikatnie. 

— Em.. jak chyba też? Tak myślę. — Harry uśmiecha się w stronę Rona, który odpowiada tym samym, ale nie rusza się ze swojego miejsca. 

— Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz... — Hermiona wreszcie się odsuwa i wyciera zaczerwienione oczy. Harry nawet się nie zorientował, że płakała. — To było okropne! — dodaje i pociąga nosem. 

— Czyli jest jakiś plus mojej amnezji — śmieje się Harry, a Hermiona uderza go w ramię. — Ała! To bolało!

— Przepraszam! — reflektuje się dziewczyna i nachyla się do niego przerażona. — Nie chciałam! Taki odruch... Nic ci nie jest?

— Przecież nic mi nie jest, nie jestem z porcelany przecież. — Harry obserwuje z lekkim przerażeniem jak Hermiona zaczyna fukać i zadawać milion pytań o jego samopoczucie.

— Zżerają cię wyrzuty sumienia? — pyta Harry, nie wiedząc skąd te słowa się wzięły. Jakby same wyszły z jego ust, bez udziału świadomości.

— Co? — Hermiona mruga oczami i oszołomiona wpatruje się w Pottera przez chwilę.

— Nie wiem — odpowiada Harry. — Jeszcze nie myślę chyba. — Próbuje zatuszować swoje zmieszanie nerwowym śmiechem, ale wychodzi sztucznie, więc unosi rękę, by odgarnąć grzywkę. 

— Co ci się w palce stało? — Zanim Harry zdąży odpowiedzieć, dziewczyna chwyta jego dłoń i przybliża ją do siebie. — Dziwne spirale masz... Bolą cię?

Wzrok Hermiony jest dziwny, gdy spogląda na Harry'ego, zadając to pytanie. Harry wyrywa dłoń z jej uścisku.

— Skąd mam wiedzieć? — warczy. — W końcu nic nie pamiętam.

Hermiona rumieni się skruszona i odwraca w stronę Rona, chcąc zmienić tory rozmowy na te bardziej bezpieczne.

— Nie przywitasz się? 

— Przecież to zrobiłem.

— Niby kiedy?

— Jak weszliśmy, kobieto, zejdź ze mnie.

Harry uśmiecha się do siebie, obserwując kłótnię przyjaciół. Jak za starych, dobrych czasów. A jednak... choć wszystko jest takie jak było, to jednak coś z tyłu głowy Harry'ego mówi mu, że to nie tak powinno wyglądać. Że coś się szykuje.

Zaciska rękę na srebrnym łańcuszku, a pustka w sercu tylko się zwiększa, tworząc złudzenie, że Harry nie może oddychać. Ten dziwny świat wydaje się obcy, pełen sprzeczności, a ludzie, których kocha, spoglądają na niego tak jak spogląda się na dzikie zwierzę w klatce.

~*~ 

— Barty — mówi Voldemort ze swojego miejsca na tronie. Podpiera się prawą ręką i wpatruje w świeżą plamę krwi na posadzce. Tylko tyle pozostało z Draco Malfoya. 

— Panie mój? — Bartemiusz Crouch Junior unosi głowę i spogląda przekrwionymi z przemęczenia oczami na Czarnego Pana.

— Twoja misja — zaczyna Tom i powoli wstaje ze swojego tronu, by podejść bliżej do śmierciożercy — zakończyła się fiaskiem. Jedno, wielkie rozczarowanie. 

Barty pada na kolana, a całe jego ciało drży.

— Starałem się — mówi. — Ale... przyjmę wszelką karę, panie — dodaje skruszony, nie patrząc na Voldemorta, na którego to twarzy pojawia się drapieżny uśmiech.

— W sumie to dobrze — mówi, a Barty otwiera szeroko oczy i rozdziawia usta. — Bo widzisz... potrzebuję szpiega w Hogwarcie.

— Szpiega? — Barty powoli podnosi się z klęczek i siada na piętach, wpatrując się w swojego pana z nadzieją. 

— Tak. — Tom spogląda na śmierciożerców, którzy przysłuchują się rozmowie. 

— A co z młodymi? — pyta Parkinson; starszy jegomość z bokobrodami. — Moja córka z pewnością...

— Ma swoje zadanie — przerywa mu Voldemort. — A ja potrzebuję kogoś z władzą... innymi słowy potrzebuję kogoś na stanowisku nauczyciela. Barty, kto uczy Obrony przed Czarną Magią?

— Ja.... nie wiem.

— Dolores Umbridge, panie! — wyrywa się Yaxley, chcąc zabłysnąć w oczach Voldemorta. Tom uśmiecha się kpiąco i kiwa głową. 

— Czy dołączy do nas? 

— Wątpię, to oddany człowiek Knota. — Yaxley drapie się po głowie i robi kwaśną minę. — Ale straszna idiotka z niej.

— Och? — Tom unosi brew. — Wyśmienicie. Barty, zajmiesz jej miejsce. 

— Z przyjemnością, panie. — Bartemusz Crouch Junior chyli czoło, po czym wstaje i pospiesznie wychodzi. 

— Spotkanie uważam za zakończone. — Voldemort opuszcza pomieszczenie przy akompaniamencie szeptów i pozdrowień. Kieruje się do swojego gabinetu i ciężko opada na fotel. Magią nalewa wina i przyzywa lampkę, chwytając szkło w długie palce. Potrzebuje czegoś na ten potworny ból głowy od ciągłych prób kontaktów z Harrym. 

Tom zaciska palce mocniej. Dumbledore pożałuje, że śmiał odciąć Harry'ego od niego. Bo Harry należy do Lorda Voldemorta, a przeszkody głupiego dyrektora ostatecznie nic nie dadzą.

_Harry Potter jest mój._


	40. Mydlana bańka

— Będziesz miał lekcje z młodszym rocznikiem, oczywiście — mówi Hermiona, idąc na przodzie, a jej loki podskakują z każdym krokiem. Harry człapie za nią i ugina się pod ciężarem torby wypełnionej grubymi podręcznikami. — Jednak to jest już drugi semestr, sporo przegapiłeś i sporo będziesz musiał nadrobić.

Odwraca się do niego z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, a Harry myśli o tym, że chce wrócić do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i spać przez wieczność.

— Wyluzuj — mówi Ron. — Przecież Harry ma czas, da radę.

Harry uśmiecha się do przyjaciela, a gdzieś w głębi jakaś jego część cieszy się, że ich trio znowu jest jak dawniej. No, prawie, Ron jeszcze zachowuje dystans, a Hermiona jest aż nazbyt troskliwa, ale w chwilach takich jak ta Harry czuje, że wrócił do domu.

— Ale edukacja jest ważna! — upiera się Hermiona. — Jak raz czegoś nie zrozumiesz, to będzie się to ciągnęło za tobą przez całe życie. Nauka jest jak spirala: nie przyswoiwszy podstaw, nie zrozumiesz dalszych szczegółów. 

— To nie tak, że przegapił całą edukację, to tylko rok. — Ron wymownie przewraca oczami.

— Rok i pół! 

Harry pozwala im kłócić się w swoim imieniu. W pewnym momencie Hermiona zwalnia kroku  zrównuje się z nimi tak, że Harry po lewej stronie ma Rona, a po prawej Hermionę. I z każdego kierunku słyszy ostry ton, który jednak mu nie przeszkadza, wręcz przeciwnie — Harry idzie uśmiechnięty pomimo zbyt ciężkiej torby.

Wielka Sala uderza wspomnieniami.  Cztery stoły, rozmawiający uczniowie, magiczne sklepienie z klimatycznymi świecami, nauczycielski stół z błyszczącą brodą Dumbledore'a. Harry czuje się, jakby wieki nie był świadkiem tego widoku.  I przez wieki tęsknił.

Wszelkie rozmowy cichną, gdy trójka Gryfonów pojawia się w pomieszczeniu. Koledzy szturchają się nawzajem i szepczą, zasłaniając usta dłonią, ale Harry i tak słyszy słowa pełne obaw oraz ciekawości.

Przy stole Gryffindoru witają go znajome głowy, Harry natychmiast zostaje otoczony przez wianuszek ciekawskich dusz i zalany falą pytań. Przez chwilę sto zdezorientowany i przytłoczony tym wszystkim.

— W zoo jesteście? — Z opresji ratuje go Ron, rozpycha się łokciami  i toruje drogę do stołu zapełnionego potrawami. Harry przeciska się przez szczelinę i siada. Wreszcie może poczuć smakowity zapach jedzenia, aż burczy mu w brzuchu.

— Hej, Harry!

— Dobrze cię widzieć!

— Jak tam?

Harry uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi na pytania Gryfonów ze swojego roku, którzy usiedli jak najbliżej i nachylają się, chcąc usłyszeć każde jedno słowo wypowiedziane przez Pottera. 

— Wszystko okej? Tak myślę — mówi, wzruszając ramionami. — Bo nic nie pamiętam. 

— To musi być straszne. — Lavender zakrywa usta ręką. 

— Wcale nie — odpowiada Harry.

— Nie pamiętasz nic z Azkabanu? — dopytuje Neville. Harry potakuje.

— Nic a nic. Nawet procesu. — Harry korzysta z okazji, że wszystkich wmurowało i nakłada sobie trochę parującej jeszcze jajecznicy.

— I dobrze — burczy Dean. — Był niesprawiedliwy.

— Cholernie niesprawiedliwy!

— Serio? — dopytuje Harry z buzią pełną jedzenia. Nagle jest strasznie głodny.

Wszyscy kiwają głowami i pomrukują potwierdzająco.

— Ale wiesz, że się przyznałeś? — pyta Parvati znad tosta posmarowanego czerwonym dżemem. Jak krew, myśli Harry.

— Co? — Harry o mało co nie krztusi się jedzeniem, słysząc słowa dziewczyny. Hermiona klepie go po plecach. — Dzięki. — Uśmiecha się do niej, a potem ponownie spogląda na Patil.

— No... tak słyszałam, zapytaj Rona i Hermiony, oni byli na rozprawie — wymijająco odpowiada dziewczyna. 

Harry spogląda na dwójkę swoich przyjaciół. Ron wygląda na lekko zmieszanego, Hermiona już otwiera usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie nadlatuje poczta. Jedna z sów zatrzymuje się przed Granger, przynosząc ze sobą najnowszy numer Proroka Codziennego z krzykliwą okładką.

_**Narcyza Malfoy znaleziona martwa w wannie!** _

Pod wytłuszczonym nadrukiem widnieje zdjęcie Dworu Malfoyów, a czarno-białe niebo nad budynkiem przecinają błyskawice. 

— Samobójstwo? Dlaczego? — pyta zdezorientowany Harry.

— Bo Malfoy nie żyje — odpowiada Ron. — Wiesz, to nawet spoko gość był, zaryzykował, by cię uratować i zginął.

— Jak zginął? — Harry spogląda po przygnębionych twarzach Gryfonów i nie rozumie. Aż tak polubili się z Malfoyem?

— Sam-Wiesz-Kto go zabił — mówi Seamus konspiracyjnym tonem. — A to co zostało z ciała wywiesili w Hogsmeade. Zwisał tam przez parę godzin, dopóki go nie ściągnęli. 

— Praktycznie nic nie zostało z jego ciała — szepcze Lavender. — Sami-Wiecie-Kto nie szczędził kreatywności.

— Jak dokładnie go torturował? 

Neville rozszerza oczy, a Lavender i Parvati robią zdegustowane miny.

— Skończmy ten temat — ucina Hermiona, a jej wzrok ciska błyskawice. — Uszanujcie zmarłego.

— Właśnie — wtrąca się Ron — nie przy jedzeniu.

Hermiona przewraca oczami i zagłębia się w lekturze. Harry z kolei siedzi i tępo wpatruje się w talerz z żółtą papką. Niby Dumbledore wspominał, że Draco poświęcił życie dla Harry'ego, ale spodziewał się, że ta informacja bardziej nim wstrząśnie. Bo powinna, prawda?

— Harry!

Potter o mało nie krztusi się, słysząc radosny i głośny głos tuż obok prawego ucha. Przełyka jedzenie i popija szybko sokiem dyniowym, po czym odwraca się w stronę Colina Creeveya. 

— Słyszałeś? — pyta podekscytowany blondyn. — Będziemy mieć razem zajęcia! Czy to nie super? Jej, nie mogę uwierzyć, że będę w jednej klasie z Harrym Potterem! — dodaje z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Jasne, też się cieszę — odpowiada Harry, choć jego mina wydaje się skwaszona. 

Błysk!

— Colin! — upomina go Harry, czując jak brew drga mu z irytacji. — Wyłącz flesz! A najlepiej to w ogóle nie rób zdjęć. 

— Okej — mówi trochę mniej entuzjastycznie i wygina usta w podkówkę, ale szybko się rozchmurza i zaczyna zadawać miliony pytań: — Jak było w Azkabanie? Co tam robiłeś.

— Przecież nie pamiętam — przypomina mu Potter.

— Och, faktycznie — mówi Creevry i ponownie smutnieje.

— Pamięć to rzecz ulotna — mówi Luna, która przychodzi ze strony stołu Krukonów. Wygląda blado, a jej uroczą twarz zdobią błyszczące blizny. Harry przełyka ślinę i odwraca wzrok, nie chcąc wpatrywać się w dziewczynę, żeby nie czuła się nieswojo. — Spokojnie, Harry — mówi. — Możesz patrzeć, przywykłam. Zresztą — dodaje z zamglonym wzrokiem — to symbol miłości. 

— Co ci się stało? — _I kim jesteś?_ , chce zapytać, ale stwierdza, że to by było niegrzeczne, więc trzyma język za zębami.

— Była bitwa...

W wielkim chaosie słów i gestów Harry'emu opowiedziana jest historia ze wszystkimi szczegółami widzianymi z wielu różnych perspektyw. Słuchając, czuje się dziwnie. Jakby wyrwany z własnego świata i wysłany do alternatywnej rzeczywistości. Hermiona mówi o ślubie Cho i Cedrika, a Harry czuje uścisk w sercu, przecież jeszcze niedawno kochał się w starszej Krukonce, to było jak wczoraj, gdy w Hogwart grzmiał magią od Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

— To... straszne — mówi w końcu, a wszyscy kiwają głowami. Jednak Harry nie może zmusić się, by coś czuć, bo... to  _nie_  jest jego świat. Niczym obcy niepotrafiący odnaleźć się w nowej rzeczywistości mówi to, co wypada. 

— Chodźmy na lekcje. — Colin poprawia torbę na ramieniu i patrzy na Harry'ego wyczekująco.

— To do zobaczenia później. — Harry uśmiecha się lekko w stronę Rona i Hermiony, po czym wstaje i rusza z Colinem. — Co mamy pierwsze? 

— Eliksiry. 

Harry jęczy w duchu.

— Cudowne rozpoczęcie dnia, po prostu idealnie, godzina ubliżania Snape'a — wzdycha ciężko i zwalnia kroku. Wszystko w nim krzyczy, że to będzie długa lekcja.

— Przecież Snape nie uczy.

Harry aż się zatrzymuje i spogląda na okrągłą twarz Colina, doszukując się oznak kłamstwa. Żadnych jednak nie znajduje.

— Jak to nie uczy? — Harry podejmuje przerwany marsz i poprawia torbę na ramieniu.

— No nie żyje. — Harry próbuje powstrzymać dziwny uśmiech, który chce wykrzywić jego usta. Nie powinien cieszyć się ze śmierci, ale nie  może powstrzymać uczucia ulgi. 

— To kto teraz uczy? — pyta, a po głowie chodzą dziwne, pokraczne myśli. Wielu ludzi straciło życie, kiedy Harry był uwięziony i jakaś jego mroczna część czuje satysfakcję, że to nie tylko on ma źle, że oni też. Że dostali za swoje. Nie wie, skąd takie myśli, ale nie może powstrzymać ich natłoku — niczym tsunami zalewają umysł.

 — Slughorn. Horacy Slughorn.

 — Jaki jest?

Harry wkrótce przekonuje się, że Horacy Slughorn to zadufany w sobie człowiek, szukający pereł do swojej kolekcji. Cała lekcja to upiorne i tandetne przedstawienie. Harry ma ochotę skulić się w sobie i krzyczeć, że to fałsz, przecież to jest fałsz! Ale uśmiecha się i kiwa głową, choć w środku wszystko gotuje się i wrze.

Potem jest transmutacja. Zajęcia łączone z Krukonami, więc jest i dziwna Luna, która rozmawia z Colinem o tęczowych traszkach. Harry siedzi  i wpatruje się w jej twarz. Ciekawi go jej historia. 

 — Ale McGonagall żyje, prawda?  — upewnia się Harry. Colin kiwa głową.

— Jej dżuma nie zmoże — dodaje z uśmiechem.

— Dziękuję, panie Creveey — odpowiada pani profesor, a jej wzrok, choć ostry, ma w sobie iskrę ciepła, gdy spogląda w stronę Harry'ego.  — Ale teraz proszę skupić się na lekcji, jeśli łaska.

Harry może odetchnąć, gdy wreszcie wychodzą na błonia. Świeże powietrze to coś, czego potrzebował po poranku duszenia się w środku. Powietrze jest zimne i mroźne, ale niebo pogodne, gdy dwaj Gryfoni przemierzają zamarznięte połacie terenu, idąc w stronę chatki Hagrida. 

Powietrze zostaje wyciśnięte z płuc chłopca przez miażdżący uścisk Hagrida, który chwyta Harry'ego w ramiona, gdy tylko go zauważa. Harry poklepuje pół-olbrzyma po plecach i wykręca się z uścisku.

— Dobrze cię widzieć, Hagridzie — mówi, a jego twarz zdobi szeroki, szczery uśmiech.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak ja żem się zamartwiał! Ciebie do Azkabanu... oszaleli! 

— Nie ma co płakać! — Harry krzywi się, widząc olbrzymie łzy na włochatej twarzy. — Nic nie pamiętam, więc tak jakby... nic się nie stało? Tylko straciłem półtora roku z życia... — dodaje gorzko, ale szybko się reflektuje i przywraca na twarz uśmiech. — To co dzisiaj zaplanowałeś? Sklątki, hipogryfy czy egipską szarańczę?

Wieczorem Harry pada zmęczony na kanapę w Pokoju Wspólnym. Hermiona porządkuje notatki i podkreśla kolorowym atramentem ważne kwestie, na skutek czego każdy pergamin wygląda jak tęcza. Ron z kolei przegląda najnowsze czasopismo o quidditchu. Harry zerka kątem oka na okładkę.

— Nie gadaj... Armaty wygrały Ligę?!

Ron unosi wzrok. 

— To był mecz-miazga — mówi i pokazuje Harry'emu magazyn. Hermiona przewraca oczami, a po chwili przerywa zażartą dyskusję, jaka się wywiązała, mając dość sportu. 

— Zrobiłeś esej na Obronę przed Czarną Magią, Ron? 

Weasley wzdycha ciężko.

— Zrobiłem — mówi. — Chociaż to był istny koszmar.

— Kto uczy Obrony? — pyta Harry ciekawy zmian. Choć z drugiej strony to jest przerażające... jak wiele się zmieniło i jak bardzo Harry jest zagubiony.

— Dolores Umbirdge — mówi dwójka jego przyjaciół równocześnie, a ich miny wyrażają czyste cierpienie.

— Aż tak źle?

— Przekonasz się jutro — mówi Hermiona, a Ron jęczy.

— To wredna ropucha z Ministerstwa! Tylko by nas biczowała wierzbową gałązką razem z Filchem. 

— Żartujesz. — Harry otwiera szeroko oczy i nachyla się w stronę przyjaciela. 

Ogień przyjemnie trzaska w kominku, podczas gdy trójka dawnych przyjaciół siedzi na podłodze i żywo dyskutuje. Harry w pewnym momencie zerka na okno, za którym rozciąga się ciemny świat i ma wrażenie, że coś go woła. Niczym śpiew syreny — kusi do złego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 55 kudosów - dziękuję! <3


End file.
